Darkly Treacherous
by Obsidian Sage
Summary: Título en inglés, historia en español. La historia no es mía, sólo la estoy traduciendo: ¿Y si a Harry no lo querían sus padres? ¿Qué si fue secuestrado por Voldemort y criado como su heredero?
1. Prólogo

Darkly Treacherous

Por: xxlostdreamerx

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco…

Nota: xxlostdreamerx decidio hacer una revision de la historia porque habia muchos lectores confundidos, entonces voy a seguir traduciendo la revision, que no es muy diferente a la original, pero no voy a borrar la traducción original, por si acaso a alguno de ustedes les gusto mas la historia original D

'pensamientos'

"_Párcel"_

- - - - -

**4 años de edad:**

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" murmuró tímidamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los gritos y las maldiciones. Harry se había despertado unos minutos antes al escuchar un llanto y voces. Voces que reconoció como las de sus padres. Estaba preocupado. '¿Por qué estaban enojados?' Abrazando su cobija más fuerte, Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio de su papá. Podía ver luz a través de la rendija de la puerta…

"¿Por qué?" escuchó llorar a su madre. "¿Por qué tiene que ser _él_? ¡Solo es un niño!" Escuchó el sonido que hace el vidrio al romperse contra la pared. "Maldición, Dumbledore ¡sabes que las profecías no son siempre ciertas! Tal vez la malinterpretaste o algo."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron con curiosidad. '¿Profecía?'

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la siguiente voz. Algo tenía y no sabía que era… era vieja y poderosa. Era… ¿mágica? "Lily, debes entender," dijo la voz con un tono neutral. "… que todas las profecías son verdaderas. Nada, ni siquiera la muerte puede evitar que sucedan."

"Pero…"

"La profecía que habla de tu hijo menor es verdadera," continuó la voz. "He revisado una y otra vez todas las interpretaciones posibles y he llegado a la conclusión de que Nate es el niño de la profecía. Él será quien lleva la carga de destruir al Señor Oscuro Voldemort."

Si fuera posible, los ojos de Harry se habrían agrandado más al escuchar la proclamación del hombre. ¿Nate, su hermanito, iba a destruir al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado? Una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en su rostro. Genial.

Esta vez, fue su padre quien replicó. "Dumbledore, por favor," dijo suavemente, "¿Podrías decirnos la profecía? ¿Para que podamos ver si es verdadera o no?" Su padre tosió ligeramente antes de continuar. "Debes entender. Estamos hablando de mi hijo. No dejaré que peligre sin una buena razón."

Hubo un silencio largo.

"Muy bien, James," dijo Dumbledore con aire derrotado. "Les diré el principio de la profecía, por el momento. La segunda parte deberá esperar, ¿entendido?"

"Está bien…"

La sonrisa de Harry creció más, mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta. Dios, esto se estaba volviendo una aventura. ¡No podía esperar a contárselo a Nate!

"**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca,**

**Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces.**

**Un niño de oro y esmeralda surgirá, de sangre tan fina,**

**El segundo en la línea, del legado pasado por la historia…"**

Harry gruñó. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre hablaban con palabras tan grandes?

"Pero, Dumbledore ¿Qué hay de Harry?" preguntó James. "¿La profecía no podría referirse a él también?"

Dumbledore murmuró, "No, James, estoy seguro. He hecho investigaciones muy minuciosas sobre esta profecía." El hombre pausó por un momento. "La última línea es la que me hace creer que Nate es el niño de la profecía. Y es su linaje de Gryffindor el que prueba el punto."

Harry parpadeó confundido. '¿Linaje?'

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla. "Como su segundo hijo, Nate es el segundo en la línea de uno de los linajes más importantes en el mundo mágico. Godric Gryffindor se volvió bastante famoso durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Se le conoce como el fundador de la sociedad mágica moderna. Y según creo, con el tiempo Nate desatará sus poderes y derrotará a Voldemort."

Alguien suspiró. "Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Harry ahogó un bostezo, mientras se recostaba contra la pared. La conversación se estaba poniendo aburrida. Quería regresar a la cama. Sin embargo, la pared de madera contra la que estaba recargado crujió cuando él se levantó.

Harry escuchó pasos que venían de la habitación. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió, revelando las irritadas formas de sus padres y Dumbledore.

"Oh, oh…"

- - - - -

Harry miró a sus padres inocentemente, mientras lo metían a la habitación. Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco antes de ajustarse a las luces. El estudio de su padre lo asustaba un poco en ese momento.

"Harry James Potter ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de la cama a esta hora?" demandó Lily, el momento que se sentó su hijo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda húmedos con lágrimas brillaban con irritación. "¡Y espiándonos! ¿No te da vergüenza?"

El niño se estremeció ante sus duras palabras. "Yo… yo…" Harry tragó al mirar a sus padres a los ojos. "Escuché gritos… estaba preocupado por ustedes."

Lily suspiró y todo su enojo desapareció. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo el estrés que la había estado molestando todo el día. Primero la profecía y ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer con Harry?

"Harry-pequeño," llamó Dumbledore con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos. "Mirame a los ojos y no parpadees."

Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa al viejo, pero hizo como le dijeron. Después de todo, no le haría bien hacer enojar a sus padres más de lo que ya estaban. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él al mirar esos ojos azules. Le… picaba.

Sentía como si alguien estuviera rascándole la mente. Obviamente no era el mejor de los sentimientos. Harry estaba inquieto. No podía evitar sospechar que el hombre intentaba leer su mente. Una cierta emoción destelleó a través de su mente – cólera. Él no quería que el hombre leyera sus pensamientos. Le pertenecían a él y a él solamente.

Dumbledore exploró rápidamente la mente de Harry, buscando cualquier indicación de que el muchacho había escuchado su conversación. La mente del muchacho era peculiar en que sus memorias no flotaron alrededor aleatoriamente al igual que en la mayoría de la gente. En lugar, descendían en un espiral escarpado hacia su base mágica. El director estudió cuidadosamente cada memoria alternadamente, antes de empezar el descenso. ¿Quizás la memoria estaba enterrada más profundamente?

'Váyase," pensó Harry desesperadamente. '¡Váyase ya, por favor!'

Una sacudida repentina lo sorprendió. Dumbledore, vacilante, envió un tentáculo para tocar una de las memorias de Harry y se estremeció cuando una oleada de magia salvaje lo golpeó. Magia emocional, claro está. El niño quería que se fuera, y su magia había contestado sus rezos. Dumbledore se estremeció otra vez cuando otra oleada de magia lo golpeó, obligándolo a salir.

Y vaya que salió.

Había otras maneras de asegurarse de que el muchacho no recordaría lo que había sucedido esa noche. Aunque Dumbledore tuvo que admitir, que nunca había encontrado a un mago cuya magia natural fuera de tan gran alcance. Estudió al niño cuidadosamente. Quizás Harry podía ser de cierto uso a su hermano para destruir a Voldemort…

"¿Harry?" dijo Dumbledore, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para estabilizar al niño. Sacó su varita, mientras le daba una mirada acentuada a Lily y James. "Lo siento, Harry," susurró suavemente, y apretó el hombro de Harry una última vez.

"Obliviate."

Harry tuvo un segundo para aterrarse antes del golpe de la maldición. Lo último que recordó, fue ver las caras asombradas de sus padres y la expresión culpable de Dumbledore… y entonces la oscuridad lo tragó entero. Sin embargo, si Dumbledore hubiera sido más observador, podría haberse dado cuenta de que la magia natural de Harry pudo haberlo protegido contra el ataque. Que quizás el encanto había fallado…

- - - - -

**2 meses después (Edad: 4)**

"¡'arry! ¡'arry!" anunció Nate con una sonrisa inocente, al ver a su hermano mayor entrar a la habitación. Levantó sus brazos para un abrazo, que Harry le dio. El niño más joven se veía totalmente diferente a Harry, aunque no tanto que no se pudiera ver la semejanza entre ellos. Nate tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos color chocolate. Por otro lado, Harry tenía un par de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo negro azabache. Parecidos o no, los dos eran inseparables. Eran los mejores amigos.

"Buenos días, Nate," dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa del niño. Le revolvió el pelo a su hermano, causando que el niño más pequeño estallara en risas. Pasando a Nate, pasó por el contador y se metió una manzana en el bolsillo. Por si acaso lo castigaban otra vez. El estómago de Harry gruñó mientras él miraba hambriento la comida de su hermano.

No había comido nada desde hacía tiempo. Harry había quemado un mantel con magia accidental, y sus padres se habían puesto furiosos. ¡No lo había hecho a propósito! ¡En serio! Solo… ¡pasó! Sin embargo, sus padres eran firmes en su decisión y lo enviaron a la cama sin comer por dos días.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar sus expresiones furiosas. ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto?

"Harry, ¿estás aquí adentro?" llamó Lily, al entrar en la cocina. Al ver a su hijo mayor, le indicó que se acercara a ella. "Bien, hay algo que necesito que hagas."

Harry asintió silenciosamente.

"Necesito que…" Lily se detuvo al ver la cara en blanco de Harry. "Oh, por amor a Dios, ¡sonríe! ¡No te voy a pedir mucho!" dijo antes de continuar. "… en fin, necesito que recogas ciertos ingredientes para una poción que estoy haciendo. Lo haría yo misma pero tengo que cuidar a tu hermano. ¿Podrías recoger algunos huevos de Ashwinder, knotgrass, y algunos tentáculos de murlap del lago por favor?"

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante la lista. "¿Dónde encuentro los huevos de Ashwinder?" preguntó. ¿No era un Ashwinder una cierta clase de serpiente?

"En el bosque por supuesto, tontito," ella contestó con una risita. Lily se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Harry, "Bien, ¿no vas a empezar?"

"Sí, pero..." Harry vaciló. "… ¿Qué las Ashwinders no son peligrosas?"

Lily rió de nuevo. "Solamente si eres lo bastante tonto para ser mordido," Le dirigió a Harry una mirada exasperada. "Mira, no te preocupes. El veneno de un Ashwinder no es bastante potente como para matar. ¡Empieza ya!"

Harry cabeceó y salió rápidamente del cuarto. El momento que estuvo fuera de la presencia de su madre, una lágrima grande escurrió por su mejilla. Harry la limpió airadamente, caminaba hacia el bosque. No lloraría. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo hace meses…

- - - - -

**Bosque: (4 horas más tarde)**

Harry suspiró mientras que se tiraba contra el tronco de un árbol. Subconscientemente, sus ojos buscaron el sol para comprobar el tiempo. De lo que él podía ver, el sol estaba alto en el cielo, lo que quería decir que era media tarde. El sudor goteó por su cara mientras Harry cerraba los ojos débilmente.

Le había tomado unas buenas tres horas encontrar todos los ingredientes que su madre había deseado; sin embargo, el problema era... que todavía debía encontrar un nido de Ashwinder. Y no solamente eso, sino que debía quitar con éxito los huevos del Ashwinder. Él no sabía si de verdad eso sería posible...pero si las serpientes eran cualquier cosa como sus padres, no debería ser demasiado duro.

Los ojos de Harry se obscurecieron con dolor ante la realización. Sus padres ya no le ponían atención. Simplemente no era digno de protección. Tal realización lo lastimaba.

"_Maldito amo,"_ se quejó una voz. _"¿Por qué me hizo observar a unos humanos tan tontos? No hacen nada… comen, duermen, nos molestan, y vuelven a comer."_ Un arbusto se sacudió y reveló una gran figura oscura.

Harry se sorprendió. ¡La serpiente era hermosa!

La serpiente parpadeó mientras probaba el aire con la lengua. _"¿Humano? ¿En el bosque?"_ silbó con curiosidad, acercándose a la figura del niño humano. _"Se ve… delicioso…"_

Fueron esas palabras las que sacudieron a Harry. _"¡Espera! No me comas,"_ silbó, sin saber que estaba hablando Párcel. _"Soy… ¡soy demasiado flaco! ¡Te ahogarías con mis huesos o algo!"_ Harry se pegó contra el árbol tratando de alejarse de la serpiente. Sabía que era tonto, pero tal vez la serpiente lo dejaría en paz. _"No me quiero morir."_

La serpiente pareció congelarse el momento que Harry habló. _"Hablas nuestra lengua,"_ silbó con curiosidad, sacándole su lengua a Harry. _"¿Cuál es tu nombre niño-serpiente?"_

Esta vez, Harry logró armarse de valor. _"¿Para que quieres saber?"_ demandó cruzándose de brazos. _"¿Qué importa si me vas a comer?"_

La serpiente silbó divertida, antes de ponerse seria. _"Que niño tan fascinante,"_ dijo con curiosidad. _"Te pareces al amo…"_ la serpiente dio vueltas alrededor de Harry, dándole al niño la oportunidad de observar sus escamas negras. _"No voy a comerte,"_ declaró. _"Hablas nuestra lengua, niño-serpiente. Y solo por eso, no voy a lastimarte. Aunque es extraño, mi amo es el único lengua de serpiente en el mundo…"_

Harry miró confundido a la serpiente, examinando la lengua de la serpiente y luego la suya. _"Mi lengua no se parece a la tuya…"_ El niño inclinó la cabeza y miró a la serpiente con curiosidad. _"No soy una serpiente, tontita…"_

La serpiente dejó escapar un silbido exasperado, _"Claro que no eres una serpiente, niño."_ Dio un latigazo con su lengua, irritada, "_Quiero decir que puedes hablarme… en el lenguaje de las serpientes."_

"Oh…" exclamó, un poco apenado. _"Lo siento, nunca había hablado con una serpiente,"_ insistió Harry, perdiendo su miedo. Después de todo, la serpiente había dicho que no lo lastimaría. Después de un momento de silencio, preguntó, _"¿Alguna vez te volveré a ver?"_

La serpiente examinó la cara de desesperación y anhelo del niño antes de responder. _"Por supuesto, niño, eres una criatura fascinante… no me importaría venir a visitarte de vez en cuando."_ Al ver que el niño se contentó al oír esas palabras, la serpiente continuó. _"Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? No puedo hablarle a mi amo de ti si no conozco tu nombre."_

Harry le dio una brillante sonrisa a la serpiente y exclamó, _"Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Y el tuyo?"_

"_Mi amo me llama Nagini,"_ silbó suavemente. _"Me temo que estará fascinado por ti, niño-serpiente." _Nagini miró a Harry, _"No es muy seguido que encontramos a uno como nosotros… un hablante de Pársel… pues es un regalo muy raro que solo es dado a aquello que descienden de la línea del Gran Señor Slytherin."_ La serpiente se acercó a Harry, hasta que solo los separaban unos centímetros. _"Es extraño que un regalo tan oscuro haya sido dado a un heredero de la Luz… especialmente a un Potter."_

"_¿Quién es Slytherin?"_ preguntó Harry cuidadosamente, _"He escuchado a papá y mamá decir cosas malas sobre esa casa. Algo sobre ser malvados…"_

Nagini se tensó y expuso sus colmillos con furia. _"Tus padres… al igual que el resto del maldito mundo mágico… tiene perjuicios en contra de la casa de Slytherin solo porque son ambiciosos. No todos los mortífagos vienen de Slytherin; por lo tanto, no es justo que el mundo entero los culpe cada que algo sale mal." _La serpiente golpeó el suelo con su cola, para marcar lo que quería decir. _"Nuestro Señor, Salazar Slytherin era un buen hombre… poderoso, astuto y ambicioso. Probablemente era el más talentoso de los fundadores; sin embargo, ni siquiera Slytherin podía igualar los poderes combinados de los otros tres."_

Harry parpadeó, confundido. _"Pero…¿Qué Slytherin no murió hace miles de años?"_ preguntó. _"¿Cómo sabes como era?"_

"_Niño ridículo,"_ silbó Nagini, sacudiendo su cabeza. _"Nosotras las serpientes tenemos métodos de preservar el pasado que sobrepasan las humanas. Cada que uno de nosotros muere, nuestros recuerdos son pasados a nuestros hijos; permitiéndoles acceso a nuestros conocimientos y sabiduría que solo puede obtenerse con el tiempo. Es por esto que hemos logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo, sin importar la discriminación que nos da el mundo mágico. Las serpientes no somos malvadas…somos astutas y sigilosas…somos lo que somos…y nada puede cambiar eso."_

"_Okay,"_ respondió Harry sinceramente. _"Hasta ahora, eres la única serpiente a la que he conocido, y eres demasiado agradable para ser malvada,"_ estableció, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en convicción.

"_No soy demasiado…amable,"_ silbó Nagini, quien se estremeció ligeramente. "_Soy astuta y sabia…definitivamente no amable,"_ insistió, sin percatarse de la mirada confusa de Harry.

"_Oh…"_

La cabeza de Nagini se irguió de repente, y volteó a ver el bosque. _"Pequeño, debo irme ahora. Mi amo me llama…requiere mi presencia…" _con eso, la enorme serpiente comenzó a internarse en las sombras del bosque.

Harry sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. _"¿Nagini?"_ preguntó suavemente, haciendo parar a Nagini. _"Gracias por venir…voy a extrañarte…"_

"_No hay de que, pequeño…hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…"_ Con esas palabras, Nagini desapareció en las sombras…de regreso a su amo.

Con una última mirada al bosque, Harry Potter se levantó y sacudió su túnica antes de regresar a su casa. Sus ojos se entristecieron, cuando escuchó gritos de felicidad y risas que venían de adentro. Todos estaban felices sin él…se sentían amados…Harry levantó una mano para quitarse unas lágrimas que habían logrado bajar por sus mejillas; sin embargo, su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Era posible que sus padres ni siquiera lo notaran…menos notarían sus lágrimas.

Suspiró otra vez.

No podía evitar pensar que lo castigarían otra vez. Después de todo, le había fallado a su madre: no había recogido los huevos de Ashwinder. El estómago de Harry gruñó lamentablemente.


	2. Regalos y Planes

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco

Nota: Gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews! De verdad ayudan

---- Regalos y Planes ----

"¡Lunático! ¡Canuto!" gritó Harry mientras saludaba con la mano a las dos figuras oscuras que se acercaban. El segundo que los dos pasaron por la barrera mágica que rodeaba la mansión de los Potter, Harry corrió por la pendiente hacia los dos visitantes con los brazos abiertos.

Sirius irguió la cabeza, sorprendido, cuando un pequeño borrón negro se estrelló contra él. Solo para darse cuenta de que el llamado 'borrón' era, de hecho, su ahijado…Harry. "Hey chico, ¿cómo va todo?" dijo alegremente, abrazándolo. El hombre no espero a que Harry respondiera y le señaló que se acercara. "Hey Harry, ¿Ya terminó Cornamenta los últimos detalles de la fiesta sorpresa para Nate?"

Harry miró el suelo, su alegría desapareciendo instantáneamente. "Si," dijo suavemente. "Mamá y papá la han estado planeando por semanas. Dicen que será la mejor fiesta jamás…"

"¡Ese es el Cornamenta que conozco! ¡No ha cambiado ni un poco!" dijo riéndose mientras alborotaba el pelo de Harry, pensativo. Sirius hizo una pausa e hizo una mueca. "O rayos, todavía no le he comprado un regalo." Entonces empezó a caminar de lado a lado, ignorando las miradas divertidas que le dirigían Harry y Remus. "Veamos…umm…¿Qué querría un niño normal de cuatro años?" Sirius no se dio la vuelta cuando debía y chocó de cabeza con un árbol. Sirius solo agitó la cabeza, como si no hubiera pasado nada. "Pero, Nate no es exactamente normal…Después de todo, nadie que esté destinado a derrotar a Voldemort y volverse la esperanza de la Luz podría ser considerado normal!" Sirius suspiró dramática mente y levantó los brazos. "¿Qué podría regalarle?"

"A Nate le gustan los dulces y la comida," dijo tímidamente, como si no estuviera seguro de que Sirius quisiera su ayuda. "Siempre se queja de que mamá esconde todos los dulces." Harry hizo una pausa y se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo. "Pero mamá también dice que los dulces son malos para nosotros, y que nuestros dientes se volverán amarillos y se pudrirán."

Sirius rodó los ojos, y volteó a ver a Harry. "Bueno, en ese caso, tu mami se equivocó," dijo, como si fuera un profesor dando un sermón aburrido. "Quiero decir, cuando yo era un niño ¡no creerías la cantidad de dulces que comí! Es más, no pude haber sobrevivido sin ellos." Entonces su padrino le mostró una sonrisa y apuntó sus dientes. "Harry mira, ¡mis dientes no se están pudriendo! De hecho, creo que los dulces los hicieron más brillantes," dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Remus quien ahora miraba a Sirius con reprobación.

"Oh…"

Su padrino dio una palmada y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, dejando atrás, sin saberlo, a un Harry triste.

Harry suspiró suavemente, decepcionado, antes de volverse hacia Remus. "Hey Lunático," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El pequeño estudió a Remus y frunció. "¿Lunático?¿Estás bien? Te ves enfermo," dijo preocupado.

Remus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. "No te preocupes, cachorro," le dijo cariñosamente. "Estoy bien…solo estoy un poco cansado por una de mis actividades mensuales." Al ver la cara de confusión que ponía Harry, continuó. "He estado bajo mucho estrés." Remus suspiró dramáticamente. "No es fácil ser un hombre lobo cuando Voldemort y el Ministerio de Magia te siguen a todos lados."

"Pero…pensé que Voldemort era un hombre malo," dijo confundido. "Papá siempre me dice que si no soy bueno, Voldemort vendrá en la noche y me llevará." Harry ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué Voldemort se preocuparía por ti, Lunático?¿No te has portado mal últimamente, o sí?

"No cachorro…es una situación algo complicada," respondió Remus pasándose una mano por el cabello ligeramente gris. "Soy un hombre lobo," dijo suavemente, como si eso lo explicara todo. "Eso me hace una criatura oscura…un monstruo. Voldemort está tras de mi, ya que quiere reclutar a todos los hombres lobo, mientras que el ministerio quiere destruirme."

Harry corrió hacia Remus y le dio un abrazo. "No te preocupes, Lunático, yo no creo que seas malo," dijo alegremente. "¡Yo creo que eres el perrito/lobo más lindo del mundo!" Y con eso Harry empezó a jalar a un Lunático desconcertado por la pendiente camino a la mansión. "Vamos, ¡no creo que Canuto esté muy feliz si lo dejamos esperando!"

"¡Despacio Harry! ¡Ya no soy tan joven como antes!" dijo Remus tratando de calmar al niño energético. "Realmente no creo poder ir a tu paso."

Harry le echó un vistazo a Remus. "Pero Lunático…¡no estás tan viejo!" dijo sinceramente, "quiero decir, que todavía eres un poco más joven que el señor Dumbledore…"

Remus agitó la cabeza mientras seguía a Harry. "Créeme Harry, soy mucho…mucho más joven que el señor Dumbledore. Es decir, ¡probablemente sea el hombre vivo más viejo!"

"Oh…okay…" dijo Harry. Por suerte, mientras hablaban habían llegado a la puerta principal de la mansión.

Una cabeza de cabello negro y gafas redondas abrió la puerta. "¡Lunático!¡Hace mucho que no te veo!" saludó alegremente. "Si no te conociera mejor, diría que intentas evitarnos," dijo James de buena forma. "Han pasado meses desde tu última visita."

Lunático agitó su cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo, "Cornamenta, sabes que no me perdería una de tus 'reuniones familiares' por nada en el mundo, a menos que tuviera una buena razón…después de todo, ustedes son la única familia que tengo…"

"Naw, ¡no seas tonto, Lunático! Conozco a una tonelada de gente que se preocupa de ti…incluso cuando no eres un gran lobo pachoncito!" dijo sinceramente. James le dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo, "Bien, demasiado sentimiento, ¡tenemos una fiesta que planear!"

En ese momento James notó la presencia de Harry. "¡Hey Harry! ¿No estás emocionado por el gran día de tu hermano? ¡Juro que será la mejor fiesta del mundo!" dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, el mismo que estaba presente cuando pensaba en una broma.

"¿Ya planeaste la fiesta, papá?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad, ignorando como se le apretaba el corazón. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

James jaló a Harry hacia él, y miró a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien los escuchara. "Bien hijo, la idea es que lo llevaremos a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, primera clase y todo," dijo. "Nate siempre ha amado el Quidditch; sin embargo, por los encantamientos de protección que Dumbledore puso en nuestra casa, es casi imposible volar, y más salir de los terrenos." James se frotó las manos con anticipación, "Quiero decir, tomó un tiempo para convencer a Dumbledore de que nos dejara ir a la Copa, pero al parecer, todo salió bien al final."

"¡Oh…eso es genial, papá! ¡Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido!"

"Claro," asintió James agitando la cabeza. "Ahora que esto está dicho, Harry, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a tu mamá mientras yo hablo con Canuto y Lunático?"

Harry asintió ligeramente y empezó a alejarse de los dos adultos, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"Espera un segundo, Harry," dijo Remus, mientras sacaba algo de su vieja maleta de viajes. "Feliz Cumpleaños, cachorro," dijo con calidez, mientras le daba a Harry un pequeño paquete envuelto con colores brillantes. La sonrisa de remus creció cuando vio que los ojos de Harry se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. "Es algo que me encontré en mis viajes…espero que algún día te sirva."

Instantáneamente, Harry comenzó a despedazar el papel y los listones. Debajo de todo el papel, había un medallón con un fénix. El fénix tenía los ojos verdes, plumas negras y un par de poderosas alas. En el fondo, las flamas se retorcían…haciendo sombras sobre el fénix. Alrededor de eso, había un aro azul con zafiros incrustados y algunas piedras de ónyx. El medallón colgaba de una pesada cadena hecha de oro y plata.

"¡Gracias Lunático!" dijo sinceramente, sus ojos llenos de felicidad. "¡Es muy bonito!"

Lunático miró divertido a Harry. "Si, eso también; sin embargo, también tiene algunas propiedades mágicas," dijo, como dando un sermón. "El medallón te protege de la mayoría de los venenos y algunas pociones de la verdad; además, también quema un poco si hay peligro." Remus se hincó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. "Harry, quiero que me prometas algo," continuó cuando Harry asintió. "Quiero que me jures que siempre vas a usarlo, y nunca te lo vas a quitar. Mientras lo uses, te protegerá… tal vez incluso salve tu vida."

"Okay, Lunático," dijo Harry y se lanzó hacia Remus. "¡Lo prometo!"

Mientras tanto, James observaba la escena con sorpresa. "Emm…¿es tu cumpleaños?" preguntó patéticamente, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.


	3. NiñoSerpiente

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling… creo q eso es todo…

Nota (del traductor): Wow. Gracias por los reviews…xxlostdreamerx está muy feliz de que les guste su historia y también les da las gracias ;) bueno, quiero que sepan que intentaré traducir un capítulo diario, pero si por alguna razon mis "amados" maestros me dejan mucha tarea tal vez pasen dos días antes de que pueda traducir otro capítulo... Aún asi les prometo que voy a hacer lo que pueda jaj ;) Ah! No estoy segura de que día exactamente sea el cumpleaños de Nate, pero es en las primeras semanas de Agosto, espero que eso conteste algunas preguntas. P

---- Niño-Serpiente ----

La primera semana de agosto pasó volando y la planeada fiesta de cumpleaños estaba en marcha. Antes de que amaneciera, un grupo de figuras con capas negras salió silenciosamente de la mansión Potter. El grupo consistía de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… y por supuesto, Meter Pettigrew. Claro, su cómplice, Lily, estaba en la casa hojeando todos sus libros de cocina, buscando una receta perfecta para el desayuno de su 'querido Nate'. Claro, después de eso tenía que llevar a sus dos hijos al estadio de Quidditch, donde los Merodeadores estaban planeando su sorpresa.

Harry Potter, quien había cumplido seis años la semana anterior, estaba durmiendo en su cama… abrazando un enorme león de peluche. Dicho niño, se despertó al oír las expresiones de alegría de su madre y la risa de Nate en la habitación de al lado. Suspiró tristemente mientras se levantaba de su cama con dosel rojo y estiraba sus brazos. Momentos después, madre e hijo entraron a su habitación.

"¡Harry…Harry!" gritó Nate abrazando a su hermano mayor. "Mira lo que me dio mami! ¡Es bonito!" dijo orgulloso, mientras le enseñaba un collar de oro con un grifo hecho de rubí, rugiendo orgullosamente en el centro de la cadena. Sin embargo, este era un traslador disfrazado, cosa que los dos niños no sabían.

Harry le sonrió suavemente a su hermanito hiperactivo y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo es ¿verdad?" El niño más grande regresó el abrazo y gritó, "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nate!"

Nate le sonrió a su hermano mayor con inocencia de niño.

Todo el tiempo, Lily había estado mirando a sus dos hijos con cariño. "Nate, cielo, quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar ese amuleto por mi, ¿está bien?" preguntó, mirando los ojos color chocolate de su hijo favorito. "Este amuleto es muy importante para la familia," explicó al ver la curiosa expresión de Nate. "Simboliza el escudo de los Potter, ¡y lleva generaciones en la familia de tu papá!"

"¿En serio?"

Lily asintió con fuerza, "Normalmente es dado al hijo mayor; sin embargo, en este caso hicimos una excepción. El amuleto tiene propiedades protectivas," dijo suavemente, "Y como Voldemort nos persigue, pensé que sería buena idea que tu lo recibieras." Parecía un poco culpable al voltear hacia su primer hijo. "Harry, tu entiendes ¿verdad?" preguntó tímidamente. "Nate es la prioridad de Voldemort, y es razonable que él obtenga mayor protección."

"Está bien, mamá," dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste, "No importa…"

En ese momento los interrumpió un gruñido cortesía del estómago de Nate. El niño más joven se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo oscuro y sonrió apenado. "Oopsie…"

Lily sonrió al darse cuenta lo mucho que Nate se parecía a su padre. "Vamos, cariño, vamos a desayunar," dijo cariñosamente y le ofreció la mano a su hijo menor para dirigirlo fuera de la habitación. Se volvió hacia Harry y le señaló que los siguiera.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y obedientemente siguió a su madre y a su hermano hiperactivo. No entendía porque su mamá y su papá no le ponían atención. Sus dedos acariciaron el amuleto que le había dado su 'tío' Lunático para su cumpleaños. Realmente, a veces sentía que Lunático era el único en el mundo al que le importaba. Harry bajó ligeramente la cabeza al recordar como habían sido sus dos cumpleaños anteriores. Desde que sus padres se habían enterado de la profecía, parecía que se habían olvidado de él. Ya habían pasado los días en los que sus padres jugaban con él, cuando le cantaban, cuando solo estaban ahí…

El olor de hot cakes y salchichas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry entró en la cocina y automáticamente esquivó un hot cake con miel que le habían lanzado. Le hizo una mueca juguetona a su hermano menor, quien le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

"¡Harry! ¡Mira los hot cakes vuelan!" rió Nate al mismo tiempo que movía los brazos como si fueran alas. "¡Puedo hacer magia!" El niño más joven siguió aventando hot cakes a todos lados, ignorando la mirada irritada que le daba Harry, quien por el momento escurría hot cakes y gotas de miel pegajosa.

Lily regresó con otro plato de hot cakes y lo puso entre sus dos hijos. Luego puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y les dio una mirada ligeramente enojada a los dos niños. "Bien, ustedes dos…" dijo en modo de madre. "¡Saben que no deben jugar con la comida!" dijo agitando un dedo con reprobación.

"Pero…yo…nosotros…"

"Harry cielo," dijo estrictamente, interrumpiendo su excusa. "Eres un año mayor que Nate; ¡deberías ser más responsable!" Lily suspiró y abrazó a Harry. "Mira Harry, ya tenemos suficientes problemas. Ya que Nate no es lo suficientemente mayor para pensar por si mismo, tienes que ayudarlo…y protegerlo."

El niño mayor asintió con expresión neutra. "Haré lo que pueda, mamá," prometió, con la esperanza de que cuando las cosas mejoraran sus padres lo amarían otra vez. Harry volteó hacia su plato de hot cakes pero su apetito había desaparecido. Sus padres ya no escuchaban nada de lo que tenía que decía…

Harry jugueteó con su comida mientras veía a su hermano literalmente aspirar los hot cakes antes de limpiar el plato de huevo y salchichas. Luego, Nate se tomó dos vasos de jugo de calabaza. Harry agitó la cabeza, divertido. Si había algo que su hermano amaba, era comer…como su 'tío' Canuto.

Cuando Nate terminó de comer, se recargó en su silla y puso sus manos sobre su estómago. "Eso estuvo rico…"

Lily puso en pie a Nate y le señaló a Harry que se acercara. "Ahora que los dos están llenos," dijo mirando a Nate con una sonrisa. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti…"

Nate literalmente bailó alrededor de la mesa con felicidad. "¿Qué es mami? ¡dime!" dijo emocionado abrazando a su mamá. "¿Por favor? ¿Bonito por favor con una cereza encima?" preguntó, dándole a su mamá un perfecto ejemplo de los ojos de perrito de su papá.

Vamos Nate…cierra tus ojos y cuenta hasta tres," dijo alegremente cubriendo los ojos de Nate. "Ahora Harry, se un cielo y dale la mano a tu hermano." Cuando Lily vio que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, esperó a que Nate dijera las palabras que activarían el traslador…

"…tres…dos…uno…" gritó Nate, y de pronto la cocina de los Potter estaba vacía. Tres seres mágicos, una madre y sus dos hijos, habían desaparecido sin rastro alguno.

---- ---- ----

Un viento volátil silbó a través del bosque oscuro, destruyendo todo a su paso. Los robles negros, doblados por la edad, se mantenían firmes ante el torrente. La cima de cada árbol estaba hecho de hojas secas y gruesas, dejando el bosque en oscuridad, sin importar la hora. Plantas y flores exóticas crecían por todos lados, como si vinieran de la misma oscuridad. Este bosque era conocido tanto por Muggles como por magos, ya que era un lugar lleno de peligros…un lugar al que ninguna persona sensata se atrevería a explorar. De acuerdo con los Muggles, el bosque era un enigma, ya que nadie… ni científicos, ni investigadores, ni filósofos…podían explicar las misteriosas desapariciones que ocurrían cuando alguien ponía un pie en el. Hasta donde el mundo mágico había descubierto, el bosque era habitado por criaturas malvadas que no dudarían en darse un festín con la carne humana… en otras palabras, ambas razas evitaban el bosque como si fuera la peste.

Que es precisamente por que una espléndida cueva podía encontrarse en el corazón del bosque, una cueva que parecía ser el escondite de una criatura especialmente grande. En realidad, la 'cueva' era la entrada a una complicada pero sofisticada base subterránea que pertenecía al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. En las profundidades de la caverna, había muchos pasillos y escalinatas con truco que eventualmente llevaban al mismo lugar… la sala del trono.

La sala estaba cubierta con onyx negro que se volvía ligeramente rojo cuando la luz le pegaba en el ángulo correcto… aunque bien podría ser la sangre de los camaradas caídos que se reflejaba en las paredes. En el centro había un trono elegante hecho de la plata más pura. Envueltas alrededor de los brazos del trono había dos serpientes de plata, idénticas, intrincadamente talladas con sus cabezas cruzadas sobre el respaldo del trono. Las serpientes estaban talladas tan delicadamente que se podía ver el brillo mortal en los ojos esmeralda y el brillo fatal de sus afilados colmillos. Sentada, había una figura oscurecida por las sombras; sin embargo, se podían distinguir dos ojos rojos que miraban…pero no revelaban nada.

"_Amo…_" silbó Nagini con respeto. "_Los vientos de la fortuna han cambiado…tenemos suerte, ya que he adquirido información…interesante…que podría cambiar la marea de esta guerra_."

Los labios de Lord Voldemort formaron una cruel media sonrisa. "_Dime…mi querida Nagini_," silbó suavemente mientras acariciaba las suaves escamas de Nagini. "_¿Qué noticias me traes, mi astuta serpiente_?"

Nagini pausó por un momento antes de contestar con un tono orgulloso. "_Estaba espiando la mansión de los Potter, mi Lord, cuando escuché…fascinantes noticias…_" La serpiente se enroscó al pie del trono antes de continuar. "_Es el cumpleaños del niño de la profecía…y sus tontos padres de Gryffindor piensan llevarlo a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch para una fiesta privada…_"

Voldemort entornó los ojos con sospecha, '¿Y que del viejo loco? ¿Seguro habría…tratado de prevenir…tal escapada?' El señor oscuro frunció el ceño aún más. '¿A que estaba jugando Dumbledore?'

Nagini se mantuvo callada mientras su amo pensaba. Había conocido al señor oscuro hace casi cincuenta años, cuando no era más que un niño. Lo había cuidado y se había hecho su amiga, como sus ancestros le habían dicho que hiciera. Era conocimiento confidencial que un niño-serpiente crecería y sería capaz de controlar todos los aspectos de la magia. Nagini nunca había dudado de su decisión… ya que su alguna vez 'niño-serpiente' nunca había olvidado su gentileza, y por eso siempre era tratado con respeto y nunca era castigada sin importar lo que hacía, era su amigo…alguna vez…pero los humanos cambian…

"_Nagini…_" silbó Voldemort, sacando a su serpiente de sus pensamientos. "_Sobre los Potter…_" dijo mirando directamente a la serpiente. "_Atacaremos al atardecer… sugiero que te prepares_," dijo sin emoción, "_…te unirás a mi y a mis mortífagos esta noche…cuando celebremos con la sangre de aquellos que siguen a la Luz._"

"_Si, amo_," respondió Nagini suavemente, antes de comenzar a hablar con un tono dubitativo. "_También encontré algo más…_" silbó, ignorando la mirada irritada que le daba el Señor Oscuro. "_Ya hay otro hablante en el mundo…_"

Voldemort parpadeó sorprendido. Lo que fuera que se esperaba, no era eso. "_¿Cómo puedes estar segura, Nagini?_" preguntó con un poco de curiosidad. "_Las serpientes no están tan relacionadas con la magia, y es imposible que detecten los 'dones' dados a algunos._"

Ahora era el turno de Nagini de irritarse. "_Hablé con el niño-serpiente…_" silbó en defensa. "_Crecerá y se convertirá en un mago fuerte y poderoso…_" pausó por un momento antes de terminar. "_Igual que tú…_"

"_¿Quién es?_"

Nagini dudó un momento antes de responder gentilmente. "_Su nombre… es Harry Potter…_"

---- ----

Vaya! Este capítulo si estuvo largo… pero lo logré y espero traducir el cuatro mañana, así que no los dejaré esperando mucho tiempo ;)


	4. Ojos de Slytherin

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Ojos de Slytherin ----

El sol brillaba sobre un enorme edificio hecho de mármol, también conocido como el estadio de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Niños pequeños corrían por todos lados, gritando de felicidad. Sus padres los observaban con una sonrisa y los saludaban amistosamente con la mano. Por el momento todo parecía ir bien, menos para una persona – un tal Harry Potter.

Por el momento, nuestro joven Potter caminaba, no… mejor dicho, estaba siendo empujado de un lado a otro por una masa de compradores y vendedores. Y para un niño de cinco años, esto era, obviamente, una experiencia muy estresante.

Harry suspiró suavemente mientras trataba de esquivar a la multitud. Más temprano ese día, su mamá los había traído a él y a Nate al estadio de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, para la gran felicidad de Nate. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar lo feliz que estaba su hermano, después de todo, Harry aún amaba a su hermano con todo su corazón. Y nada jamás cambiaría eso…

_**Flashback**_

"_Mami," dijo Nate tomando la mano de Lily. "¿Podemos ir de compras?" preguntó, con una brillante expresión en el rostro. Al ver la expresión dubitativa de su mamá, le dio los mejores ojos de perrito que pudo. "¿Pofis?"_

_James vio la angustia de Lily por tener que negarle algo a Nate y dijo, "Vamos, hijo," dijo cálidamente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nate. "Sentimos que no podemos ir de compras," dijo con desgana. "Es solo que no es seguro que vayas para allá, incluso con nuestra protección. Es demasiado arriesgado…"_

_Nate ni siquiera parpadeó. "Pero papi, Harry me va a proteger como siempre lo hace," dijo confundido. "¡Es el mejor de mis mejores amigos! ¡Y quiero comprarle un regalo!" declaró Nate cruzando los brazos tercamente._

"_Vamos Nate, se razonable," dijo Lily hincándose para estar al nivel de Nate. "Estoy segura de que Harry no quiere un regalo por el momento. Ya tiene muchos. Sin mencionar que es tu cumpleaños y no el de Harry," razonó, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a Harry y dándole una mirada significativa. "¿Verdad, Harry?"_

_Harry asintió, y volteó hacia su hermano. "De verdad Nate, estoy bien. Es tu fiesta y quiero que tengas el mejor día de tu vida." Le dio a Nate una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazó. "Solo olvídate de mi y diviértete, ¿está bien?"_

_Nate asintió sin ganas antes de regresar a su forma de ser. "Está bien Harry, ¡lo prometo!"_

_Los ojos de James se hicieron más grandes, como si de repente tuviera una idea. "¡Eso es!" se dijo a si mismo, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?" se quejó, ignorando las miradas que le daban._

"_Umm…¿Cornamenta?" dijo Sirius tímidamente. "¿Seguro que estás bien? Quiero decir, hablar contigo mismo es el primer síntoma de la locura…" Agitó una mano frente a la cara de James con una expresión preocupada. "¿Hay alguien en casa?"_

_Lily golpeó juguetonamente a Sirius en la cabeza. "¡Claro que está bien, idiota!" gruñó. "¡Juro que parece que mis hijos se van a contagiar de tu estupidez!" dijo con horror falso._

"_¡Yo no soy un idiota!" dijo Sirius, mientras movía sus brazos en defensa propia._

"_No me engañas ni a mi," murmuró Meter Pettigrew, tallándose los ojos con su mano. De acuerdo con los Potter, Meter, que había estado en unas vacaciones bien necesitadas, había decidido venir a visitar a su 'sobrino' favorito: Nate._

_Mientras tanto, James llevó a Harry a una esquina resguardada, donde le dio a Harry una bolsa con dinero y le dijo que fuera a comprar algo de cada puesto. Cuando vio que Harry parecía un venado encandilado, decidió explicarle otra vez._

"_Pero papá, la fiesta ya va a empezar," se quejó Harry, por primera vez ese día. "¡Quiero ver a Nate abrir mi regalo!"_

_James ignoró la preocupación de Harry. "Deja de preocuparte, Harry. Confía en mi y todo saldrá bien." Al ver la mirada que le daba Harry, continuó, "Si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que dejaremos tu regalo para el final, ¿te parece?"_

_Harry asintió tristemente y comenzó a salir del palco, hasta que una sombra enorme interrumpió su camino. "¿Tío Lunático? ¿Qué haces?" preguntó curiosamente cuando vio que su 'tío' no tenía intenciones de moverse._

_Remus puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Harry y le dio la vuelta gentilmente. Obviamente el hombre lobo había escuchado la discusión entre padre e hijo y había decidido intervenir. "Mira James," dijo suavemente, mirando los ojos color chocolate de James con sus ojos miel. "Estoy seguro de que podemos ir de compras cuando esto termine o algún otro día." Remus pausó por un momento y miró a Harry. Se sintió ligeramente culpable al ver lo feliz que estaba actuando Harry porque alguien lo estaba defendiendo. Lo hizo sentir culpable…muy culpable._

_James frunció el ceño con confusión. "Pero Lunático, Harry acaba de decir que no le importa ayudar. Además, lo menos que estemos aquí, lo más seguros que estaremos," dijo firmemente. "Trata de entender, Lunático, con Voldemort causando estragos por todos lados deberíamos estar preocupados por nuestra seguridad. Después de todo, Nate es el niño de la profecía y obviamente al que Voldemort quiere matar. Así que tenemos que protegerlo sin importar el costo."_

_Al ver que Harry bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota, trató una vez más. "Bueno, si de verdad quieres comprar los regalos de Nate en este momento, puedo ir yo en lugar de Harry."_

"_¡Tonterías!" dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda a Remus con una risa sofocada. "Aw, Lunático, si no te conociera mejor ¡diría que quieres alejarte de nosotros!"_

_Remus suspiró en derrota. "Está bien, James. Tú ganas," dijo con voz cansada. "Mejor ve a encargarte de las preparaciones, después de todo, con Sirius suelto algo tiene que salir mal." James asintió y entró al palco de al lado para 'salvar la fiesta' de las garras de un 'Sirius idiota'._

"_¿Tío Lunático?" dijo Harry jalando la túnica de gala de Remus. "Gracias por intentarlo…"_

_Remus alborotó el pelo de Harry cariñosamente. "No te preocupes, cachorro," dijo para consolarlo. "Todo va salir bien al final…confía en mi."_

"_Eso espero también, tío Lunático…de verdad que sí…"_

_**Final del Flashback**._

Harry se acercó a un puesto lleno de gente donde vendían dulces. "Disculpe," dijo en su tono más educado, mirando al vendedor. "¿Me puede dar un poco de todo por favor?" preguntó, un poco desesperado, solo para ser empujado por otro comprador que lo miró de mala gana. El vendedor tampoco era muy amable, ya que pensó que Harry era una especie de bromista. Después de todo, ¿a quien se le ocurriría mandar a un niño pequeño a comprar tantos dulces? "Piérdete, niño, tengo trabajo que hacer," gruñó, mientras le hacía señas con las manos para que se fuera.

Después de eso, harry se alejó de las miradas de enojo que le daba la gente. Frunció el ceño tristemente. '¿Por qué todos me odian?' un suspiro triste escapó sus labios. 'Ni siquiera mamá y papá me quieren…'

Después de algunos minutos de ser empujado por la multitud, Harry había logrado comprar un túnica de Quidditch que cantaba y una escoba de juguete. 'Nunca voy a regresar a tiempo,' pensó Harry melancólicamente mientras caminaba hacia el puesto más vacío, donde un poco de gente cargaba objetos extraños.

Había unas cuantas bolas de cristal con bruma en ellas y espejos rotos que mostraban sombras corriendo por todos lados. Como en trance, Harry se acercó a levantar una; sin embargo, se petrifico cuando escuchó una voz profunda detrás de él.

"¿Interesado en equipo de Auror?"

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. "¡Sip! ¡Papá y el 'tío' Canuto tienen mucho! Me lo enseñaron una vez," dijo alegremente.

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido. "Tu padre es un Auror, ¿eh?" preguntó como si viera a harry bajo una nueva luz. "¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"

"Harry Potter," dijo automáticamente. Pausó por un momento. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Mundungus Fletcher es el nombre," replicó Fletcher mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "Ahora, estoy seguro de que un chico tan brillante como tú querría algo que le sirviera, ¿eh?" Harry abrió su boca para protestar; sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Fletcher. "Oh, estate callado por un rato muchacho, tengo que pensar…" dijo, mientras aspiraba su pipa. "¿Qué querría un chico como tu…?"

De repente, Fletcher tronó los dedos. "¡Eso es!" dijo caminando hacia su carreta y sacando una túnica azul de seda con un borde plateado. Cuando Fletcher vio la cara de confusión de Harry, explicó. "Esta es una capa de invisibilidad de Auror de la mejor calidad. Es multiusos, así que la puedes usar como una túnica normal cuando no quieras ser invisible." Le señaló a Harry que se acercara y le susurró, "No le digas a tu padre que te dije esto, pero…una capa de invisibilidad es muy buena para salir y entrar de la casa a escondidas, y también para hacer todo tipo de bromas." Fletcher le guiñó un ojo a Harry y dijo, "Usa la capa sabiamente, my muchacho. Es bastante cara, te digo. Si estás pensando en comprarla, te costaría un poco más de cien galeones."

"Oh…"

De pronto, gritos de terror y agonía explotaron por todo el estadio. Una masa de figuras con túnicas negras se Apareció en la escena, y entre ellos había una figura alta con ojos rojos que brillaban.

(N/A: Aguántenme, sé que tienen barreras anti-Aparición, pero en esta historia se rompieron, o simplemente no funcionaron)

"Demonios…" murmuró Fletcher, al ver la escena frente a él. Por los dioses, todos en el estadio iban a morir, ya que muy pocos habían sobrevivido una 'masacre' cuando el mismo Lord Voldemort estaba presente. Fletcher tomó una decisión y le dio la capa de invisibilidad a un Harry confundido. "Muchacho, quiero que te pongas esta capa y corras, por los dioses, corre como el viento," dijo Fletcher mientras corría hacia la multitud para pelear contra los mortífagos.

Harry miró la capa en sus manos por más tiempo del necesario y un encantamiento Expelliarmus le dio en la espalda. Lo último que recordó, fue golpearse en la cabeza con algo duro y después de eso todo se volvió un borrón.

---- ---- ----

"¡Cornamenta! ¡Es **él**! ¡Dile a Lily que tome a Nate y se vaya!" gritó Sirius, mientras intercambiaba maldiciones con algunos mortífagos. "¡Es demasiado peligroso para que se queden!" dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a una Lily asustada quien sostenía a un Nate que temblaba.

James asintió y le dio un traslador a su esposa, y repitió lo mismo con Nate. "Cuídense," murmuró al darle un beso en los labios a Lily y un abrazo de despedida a Nate.

"James…" murmuró Lily con una mirada llena de lágrimas. "Por favor…no vayas esta vez, ven a casa con nosotros. No puedo explicarlo, pero tengo este presentimiento, de que algo malo va a pasar…"

James agitó su cabeza en negación. "Lo siento, Lils, pero tengo una responsabilidad, ¡simplemente no puedo dejarlos así!" dijo señalando la batalla que tomaba lugar abajo. "¡Soy un Auror y tengo una responsabilidad! ¡No puedo permitir que esta gente inocente muera de esta forma!"

Ambos se estremecieron al oír un grito capaz de helar la sangre seguido por una risa demente. "James, no nos iremos sin ti…" insistió Lily. "Después de todo, si tu puedes ayudar a algunas personas, no veo porque yo no pueda hacerlo."

"Mira, Lils…yo…"

En ese momento, Lily agarró las manos de James y Nate y activo el traslador. Lo último que Sirius oyó fueron las maldiciones que James gritó.

"¡Canuto, tenemos que encontrar a Harry!" dijo Remus, mirando abajo desde el palco. "Está ahí abajo en el tumulto, ¡podrían matarlo!" dijo angustiado. Y de acuerdo con Canuto y Cornamenta, Remus daba mucho miedo cuando estaba angustiado. Y para un hombre lobo, perder a su único cachorro era **extremadamente** angustiante. En ese momento, Remus fijó sus ojos en el desastre y comenzó a correr a velocidades sobrehumanas con Sirius pisándole los talones.

Los dos pasaron por un pasillo lleno de ventanas que mágicamente ampliaban imágenes para que la gente pudiera ver mejor el juego.

"Lunático, ¡podrías bajar la velocidad!" gruñó Sirius, tratando de subir su propia velocidad. "Mira, me importa Harry tanto como a ti, pero no podemos salvarlo si no podemos encontrarlo," dijo inteligentemente, sabiendo que la lógica de Remus comenzaría a funcionar dentro de poco. "¿No podemos descansar por un momento y buscarlo desde estas ventanas amplificadoras?"

Sin palabra alguna, Remus jaló a Sirius hacia la ventana más cercana y comenzó a buscar con los ojos al niño que tanto quería.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el centro del estadio, estaba el mismo Lord Voldemort, sus ojos color rubí brillando cruelmente mientras observaba a sus mortífagos 'jugar' con los sangre sucia. Era realmente una escena interesante, pues había gente volando en todas direcciones sin la ayuda de escobas y daban vueltas como trompos humanos, mientras otros trataban escapar con todo su ser…alejarse lo más posible del monstruo de ojos rojos y sus secuaces; sin embargo, y para su mala fortuna, había demasiada gente en el estadio y eso hacía imposible el escape de todos.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su cara pálida al mirar como caía Auror tras Auror, mientras peleaban para salvar a todos de su destino. Sin embargo, Voldemort sabía que era imposible que la Luz ganara esta batalla, simplemente porque sus mortífagos superaban a los Aurores y miembros de la Orden de 3 a 1.

Cientos de rayos de luz cruzaban el aire y caían sobre los Aurores y miembros de la Orden…

Después de algunos minutos más de tortura y muerte, el estadio cayó en silencio. El suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos que sangraban. Los mortífagos habían logrado que los Aurores y miembros de la Orden se retiraran, y habían matado a cualquiera que se interpusiera; esta era la razón del silencio… no había otra alma más que Lord Voldemort y su fiel serpiente Nagini…

…o eso pensaban…

De pronto, Voldemort escuchó un suave gemido y un quejido detrás de él, y se volvió abruptamente para ver…nada. Frunció el ceño con irritación.

"_Nagini…¿hueles algo?_"

Nagini levantó la cabeza de forma hipnótica y probó el aire. "_Sí…un pequeño…está ahí…pero al mismo tiempo no lo está…_" silbó confundida mirando el lugar pero sin poder ver nada.

Se escuchó otro gemido y el movimiento de alguna tela, cuando una cabeza con cabello negro alborotado salió de debajo de una capa plateada. El niño parecía tener cuatro o cinco años…y estaba muy delgado para su edad. Lo que llamó la atención de Voldemort fueron los ojos del niño…esos eran los ojos de Slytherin…

Voldemort frunció el ceño. Era imposible, él era el único descendiente de Salazar Slytherin…no había nadie más… ¿o sí? Una vez más estudió esos ojos…eran el color exacto de esmeralda con algunos puntos dorados y negros. Sí…esos ojos se veían exactamente iguales a los suyos antes de volverse rojos por su obsesión con las Artes Oscuras…era extraño…

Ojos verde esmeralda o no, el muchacho se volvería poderoso al crecer, y como no había visto al niño hasta hoy, asumió que estaba del lado de la Luz. Voldemort ligeramente se encogió de hombros. Sería mejor deshacerse del niño antes de que se volviera una amenaza.

En ese momento, Lord Voldemort levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia el niño, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con la mirada del niño. La maldición murió en sus labios cuando vio que el niño lo miraba con ojos que eran demasiado maduros para su edad…ojos que estaban vacíos de odio…una mirada inocente. Un niño que bien podía ser un familiar…Voldemort agitó la cabeza y suprimió su conciencia, entonces silbó…

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

---- ---- ----

N/T: Sé que me odian en este momento pero aquí acaba el capítulo y no estoy segura de poder terminar el que sigue mañana, pero sino, les prometo que lo pongo el martes ;) CIAO!


	5. Muerte y más allá

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Muerte y más allá ----

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Remus Lupin miraba desde arriba con la cara pegada al vidrio de la ventana. Su boca se abrió con horror al ver un rayo de luz verde salir de la varita de Voldemort, dirigido a un ligeramente sacudido Harry Potter.

"¡HARRY…CUIDADO!" gritó Remus golpeando el vidrio con los puños. Miró la maldición ir hacia Harry como en cámara lenta, mientras subconscientemente trataba de romper la ventana… hacer lo que fuera para salvar a su cachorro. Remus gruñó furioso cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía, y en vez de parar, luchó más.

La boca de Remus se abrió con un grito mudo cuando vio que el rayo de luz le había dado a Harry, haciéndolo caer y perderse de vista. "No…" murmuró, observando la escena sin poder creer lo que veía. "…no puede estar…"

Su cachorro no podía estar muerto…era muy joven…muy inocente. "Harry," gritó, golpeando el vidrio más fuerte que antes, con la esperanza de que Harry estuviera vivo…que pudiera escucharlo; sin embargo, lo único que logró fue romper la ventana… lo que le llamó la atención a Voldemort.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se concentraron entonces en dos figuras vestidas con colores alegres que estaban paradas en las ventanas y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su cara. El Señor Oscuro levantó su varita causalmente y disparó un rayo de luz amarilla en dirección a los dos magos que no sospechaban nada, obligándolos a esconderse tras el muro de piedra.

"Lunático, tenemos que salir de aquí…" gritó Sirius, volviéndose hacia la ventana y mandando una maldición a Voldemort, antes de esconderse tras el muro otra vez.

"NO…Harry…"

Sirius agitó su cabeza con tristeza. "Lo siento Lunático…pero está muerto," murmuró, observando sus zapatos. "Está muerto…" dijo otra vez, pero esta vez con más convicción. "Tenemos que salir de aquí AHORA," gritó cuando el techo comenzó a temblar y a caer. Con esas palabras, Sirius le dio a Remus un traslador y los dos magos desaparecieron antes de que el techo se colapsara.

---- ---- ----

"_¿Amo?_" silbó Nagini, mientras se acercaba a Voldemort. "_¿Están muertos?_"

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y acarició la cabeza de Nagini. "_Sí…_" silbó suavemente. "_Esos tontos ya deben estar muertos_." Con una sonrisa ligeramente amarga, agregó, "_Después de todo…cualquiera de esos tontos que se atreva a desafiarme debe morir…y morir horriblemente_."

Nagini se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de preguntar dubitativamente, "_¿Amo? Hay dolor en tu aroma… ¿estás herido?_"

Voldemort dejó de acariciar a Nagini y sus ojos voltearon a ver el techo. "_No Nagini…estoy bien,_" replicó con un extraño tono en su voz. "_Estoy… bien…_"

La serpiente agitó su lengua con simpatía. Después de todo, cuando pasas algunas décadas con una persona… aprenderás a saber cuando están mintiendo o… cuando están confundidas. Puesto simplemente, Nagini sabía que su amo estaba entre los dos.

Nagini asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de su amo para cazar un tentempié. Sin embargo, para su enorme sorpresa y la de Voldemort, accidentalmente chocó con algo… más bien, alguien… ¡alguien que estaba vivo!

"_Amo_," silbó con urgencia mientras movía la cola para señalarle a su amo que se acercara. Nagini bajó la cabeza y empujó una tela suave. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró a **él **bajo ella… su 'niño-serpiente'. "_El niño… el hijo de los Potter… está vivo_."

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron con sorpresa antes de oscurecerse con sospecha. "_Eso es imposible_," silbó enojado, haciendo a Nagini retroceder por el miedo. Al ver que estaba asustando a su fiel serpiente, Voldemort intentó bajar la voz. "_Le di al niño con Avada Kedavra y **NADIE**, jamás ha sobrevivido la maldición._"

Voldemort podría jurar que los ojos negros de Nagini se abrieron por el shock. "_Pero…amo… el niño, también es un hablante_," explicó, tratando de olvidarse de la mirada enojada de Voldemort.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con que es un hablante?_" silbó Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos. "_El niño obviamente desciende de la línea de los Potter, es **imposible** que tenga el don._"

Nagini dudó por un momento antes de continuar, "_Amo… hace unas semanas, conocí al niño mientras espiaba la mansión de los Potter…_" la serpiente hizo una pausa para evaluar la expresión de Voldemort, "_Era un buen niño… un niño solo como tú… Amo. El niño es negado… lastimado… e ignorado por sus padres, ya que fue llamado 'indigno'_…"

"_Déjate de melodramas, Nagini_," silbó Voldemort mientras movía su mano como para espantar una mosca. "_El niño es un Potter… un enemigo… y su niñez no es mi problema_…"

Hubo una pausa, antes de que Nagini preguntara con un silbido ligeramente triste, "_¿Estás seguro?_"

Voldemort abrió la boca para contestar; sin embargo, las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio al pequeño moverse ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos.

El pequeño Harry gimió de dolor al mismo tiempo que se tallaba la frente que sangraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor pero se rehusó a llorar…

"_Niño…_" silbó una voz amenazante, que se acercaba cada vez más. "_Dime… ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la maldición?_"

Harry parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas y sus ojos se concentraron en un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel extremadamente pálida y ojos rojo rubí. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza. "No creo haberte visto antes…"

Como respuesta, Voldemort parpadeó sorprendido. '¿Qué nunca había oído de él? ¿Qué tan estúpido era el niño?' El Señor Oscuro salió de sus pensamientos al oír silbidos excitados.

"_Nagini_," silbó Harry con alegría, abrazando a la serpiente. "_¡Te extrañé mucho!_" continuó, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban. "_¿Dónde has estado las últimas semanas?_" preguntó tristemente, "_Creí que alguien te había lastimado…_"

Nagini le sacó la lengua cariñosamente a Harry. "_No te preocupes mi 'niño-serpiente', nadie jamás me lastimaría._" Nagini volteó a ver a Voldemort y al ver su expresión de asombro decidió ayudarlo de una vez. "_Mírame, mi niño-serpiente_," dijo mientras esperaba la atención de Harry. "_Quiero presentarte a alguien… mi amo… Lord Voldemort…_"

---- ---- ----

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que entregar un trabajo de historia y una clase de violín ¬¬' pero, ya está! La razón por la que Harry sobrevivió la maldición aparece en el capítulo 9, así que voy a tener que dejarlos en suspenso P

Gracias a los 15 que han escrito reviews, hacen muy feliz a xxlostdreamerx y me animan a traducir más rápido ;) sigan así y tal vez actualice dos capítulos en un solo día P CIAO


	6. La Oferta

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- La Oferta ---

"¡Demonios, Lils! ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que es mi trabajo como Auror proteger a los inocentes!" gritó James, levantando sus brazos con desesperación. "¡No debiste haberme agarrado!"

"Tu hijo te necesitaba," regresó Lily cruzando los brazos. Al ver la mueca de irritación que hizo James, sus ojos esmeralda se encendieron con furia. "Por amor al cielo, James, ¿qué no puedes crecer de una buena vez? Ahora las cosas son diferentes – desde que tenemos a Nate y a Harry. No puedes simplemente ir a pelear contra mortífagos y contra Voldemort como tú y Sirius solían hacer. Ahora tienes responsabilidades, y te haría bien recordar eso," terminó.

"Y lo hago," gruñó y accidentalmente arrugó un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mano. "Sabes que la seguridad de Nate es mi prioridad, pero este tema no es relevante. Me aseguré de que tú y Nate estuvieran a salvo de Voldemort y los mortífagos, pero no debiste haberme traído. Esto es la guerra, Lils," susurró James al mismo tiempo de que sus ojos color chocolate se entristecían, "… y el riesgo siempre estará ahí – el peligro; sin embargo, no tenemos mucho de donde elegir. Nosotros, el lado de la Luz, somos todo lo que hay entre Voldemort y la dominación mundial…"

Los ojos de Lily se ablandaron y abrazó a James. "Lo sé," murmuró en su oído, y sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura. "… pero algunas veces desearía que no estuviéramos tan directamente involucrados," dijo con una tranquila sonrisa, "Sólo estoy muy preocupada… por la profecía… por Nate, ¿entiendes?"

James asintió. "Sí… pobre Nate, debe ser difícil para él llevar el destino del mundo sobre sus hombros." Inclinó la cabeza con tristeza. "A veces me pregunto si podremos ayudarlo al final – en su batalla contra ese bastardo."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lily. "Incluso si no podemos, lleva la sangre del león en las venas, y eso debe ser suficiente para ponerle un desafía a Voldemort."

"Sí… obviamente podemos esperar 'grandes cosas' de él… ¿eh?"

En ese momento el fuego de la chimenea se encendió, avisando que dos personas acababan de entrar a la mansión y se acercaban al cuarto donde estaban James y Lily. James frunció el ceño y sacó su varita y se acercó a la chimenea.

Hace unos meses, los Potter habían instalado un artefacto mágico parecido al mapa del merodeador, ya que mostraba los planos de la mansión y el bosque que la rodeaba. En él había puntos con el nombre y la locación de cada persona, y cambiaban de color de acuerdo con las intenciones de cada uno. Este sistema se llamaba "El Complot de los Desadaptados", llamado por un tal Sirius Black y podía ser accesado desde todas las chimeneas de la mansión.

Los ojos de James se abrieron con deleite al ver dos puntos azules que simbolizaban a sus dos mejores amigos – Canuto y Lunático; sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al ver que ambos estaban débiles y en shock.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Sirius y Remus, o más bien dicho, Remus estaba apoyado sobre el brazo de Sirius y Sirius tenía que semicargarlo.

"Lunático… Canuto… ¿están bien?" preguntó James, y se acercó para ayudar a sus dos amigos a sentarse en un sillón rojo. Entonces Sirius le dio una mirada que claramente decía, '¿Y tú que crees?'

"James… se fue… murió…" susurró Remus con los ojos fijos en una grieta de la pared. "…por los dioses… está muerto…" Sirius le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda a Remus y una mirada de apoyo.

"¿Quién murió?"

Sirius agitó su cabeza con tristeza e ignoró la pregunta de James. "Está bien, Lunático… todo… todo estará bien…" mintió Sirius, mientras su voz se volvía más ronca con cada palabra que decía. El hombre cerró sus ojos con dolor, antes de abrirlos lentamente. "Maldita sea, no debió haber muerto… era solo un niño…" murmuró. "¡Maldito seas Voldemort! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!" gritó de repente, dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

James frunció el ceño en confusión. '¿Muerto? ¿Quién rayos había muerto?' Sin embargo, antes de que James pudiera preguntar algo, Lily actuó.

"¿Sirius?¿Remus?" preguntó suavemente, acercándose a ellos y dándoles un abrazo a cada uno. "Miren, quiero que tomen un poco de esta poción, solo los calmará, ya que están en shock." Los dos hombres asintieron aturdidos y Lily tuvo que ayudarlos a beber la poción porque sus manos no paraban de temblar. Después de unos momentos, Lily estaba satisfecha al ver que Sirius y Remus ya no temblaban; sin embargo, le asustaba que los ojos de Remus estuvieran vacíos y que la cara de Sirius estuviera pálida como un fantasma. "¿Sirius?¿Que pasó?"

"Harry… él… estaba abajo cuando Voldemort y sus mortífagos aparecieron," dijo Sirius, recostándose en el sofá. "No tenía oportunidad…"

Lily su cubrió la boca con las manos y sus ojos se oscurecieron con horror. "No… no… no Harry… no… no puede estar…" dijo suavemente, mientras su voz desaparecía. "… no puede…"

"Yo… lo siento Lily…" dijo Sirius, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos… no… no pudimos salvarlo…"

James se cubrió la cara con las manos y agitó la cabeza violentamente. "No puede estar muerto… ¡es imposible!" gritó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. "No… ¡me rehúso a creerlo! Tiene que ser mentira… una broma…" dijo mirando desesperadamente a Sirius y a Remus; sin embargo, cualquier esperanza que tenía murió instantáneamente cuando vio sus expresiones muertas. "Dios…"

"Dígannos que pasó," insistió Lily sentándose al lado de James y abrazándolo, antes de fijar sus ojos con lágrimas en Sirius. "Dígannos todo…" Y claro, en voz baja, Sirius comenzó.

Mientras Sirius contaba la historia, Remus solo estaba ahí… perdido. Harry, su cachorro preferido, el niño que no encajaba… siempre negado… el niño que era como un hijo para él… había…

…muerto…

Remus cerró los ojos y un rayo de luz verde cruzó su memoria, le dio a Harry y su niño… su cachorro… cayó…

**Flashback**

"Aww… ¿no es la cosa más tierna que haya existido?" dijo la enfermera, dándole a Lily un bebé recién nacido con ojos esmeralda y algo de pelo negro.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Lily mientras sostenía a su primer hijo. El niño parpadeó inocentemente y gorgojeó, haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Lily sonrió y saludó a su hijo y lo meció en sus brazos. "Ese es un buen niño…" dijo tiernamente, tratando de aplacar el mechón de pelo negro solo para rendirse unos momentos después.

"Es igual a ti, ¿eh Cornamenta?" bromeó Sirius dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a James. "El pequeño pronto usará lentes, solo Dios sabe lo ciegos que están ustedes los Potter."

"¡Hey! ¡Estas hablando de mi hijo!" dijo James indignado. Mientras los dos se peleaban, Remus se acercó a Lily y miró al recién nacido con curiosidad.

"Hola pequeño…" murmuró Remus, dándole un golpecito en la frente con un dedo. "¡Me llamo Remus y tú vas a ser mi sobrino! Prometo que siempre voy a cuidarte… siempre…" como respuesta, las pequeñas manos de Harry se cerraron alrededor del dedo de Lunático antes de que el pequeño le diera una sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback

La expresión de Remus se ablandó al recordar la mirada inocente de Harry y sus alegres sonrisas. Todo había sido excelente… tan perfecto… y Voldemort tenía que destruirlo todo. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando otra memoria le llegó a la cabeza, haciéndolo morder su labio.

Flashback

"Listo o no, ¡aquí voy!" dijo Remus, metiéndose en el laberinto a buscar a Harry. "Oh Harry… sal, sal de donde quiera que estés…" dijo alegremente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó las risas de Harry.

Remus olió el aire y al doblar una esquina vio un borrón rojo.

"Eres muy lento, tío Lunático," bromeó Harry y le sacó la lengua a su tío, antes de escaparse otra vez de su tío.

"Si es así como quieres jugar, cachorro… ¡Prepárate para lo peor!" exclamó Remus, y se preparó para seguir jugando.

Fin del Flashback

Remus salió de sus pensamientos al oír el sonido de pequeños pies golpeteando contra el piso y levantó la mirada para encontrar los curiosos ojos cafés de Nate… ojos tan similares a los de Harry – inocentes, sin preocupaciones… pero tan diferentes, porque les hacía falta la oscuridad… y la tristeza que siempre estaba presente en los ojos de Harry.

"¿Mami… Papi?" preguntó Nate, y su labio empezó a temblar. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

---- --- ----

"_Quiero presentarte a alguien… mi amo… Lord Voldemort…"_

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron con confusión. "¿Lord Voldemort?" repitió, sin darse cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro lo miraba con una expresión ligeramente asqueada. Harry se talló la frente con la mano y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver sangre. Por su tendencia a tener accidentes, Harry aprendió que las heridas podían ser curadas instantáneamente…

Viendo que no había adultos más que el hombre de los ojos rojos, Harry se le acercó y jaló su túnica. "Disculpe, Sr. Voldemort," dijo lo más amablemente que pudo, volteando hacia arriba para ver los ojos del hombre. "¿Puede curarlo, por favor?"

Voldemort le dio una mirada amenazadora al pequeño que sostenía su túnica y la arrancó de las manos del niño. El niño lo miró con calma con esos extraños ojos verdes, y lo miraba no con miedo pero – maldición, con curiosidad. En ese preciso momento el Señor Oscuro dijo unas cuantas maldiciones en Pársec, y recordó que el niño podía entender todo lo que decía. Voldemort le dirigió una mirada enojada a Nagini que reía, y miraba la escena con ojos divertidos. En ese momento, el Señor Oscuro se moría por poder torturar a uno de sus mortífagos - preferentemente a Pettigrew, la maldita rata.

La sonrisa de Harry decayó un poco cuando vio que el hombre no había movido un músculo. Tal vez el hombre de los ojos rojos tampoco lo quería… y solo quería que se fuera. "Lamento haberlo molestado, Sr. Voldemort," murmuró tristemente, dándole la espalda al hombre de los ojos rojos. "Me iré ahora…"

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el hombro del niño y le daba la vuelta. "Escúchame, niño," silbó amenazante. "Nadie, ni siquiera tú, pueden darme la espalda hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entiendes?"

Harry parpadeó y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios. "¿Quieres decir que no quieres que me vaya?" preguntó ligeramente sorprendido. Sus papás nunca lo querían cerca…

El Señor Oscuro lo miró con furia, "¿Qué no entiendes español, niño? Te dije que te quedaras."

"Okay…"

Voldemort se sorprendió por la voluntad de Harry, pero lo cubrió con una mirada amenazante. "Dime, niño, ¿Por qué nunca habías oído mi nombre?" preguntó de repente. "Eres un Potter, uno de los tontos que pelean para la Luz. Tus padres debieron haberte enseñado a odiarme… lavado el cerebro para pelear… para morir coma nada más que un arma."

"Oh…" dijo Harry, y sus ojos se agrandaron, ignorando las palabras de Voldemort. "¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Mamá y Papá si me contaron sobre ti!" dijo al mismo tiempo que su voz se entristecía. "¿Me porté mal hoy?" preguntó de repente, volteando a ver a Voldemort con sus ojos verdes, quien parecía sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

Harry levantó su mano y se quitó una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla. "Mamá y Papá dijeron que si me portaba mal, Voldemort me llevaría…" dijo con tristeza, mientras inclinaba la cabeza. "Lo siento…"

"_Shhh… tranquilo, niño-serpiente_," silbó Nagini enrollándose alrededor del niño que temblaba, quien en respuesta la abrazó contra él. "Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien…"

Harry agitó su cabeza y volteó hacia Nagini, "_Pero… pero... papá y mamá ya no me quieren. No quise ser malo,_" dijo tristemente. "_Ni…ni siquiera sé que hice…"_

Voldemort suspiró, y una vez más maldijo la estupidez de los Potter, las cuarenta y cinco generaciones. El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. El enano, no… mejor dicho, el niño, obviamente era especial, ya que había logrado lo imposible y sobrevivido a la maldición Avada Kedavra. Sin mencionar que el niño podía ser un familiar suyo… sus ojos bajaron hasta encontrarse con el niño Potter, no… cambia eso a un familiar muy, muy lejano. Sí… el niño definitivamente sería más útil vivo que muerto…

"_Mírame, niño_," silbó Voldemort en Pársec, y dos pares de ojos se fijaron en él. "_Sabes tan bien como yo que tus padres no te quieren_," dijo tratando de suavizar su voz, que solo la hizo más áspera. "_Estuvieron aquí en el estadio; sin embargo, no les importaste… lo único que les importa es ese hermano tuyo que parece estar hecho de oro_." Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron en una sonrisa. "_Después de todo, esos tontos te dejaron aquí… para morir…"_

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron antes de agitar su cabeza en negación. "¡Mamá y papá no me harían eso!" protestó Harry cruzando sus brazos. "Ellos…ellos se preocupan por mi…"

La sonrisa de Voldemort creció. "Dime, niño, ¿dónde están tu 'mamá y tu papá'?" preguntó con desprecio. "Después de todo, no hay nadie más que tú y yo en el estadio…"

"Yo…"

"Así es niño," murmuró Voldemort. "Nunca les importaste… nunca…" el Señor Oscuro estudió la expresión horrorizada del niño y sus ojos que lagrimeaban antes de seguir con su plan. "Pero, por otro lado, yo te ofrezco venir conmigo… darte un lugar que puedas llamar… hogar."

Con esas palabras, Harry volteó hacia arriba mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. El pequeño tenía problemas para creer lo que el Señor Oscuro le decía sobre sus padres; sin embargo, no podía negar que había sinceridad en sus palabras. "¿Harías… eso por mi?" preguntó Harry. "Pero… ¿Por qué?"

Voldemort respiró hondo, y sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los ojos verdes de Harry… los ojos de Slytherin. "Eso no te concierne, niño," silbó duramente apartando la vista abruptamente.

"…pero…"

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "¿Pero que?" gruñó, y chispas salieron disparadas de su varita. "Déjame adivinar, ¿no quieres dejar a tus preciados 'papás', correcto?" Voldemort se acercó a Harry y se inclinó para que sus caras estuvieran casi pegadas. "Después de todo lo que te ofrezco," silbó suavemente, "… ¿aún te atreves a no aceptar mi oferta?"

Los labios de Harry temblaron ligeramente al mirar al Señor Oscuro. "Lo… lo siento," dijo, y su voz tembló con tristeza. "Me encantaría ir a vivir contigo, pero yo…" Harry respiró hondo antes de continuar. "No quiero ser una carga…"

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Nagini decidiera entrar. "¿Niño-serpiente?" silbó, y rozó su lengua contra la mejilla de Harry. "No te preocupes, nunca serás una carga. Será un honor que te quedes con nosotros…"

"¿En serio?"

Nagini asintió furiosamente y silbó, "Tienes mi palabra, niño-serpiente…"

Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron con asco, mientras observaba la escena de lejos. El maldito niño iba a ser su muerte. Incluso cuando podía haber sangre de Slytherin en sus venas… la sangre podía estar muy diluida para que el niño se convirtiera en su heredero. El Señor Oscuro volteó a ver al niño otra vez e hizo una mueca de dolor. El niño actuaba tanto como un Gryffindor que lo hacía sentir mal. Voldemort suspiró mentalmente antes de reunir el valor para inventar algo más y poder convencer al niño tonto.

"¿Niño?" preguntó Voldemort con un tono neutral, esperando la atención del niño. "No tienes porque preocuparte por esas trivialidades. ¿Acaso crees que te haría esta oferta si no pudiera mantenerte?" terminó, su voz tintada con irritación.

Harry parpadeó lentamente. "No estaba hablando de dinero…" replicó suavemente, "…parece que la gente no me quiere. Normalmente… me evitan, como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad."

Algo pasó por los ojos de Voldemort al oír esas palabras. "Ya te lo dije, niño, que te ofrezco un hogar. Y es en serio…"

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. "¡Gracias, Sr. Voldemort!" dijo Harry mientras corría hacia el hombre vestido de negro y le dio un cálido abrazo. "¡Es la persona más buena que he conocido!" dijo, abrazando al Señor Oscura con más fuerza, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock extremo. Harry pausó por un momento antes de preguntar dubitativamente. "Ya que voy a estar viviendo contigo…"

"¿Puedo llamarte… Padre?"

---- ---- ----

Uff! Creí que no iba a terminar hoy! Pero les prometí un capítulo para hoy así que aquí esta. Mejor tarde que nunca no? jaja Por cierto, Harry sí es el niño de la profecía, pero la profecía fue mal interpretada. Si este es un plan extraño de Dumbledore, no sabría decirlo, pero espero que esto aclare algunas dudas ;) SAYONARA


	7. Sueño de Medianoche

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que escribir lo mismo? Voy a empezar a tener pesadillas…

Nota: Este capítulo va dedicado a Drake Angel, porque hoy es su cumpleaños, (aunque no lo quiera…) jaja

---- Sueño de Medianoche ----

Más allá de la cueva que brillaba con una misteriosa luz, había una sala majestuosa hecha de los minerales más puros – oro, plata, diamantes y joyas brillaban en el suelo – brillaban peligrosamente bajo la luz tenue. El eco de gritos resonaba en los pasillos mientras la sangre corría lentamente sobre las joyas. Este salón era el lugar donde nacían las pesadillas – donde se alimentaban y crecían… un lugar al que ni hombre ni bestia se atrevía a entrar…

… a menos... claro está, que hubiera un llamado para los humildes seguidores que se habían esclavizado para cumplir el sueño de su amo, sus propios sueños – uno de pureza y poder. Un llamado…que se escucharía…esa noche.

Había un hombre solitario sentado en el trono. Vestía una túnica aterciopelada negra con las orillas plateadas y un par de botas de piel de dragón. El hombre era extremadamente pálido, tenía el cabello negro y ojos demoníacos color rojo que siempre veían… siempre. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera esconderse de esos ojos, ya que siempre veían desde las sombras, como una serpiente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Este hombre era el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort.

Las facciones del Señor Oscuro se fruncieron cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el pequeño que ahora vivía en el ala de visitantes de su cueva/mansión. El maldito niño – un Potter por desgracia – había logrado pegársele. A decir verdad, simplemente no sabía si Potter era un prodigio o si solo estaba loco; se le apegaba más la segunda opción. El mocoso no solo había sido lo suficientemente audaz para agarrar su túnica y jalarla, sino que también, y malditos sean los dioses, ¡el mocoso lo había abrazado!

Si alguien más se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, la persona tendría la mala suerte de ser asesinada por un Avada Kedavra. Maldita sea, el niño lo había sorprendido tanto que todo lo que hizo fue mirarlo. Nadie jamás lo había abrazado antes, ni le había mostrado ninguna emoción que no fuera miedo, respeto, envidia o asco. Voldemort dio vueltas a su anillo mientras contemplaba los motivos del niño. Había obrado maravillosamente, actuado perfectamente… en **eso** el niño era un verdadero Slytherin. Estaba muy bien hecho, los abrazos, las emociones – a decir verdad, incluso él tenía problemas para saber si el niño estaba siendo sincero o no.

No lo había matado porque el niño tenía el elemento de la sorpresa, sin mencionar el apoyo de Nagini. 'Sí… el niño sería grandioso algún día.' Voldemort entrecerró los ojos con asco, "eso es…' se corrigió a sí mismo, '… si el niño aprende a controlar sus malditas emociones… se convertiría en una ventaja para la guerra.'

El hijo de los Potter era simplemente un enigma – una mezcla entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Tanto inocente como astuto. El Señor Oscuro se recargó en su trono. Hasta donde él sabía, el mocoso iba a causarle más problemas de los que valía la pena…

El sonido de varios disparos resonó en toda la sala indicando la llegada del círculo de 'confianza' de Voldemort. Siete hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas aparecieron de la nada antes de hacerle reverencias a su amo. El Señor Oscuro inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que sus seguidores subieran los escalones y besaran su túnica. Los mortífagos esperaron en línea para saludar a su amo antes de bajar los escalones y esperar instrucciones.

"Mortífagos," dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba. "Hemos logrado mucho esta última semana, ¿no es cierto?" Sus ojos color rubí se pasearon por la línea de mortífagos que temblaban mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en su rostro. "Lucius," dijo Voldemort, y su sonrisa creció al ver que el rubio se estremecía ligeramente al ser nombrado. "¿Cómo van los planes con Azkaban?"

Lucius Malfoy, un hombre aristocrático de cabello rubio y ojos grises, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de empezar a hablar. "Mi Lord," dijo con voz aterciopelada. "Nuestras fuerzas armadas han estado creciendo exponencialmente en los pasados meses," dijo, y pausó para ponerle efecto a sus palabras. "A menos que me equivoque, nuestras fuerzas armadas serán lo suficientemente fuertes para aplastar el lado de la Luz y tomar Azkaban." Los ojos del rubio brillaron. "Y, mi Lord, las… eh… mejoras de nuestras tropas se atribuyen a nadie más que a usted. Pronto, seremos lo suficientemente poderosos para limpiar al mundo de los sangre-sucia."

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "**¿Pronto?**" silbó irritado, haciendo a Malfoy palidecer con miedo. "¿Acaso insinúas, mi querido Malfoy, que **mis** tropas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para igualar a las de Dumbledore, ahora?" dijo en un tono placentero, falso obviamente, que causó que los presentes temblaran.

"No… yo…"

"¿O acaso sugieres que soy… digamos, débil?"

La cara de Lucius se puso del mismo color que su máscara y sus ojos grises se agrandaron con miedo. "Mi… mi Lord," tartamudeó Lucius tratando de reponerse. "Es un hecho que usted es el mago más poderoso en el mundo – y **nadie**, ni siquiera ese loco amante de los muggles Dumbledore puede competir contra usted, Mi Lord… usted no tiene igual en este mundo, ya que tiene en sus manos el poder de la destrucción… un poder que no conoce límites." Malfoy tragó saliva antes de continuar. "Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por hablar fuera de turno, mi Lord. Y sobre su armada de mortífagos, le aseguro que son extremadamente poderosos y pueden destruir al viejo loco fácilmente."

El Señor Oscuro acarició su varita al mismo tiempo que miraba al rubio que temblaba. "Dicho elocuentemente, Lucius, como de costumbre," dijo duramente, mientras sus ojos demoníacos se fijaban en su víctima. "… pero, algunas veces me pregunto, que tan verdaderas son tus palabras." Malfoy se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre. "Sí… eres astuto, pero ¿puedes respaldar tus palabras?" lo desafió Voldemort, dándole vueltas a la varita casualmente.

La cara de Malfoy se encendió al captar el insulto. "Claro, mi Lord," replicó el rubio, sus palabras tintadas de arrogancia. "Después de todo, dudo que haya alguien más devoto a su causa que mi familia. Esté tranquilo, nosotros los Malfoy nunca lo traicionaremos."

Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron al pensar en el mocoso de Potter. "Sí… tu _familia_," dijo con desprecio, conciente de que Lucius había dado un paso hacia atrás. Una imagen débil del mocoso de los ojos verdes apareció en la mente de Voldemort y las malditas palabras del niño resonaron en sus oídos, "¿Puedo llamarte… Padre?"

Maldita sea, el mocoso de Potter lo volvía loco incluso cuando no estaba presente.

El Seño Oscuro apartó todos los pensamientos sobre el joven Potter y fijó su atención en Malfoy, quien temblaba. Era bastante obvio que el hombre estaba asustado, aunque Malfoy hacía lo posible para esconderlo.

"¿Mi familia, mi Lord?"

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron un poco antes de hablar, "¿Puedo asumir de que hablas por toda tu familia, Lucius?" El Señor Oscuro esperó un momento a que sus palabras hicieran efecto y fijó su atención en los otros mortífagos. "¿En que evidencia basas su lealtad?"

La habitación cayó en silencio cuando todos los mortífagos bajaron la vista al piso y esperaban que su Señor no notara su presencia.

Lucius Malfoy respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar con un tono preciso. "Mi Lord… mi familia y yo hemos apoyado su poder por años…" dijo mientras su voz se desvanecía. "Mi hijo, Draco, por ejemplo está ansioso para enlistarse en sus rangos y no puede esperar a ser un adulto."

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza elegantemente. "Es justo," dijo suavemente. "Solo el tiempo puede probar su lealtad." Con esas palabras crípticas, Lucius se agachó y besó la túnica de su señor antes de regresar a su lugar en el círculo de mortífagos.

"Por cierto, Lucius. Asegúrate de no sobrestimarte a ti o a tu familia," silbó Voldemort, y sus ojos rojos se encendieron al apuntar su varita hacia Lucius. "Crucio."

---- ---- ----

(A la mañana siguiente)

Albus Dumbledore, el líder de la Orden del Fénix, y el líder no oficial del lado de la Luz, sonreía jovialmente mientras viajaba por floo hacia la mansión de los Potter para hablar con los Merodeadores sobre su próxima misión para la Orden. De todos los miembros de la Orden, los Potter y compañía eran no solo los más entretenidos, pero también los más listos y los más… eh… creativos. A decir verdad, Dumbledore era muy cercano a la familia y era una especie de abuelo cada que los visitaba – que era muy rara vez.

El director frunció el ceño al entrar en la sala de recepción. No sabía que era, pero algo estaba mal y… diferente en el lugar. Los niveles de magia estaban todos revueltos…

Aunque muy poca gente sabía, Albus Dumbledore tenía el don de la empatía. Esta habilidad le permitía al director hacer un examen superficial de las emociones de alguien… (ésto se explica conforme se desarrolla la historia… espero…)

Dumbledore se estremeció mentalmente cuando las vibras mágicas y emocionales bombardearon su mente. Había muchos sentimientos negativos en la habitación, ya que estaba llena de sufrimiento… dolor… tristeza… y furia – emociones que nunca había visto o sentido dentro de la casa de los Potter, excepto cuando estaba cerca del joven Harry. El niño siempre tenía un aire de tristeza a su alrededor, pero también pureza, para el director las emociones del niño se sentían más como una llovizna que una tormenta. Sí, el hijo mayor de los Potter era obviamente diferente a su alegre hermanito – Nate, el héroe del que hablaba la profecía.

Con algo de miedo, Dumbledore caminó lentamente a través de un pasillo lleno de fotografías de los ancestros de los Potter que intentaron empezar una conversación con él, todas de las cuales rechazó y siguió su camino. No sabía que era, pero había un sabor amargo en su boca, como si se hubiera tragado una bolsa de sorbetes de limón pasados. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír un gemido que le rompió el corazón salir de la habitación a su izquierda…

Dumbledore observó la puerta de roble. Sin dudar, la mano arrugada del hombre giró la perilla y empujó la puerta. Como la flama de una vela en el viento, el brillo que siempre estaba presente en los ojos de Dumbledore desapareció al ver a la pequeña figura recargada en la ventana.

El niño parecía enfermo, notó Dumbledore al estudiar la figura de Nate. A decir verdad, no podía recordar algún día en el que Nate estuviera tan desesperanzado y perdido. El viejo agitó su cabeza y sintió lástima por el pequeño. 'Nate acababa de cumplir cuatro años, y el pobre ya tenía que lidiar con una profecía – sin mencionar que era una profecía que Voldemort conocía. Cuando fuera tiempo, el joven Nate tendría que llevar a la Luz a la batalla contra Voldemort… pero por ahora,' el director agitó su cabeza con tristeza, 'sería mejor que el niño disfrutara de su niñez mientras podía.' Dumbledore parpadeó cuando vio las gotas plateadas que caían en chorros de los ojos color chocolate de Nate.

'¿Lágrimas? Nate estaba… llorando…'

El director se acercó lentamente al niño para no alarmarlo. "¿Nate?" dijo suavemente, y se detuvo a unos centímetros del niño que lloraba, cuando el niño no respondió, Dumbledore puso una mano sobre los hombros del pequeño. Y al decir verdad, el director estaba muy sorprendido cuando el pequeño Nate se estremeció y se alejó de él.

"Nate, mi niño, ¿Qué pasa?" murmuró Dumbledore más para sí que para Nate, porque al parecer el niño no notaba su presencia. El director trató una vez más; sin embargo, está vez el niño sí reaccionó.

"¡Déjeme en paz!" gritó Nate alejando la mano de Dumbledore como si fuera algo venenoso y puso su cabeza entre sus pequeños brazos.

En ese momento, Dumbledore sintió dos presencias acercándose y sacó su varita y la apuntó a la cara de James Potter.

"¿Albus?" preguntó James mientras se tallaba los ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?" Sin embargo, antes de que Dumbledore abriera la boca para contestar, James vio a Nate y algo parecido al arrepentimiento pasó por su cara. "Lily, ¿podrías encargarte de él mientras hablo con Albus?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily asintió, antes de acercarse a Nate y abrazarlo. Simplemente… Nate parecía traumado; sin embargo, no podías culpar al pequeño, después de todo, Nate acababa de descubrir que su hermano mayor estaba MUERTO. Y con la mentalidad de un niño pequeño, Nate no quería creer lo que le decían sus padres.

James se acercó y le dio a su hijo un abrazo y le alborotó el pelo cariñosamente. "No te preocupes Nate," dijo con voz áspera, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces para poder forzar las siguientes palabras. "… todo va a estar bien," dijo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nate. "…confía en mi Nate, te prometo que con el tiempo vas a… _olvidar_, y las cosas volverán a estar bien." Al ver que Nate negaba con la cabeza, James suspiró y le señaló a Dumbledore que lo siguiera a otra habitación.

El director asintió solemnemente y apartó la vista del pequeño y la fijó en la cansada cara de James Potter. El cabello normalmente alborotado del hombre estaba peor que de lo normal, y sus ojos color chocolate, que normalmente brillaban de forma traviesa estaban vacíos. James se veía cansado… derrotado… y hasta peor, muerto. Era bastante obvio que una calamidad había caído sobre toda la familia.

El hombre más joven llevó a Dumbledore a una sala donde había estatuas de sus ancestros que habían sido famosos en su tiempo. James cruzó toda la sala antes de colapsarse en un sillón y le señaló a Albus que hiciera lo mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que James miraba sus zapatos con los ojos vacíos e ignoraba la mirada que Dumbledore le dirigía. "¿James?¿Que pasa?" preguntó suavemente, y se estremeció ligeramente cuando los ojos de James se prendieron con furia.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ repitió James mirando a Dumbledore, y se le acercó tanto que sus caras solo estaban separadas por unos centímetros. "Te diré que pasa," prácticamente escupió. "MI hijo… al que juraste proteger…"

"… está muerto…"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Dumbledore trató de reunir sus pensamientos. "¿Disculpa?" dijo, y sus ojos claros se oscurecieron con confusión. "Explíquese por favor, Sr. Potter," dijo encontrándose con la mirada acusadora de James. "A menos que me equivoque, su hijo no está muerto…" dijo pausando por un momento. "Hace solo unos momentos consolabas al pequeño."

La cara de James se enrojeció y sus ojos normalmente alegres brillaron con tristeza. "No… Nate está bien," dijo lentamente, tratando de controlar su rabia. "Pero _Harry_ no lo está."

Al oír esas palabras la cara de Dumbledore palideció tanto que parecía un fantasma. El viejo se tapó la cara con sus manos y respiró hondo mientras James lo fulminaba con la mirada. A decir verdad, el director le tenía cariño a Harry… tal vez más que a Nate. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo en Harry que lo separaba de los demás… algo que lo hacía confiar en el pobre pequeño. Y sin embargo, había una guerra y Dumbledore necesitaba todos los aliados que pudiera tener, y la mejor forma de obtenerlos era ganar su confianza desde que eran jóvenes. Que era la razón por la cual le ponía más atención a Nate, el niño de la profecía, en vez de a su hermano. En ese momento se sentía muy culpable…

"¿Cómo murió?"

Con esas palabras, la furia desapareció de la cara de James y fue reemplazada con cansancio. James se dejó caer sobre su sillón, luego respiró hondo y comenzó a contar la versión de Sirius.

---- ---- ----

Lily meció a su hijo más joven que lloraba y murmuraba cosas en su oído; sin embargo, nada lograba detener el torrente de lágrimas que caía de la cara de Nate. Lily apoyó su cara en el cabello de Nate y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

'Harry…'

Su hijo… el amable y maravilloso niño que siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba ayuda o consuelo. Un niño al que no había hecho caso desde el nacimiento de Nate y el descubrimiento de la profecía. Sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando vio pasar imágenes por su memoria – recuerdos, oh los malditos recuerdos de la madre que había sido…

Y ahora, después de esta revelación, sería imposible arreglarlo. Harry, su preciado hijo había muerto… y ella se había olvidado de él y lo había dejado en el estadio…

… lo había dejado ahí para morir.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos al oír el llanto de Nate. Actuando por instinto, abrazó más fuerte a Nate y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Shhh…" dijo, apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Nate. "Todo va a estar bien," cuando Lily vio a Nate negar con la cabeza otra vez, decidió consolarlo de la única forma que podía. "Nate, cielo, confía en mi, ¿está bien? Harry se fue," dijo suavemente, intentando evitar que su voz le fallara. "Se fue a un lugar mejor… un lugar en el que es amado y van a cuidarlo." Lily pausó un momento porque su voz se volvió áspera por la emoción. "Él… Harry es feliz ahí. ¿No quieres que tu hermano sea feliz, Nate?"

Nate asintió instantáneamente, aunque sus ojos seguían rojos por llorar. "Pero… pero… ¿Cuándo lo voy a volver a ver?" preguntó fijando sus ojos chocolate en Lily. "Lo… lo extraño mucho."

Lily agitó su cabeza con tristeza y se obligó a ignorar la pregunta de Nate. "No puedo contestar eso, cielo," dijo con gentileza. "Solo podemos esperar que algún día en el futuro…" el labio de Nate tembló otra vez y los ojos de Lily se agrandaron cuando le llegó una idea. "¿Nate? Cielo, tengo una idea. Harry siempre te quiso, y se de que forma puedes recordarlo siempre… para que siempre esté contigo…"

Lily rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un regalo mal envuelto que era del mismo Harry. "Este es el regalo que Harry te iba a dar," dijo sosteniendo el regalo como si fuera un tesoro. "Me dijo que lo encontró cuando estaba en el bosque y que era algo… importante…"

El pequeño asintió y tomó el regalo de la mano de su madre, y empezó a abrirlo al mismo tiempo que gimoteaba, pensando en tener cuidado con el papel para poder guardarlo. Cuando terminó vio una…

…¿semilla?

Nate inclinó su cabeza, confundido, y volteó a ver a su madre. "¿Mami? ¿Que es esto?"

La pelirroja se agachó para ver mejor la semilla y se sorprendió. Después de un momento de silencio, Lily se volteó hacia Nate y dijo lentamente. "Cielo, ésta semilla es especial," dijo suavemente, fijando su vista en la semilla. "Si la cuidas se convertirá en un arbusto plateado con flores." Lily se pasó la lengua por los labios. "No sé como Harry encontró esto, pero es la más rara de su especie. Esta semilla se llama 'Sueño de Medianoche', y en este estado se puede usar para hacer pociones muy poderosas; sin embargo, en unos años más… y si es que la cuidas…" La voz de Lily se perdió.

"¿Qué mami?"

"… cumplirá el deseo de tu corazón."


	8. La Promesa

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

Nota: Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero el Internet dejó de funcionar el fin de semana… grrr… pero ya esta arreglado :)

Era cerca de medio día cuando el pequeño Harry se despertó. Los rayos del sol brillaban a través de la ventana y caían sobre la cara inocente del niño, obligándolo a meterse bajo las cobijas; sin embargo, por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, pues parecía que se había enrollado en ellas. Después de una breve pelea con las colchas, Harry se cayó de la cama.

"Ouchie…" gimió Harry sobándose antes de enfocar la vista. Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación, confundidos. (N: no sé si xxlostdreamerx le vaya a poner lentes o no a Harry).

Azules y verdes oscuros…

Merlín, el cuarto era un mar de azules y verdes con un poco de plateado y madera de ébano. A decir verdad, era un poco raro… al menos para Harry. Su habitación original estaba pintada con los colores de Gryffindor y algunos colores… únicos… elegidos personalmente por el famoso Sirius Black. Su vieja habitación era alegre… atrevida… y algo brillante, pero también lo era cualquier otra habitación en la Mansión Potter.

Así que era entendible que el pequeño Harry se sorprendiera una vez que hubo examinado la habitación. 'Oscura…' El ambiente de la habitación se sentía extraño, triste y, bueno… completamente diferente a lo que había visto antes. Se sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo – oscuro, misterioso y solitario.

Sus ojos color esmeralda se iluminaron con curiosidad al examinar la habitación una vez más – esta vez con más cuidado.

A su izquierda había varios baúles con runas, puestos contra un tapiz verde con orillas plateadas y doradas. Sobre eso, había una ventana encantada para ver sobre el bosque (la cueva es semi-subterránea) con cortinas azul oscuro ondeando por la brisa. De otro lado había una pequeña sala en la que había una chimenea en la que un fuego verde danzaba. También había sillones negros y una mesa mediana en el centro. En pocas palabras, la habitación era sorprendente…

Harry se levantó mientras miraba la habitación con asombro. Era hermosa… y sin embargo, había algo que hacía a Harry dudar… algo que simplemente no estaba bien…

---- ---- ----

Una serpiente oscura se movía silenciosamente por los pasillos y le silbaba amenazadoramente a cualquier mortífago que se cruzara con ella. Sus escamas brillaban como plata líquida y sus ojos negros brillaban bajo la luz de las antorchas, haciéndola parecer una criatura de la noche… una criatura de destrucción…

Por el momento, dicha serpiente no estaba de humor. Su amo de ojos rojos la había despertado de su siesta y la había mandado por el niño. Su amo había mencionado algo sobre, "Enseñarle quien manda a un Gryffindor estúpido y demente." Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. De todas las cosas en el mundo, la que Nagini odiaba más era ser despertada y forzada a hacer algo. En ese momento, no quería nada más que encontrar al niño y regresar a la piedra para dormir hasta el atardecer.

Pero eso no pasaría. A menos que estuviera equivocada, su niño-serpiente iba a preguntar muchas cosas y perder el tiempo. Hasta donde ella sabía, los humanos eran estúpidos…

Esta era la razón de sus silbidos y movimientos violentos. Si fuera posible para una serpiente hacer un berrinche, Nagini ya lo hubiera hecho. Después de todo, esas miradas que le daba a los mortífagos si se cruzaban con ella eran muy parecidas a las del Señor Oscuro.

Y ahora, al ver que tenía que tratar con su niño-serpiente extremadamente emocional, tenía que empezar a calmarse…

---- ---- ----

"Nanana… ¡No me atrapas!" dijo Harry corriendo lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo. Con una sonrisa, Harry se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua a Nagini.

"Maldito mocoso…" se quejó Nagini, murmurando unas maldiciones. Sí, Nagini era una de las serpientes más grandes en el mundo, a parte de ese Basilisco arrogante y flojo que no hacía otra cosa más que dormir. Sí, a Nagini le gustaba ir de cacería, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse porque.

Como quería volver a dormir, le dijo a Harry que se apurara. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo el maldito mocoso? Le dio un golpecito en la nariz y gritó, "¡La traes!" antes de empezar a correr. Nagini solo se le había quedado viendo antes de reaccionar.

La cueva era extremadamente grande y había muchas bestias y trampas escondidas. En pocas palabras, la cueva estaba muy bien vigilada… tanto, que hasta los mortífagos rara vez salían de la sala del trono. Después de todo, eran Slytherins y tenían una buena medida de auto-preservación.

De haber sido alguien más, Nagini no se hubiera preocupado; sin embargo, este era su niño-serpiente… seguramente ya sabes porque Nagini iba tan rápido tras el niño.

"¡Niño-serpiente!" silbó Nagini, pausando para tomar aire. "¡Te ordeno que te detengas en este INSTANTE!" ordenó, mirando enojada la cabeza de Harry.

El niño no la escuchó.

"¡NIÑO-SERPIENTE!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" silbó una voz irritada detrás de Nagini. Ya que la voz de Voldemort era más fuerte que la de Nagini, Harry se detuvo y volteó.

"Amo," silbó Nagini respetuosamente, bajando la cabeza en reverencia. "El niño-serpiente y yo nos preparábamos para encontrarte en la sala del trono." Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Harry antes de continuar. "El niño quería explorar… y… se perdió…"

Los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieron. "Nagini… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre mentirme?" preguntó volteando a verla. "Tú más que nadie debería… recordar… cuanto odio a la gente como el viejo loco que habla con adivinanzas y mentiras."

"Amo… yo…"

"Después de todo, Nagini, tú estabas conmigo… en ese entonces…" silbó Voldemort mientras su voz se volvía más suave. Harry aguzó el oído y apenas pudo oír las últimas palabras. "…cuando el viejo tonto destruyó mi vida."

Harry parpadeó. '¿Destruyó su vida?' Pero, si Voldemort seguía vivo…

Nagini bajó la cabeza apenada. "Perdóname, amo," silbó tristemente. "No quise hacerte… recordar…"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la voz de Harry rompiera la tensión. "¿Quieres té…Padre?" preguntó tentativamente, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se fijaban en el Señor Oscuro para observar su reacción. La última vez que había llamado así al Señor Oscuro, Voldemort solo lo había mirado por un largo rato, tal vez tratando de razonar _porque_ un niño como él _querría_ a Voldemort como un padre.

Esos ojos rojos daban miedo.

Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía odiarlo. Y Harry, al ser el niño negado que era, creyó que Voldemort era su oportunidad de tener una familia '_normal_'. Una que lo amaría y lo aceptara por lo que era.

Cuando era más joven, había soñado que su tío Remus vendría en la noche y se lo llevaría… pero, nunca había pasado. Su amado tío siempre estaba…enfermo…y rara vez los visitaba. Eso lo lastimaba.

"¿Té?"

Sin embargo, ahora tenía la oportunidad. Aunque su 'padre adoptivo' daba un poco de miedo, era mejor que nada. Harry se deshizo de sus pensamientos y le sonrió al hombre de los ojos rojos. "Mi mamá siempre nos daba té cuando estábamos tristes," explicó.

Por alguna razón, ambos, la serpiente y su amo, lo miraron como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas. Claro está, no es todos los días que un niño de seis años le ofrece té a un Señor Oscuro.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, antes de que Voldemort se despejara la garganta. "Mocoso, tengo una propuesta para ti," dijo con calma, ignorando las palabras y el cariño anteriores del niño. El mocoso de Potter se estaba poniendo sentimental con él… y eso no le gustaba.

Harry parpadeó con inocencia. "¿Qué es una propuesta?"

Nagini contestó al ver que su amo se irritaba cada vez más. "Una propuesta es como un treto… una promesa, como dicen ustedes los humanos."

"Oh…"

"Bien, mocoso, parece que vas a estar viviendo en mi hogar por los próximos años…" Voldemort se estremeció mentalmente al pensar en un niño Gryffindor corriendo por todos lados. "Y por eso vas a tener, digamos, una deuda conmigo."

El maldito mocoso asintió con la cabeza. "¡Okay! Haré lo que sea para ayudar."

Los labios de Voldemort formaron una oscura sonrisa. El niño era un tonto, y un tonto de verdad. Apostaría su vida a que el mocoso no tenía idea de lo que había dicho… ni sentía la magia que corría por el lugar.

"Asegúrate de recordar tu promesa, niño," silbó silenciosamente, haciendo que el niño levantara las cejas. "No le convendría a alguien como tú romper una…promesa."

El joven Harry levantó la cabeza, cruzó sus brazos orgullosamente y se irguió hasta llegar a su altura máxima – un poco más de un metro. "¡Puedes contar conmigo!" dijo alegremente.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió aún más, divertido o satisfecho. Nagini sospechó lo primero.

"Muy bien, mocoso, asegúrate de que así sea," dijo lentamente, antes de que sus ojos rubí se fijaran en los esmeralda de Harry. "Sin embargo, ahora tenemos algo más importante de que ocuparnos…"

"…necesitas una nueva identidad."


	9. Herederos

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

Nota: Hola otra vez! Y otra vez les pido disculpas por tardar tanto, pero el Internet volvió a fallar (¬¬) y voy a empezar exámenes dentro de poco. El BI es asesino…

---- Herederos ----

3 Años Después

Un muchacho delgado caminaba por el bosque. Dicho muchacho era normal a primera vista, y también a la segunda. A menos que cuentes la enorme serpiente negra que lo seguía a todos lados como una madre obsesiva. El muchacho tenía alrededor de de ocho años, y tenía cabello negro que estaba alborotado por el viento. Su piel era de un color durazno saludable, ya que el niño tenía una tendencia a explorar los alrededores – también conocidos como el bosque oscuro – y por eso conocía todos los pasadizos secretos y los túneles del bosque mejor que su padre, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, lo más fascinante del muchacho eran sus ojos dorados que cambiaban de color de acuerdo con como se sentía (sus ojos están bajo un encantamiento de glamour, los ojos verdes no han desaparecido). Este niño era el mismo Harry Potter, ahora conocido como Alex Mortimer.

Alex bajó los ojos, apenado, al recordar exactamente como llegó a tener su nombre. (De ahora en adelante, Harry es Alex, okay?)

Flashback

"Pero… pero ¿Por qué?"

Voldemort se masajeó las sienes con frustración. "Mocoso, son tiempos como estos los que me hacen cuestionar tu salud mental."

"Pero… ¡me gusta el nombre!"

"**NO**."

"¡Es un gran nombre!" dijo Harry. "¡Siempre quise ponerle así a mi pez dorado!"

"¿Tú _pez dorado_? Estamos hablando de **tu** nombre, mocoso demente," gruñó Voldemort a través de sus dientes. Sus dedos se movían como si quisieran agarrar la varita y hechizar al maldito mocoso. Por suerte para Harry, Voldemort le había dado su varita a Nagini, quien esperaba pacientemente afuera, _por si acaso_. Después de todo, no le haría bien matar al niño tan pronto.

"Pero… ¡yo creo que Bob es un gran nombre! Quiero decir, 'Bob' el pez dorado suena bien, ¿no crees?"

"NO."

"Pero…"

Voldemort enterró sus uñas en su trono y respiró profundo. "Está bien, mocoso, solo voy a decir esto una vez, ¿entendido?" Sus ojos rubí miraron ferozmente a Harry, retando al muchacho a discutir. El niño asintió. "Como parece que no eres capaz de elegir tu propio nombre," pausó para sonreír burlonamente, "Tendré que elegirlo por ti."

El mocoso abrió la boca, tal vez para quejarse; sin embargo, Voldemort le dirigió una mirada oscura.

"¿Qué tal Alex Mortimer?"

Fin del Flashback

Alex suspiró mientras le agradecía mentalmente a su padre haber pensado en el futuro. Después de todo, el nombre _Bob _Mortimer estaba simplemente mal. Después de despertarse de sus pensamientos, Alex se dio cuenta de que había llegado al punto de aparición. Era extraño que hubiera llegado _ahí_ exactamente.

Como su padre había dicho con una sonrisa burlona, los únicos que podían encontrar el punto de aparición debían tener la marca tenebrosa. Y Alex, gracias al cielo, no tenía ese lujo. Cuando le había preguntado a Voldemort porque podía ver el punto de aparición sin la marca, su padre se le había quedado viendo por un rato antes de murmurar algo sobre su herencia de sangre.

Flashback, hace un mes

"¿Padre?" preguntó Alex suavemente entrando al estudio privado de su padre. "¿Tienes un minuto?"

Voldemort giró los ojos, "¿Eso te detendría?" dijo de mala gana, poniendo a un lado los reportes de los mortífagos que estaba leyendo.

Los labios de Alex formaron una sonrisa y se dejó caer en el elegante sillón verde frente a su padre. En los dos últimos años, su padre había aprendido a tolerar su presencia y vice-versa. A decir verdad, Alex sospechaba que el Señor Oscuro a veces lo encontraba gracioso. Y Alex, a decir verdad, también le tenía cariño a su padre adoptivo de ojos rojos.

"¿Y bien?"

Alex se mordió el labio. "Umm… el otro día estaba pensando en cuando nos conocimos."

Voldemort levantó una ceja. "¿Qué con eso, mocoso?"

Hubo un silencio mientras Alex juntaba sus pensamientos. "Nunca me dijiste _porque_ dejaste que me quedara," dijo después de unos minutos.

Un silencio muerto resonó en el estudio. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Voldemort miraba a Alex con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

Alex miró a su padre a los ojos, y tragó saliva. "Nunca te di las gracias de verdad," dijo lentamente. "Supongo que era un poco ignorante en ese entonces."

Voldemort ahogó una risa. "Ignorante _y_ odioso," agregó mientras sus labios se crispaban ligeramente.

Alex puso mala cara pero se mantuvo en silencio y espero la respuesta de su padre.

El Señor Oscuro se recargó en su silla y estudió al mocoso con los ojos. El niño, 'Alex' se estaba volviendo bastante poderoso bajo su tutela. Hasta ahora, y solo con 7 años, ya había progresado hasta el material de quinto año en la mayoría de sus clases; sin embargo, su punto más fuerte era el duelo. Por alguna extraña razón, el mocoso absorbía hechizos como una esponja. Le tomaba de días a semanas aprender un hechizo, dependiendo del nivel del hechizo. Aunque tenía esa habilidad, el mocoso aún tenía problemas para controlar la magia negra. Hasta donde Voldemort sabía, el niño aún no era lo suficiente maduro para usar las Artes Oscuras; y por eso, Alex estaba obligado a estudiar teoría hasta que estuviera listo.

No le sorprendía que Alex hubiera descubierto que tenía un motivo para ofrecerle un hogar al niño. El mocoso era listo, aunque a veces un poco denso. Voldemort culpaba a la sangre de Gryffindor por lo segundo.

"¿Nunca te preguntaste _porque_ te di el apellido Mortimer, mocoso?"

Alex parpadeó confundido por la extraña pregunta. "No," respondió. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su padre, elaboró, "Solo pensé que era un nombre al azar."

Voldemort volteó a mirar al techo, murmurando algo que sonó como 'malditos mocosos estúpidos.'

"La noble casa de Mortimer lleva la sangre de la serpiente, la sangre de Slytherin," dijo Voldemort, después de un momento de silencio. "Es la casa en la que nació mi madre."

Alex se acercó más a su padre con expresión curiosa. En los dos años que había conocido a Voldemort, nunca había oído a su padre mencionar algo sobre su familia.

"Mi madre era una sangre pura, la última heredera de los Mortimer," dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, "Sin embargo, siendo la amante de sangre sucias que era, mi madre ignoró su herencia y se casó con un _muggle_," dijo.

Los ojos de Alex se suavizaron con simpatía.

Voldemort cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como tratando de controlarse. "Al morir ella, yo fui marcado como el heredero de la fortuna de los Mortimer; sin embargo, por la _suciedad muggle_ que corre por mis venas no se me permitió obtener la herencia mágica de la familia," dijo con frialdad, y sus ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente. "Sin embargo, la sangre de Slytherin aún corría por mis venas – más que en cualquier otro miembro de la familia, y sin importar la herencia de los Mortimer, me convertí en el heredero de Slytherin."

"Oh… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó Alex confundido. "Yo no soy un heredero."

Los labios de Voldemort formaron una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a Alex. "Ahí es donde te equivocas, mi niño," silbó, disfrutando mentalmente la expresión de asombro en la cara de Alex. "A través de tu padre heredas la sangre del león – sangre de Gryffindor, y a través de tu madre heredas la sangre de la serpiente – de la familia Mortimer y la de Slytherin."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Los ancestros de tu padre entraron en la línea de Gryffindor durante el 3000 antes de Cristo. Sin embargo, la mujer Gryffindor con la que se casó tu ancestro había nacido fuera del matrimonio," dijo Voldemort. Sus ojos rubí brillaron al ver que Alex palidecía. "Su sangre era muy pura, y sin embargo, el resto de los Potter la odiaban por manchar su familia con su sangre 'sucia'."

Voldemort sonrió para sí cuando vio a Alex cubrirse la cara con los brazos y gemir. "Tu madre, por el otro lado, venía de una línea de Squibs que habían sido expulsados de la familia Mortimer," dijo. "Lo que encontré sobre tu madre – Lily Potter – es que ella es la primera bruja que sale de la línea de Squibs de Mortimer. Debido a esto, lleva la sangre de Slytherin; sin embargo, al ser mujer, lo único que recibió de Slytherin fueron esos ojos," terminó, mirando los ojos de Alex. "En otras palabras, tú y yo somos parientes."

"Pero… si somos parientes, ¿Por qué intentaste matarme cuando nos conocimos?" preguntó Alex, cruzando los brazos. "Quiero decir, ¿no sería genial tener un pariente vivo?"

Los ojos rubí voltearon al techo una vez más. "Mocoso, ¿tienes _sentido común_?" se quejó, "Empecé a investigar sobre tus antepasados hace solo un año."

"Oh."

Voldemort disfrutó el silencio que siguió, mientras el mocoso pensaba en su próxima pregunta. Sin embargo, no había duda de que el niño ahora iba a preguntar porque había sobrevivido a la maldición. Estúpido mocoso curioso.

Así que, antes de que Alex pudiera abrir la boca, Voldemort levantó la varita para señalarle al niño que siguiera callado. Gracias al cielo, el niño obedeció.

"Mocoso, realmente dudo que conozcas las tradiciones de la familia Mortimer, así que quédate en silencio y escucha," ordenó Voldemort. "De seguro ahora te estás preguntando porque sobreviviste la maldición." Alex asintió. "No hay otra explicación más la que te daré ahora."

"La familia Mortimer fue famosa por miles de generaciones; sin embargo, uno de nuestros ancestros – Septimus Mortimer – puso un encantamiento sobre toda la familia. Las palabras exactas se han perdido con el tiempo pero la magia sigue en pie hasta este día. El propósito del encantamiento era asegurar la supervivencia de la familia. El único heredero de la familia no podía matar a otro miembro de la familia hasta que dicho heredero haya designado a alguien de la familia como su propio heredero." Voldemort pausó para sonreír burlonamente. "Y ya que un tuve un heredero… y no sabía que eras un miembro de la familia, a la hora de lanzarte la maldición te marqué como mi heredero."

"¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?"

Fin del Flashback

---- ---- ----

Alex suspiró. Hasta este día, tenía problemas aceptando el hecho de que era heredero de dos fundadores. ¡La idea era simplemente absurda! No era tan poderoso… bueno, al menos no tanto.

Con una expresión irritada en la cara, Alex le dio la espalda al punto de aparición y decidió internarse más en el bosque. En su opinión, no había nada mejor que una buena caminata.

Antes de que Alex pudiera moverse un centímetro, brilló una luz verde, y sin perder un segundo Alex se escondió tras una enorme roca cerca de una cueva.

"Muéstrate, sangre sucia…"


	10. Mortífagos

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

**Clawy**: sip, soy Mexicana, entré a la escuela en agosto y es una lata…

**Hermionedepottergranger**: la verdad no se en que casa vaya a estar Harry… en la versión en inglés todavía no llega a Hogwarts

**Ginebra**: parece que Voldy no sabe que Harry es el niño de la profecía, pero para estar seguros tengo que preguntarles a Jess (xxlostdreamerx)

**Harry dumbledore**: se que me tarde un poquito para contestar tu pregunta, pero la historia original tiene 19 capítulos y no esta terminada, también, Jess dice que una vez que termine Darkly Treacherous va a hacer una parodia sobre la historia y si me deja también la voy a traducir

**Eniec**: también me tardé para contestar tus preguntas… ya sabes porque Harry no murió, Draco si tiene la misma edad de Harry, tal vez como esta chiquito no piensa en otra cosa que en crecer…sobre Azkaban, creo que el plan de Voldemort era tomar Azkaban para que los Aurores no pudieran encarcelar a los mortífagos y sobre los cuadros, el capítulo toma lugar en casa de los Potter, es Dumbledore quien va a visitar…no tengo idea de porque Nagini quiere tanto a Harry, sorry… espero que se hayan aclarado tus dudas :P

**A todos los demás**: gracias por su apoyo y si tienen preguntas escríbanlas y las voy a responder lo mejor que pueda. Otra vez, gracias!

---- Mortífagos ----

Los ojos dorados de Alex se entrecerraron mientras se ponía un encantamiento desilusionador. Se estremeció mentalmente cuando sintió algo parecido a un huevo se deslizaba por su espalda. Por mucho que odiaba este encantamiento, no tenía otra opción. Un sonido lo hizo voltear hacia la derecha – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

_Mortífagos._

Un grupo numeroso, alrededor de trece. Según recordaba, la mayoría de ellos pertenecían al 'círculo de confianza'.

Alex suspiró.

Dado el hecho que su padre era demasiado paranoico para su propio bien, se había rehusado a decirle a cualquiera de sus mortífagos sobre la existencia de Alex. Después de todo, Voldemort creía que había una fuga en su círculo, y mientras más tardara Dumbledore en enterarse de la existencia de Alex más seguro estaría el niño.

Pero esto también presentaba un problema…

…los mortífagos del círculo lo matarían a primera vista.

"¿Qué pasa, Nott?" preguntó una voz gutural, mientras el hombre levantaba la varita.

Nott levantó la mano para silenciarlo y sus ojos se pasearon por los alrededores. "Hay un niño aquí," dijo lentamente después de unos minutos. "Un sangre sucia, para ser exacto."

Al oír esas palabras, los mortífagos se tensaron excitados, como perros de cacería cerca de la presa. Alex, por otro lado, al ver la excitación de los mortífagos, se pasó la legua por sus labios y tragó saliva.

"¿Un sangre sucia? ¿Tan cerca de la guarida de nuestro señor?" dijo un hombre con cabello grasiento y una nariz aguileña. "Ridículo."

Los ojos negros de Nott se oscurecieron para igualar la mirada del otro hombre. "¿Acaso sugieres que _miento_, Snape?" silbó enojado.

El hombre, Snape, levantó una ceja y regresó la mirada de Nott. "¿Eso hice?" dijo con acento aristocrático. "Si bien recuerdo, fuiste tú quien lo dijo," terminó burlón.

Alex miraba, fascinado, que la cara de Nott se ponía morada por la furia.

"Maldito seas," escupió, y se movió hasta quedar centímetros alejado de la cara del otro hombre. Los labios de Nott se curvaron en una mueca amenazadora. "Pagarás por esto, Snape," escupió, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Alex, Nott lanzó un hechizo Reducto a una cueva – la misma en la que Alex se estaba escondiendo.

'Ay…mierda.'

En menos de un segundo, Alex contempló sus opciones, A) quedarse quieto y rezar para que ninguna piedra le cayera encima o B) Conjurar un escudo y correr. Sus ojos dorados se agrandaron con sorpresa cuando vio unas cuantas rocas caer ruidosamente a unos centímetros de él. Hizo la cosa más sensible y gritó "¡Protego!" y una cúpula roja apareció sobre él, luego corrió como el viento.

Las enormes rocas se volvieron pedacitos al hacer contacto con el escudo de Alex; sin embargo, no lo hicieron silenciosamente.

'Boom…'

'Crack…'

'Thunk…'

Alex maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que los mortífagos lo miraban directamente. Aunque se había protegido de las rocas, su escudo había dado su posición. Alex decidió cancelar su encantamiento desilusionador y encaró a los mortífagos con una sonrisa determinada. Su padre siempre decía que su forma de pelear era demasiado _Gryffindor_ para su gusto. Alex se encogió de hombros, oh bueno, ya era muy tarde para cambiar de parecer…

La cara de Nott se iluminó con una sonrisa cruel. "Bien, bien, bien…miren lo que tenemos aquí." Y los otros mortífagos lo siguieron.

Alex tragó saliva.

---- ---- ----

Severus Snape, maestro residente de pociones y mortífago/espía, NO estaba pasando un buen día. Primero, el director – el viejo loco – por alguna extraña razón había decidido que se sentía _solitario_. Sin mencionar, que el viejo loco se había tomado en serio traerle compañía y felicidad a Severus – en otras palabras, había invitado a toda la familia Potter a Hogwarts por el verano. De no conocerlo mejor, Severus juraría que el director estaba mal de la cabeza - ¡compañía! Por primera vez desde que se había vuelto espía, Snape estaba _feliz_ de dejar Hogwarts para ir a una junta de mortífagos. Por lo que él sabía, _cualquier cosa_ era mejor que pasar tiempo con los Potter.

Era absolutamente asqueroso.

Snape ahogó un suspiro. Al igual que Nott, él había visto al niño con cabello oscuro; sin embargo, al ser un espía Snape quería darle tiempo al niño para escapar. Sin embargo, el maldito niño no parecía captar. ¡Por amor al cielo, el niño tenía piernas! ¿Por qué no simplemente corría y le ahorraba los problemas?

Los labios de Nott formaron una horrible sonrisa. "Como dije, un sangre sucia," dijo con aire satisfecho.

Snape inclinó su cabeza con flojera. "¿Y tu punto es…?"

Nott explotó y le apuntó con la varita a Snape; sin embargo, Snape fue más rápido. En un movimiento, el maestro de pociones levantó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo a su oponente. Nott casi cae para atrás.

En ese momento, Alex vio una apertura y aplicó un escudo más fuerte sobre su Protego. Corrió y saltó sobre una roca a su izquierda, esquivando los encantamientos que volaban sobre su cabeza. Alex asomó la cabeza e hizo siete movimientos con su varita y gritó, "¡ABRIEGO!"

Un chorro de luz azul metálico salió disparado en dirección a los mortífagos y le dio a un hombre castaño al que Alex no reconoció. El chorro de luz se extendió por todo el cuerpo del mortífago hasta convertirse en hielo, haciendo que el mortífago se congelara.

A los mortífagos se les erizó el pelo antes de renovar sus ataques con vigor.

Alex vio que la roca tras la que estaba escondido comenzaba a romperse. Preparándose para lo peor, Alex se alejó de la roca y gritó, "¡DESMAIUS!"

Falló.

Encantamiento tras encantamiento volaba hacia él, y aunque su escudo absorbía la mayoría, aún tenía que esquivar algunos. Alex intercambió maldiciones con los mortífagos, y pudo acabar con tres más – incluyendo a Lucius Malfoy.

Los ojos de Alex brillaron con nerviosismo. Los mortífagos lo habían encerrado en un círculo humano y seguían lanzando maldiciones. Tragó saliva, solo faltaba mucho para que una le diera.

"¡Crucio a las tres!" ordenó un hombre con ojos plateados que estaba fuera de la pelea.

Los mortífagos obedecieron la orden inmediatamente.

Alex ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear al tiempo que ocho maldiciones eran disparadas contra él de todas direcciones. 'Dios, estoy muerto,' pensó, antes de que las maldiciones le dieran.

Cuchillos al rojo vivo le perforaban cada centímetro de la piel. Alex se mordió el labio para no gritar; sin embargo, después de unos segundos salió el grito. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo y al mismo tiempo desollándolo. Quería morir, aquí y ahora…cualquier cosa para detener el dolor.

Siguió así por unos segundos más antes de que lo liberaran. En verdad, Alex solo había estado bajo la maldición por poco más de un minuto, pero él sentía que había sido una eternidad.

Alex escupió sangre y trató ponerse de pie, para la sorpresa de los mortífagos.

Nott frunció el ceño al ver que el niño se levantaba. Era anormal. Ninguna de sus víctimas había logrado ponerse en pie o siquiera moverse después de ser sometidas a la maldición.

"Déjenme en paz," dijo Alex con voz ronca. "No soy hijo de Muggles."

El mortífago de los ojos plateados miró a Alex sin parpadear. "¿Entonces a que familia perteneces?"

"Yo…"

La mente de Alex se puso en blanco cuando pensó en las consecuencias. Sería peligroso darles el nombre de su familia, porque lo relacionaría con Voldemort. Después de todo, era bien sabido, al menos entre los mortífagos, que Voldemort descendía de la familia Mortimer. ¿Estaría traicionando la confianza de su padre al decirle la verdad a los mortífagos?

"Yo…"

Nott interrumpió los pensamientos de Alex. "Olvídalo, Kelnos. El niño miente," dijo fríamente.

El hombre de los ojos plateados, Kelnos, miró detenidamente a Nott, haciendo a este último estremecerse. Kelnos entonces volteó hacia Alex con una expresión calculadora, antes de encogerse de hombros y dándose la vuelta. "Muy bien…haz lo que quieras."

Snape se sorprendió ante la retirada de Kelnos. Hasta donde él sabía, el hombre _nunca_ obedecía a nadie más que al Señor Oscuro…era muy extraño de su parte.

"Y bien, niño, ¿unas últimas palabras?" silbó Nott con una sonrisa torcida en la cara y levantando la varita. La punta comenzó a brillar con un color verde…

Alex miró la magia crecer, como en trance. No se explicaba que le sucedía – ya fuera porque la sobredosis de Crucio le había revuelto los nervios o porque tenía una jaqueca que le partía la cabeza en dos, Alex no se movió.

"En ese caso, AVADA KEDA…"

"ALTO," ordenó Snape, interrumpiendo a Nott.

Nott le dirigió a Snape una mirada asesina. "…explícate, Snape," dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían con odio. "¿Te estás poniendo suave?" lo molestó. "¿Tienes miedo de matar a un sangre sucia?"

Snape frunció el ceño. "No seas idiota, Nott," dijo. "A menos que lo hayas olvidado, es nuestro trabajo llevarle todos los espías al Señor Oscuro. No podemos matar al niño sin encarar las consecuencias."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Nott meditaba sus opciones.

El hombre hizo una mueca antes de asentir. "De acuerdo," dijo, mientras le daba la espalda a Snape y pateaba a Alex en el estómago. "Amarra al niño y revive a los inconcientes."

Alex cayó de rodillas y se agarró el estómago. Demonios, todo su cuerpo ya le dolía lo suficiente…

Volteó hacia arriba abruptamente cuando escuchó pasos a su derecha. Era el hombre del cabello grasiento, Snape. Alex le dirigió una mirada enojada al mortífago y se puso de pie otra vez. Él no se hincaba ante nadie – ni siquiera ante su padre.

Alex levantó la barbilla, desafiante, y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los negros de Snape.

De pronto, una imagen apareció en su mente y Alex frunció el ceño.

'Legilimens.'

Mostraba a Snape conjurando una cuerda normal y atándola alrededor de Alex, pero sin apretarla. Entonces la imagen se concentró en la varita que seguía en la mano de Alex…

Alex parpadeó y le sonrió a Snape. Al parecer aún había esperanza.

"¿Ya terminaste, Snape?"

Snape asintió e hizo exactamente lo de la imagen. De la perspectiva de alguien más, la cuerda amarraba a Alex como a un pavo; sin embargo, Alex tenía cierta movilidad…en otras palabras, el uso de su varita.

La sonrisa del muchacho creció al tiempo que le daba vueltas a su mano.

Ahora, escapar era cuestión de tiempo.


	11. Escape Mortal

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Escape Mortal ----

Alex se estremeció cuando uno de los mortífagos nuevos accidentalmente canceló el encantamiento de levitación, que causó que cayera como un muñeco de trapo. La estúpida cuerda no lo dejaba moverse en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía mover, sin embargo, era el brazo con la varita. Alex se mordió el labio al tiempo que su espalda hacía contacto con el suelo. Maldición, el cuerpo todavía le dolía por los efectos secundarios de esos malditos cruciatus.

Si el hombre no se viera tan incompetente, Alex juraría que lo había hecho a propósito.

Le lanzó una mirada oscura al hombre, y el mortífago la regresó. Después de un momento de mirarse, el mortífago se dio la vuelta y movió la varita de forma extraña y levantó a Alex del suelo.

'Mortífago estúpido.'

Alex entrecerró los ojos al estudiar a los mortífagos de su alrededor. A su izquierda había dos mortífagos – Malfoy y Nott – y a su derecha estaban Snape y el incompetente que lo había dejado caer. Obviamente, Alex decidió, sería más fácil escapar por el lado derecho. Aunque no sabía porque, Snape ya lo había ayudado una vez y tal vez lo haría otra vez. Sin mencionar, que el _otro_ mortífago era tan incompetente que no podía ser llamado una amenaza.

La verdadera pregunta era: _¿Dónde estaba el resto?_ Originalmente había trece mortífagos; sin embargo, ahora solo había cuatro.

Sus labios se fruncieron. Sería difícil escapar a menos que supiera donde estaban sus enemigos. Alex torció la cabeza un poco esperando ver algunos mortífagos.

Y vio nada.

Era extraño…demasiado extraño. ¿Acaso se habían ido a responder el llamado de su padre para evitar un castigo, o estaban escondidos entre los árboles esperando a que tratara de escapar y torturarlo un poco más? Alex suspiró mentalmente. Esto no le gustaba, su plan de escape tenía muchos agujeros…simplemente era demasiado arriesgado.

Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron.

'Hey, solo se vive una vez.'

---- ---- ----

Los labios de Severus Snape se curvaron con asco al ver a su compañero, Alden Parkinson, fallar en su encantamiento de levitación. Era sorprendente lo ineptos que eran estos nuevos reclutas. Maldición, parecía que el Señor Oscuro aceptaba a quien fuera estos días. Y bien, al estar del lado de la Luz, no sabía si verlo como bueno o malo. Una cosa era que la Luz podía derrotar a estos tontos con facilidad, otra, era que el tenía que pasar todo el día con estos idiotas.

Era asqueroso.

Hablando de asco, ¿Por qué el estúpido niño no había escapado ya? Después de todo, le había enseñado al niño lo que debía hacer, y el muchacho ya debió haber escapado. Snape se mordió el labio para detener las maldiciones que anhelaban salir por su boca. Maldición, ¿que el tonto no entendía que mientras más cerca estuvieran de la fortaleza, más difícil sería escapar?

Había guardias por todos lados y algunos mortífagos escondidos en el bosque. Snape frunció el ceño, podía dar al niño por muerto. Seguro, tenía que admitir que el niño tenía talento; sin embargo, no tenía oportunidad contra todo un batallón de mortífagos.

Pero si el niño debía irse…sería mejor que lo hiciera _ahora._

---- ---- ----

Ale acarició s varita por un momento, y silenciosamente murmuró un encantamiento para suavizar la cuerda. Lo suficiente para que se pudiera mover un poco más, pero no tanto para que los mortífagos no se dieran cuenta de nada. Sus ojos dorados exploraron el suelo a su alrededor, los mortífagos seguían hablando de él como si fuera un sacrificio humano. Los cuatro hombres no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Ahora era cuando debía actuar. Alex cerró los ojos y se concentró en alcanzar el núcleo de su magia. Era una masa de líquido de pura energía, Alex se acercó tentativamente y tocó uno de los tentáculos. La respiración de Alex se dificultó cuando algo de magia pasó del tentáculo a su cuerpo. Sintió mucho poder, energía, y extrañamente… ¿miedo?

Su padre ya le había advertido sobre los peligros de usar el núcleo de su magia. Era tan peligrosa como era poderosa. De acuerdo con Voldemort, el núcleo estaba _vivo_ y tenía mente propia, hasta cierto punto. No le gustaba ser controlada, y por eso era extremadamente peligrosa.

Sin embargo, necesitaba el poder. Había demasiados mortífagos… demasiado peligro.

Y por eso, Alex hizo la cosa que incluso su padre, Voldemort, temía hacer. Sostuvo el tentáculo de magia con más fuerza y le dio un tirón para sacarle más magia. Y en ese momento, vaya que recibió magia – una ola de energía furiosa comenzó a ahogarlo. Alex cerró los ojos y esperó a que el dolor bajara.

No lo hizo.

Tomó todo el control de Alex no comenzar a gritar. Maldición, dolía mucho. Y sin embargo, aún sostenía el tentáculo que le pasaba energía. No podía rendirse ahora…no podía. Su núcleo estaba enojado, quería venganza y por eso, Alex estaba sufriendo.

'Por favor… lo siento…' pensó Alex, cuando sintió otra ola de dolor. 'Basta…por favor, prometo que la próxima vez no trataré de robar…'

La magia se detuvo un instante, confundida por lo que Alex estaba diciendo.

'Este es _tu_ poder, y siento tomarlo sin tu permiso,' pensó Alex tratando de disculparse. 'Pero, lo necesito ahora…sino, tendré problemas.'

El núcleo dejó de forcejear por un momento mientras consideraba la condición del niño. El niño, su hogar, no robaba su magia para volverse más poderoso, sino para poder sobrevivir.

Alex sintió la aceptación del núcleo un segundo antes de sentir otra ola de magia. Parpadeó sorprendido. Esta vez, no le dolió. La magia se sentía en paz…y lo calmaba y energizaba. Estuvo así unos minutos, absorbiendo la magia, antes de darse cuenta de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Alex abrió los ojos y sonrió.

'Es hora del show.'

---- ---- ----

Nott fulminó al niño con la mirada. ¡Podía jurar que el niño se había quedado dormido! ¡El niño era un prisionero, maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios el niño estaba más relajado que el resto de los mortífagos? Una pequeña vena apareció en su frente y sus dedos se agitaron como queriendo maldecir y torturar al muchacho.

De pronto, los ojos del niño se abrieron.

Nott vio a Malfoy retroceder por el shock. El rubio tenía una mirada de horror en el rostro y sus ojos grises miraban al niño. Nott frunció el ceño. Siguió la mirada de Malfoy y se quedó boquiabierto.

El niño, los ojos del sangre sucia estaban brillando en la oscuridad – como los de un predador. Nott sintió que se le levantaba el pelo de la nuca. Tomó todo su control no salir corriendo. Se estremeció cuando los ojos cambiaron de dorado a esmeralda; sin embargo, al verlo otra vez, los ojos habían regresado a la normalidad.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?" preguntó Parkinson tontamente, rascándose la mejilla.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente. "Idiota," escupió, mientras fulminada a Parkinson con la mirada. Sus labios se curvaron con asco al ver que Parkinson no dejaba de rascarse. "Basta, Parkinson," dijo. "Eres un sangre limpia, no un perro callejero."

"Pero…"

"Cállate," gruñó Nott apuntando su varita hacia Parkinson. "Y tu también, Malfoy," agregó al ver la sonrisa de Malfoy. El hombre moreno ignoró las miradas fulminantes de ambos hombres y se volvió. Sin embargo, Nott se detuvo y frunció el ceño al tiempo de oler el aire.

'Humo.'

El poder de Alex comenzó a quemar la cuerda que lo tenía preso. Podía ver su poder – de color azul real – pelear contra la cuerda que lo sostenía. Era bastante…interesante…a decir verdad. Nunca antes había visto magia de esta forma…tan cruda y hermosa. Y aún así, dolía.

Actuando por instinto, Alex absorbió un poco más de magia. El efecto fue instantáneo.

¡BOOM!

Los mortífagos lo esquivaron como uno solo. Humo, polvo y escombros llenaban el campo, y algunos de los árboles aún se agitaban por la explosión mágica. En ese momento, Alex decidió hacer su jugada.

"¡Acteico Pleothum!" murmuró Alex mientras movía su varita de manera circular y hacia abajo. Una espesa corriente de mucosidad verde se disparó de su varita y se esparció por el bosque. Todo lo que la mucosidad tocaba se convertía en más mucosidad…hasta que todo dentro de un radio de 35 metros estaba cubierto con ella. Alex se sonrió, 'Dios, como amaba este encantamiento.' Cuando su padre se lo había enseñado, no estaba seguro de querer aprender el encantamiento de ácido. El encantamiento era muy difícil de conjurar y solo unos cuantos podían hacerlo, ya que requería una tremenda cantidad de poder y control. Además, el encantamiento también podía ser mortal si era conjurado correctamente; sin embargo, en contra estaba que también podía afectar al mago que lo conjuró a menos que dicho mago se protegiera…

Alex sostuve la varita frente a sus ojos y murmuró, "Enthuy," y un vapor dorado salió de su varita y lo cubrió. En unos segundos, el vapor comenzó a fusionarse con su aura. La sonrisa de Alex creció cuando entró en la mucosidad y no sintió nada. Gracias al cielo, había logrado hacer el encantamiento correctamente; sin embargo, si no lo hubiera hecho…bueno, digamos que sus pies se estarían quemando al igual que los de los mortífagos.

"¡Maldito seas!" maldijo Nott, tratando de levitarse a si mismo solo para volver a caer. El hombre con cabello oscuro dejo salir algunas maldiciones antes de volverse hacia el niño de los ojos dorados. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando malinterpretó la sonrisa de Alex como una sonrisa burlona. Olvidando el dolor que sentía en los pies, Nott le lanzó una maldición a Alex antes de gruñir, "Pagarás por esto…" maldijo con un brillo demente en los ojos. "Haré que lamentes haber nacido."

Alex esquivó la maldición. Sin desperdiciar un segundo más, Alex transfiguró una roca en una alfombra mágica y se subió. Se castigó mentalmente por ser tan tonto como para quedarse. El encantamiento ácido no evitaba que sus víctimas se movieran, pero hacia el movimiento muy doloroso. Le dio un golpecito a la alfombra para que empezara a volar. Alex volteó la cabeza y tragó saliva al ver la mirada demente de Nott. Por lo visto, el encantamiento no iba a detener la venganza de Nott.

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" gritaron dos voces que Alex reconoció como las de Nott y Malfoy.

En ese momento, dos rayos de luz se dirigieron hacia Alex a una velocidad impresionante. Por primera vez en su vida, Alex podía admitir que tenía miedo. Su cuerpo aún le dolía y no podría esquivar las maldiciones… Ni siquiera con la ayuda de su núcleo… Cerró los ojos, resignado. Escuchó otra maldición asesina en la distancia. Le había llegado la hora… no había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir…

"Accio Alex…" silbó una voz serpentina, y Alex fue jalado por una fuerza invisible, fuera del alcance de las maldiciones para caer en unos brazos fríos. Alex dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus huesos rotos chocaron contra lo que parecía ser un tórax de piedra. Forcejeó ligeramente y trató de escapar; sin embargo, el hombre no lo dejaba ir.

"Mocoso…"

---- ---- ----


	12. La ira de un Lord

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- La ira de un Lord ----

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Los ojos rubí de Voldemort se abrieron cuando atrapó a la figura cubierta de sangre que se había parado desafiantemente ante sus más preciados mortífagos. Si hubiera sido otro niño, el Señor Oscuro no le hubiera dado importancia a su muerte. Sin embargo, este no era un niño cualquiera. Era Alex. Y por primera vez en décadas, Voldemort sintió una punzada de miedo…

…no por si mismo, sino por Alex.

Su tonto, pero encantador heredero…

Así que Voldemort hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente mezclada con miedo. Levantó la varita y _convocó_ al niño fuera del alcance de las maldiciones verdes. Sí, lo _convocó._ Si Voldemort hubiera estado pensando claramente, le habría dado asco su falta de control y el hecho de que había lanzado un encantamiento _elemental_.

Después de todo, simplemente estaba mal que un Señor Oscuro anduviera lanzando encantamientos de cuarto año.

Sin embargo, toda la concentración de Voldemort estaba dirigida al niño de cabello oscuro que venía hacia él. De mala gana, abrió los brazos y se preparó a atrapar al niño.

Y vaya que lo atrapó.

Eh… o eso creyó.

Como había predicho, Voldemort había logrado atrapar al niño antes de que cayera. Sin embargo, accidentalmente había atrapado al muchacho en un ángulo un tanto extraño. La cabeza del niño chocó contra su tórax, haciendo formar una ligera mueca de dolor; sin embargo, no fue nada comparado con el grito ahogado que salió de la boca de su heredero. Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron y lentamente apartó con la mano el fleco de Alex…y al apartar su mano, la encontró cubierta de sangre.

…la sangre de _Alex_.

Los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieron con furia. Chispas de Avada Kedavra se dispararon de su varita mientras intentaba dominarse.

Alex dejó escapar un suave gemido, como si hubiera sentido el enojo del hombre y comenzó a forcejear.

El enojo del Señor Oscuro cesó temporalmente cuando se dio cuenta de la condición en la que estaba el niño. "¿Mocoso?" dijo suavemente, mientras cogía al niño con más fuerza.

Alex dejó de forcejear justo antes de darle un codazo en el estómago al hombre. Su cabeza se sentía confundida y entumecida…demonios, todo su cuerpo se sentía así. Alex inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y miró esperanzado al hombre.

'Padre.'

Al ver que había llegado ayuda, la adrenalina que lo había mantenido vivo en la última hora se desvaneció. Como una llama en el viento, el poder de su núcleo desapareció instantáneamente y causó que Alex se recargara contra la túnica negra de Voldemort, entonces, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su padre para evitar caerse.

Voldemort se sintió extrañado ante el cansancio repentino de Alex, antes de preguntar con voz neutra, "¿Dónde estas herido?"

El niño no respondió.

"¿Mocoso?"

Otra vez no hubo respuesta.

"¿Niño?"

Nada.

"¿Alex?" dijo dubitativamente. El nombre del niño se sintió extraño en su lengua. En los últimos tres años, nunca se había referido al niño por su nombre…solo lo llamaba 'mocoso' y algunas veces 'niño'.

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los rojos de Voldemort. "Nunca me habías dicho así," murmuró suavemente, casi triste.

Voldemort sintió una ligera punzada de culpa al escuchar las palabras del niño, pero la suprimió de inmediato. "Sí, mocoso…Alex," se corrigió después de un momento. "¿Dónde estas lastimado?"

Los ojos del niño se cerraron antes de abrirse de nuevo, lentamente. "En todos lados," susurró, mientras se dejaba caer completamente contra su padre.

Y fue en ese momento que Voldemort sintió los temblores que venían de su heredero. El niño temblaba como loco…y la única razón por la que podría temblar así sería a causa de agotamiento mágico…o por ser sobreexpuesto a tortura. Mirando detenidamente la pálida cara de Alex, Voldemort apostó que era a causa de la última.

"_Nagini_…" silbó, y esperó impacientemente a que su serpiente llegara. Voldemort no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en pocos segundos una serpiente larga y negra salió de detrás de un arbusto.

La serpiente dejó escapar un silbido furioso al ver el estado de Alex. _"¿Qué pasó, amo?"_

"_Parece que mis mortífagos no se han…portado bien…últimamente_."

Nagini tembló cuando probó la ira en el ambiente. Su amo estaba enojado, y mucho. La última vez que lo había visto tan enojado…había sido el día en que asesinó a su padre. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió un _poco_ de lástima por la Luz. ¡Ja! Le gustaría ver a ese viejo loco atreverse a lastimar a su niño-serpiente. Volteó a ver a Voldemort y se alejó de él al ver que sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna. Sí, la Luz estaría condenada si se atrevía a siquiera tocar a su niño-serpiente. Al parecer, Alex se había ganado el corazón del Señor Oscuro…

…o al menos lo que quedaba de el.

"_¿Cómo puedo ayudar, amo?"_

La expresión de Voldemort se ensombreció al mirar las heridas de Alex. Levantó la varita y murmuró algunos encantamientos antes de mover su varita de forma triangular. "Healitus," silbó, y las heridas de Alex se cerraron, dejando un cicatriz en su lugar. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, Voldemort conjuró una camilla voladora y la hechizó para que siguiera a Nagini.

"_Nagini, quiero que lo lleves a la base_," dijo lentamente, mientras ponía el cuerpo de Alex sobre la camilla. Su mirada se suavizó un poco al pasar los ojos sobre el cuerpo de Alex y conjuró un par de sábanas para cubrirlo. "_Cuando llegues ahí, ve al almacén de las pociones y dale una poción que lo calme y otra que lo cure_." Al ver la expresión confundida de Nagini, agregó, _"Puedes_ _leer todas las etiquetas, porque están en Párcel_."

Nagini asintió. _"¿Algo más, amo?"_

Voldemort agitó la cabeza. "Sólo dile a Alex, cuando despierte, que pronto iré a verlo…" Entonces sonrió ferozmente. "Dile que tengo que resolver un asunto con mis mortífagos."

"Como tu digas, amo," silbó mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad con la pequeña camilla flotando tras ella. Voldemort los miró por un rato antes de darse la vuelta y salir de detrás de los árboles para encarar a sus mortífagos.

Los labios de Voldemort formaron una sonrisa oscura. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba ansioso por ver a sus mortífagos.

---- ---- ----

Nott dejó escapar un gruñido de furia cuando vio que las maldiciones asesinas no le habían dado al niño, sino al suelo, causando que se levantara una nube de tierra. Tosiendo, Nott agitó la mano y disipó la nube…y se dio cuenta de que el sangre sucia había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras recordaba todos los eventos con cuidado. Podría jurar que había escuchado otra voz…

…pero eso era imposible. Los únicos en el área eran los mortífagos. Los labios de Nott se torcieron en una sonrisa. A menos, que hubiera un espía entre ellos. Si, estaba seguro de que este pequeño pedazo de información lo haría más importante ante el Señor Oscuro. Nott se pasó la legua por los labios con solo pensarlo.

Pensar que estaba ganando tanto por tan solo torturar a un sangre sucia lo hacía sentir muy bien.

"Ick…maldito polvo," escupió Malfoy, y escuchó al rubio lanzar un encantamiento limpiador. Nott rodó los ojos, 'Malfoys,' pensó al ver que el hombre le ponía otra encantamiento planchador a su túnica y la inspeccionaba otra vez.

"Nott, ¿crees que debamos perseguir al sangre sucia?" preguntó Parkinson, tratando de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, se resbaló en un charco de ácido y se volvió a caer. "¡Ouch!" gritó, mientras se frotaba el trasero.

Malfoy, quien por fin había terminado de embellecerse, se volvió hacia Parkinson. "Claro que no, idiota," dijo, mientras que sus labios formaban una mueca. "Estamos desperdiciando mucho tiempo en un simple…sangre sucia," dijo con delicadeza, dándole vueltas a su varita. "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir a un…animal, en este bosque."

"Precisamente," dijo una voz detrás de los tres hombres.

Malfoy se volvió al escuchar la voz, "¿Dónde te escondiste estos últimos minutos, Snape?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Es que le temes a un niño sangre sucia?"

El hombre grasiento sonrió burlonamente como respuesta. "¿Miedo? ¿de un sangre sucia?" repitió sin poder creérselo, antes de que sus labios formaran una sonrisa burlona. "A menos que me equivoque, y sinceramente lo dudo," continuó, "ustedes estaban gritando como un grupo de Gryffindors."

"No estaba gritando," protestó Nott, caminando hasta llegar a Snape.

Snape levantó una ceja. "¿Oh? Disculpa," dijo. "Estabas…_aullando_."

"Suficiente," dijo Malfoy, al ver que la cara de Nott se ponía morada. Malfoy le dirigió a Snape una mirada asesina que el maestro de pociones regresó sin problema. "Deja de molestarlo, Snape," ordenó.

Snape rodó los ojos como respuesta; sin embargo, no volvió a soltar la lengua. Un silencio cayó entre los cuatro mortífagos, mientras se miraban entre ellos, disgustados.

"Y…¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Parkinson, su voz cortando la tensión como un cuchillo. "Estoy aburrido."

"¿Estas aburr…?"

Snape se frotó las sienes con frustración, al sentir que se le formaba otra jaqueca. "Olvídense del sangre sucia," dijo Snape, mientras se recargaba contra un árbol. "Ya vamos tarde a la reunión del Señor Oscuro," continuó. "Y no deseo ser castigado más de lo normal."

Nott, quien había mantenido la boca cerrada la mayor parte de la conversación, explotó. "¿Qué?" gritó, apuntando a Snape. "¿Vas a dejar que el niño…_escape_?" preguntó sin creérselo.

Siendo quien era, Snape bufó. "Tu sentido de la percepción me asombra, Nott. El niño ya ha escapado, y probablemente ya está muy lejos de aquí."

"Pero…nuestro Señor…"

"…va a estar bastante furioso," terminó Snape, dándole la espalda a Nott. "Nuestro Señor no tolera los errores, no importa de que categoría," y sintiéndose malvado, agregó. "¿Y quien te asegura de que creerá tu historia sobre un sangre sucia tan cerca de la base?"

Nott mostró los dientes. "Claro que me creería…"

Snape bufó. "Será tu muerte," dijo mientras se alejaba.

"Maldito seas Snape," lo maldijo mientras lo miraba con furia. "Si nuestro Señor no cree nuestra historia, también pagarás el precio. Tu nos ayudaste…"

Snape volvió la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió. "Cree en lo que quieras Nott; sin embargo sé que no seré castigado tanto como tú," regresó.

"¿Por qué?"

El hombre del cabello grasiento frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué más, Nott? El Señor Oscuro necesita de mis servicios como maestro de pociones; por lo tanto, a menos que haga algo drástico, el castigo será bastante ligero."

"Mientes…"

"Ya basta, Nott," dijo Malfoy. "Snape tiene razón, ya vamos tarde. Es mejor si nos apuramos."

El hombre hizo una mueca; sin embargo, se volvió en dirección a la fortaleza y empujó a Snape. "Bien," silbó. "Muévanse." Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Nott chocó contra algo duro.

'Piedras…'

Nott se estremeció de dolor y se talló la nariz. '¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?' una enorme piedra mohosa había aparecido frente a él y sus compañeros. Despacio, acercó su mano a la pared…y fue empujado hacia atrás por un rayo de luz que había salido de la piedra.

"Demonios."

Snape estaba de acuerdo con la expresión de Nott cuando tres piedras más salieron del suelo y los rodearon. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Snape agarró su varita y la sostuvo frente a él de manera amenazante. Los otros mortífagos hicieron lo mismo.

Sintió, más que escuchó, la respiración de Malfoy. El idiota estaba respirando tan alto que no podía escuchar nada. Una vez más, Snape maldijo el día en que se había unido a estos idiotas para apoyar al Señor Oscuro.

Idiotas que de seguro lo harían terminar muerto.

Snape le dirigió una mirada a Parkinson, antes de maldecir en voz baja. El rubio estaba observando su alrededor con fascinación o con horror. Snape apostó por el primero. Parkinson era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que su vida estaba en peligro.

"Oye, Snape, ¿No crees que esa piedra parece una serpiente?" comentó Parkinson, apuntando una roca.

Snape miró a Parkinson sin poder creérselo. Aquí estaban, atrapados en una caja de piedra para variar y Parkinson estaba comentando en la forma de las piedras. ¿Qué el hombre no tenía instinto de supervivencia?

Parkinson se acercó a tocar la piedra.

Snape suspiró al oír un grito parecido al de una niña…y se suponía que el hombre era un Slytherin.

Snape apenas alcanzó a ver una figura que se movía por la pared más lejana. La sombra parecía desaparecer, como si no fuera nada más que oscuridad. Era un hombre…o alguna criatura. Snape esperó a que la figura hiciera el primer movimiento. Mientras la cosa se acercaba, Snape pudo ver una túnica negra, cuya capucha ensombrecía la cara. La cara de Snape perdió todo su color al darse cuenta de que era.

'Un Dementor.'

En su momento de pánico, la mente de Snape cambió a modo de supervivencia. No consideró el hecho de que la criatura podría no ser un Dementor, sino otra criatura oscura. Y también había olvidado que la presencia de un Dementor podía sentirse…y seguía sin sentir nada. Y aún así, Snape hizo lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho.

Levantó su varita y gritó, "Expecto Patronum…" y la forma de un cuerva salió de su varita. Snape esperó con una sonrisa triunfante a que el Dementor retrocediera…

…pero no lo hizo.

El 'Dementor' levantó una ceja y levantó su… ¿varita? Un par de ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente desde las profundidades de la capucha, mientras el hombre conjuraba un escudo que hizo desaparecer el Patronus el instante que hizo contacto.

Snape sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, y su cara palideció aún más. Había…que demonios, estaba condenado…

Había atacado al Señor Oscuro.

--- --- ---

Disculpenme la tardanza, pero esta semana tuve que entregar muchos proyectos… ya no tengo tiempo ni para mi…y tengo examen de matemáticas mañana… oh bueno, trataré de mandarles otro capitulo lo más pronto posible. CIAO!


	13. Traidores

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Traidores ----

La cámaro cayó en silencio el momento que los mortífagos reconocieron a su señor.

"Se…Señor," tartamudeó Parkinson dando un paso hacia atrás por el miedo, si registrar el enojo que pasó por la cara de Voldemort. "¿Por qué está…? oomph," dijo cuando Malfoy le dio un codazo en el estómago. "¿Qué tienes, Malfoy? Yo solo…"

Los ojos rubí de Voldemort se entrecerraron.

"Mi lord," interrumpió Malfoy con una sonrisa. "Nos honra con su presencia," dijo con reverencia, tratando de amansar el mal humor del Señor Oscuro. "¿En que podemos servirle?"

El Señor Oscuro acarició su varita mientras miraba con odio a sus mortífagos. "Crucio," silbó suavemente, y puso a sus cuatro mortífagos bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Sus gritos eran música para sus oídos. Sus ojos miraban sin emoción a los cuatro que se convulsionaban en el suelo.

Los que lo habían lastimado a _él_.

Los responsables de la condición en la que estaba _él_.

Alex, su…su… ¿_hijo_?

Voldemort frunció el ceño mientras sus pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Le puso más poder a la maldición y sintió, más que escuchó, los gritos de sus mortífagos. Nunca antes había sentido miedo…

…especialmente por alguien más.

Pero era de esperarse. Después de todo, el orfanato había destruido cada fracción de humanidad que poseía hasta volverlo nada más que una cáscara vacía. No le importaba el bienestar de nadie más que el propio. Los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieron ligeramente. Las emociones eran para los débiles…siempre lo habían sido.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué le importaba?

Con un gruñido, Voldemort canceló la maldición y esperó impacientemente a que sus mortífagos se compusieran. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, se deshizo de sus pensamientos. Podía encargarse del mocoso después, ahora tenía que concentrarse en sus mortífagos. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cruel al pensarlo.

Débil o no, sus mortífagos iban a pagar haber lastimado a su heredero.

"Mi Señor," exhaló Nott, acercándose a gatas y besando la túnica de Voldemort. "Su bondad no tiene límites." Sin embargo, incluso cuando murmuró esas palabras de aprecio, Nott se estremeció cuando los ojos del Señor Oscuro se fijaron en él.

Snape se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar la mentira de Nott. ¿Qué acaso el hombre no sabía lo mucho que el Señor Oscuro odiaba las mentiras? Su respiración se cortó cuando los ojos del Señor Oscuro se posaron en él. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro odiaba más que lo atacaran.

"Idiota," dijo Voldemort, pisando la mano de Nott con su bota negra de piel de dragón. Un grito horrible hizo eco en toda la cámara. Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. Había destruido los huesos del idiota en el primer intento.

Los ojos de Nott se llenaron de lagrimas; sin embargo, se mordió los labios para no volver a gritar.

"Quiero un reporte completo, Nott," silbó Voldemort, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Nott respiró profundo; sin embargo, no parecía poder decir una palabra. _"Ahora_," dijo Voldemort con impaciencia.

"Mi lord, le gustaría que yo…" comenzó Malfoy, solo para regresar al suelo gritando cuando el Señor Oscuro le lanzó otra maldición Cruciatus.

"No pongas mi paciencia a prueba, Malfoy," silbó Voldemort, al cancelar la maldición unos minutos después. "Tal vez no tengas tanta suerte la próxima vez."

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza con respeto y se levantó del suelo para reunirse con Parkinson y Snape. Si algo había aprendido de sus años de servicio, era que el silencio es de oro… al menos en el caso de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro no toleraba a los tontos, y menos a los ruidosos.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse como demonios Parkinson había logrado sobrevivir por tanto tiempo.

Nott sostuvo su mano rota y respiró hondo antes de comenzar su reporte. Con o sin dolor, no había algo más tonto que hacer esperar al Señor Oscuro. "Mi lord," silbó a través de dientes apretados. "Nosotros, sus fieles mortífagos, hemos descubierto un espía." Nott respiró hondo tratando de suprimir el dolor. "Y no cualquier espía, sino un sangre sucia," escupió.

Snape dejó de respirar por un momento cuando vio algo parecido al enojo reflejarse en los ojos rojos del Señor Oscuro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos. ¿Voldemort estaba enojado solo porque habían descubierto un espía? Por alguna razón, eso no le parecía.

Había servido a Voldemort por décadas y el hombre no se enojaba fácilmente. Se molestaba, sí. Pero el enojo era una emoción que ya no relacionaba con el Señor Oscuro… a menos que el hombre estuviera en presencia de Albus Dumbledore. Snape frunció el ceño ligeramente al recordar el extraño brillo que le siguió al enojo…

…preocupación…

El Señor Oscuro estaba preocupado por algo.

"¿Y donde está este espía tuyo, Nott?" lo molestó Voldemort, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la varita de arce. Sus ojos rubí se desviaron hacia Snape y Malfoy, y su sonrisa creció cuando los vio estremecerse como uno solo.

Nott le lanzó una mirada suplicante a los otros mortífagos, pidiéndoles que hablaran.

Pero los otros se mantuvieron callados. Incluso Parkinson. Aunque Parkinson nunca tenía idea de que pasaba a su alrededor, entendía que ahora no era el mejor momento para cuestionar la autoridad de su Señor. Especialmente por el hecho de que la magia del Señor Oscuro se había enfriado…

En su forma cruda, hay dos tipos diferentes de magia. La primera es magia cálida, que está atada a las emociones de la vida diaria. Ya sea enojo, odio, felicidad o solo diversión…la magia es alimentada por las emociones. Así que en teoría, mientras más fuerte sea la emoción, más poderosos serán los encantamientos. Casi todos los magos y brujas caían bajo esta categoría.

Y el tipo más poderoso y peligroso de magia es la magia fría. Esta forma de magia "emocional" no viene del mago, sino de su propia magia. En otras palabras, la magia está viva y cuando está bajo estrés emocional, las emociones del mago se descontrolan y la magia toma el control. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo a ser poseído, ya que el mago aún tiene voluntad propia… aunque pierde cualquier emoción "cálida" por un tiempo.

Y si Voldemort ya era lo suficientemente cruel cuando usaba magia cálida, nadie quería ver que su Señor se había enfriado…

"Mi Señor, el espía desapareció," protestó Nott, mojándose los labios nerviosamente. "Logramos capturar al muchacho; sin embargo, se las arregló para escapar…"

"¿Un muchacho? ¿Quieres decir un _niño_, Nott?" silbó Voldemort con furia. "¿Un…niño pudo escapar de mi 'círculo de confianza'?" prácticamente escupió.

"Mi lord…yo…"

"Crucio," silbó, apuntando su varita hacia el tonto que temblaba. "Debes ser un tonto Nott para decirme tales…mentiras. Es imposible que un _niño_ pueda andar tan cerca de la fortaleza. Especialmente un sangre sucia."

La respiración de Nott estaba agitada cuando sintió que le quitaban la maldición. "No…yo jamás…nunca soñaría con mentirle, mi lord," murmuró débilmente. "Es la verdad, vimos a un sangre sucia. Todos."

"Crucio."

Los gritos de Nott hicieron eco en toda la cámara. Los otros mortífagos se estremecieron al ver el brillo en los ojos de su Señor. Chispas rojas volaban alrededor de Voldemort y le daban al hombre la apariencia de un demonio. Lo cual no estaba lejos de la verdad.

"¿Había un niño, Nott?" preguntó Voldemort, mientras le daba vueltas a su varita.

"Mi Señor, yo vi…"

"Crucio," silbó suavemente, y otro rayo rojo se disparó hacia la figura en el suelo. Voldemort dejó la maldición por algunos minutos antes de levantarla. "¿Había un niño?" repitió suavemente.

"Yo…" Nott pausó por un instante cuando vio brillar la punta de la varita del Señor Oscuro. "No…no había un niño, mi lord," murmuró Nott. "Nos equivocamos."

El brillo desapareció y Nott dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hasta que vio el brillo rojo en los ojos de su Señor…en ese momento, supo que estaba condenado.

"¿Así que me mentiste?" dijo el Señor Oscuro fríamente, mientras sus ojos rojos recorrían toda la cámara y se detuvieron en las figuras arrodilladas de Snape, Malfoy y Parkinson. "Al igual que tus compañeros…"

Los mortífagos temblaron como uno solo cuando varios elementos de tortura aparecieron.

"…así que creo que deben repasar algunas _lecciones_…"

---- ---- ----

"¿_Niño-serpiente_?" silbó Nagini dándole golpecitos en el hombro con su cola. El niño hizo una mueca de dolor y se alejó de ella. "_El Amo quiere que te tomes estas pociones_."

Alex agitó la cabeza ligeramente, y se metió más en las sábanas. Todo le dolía mucho…

Con un silbido molesto Nagini se acercó más y se enroscó alrededor del brazo del muchacho. "_Bebe_," lo urgió. "_El Amo dijo que haría que el dolor se fuera_."

Alex sintió algo caer sobre su camisa y abrió los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos sin poder creer lo que veía. Nagini estaba enroscada sobre él tratando de forzar una poción por su garganta. Una poción que estaba balanceando con su cola. '¿Qué el día no era ya lo suficientemente extraño?' Abrió la boca débilmente y esperó a que Nagini le diera las pociones.

Nagini puso la cola sobre la boca de Alex y dejó caer unas gotas de la poción a la garganta del niño. "_Tienes suerte de estar vivo, niño-serpiente_," silbó. "_A las serpientes del amo no les gusta la competencia_."

Alex tragó el líquido y lentamente sintió que el dolor se iba. _"¿Serpientes_?" repitió. "¿_Querrás decir mortífagos_?"

Nagini asintió. "_Sí…mortífagos_," se corrigió. "_Los he visto desde que fueron iniciados. Son crueles y harán lo que sea para ganar el aprecio del Amo. Serpientes traidoras es lo que son_," Nagini silbó con asco. "_Ya le he dicho al Amo que los mate_…"

Alex levantó una ceja. Que interesante. Nagini no confiaba en ninguno de los mortífagos.

"…_antes de que intenten matarlo a él_," continuó Nagini agitada. "_Esos…mortífagos, tienen demasiada sed de poder…_"

"_Nagini, ¿Por qué los mortífagos **querrían** matar a mi padre_?" protestó Alex. "¿_Qué acaso no es su punto de apoyo?¿Su líder? Quiero decir, mi padre intenta deshacerse de todos los muggles_."

Nagini dejó escapar un silbido cansado. "_Eres joven, niño-serpiente_," dijo tras un momento de silencio, "…_e inocente. Esos **humanos**_…" dijo con desprecio, "_le darían la espalda al Amo el momento que algo salga mal. Lo veo en sus ojos, odian inclinarse ate otros, quieren poder…especialmente el tipo de poder que tiene el Amo_."

Alex suspiró. "_Entiendo, Nagini_," dijo silenciosamente. "_Así que básicamente los mortífagos harían lo que sea por poder, incluso si tienen que asesinar a mi padre_…"

"_Exactamente_," silbó Nagini. _"¿Nunca te has preguntado porque el Amo jamás ha revelado tu identidad a los mortífagos? ¿O incluso a su preciado 'círculo de confianza_?"

Alex negó con la cabeza. "_Supongo que se me ocurrió alguna vez, pero nunca me importó mucho_," dijo levantando los hombros. "_Estaba feliz con como iban las cosas, así que no me importó no ser conocido por sus mortífagos. No es como si hiciera alguna diferencia. Mi padre…quiso protegerme._" Alex pausó por un segundo, antes de preguntar dubitativo. "¿_No es cierto_?"

Nagini le sacó la lengua y silbó de manera confortante. "_El Amo es una persona difícil de entender_," dijo. "_He estado con él por casi cincuenta años…pero_," Nagini pausó por un segundo y fijó la vista en los ojos dorados de Alex. "_Nunca antes lo había visto actuar tan…humano. Sí, niño-serpiente, de verdad le importas_."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del niño, haciendo a Nagini silbar con cariño.

---- ---- ----

**Flaskback**

"Comienza."

Alex inmediatamente se tiró al piso y rodó hacia su derecha, apenas esquivando la punta de la espada. Sin dudar un segundo se dio la vuelta para esquivar otra estocada posiblemente fatal por parte de su padre.

"¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, mocoso?" lo molestó Voldemort, mientras observaba a su heredero ligeramente desilusionado. "Muéstrame que eres digno del nombre de Mortimer."

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Alex. "Esta bien, _papá_," bromeó, haciendo que los ojos de Voldemort se abrieran con sorpresa. Alex aprovechó el momento de distracción para atacar el cuello de su padre con su espada. El sonido del choque de metal contra metal rebotó contra las paredes. Los ojos dorados de Alex se encontraron con los rojos de su padre y Alex sonrió.

Una segunda espada, más corta que la primera, apareció en su otra mano. Rápidamente, Alex arremetió contra el estómago de su padre, esperando acertar un punto. Sin embargo, y para desilusión de Alex, el momento que su espada hizo contacto con la piel de Voldemort, el hombre desapareció.

"Que…" Alex se congeló cuando sintió una hoja de metal contra su garganta. Suspiró dramáticamente y se recargó en su padre. "Está bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas," dijo de mala gana.

Voldemort alejó la daga de plata de la garganta de su heredero. "Aún eres muy lento, mocoso," dijo molesto. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es durar más de unos _segundos_ contra mi en batalla."

Alex inclinó la cabeza, apenado ante las palabras de su padre. Sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que un dedo frío le alzaba la cabeza.

"No te agites, algún día te volverás fuerte…mocoso," dijo Voldemort, y algo parecido al orgullo pasó por sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos. "Algún día le mostrarás al mundo quien eres en realidad…y siempre estaré a tu lado."

---- ---- ----

Nota del traductor: Sí! He vuelto! Esta fue una semana algo pesada, pero ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo y ya voy a la mitad del que sigue, así que espero poder mandarlo más tarde. (Creo que dije que algún día iba a poner dos capítulos, no?)


	14. Un Instructor

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Un Instructor ----

**Tres semanas después**

Alex caminó por los corredores de la fortaleza camino al estudio privado de su padre. Su túnica, de un color azul medianoche, se movía alrededor de su delgada figura mientras sus ojos dorados miraban a su alrededor. Hace un mes, Alex no se hubiera preocupado por cargar con su varita a menos que fuera al bosque. Sin embargo, después de su 'captura', Alex había aprendido la lección.

La lección de la precaución.

Durante su captura, había aprendido lo cruel y mortales que podían ser los mortífagos. Su padre alguna vez le había contado de ellos; pero, al parecer, Voldemort se había saltado _algunos_ puntos. Los puntos que su padre sabía no le gustaría escuchar. Sorprendentemente, no estaba enojado.

Por alguna razón desconocida, su padre quería preservar su imagen de niño. Voldemort nunca lo había herido físicamente, aunque en algunos casos estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando era más joven. Alex no le dio muchas vueltas al tema. Había sido bastante odioso cuando pequeño, y le sorprendía el hecho de que su padre lograra controlarse. Aunque Voldemort si lo castigaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca algo horrible.

Alex dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Sus castigos consistían de entrenamiento de supervivencia en el bosque oscuro con Nagini como protección, claro. La mayor parte del tiempo solo tenía que acampar en la intemperie por una semana antes de que su padre lo dejara entrar a la fortaleza otra vez. A veces Voldemort quería que practicara sus habilidades de rastreador y que buscara algún objeto en especial.

Era pura educación, claro.

Durante una de sus pláticas con su padre, Voldemort le había revelado su pasado en el orfanato. Alex tenía la intuición suficiente para leer entre líneas y descubrir la verdad. Su padre _odiaba_ a los Muggles con pasión. Aunque su padre era un Slytherin, Alex dudaba que hubiera creído la propaganda de su casa sobre los sangres sucias y demás, de no haber sido por los Muggles del orfanato. Su padre había sido independiente y poderoso; sin embargo, su vida y sus creencias habían sido creadas por la gente que lo rodeaba.

Moldeado por su odio, su asco y, claro, sus castigos. Por eso, Voldemort quería darle a Alex lo que él nunca tuvo. El poder de la elección. No quería que Alex fuera un esclavo de sus emociones, sino que tuviera el poder de ser su propia persona. El poder para desafiar al mundo.

Alex se detuvo frente a la escultura de una calavera hecha de marfil que flotaba sobre una columna. "Que reinen los señores de Slytherin," silbó en Párcel. Las cuencas vacías de la calavera brillaron por un segundo antes de que la pared frente a él se abriera. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, Alex atravesó el portal y la pared se cerró tras él.

Un rayo de luz azul oscuro se disparó hacia él. Un encantamiento congelador. Alex rápidamente sacó su varita, murmuró un encantamiento y una cúpula plateada salió de su varita. El momento que la maldición dio con el escudo, se escuchó un suave sonido de succión.

"Llegas tarde, mocoso."

Alex levantó los hombros y le dio a su padre una sonrisa. "Perdí la noción del tiempo."

Voldemort levantó una ceja mientras estudiaba a su heredero con sospecha. "¿Haz estado estudiando?" preguntó suavemente. "No pareces tú…"

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco ante la verdad. Antes de su encuentro con los mortífagos, no había nada que odiara más que estudiar e ir a sus lecciones. Dios, incluso había veces en las que había intentado hacerse el enfermo… aunque su padre lo había descubierto cada vez.

"Supongo que estoy creciendo," intentó Alex.

Voldemort alzó ambas cejas, indicando que no lo creía.

Alex hizo un puchero. "¿Qué quiere decir esa mirada?" dijo falsamente ofendido. "Sí estoy creciendo."

"Físicamente, sí," asintió su padre. "Aunque mentalmente, creo que has empeorado. Eres más molesto que cuando te conocí."

"Er… ¿gracias?" dijo Alex mientras se rascaba la cabeza en confusión.

Voldemort rodó los ojos. Las expresiones tipo Gryffindor aún le daban asco. Y tales expresiones no pertenecían en el rostro de su heredero. "Dime, mocoso," dijo después de un momento. "¿Qué es lo que estás estudiando? Nunca te importó mucho la magia o tus lecciones."

Alex hizo una mueca. 'Touché.' Sabía que no era el más listo de la cuadra ni el más entusiasta, pero rayos… ¿Por qué su padre tenía que recordárselo todo el tiempo? Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su padre, y sonrió un poco. "Pues…todo, supongo," dijo simplemente.

Voldemort puso mala cara. "No podías ser más directo ¿verdad, mocoso?"

"¿Eso es una pregunta?" lo molestó Alex, dándole a su padre una sonrisa confortante. "Si de verdad quieres saber…"

"_Solo responde la pregunta_," silbó Voldemort, cambiando a Párcel mientras un brillo molesto le pasaba por los ojos. "_Déjate de bromas, que no te queda_."

Alex frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. "Bueno, me dijiste que usara mi máscara cada que pudiera," dijo herido. "Si querías que me detuviera, solo tenías que decirlo."

La mirada del Señor Oscuro se suavizó antes de volverse indiferente otra vez. El niño se estaba volviendo un actor talentoso. Antes de instruir al niño, Alex había sido un desastre física y mentalmente. Recordaba la vez que había entrado a la habitación del niño y lo había visto llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Alex había sido muy dependiente al principio, ya que tenía miedo de que su nuevo padre lo odiara…al igual que sus verdaderos padres. Incluso ahora Alex se convertía en lo que solía ser…y mostraba su verdadera cara.

Para revelar a un niño herido y sentimental.

"Mocoso…Alex," se corrigió Voldemort, pausando un segundo para ver como poner sus pensamientos en palabras. "Debo admitir, que tu máscara es bastante buena," dijo con un tono extraño. "Tu actuación será útil en el futuro durante la guerra."

Alex bajó la vista y murmuró algo inaudible.

"Habla en voz alta, mocoso," ordenó Voldemort.

El muchacho manoseó su túnica nerviosamente mientras sus ojos se movían en diferentes direcciones. "Dije…" murmuró Alex, mientras sus manos formaban puños. "…¿Qué si te importaría si yo no fuera útil para tu causa?" terminó suavemente.

Voldemort parpadeó sorprendido.

"…quiero decir, sé que me adoptaste porque sobreviví a la maldición asesina y también porque pensaste que yo podía ser un pariente," dijo Alex rápidamente. "Pero…¿Qué si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte o listo para ayudarte? ¿Te desharías de mi como alguno de tus mortífagos?"

El rostro de Voldemort se mantuvo indiferente, aunque su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Tenía que aceptarlo, Alex era inteligente para sacar tal conclusión. Una conclusión que había considerado hace unos años al adoptar al niño. Sabía que era riesgoso tratar de criar a un niño de la Luz como su heredero, y sabía que la lealtad del niño jamás sería de fiar…

Sin embargo, Voldemort trató de disipar el temor de su heredero. Después de todo, no le haría bien que el niño le tuviera miedo. Ya que si eso pasaba, el niño se volvería débil. "Acaso olvidaste, Alex," silbó delicadamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia su heredero y fijaba su vista en los falsos ojos dorados de Alex. "Que eres mi heredero…y el heredero de Slytherin. Eres más importante que un simple mortífago," dijo su padre. "Y siempre te he tratado de esa forma," terminó, tratando de sonar convincente.

"Entonces no lo harías…"

Chispas rojas se dispararon de la varita de Voldemort. "No se hable más del tema," dijo de pronto, haciendo que Alex se estremeciera. Al ver una punzada de miedo en la mirada de su heredero, Voldemort reforzó su barrera de Oclumencia (?) y se concentró en eliminar todas sus emociones negativas. El niño podía ponerlo de mal humor con las más simples preguntas. "Podemos tener esta conversación algún otro día, si así lo deseas," dijo a través de dientes apretados, tratando de sonar generoso.

Alex asintió dubitativo, pero se mantuvo callado.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Voldemort después de un momento de silencio. "¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?"

Alex parpadeó confundido. "¿Qué…que pregunta?" preguntó. "Hablamos de muchas cosas."

"Tus estudios," dijo su padre, mientras la tensión en la habitación desaparecía.

"Oh," Alex se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. "Bueno, es verdad lo que dije sobre querer aprender todo. Planeo estudiar, bueno…todo, magia oculta, encantamientos a nivel de Auror, posiblemente más magia de núcleo…" Alex pausó por un segundo mientras miraba preocupadamente a su padre. "…y me estaba preguntando, si no sería mucho problema…"

"…que pudieras encontrarme un tutor."

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron.

"No es que haya algo malo con tus lecciones," dijo Alex rápidamente, al ver la expresión de su padre. "Solo pensé…que querrías más tiempo para ti," dijo suavemente. "haz pasado mucho tiempo enseñándome cosas cuando podrías estar con tus mortífagos…"

El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras contemplaba la idea. Era un riesgo relacionar a los mortífagos con Alex, especialmente cuando el niño aún no podía defenderse solo. Sus mortífagos tenían sed de poder y Alex, como su heredero, era una amenaza para sus posiciones. No estaría bien que el niño muriera. Por otro lado, sus lecciones con Alex le estaban quitando el tiempo con sus mortífagos y los ataques.

"No seas tonto, niño," dijo Voldemort. "Mis mortífagos te partirían la espalda a la mitad si te vieran. O en algunos meses terminarías muerto en un 'desafortunado accidente'." El Señor Oscuro se masajeó las sienes, tratando de deshacerse de una jaqueca. "No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo tanto, no eres digno de su respeto…"

Alex se estremeció al oír las últimas palabras de su padre, pero recobró su compostura instantáneamente. "Pero…¿Qué hay de Snape?" preguntó, ignorando las palabras de su padre. "Está en tu círculo de confianza, es maestro en pociones y un buen duelista. Y encima de eso," dijo lentamente. "No creo que me lastime."

"¿Y exactamente como llegaste a esa conclusión, mocoso?" dijo Voldemort mientras sus ojos rojos mostraban que estaba molesto.

El niño suspiró. "En primer lugar, no trató de lastimarme cuando me conoció…" y me ayudó, agregó para sí. "Además, hasta ahora solo he estudiado la teoría de pociones. No me volveré un buen maestro de pociones si no tengo práctica. ¿Y quien mejor que el mejor maestro de pociones del mundo para enseñarme?"

"_El Amo puede enseñarte_," interrumpió Nagini. Afortunadamente, la única serpiente en la fortaleza era Nagini, porque algunas habitaciones estaban selladas por contraseñas en Párcel, y no sería bueno que cualquier serpiente tuviera acceso a ellas. "_El Amo es bueno con pociones_."

"Pero…"

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su serpiente. "_Nagini, no tengo suficiente tiempo para enseñarle al niño otra disciplina. Especialmente una que requiera mucha explicación_," silbó. "Muy bien," dijo en español. "Le informaré a Snape sobre su nueva posición esta noche," sus labios formaron una sonrisa oscura. "Sin embargo, continuaré con tus lecciones de duelo como yo quiera…me rehúso a que mi heredero se vuelva débil."

Alex ahogó un quejido.

"Encuéntrame en la sala del trono esta noche a las siete para tus lecciones con Snape."

---- ---- ----

Ha! Lo hice! Dos capítulos en un día. Me siento bien conmigo misma… bueno, algunos han preguntado cuando va a ir Alex a Hogwarts… hmmm…todavía faltan algunos capítulos, pero no desesperen, porque xxlostdreamerx planea hacer una trilogía, y si esta traducción tiene éxito, le voy a preguntar a xxlostdreamerx si me deja traducir las dos historias que siguen, más la parodia. CIAO!


	15. ¿Espía?

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- ¿Espía? ----

Era aproximadamente cuarto para las siete cuando un hombre vestido de negro salió de detrás de un arbusto que cubría el punto de aparición. Alto y delgado, el hombre parecía tener una apariencia de esqueleto. Sin mencionar que su tono de piel lo hacía ver enfermo y por supuesto, muerto.

Era una imitación perfecta de la Muerte.

El hombre metió la mano a su túnica y sacó el reloj de plata. Maldijo y caminó más rápido hacia la cueva, tratando de evitar los charcos de lodo y las criaturas que habitaban en ellos. Una criatura que parecía venenosa se le acercó. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, agitó la varita y la criatura desapareció con un 'puff'. No se detuvo a ver sus alrededores. Tenía que llegar a la sala del trono inmediatamente…

Le parecieron horas las que pasó mientras pasaba por todas las medidas de seguridad. Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro cada vez se volvía más paranoico. Hace unos años, la única identificación necesaria era la Marca Tenebrosa; ahora había que pasar por once encantamientos y barreras diferentes. Volvió a revisar su reloj antes de empujar las enormes puertas de ébano que llevaban a la sala del trono y se encontró con…

Oscuridad.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, y la maldad parecía escurrir por las paredes. Inconcientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás cuando las antorchas se prendieron. Esto parecía muy familiar…era casi como una recreación de la cámara de tortura. La cámara en la que sus compañeros y él habían sido castigados por el 'Incidente Sangre Sucia,' como lo llamaba Nott.

"Severus…" silbó una voz a su izquierda. "Ya estás aquí."

El hombre, Snape, encaró en trono y se encontró con los ojos rojos del 'monstruo' sentado en el. "Mi lord," lo saludó al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y besaba la túnica del Señor Oscuro. Aún así, los ojos de Snape siguieron buscando a un intruso, o la presencia de otro mortífago.

Era extraño. ¿Porque rayos el Señor Oscuro lo llamaría solo a él?

Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron ligeramente cuando vio una pequeña figura recargada casualmente contra el trono de su señor. Estudió a la figura. Era un niño, y por su tamaño, debía tener ocho o nuevo años. La cara del niño estaba escondida por las sombras…

"Levántate," ordenó Voldemort, mirando a Snape con ojos calculadores. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa al ver que Snape temblaba.

"¿Cómo le puedo servir, mi lord?"

"Crucio," silbó Voldemort. Mantuvo la maldición casi un minuto y luego la canceló. "¿Te di permiso para hablar, Snape?" murmuró cruelmente mientras sus ojos brillaban. "Un sirviente que no puede mantenerse callado no me sirve."

Snape asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no debía contradecir a su Señor. Se obligó a mantenerse quieto cuando vio que la serpiente del Señor Oscuro, Nagini, se le acercaba. Sería demasiado Gryffindor mostrar miedo ante una criatura que podía matarlo con una mordida.

"_Huelo miedo_," silbó Nagini, pasando sobre la mano del hombre. "_Está asustado_."

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, "_Claro, después de todo… no se necesita mucho para matar a alguien como él_."

"_Humano tonto_…" se burló Nagini, silbando enojada, haciendo que el hombre se pusiera rígido. "¿_En serio quieres que este humano sea el instructor de mi niño-serpiente_?"

Voldemort levantó los hombros. "_No importa, es un buen maestro de pociones_," dijo con tono neutral.

Nagini silbó suavemente, aunque sonó más a una risa serpentina que otra cosa. "_Si tu lo dices,_" dijo mientras se alejaba.

"Snape, tengo un trabajo para ti," dijo Voldemort sin rodeos. Sus mortífagos no tenían elección más que seguir sus órdenes, así que no valía la pena elaborar.

Snape bajó la cabeza y repitió, "_Vivo para servir, mi lord_."

La mirada del Señor Oscuro se volvió calculadora. "Asegúrate de que así sea, Snape," silbó suavemente. "O haré de tu vida un infierno. Tanto que estarás rogando por piedad como el gusano que eres."

El hombre con el cabello grasiento tragó saliva nerviosamente, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya puedes salir, Alex," silbó con más gentileza. Voldemort puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño (casi con cariño, pensó Snape) y observó a Snape con sus ojos rubí. "Este es mi protegido, Alex," explicó con un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones. "De ahora en adelante estará bajo tu tutela en pociones…"

Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron con horror cuando el niño finalmente salió de las sombras. Era_ él_, el niño Sangre Sucia al que había ayudado a escapar de la tortura de Nott. Demonios, de haber sabido que estaba ayudado al favorito del Señor Oscuro…probablemente habría dejado morir al muchacho.

"A menos, claro está, ¿Qué no estés de acuerdo?" dijo el Señor Oscuro fríamente al ver la mirada horrorizada de Snape.

Snape agitó la cabeza en negación. "Claro que no, mi lord," replicó rápidamente. "Será un honor instruir al muchacho. Solo me sorprendió que me eligiera a mi para ser su tutor."

Voldemort lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Alex. "Regresaré en dos horas para tus otras lecciones."

El muchacho lanzó un quejido al escuchar las palabras de su padre antes de sonreír ligeramente. "Eres un sádico," concluyó mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro con enojo falso.

A Snape le sorprendió que el Señor Oscuro _no_ convirtiera al niño en cenizas por su insolencia.

Voldemort solo levantó una ceja mientras miraba al muchacho. "Dos horas," repitió con voz neutral, y alborotó el cabello del niño mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El niño hizo un _puchero_.

1 hora y 30 minutos después (en el laboratorio de pociones)

Snape estaba parado tras un caldero de plata mientras le daba vueltas a la poción contenida en el, mientras un humo grisáceo salía de el. Con cuidado, observó al niño – para asegurarse de que el muchacho no hubiera echado a perder la poción. Para su alivio, una nube de humo parecida a la suya salía del caldero del niño. El niño inhaló sorprendido y luego agarró un cucharón y comenzó a darle vueltas a su poción tal como había hecho Snape.

El niño le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Hemos terminado, niño… Amo Alex," se corrigió Snape, mientras se alejaba de su caldero y le mostraba a Alex que hiciera lo mismo. "Toma uno de esos frascos," ordenó señalando una alacena, "Y llena todos los que puedas."

Alex asintió y cogió unos cuantos y vertió su poción el ellos.

Tenía que admitirlo, el niño era bueno. Después de todo, no todos los días un niño de ocho años conseguía hacer una poción de cuarto año. Especialmente una con la que sus propios Slytherins tenían problemas. Snape estudió la pose del niño mientras vertía la poción cuidadosamente. Era ligera y rápida, el cuerpo de un duelista, notó Snape amargamente. Aunque eso era de esperarse, ya que el niño era el protegido de su Señor. Sería una gran potencia cuando creciera…

…o tal vez antes.

A Snape le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda con solo pensarlo. Tanto poder no debería existir. Era solo un _niño_. Una ráfaga de viento frío lo azotó mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la espalda. El niño ya era lo suficientemente fuerte. Después de todo, no era trabajo fácil hacerle frente a un escuadrón de mortífagos. La mayoría de los magos adultos habrían muerto en un instante… pero este _niño_ había logrado sobrevivir y dejar inconcientes a algunos mortífagos.

"¿Señor?" llamó Alex, mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba a Snape. "¿Necesita algo?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "No, estoy bien, Amo Alex," murmuró.

"Alex," corrigió el niño con una sonrisa.

Snape parpadeó. "¿Le pido disculpas?" preguntó incrédulamente.

"Mi nombre es Alex," repitió Alex, aunque esta vez rodó los ojos. "No soy su Amo, así que no habría problema si no me llamara así." El niño bajó la vista ligeramente. "Aunque, me imagino que mi pad…el Señor Oscuro le ordenó que me llamara así, ¿cierto?"

El hombre del cabello oscuro entrecerró los ojos ante el descuido del muchacho. "De hecho, no lo hizo," frunció el ceño cuando Alex levantó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Así que el niño así de cercano al Señor Oscuro? "Solo me dijo que le mostrara la misma cortesía que le mostraría a él."

Alex rodó los ojos, "Ah…estoy seguro de que eso no es una orden," replicó sarcásticamente, causando que los labios de Snape se curvaran. Alex suspiró mientras ponía el último frasco con poción sobre la mesa. "Mire, no sé usted, pero se siente muy incómodo que a uno lo llamen 'Amo'," dijo suavemente.

El hombre de cabello grasiento frunció el ceño, antes de decir, "Pero como el _protegido_ de mi Lord," dijo burlonamente. "Técnicamente ya es mi superior," continuó, antes de sonreír burlonamente, "…al menos en rango." Para su sorpresa, el niño inclinó la cabeza, molesto. Obviamente el niño era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender la indirecta, pero no lo suficientemente arrogante para hacer algo al respecto.

Para confusión de Snape, los ojos de Alex brillaron antes de entrecerrarse calculadoramente. El hombre parpadeó y la expresión del niño regresó a la normalidad en segundos. 'Sí, el muchacho era interesante.'

"Así que como su _superior_," dijo Alex arrastrando las palabras, mientras su sonrisa crecía al ver lo mucho que esto molestaba a Snape. Obviamente no le agradaba que un _niño_ tuviera más rango que él. "Supongo que no le importaría si simplemente le _ordenara_ a llamarme por mi nombre." Se recargó contra la mesa y se encontró con la mirada del adulto.

Para el desdén de Alex, el hombre solo se bufó.

"No seas tonto, niño," gruñó Snape, mientras ponía encantamientos silenciadores a las paredes. "Lo que el Señor Oscuro dice es ley. E incluso si eres mi…_superior_," se burló de la palabra. "Mi lealtad es primero a mi Lord…"

Alex bostezó y ladeó la cabeza. "_Ese_," dijo secamente, "…fue el discurso más falso que he escuchado en mi vida."

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

"Tu lealtad no es hacia el Señor Oscuro," continuó el niño, mientras se subía a la mesa para poder ver a Snape a los ojos. "¿O si?"

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" silbó Snape, sus ojos negros brillando con furia.

Alex observó al hombre con cuidado y metió la mano a su túnica para agarrar la varita…por si acaso. Sin embargo, le dio al hombre una sonrisa, que podía ser descrita como predadora. "Oh, nada," dijo inocentemente mientras su sonrisa crecía.

Snape fulminó al muchacho. '¿Qué el niño estaba _jugando_ con él?'

"No es que no lo agradezca," continuó Alex subiendo sus piernas a la mesa y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. A simple vista parecía estar sentado sin ninguna preocupación; sin embargo, la verdad era que su padre le había enseñado a esconder sus habilidades. En otras palabras, estaba en una posición que le permitía atacar si era necesario. "¿No crees que es algo…sospechoso?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué un mortífago acepte voluntariamente ayudar a un 'Intruso Muggle' a escapar?"

Snape frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras del niño. '¿Muggle? ¿No quería decir Sangre Sucia?' Snape hizo sus pensamientos a un lado. Podía preocuparse por eso después. "De hecho, no," dijo duramente. "Aunque en el futuro lo recordaré y te daré como alimento a los perros del infierno."

Alex explotó en risas. '¿Los perros del infierno?' pensó antes de volver a reír. Agitó la cabeza, divertido. "¿Entonces cual es tu explicación, Snape?"

El hombre del cabello grasiento fulminó a Alex una vez más. "Te ayudé a escapar porque quería la gloria de atrapar al espía Sangre Sucia para mi solo," explicó. "Al dejarte ir y explicarte como escapar, sería más fácil para mi encontrarte una vez que Nott y los otro se hubieran ido."

"Ah… así que en otras palabras, no querías compartir el honor de entregarme con Nott y Malfoy, ¿cierto?" dedujo Alex, con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. El hombre estaba mintiendo, Alex lo sabía. Había un problema con Legilimencia, ya que no importa cuanto lo intentes, tus emociones y sentimientos son proyectados junto con la memoria que intentas mostrar. Y según recordaba, las emociones de Snape proyectaban que quería ayudar al niño.

"Correcto."

Alex suspiró y consideró sus opciones. No había razón para presionar a Snape. Si tenía que adivinar, probablemente asumiría que el hombre era un espía, uno de los _gloriosos_ miembros de la Orden del Fénix… como sus padres. Alex enterró ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. No quería pensar en sus padres…

"Está bien, te creo," dijo cansado, mientras le daba una sonrisa a Snape. "Aunque me alegra que seas quien eres," dijo crípticamente. "Después de todo, odiaría tener que buscar a otro tutor después de una sola sesión."

Snape asintió. "De hecho."

---- ---- ----

Hola otra vez! Perdón por la tardanza… examenes. Bueno, ya está el capítulo 15 y para aquellos de ustedes que se han estado preguntando que pudo haber pasado con los Potter y Remus, se van a enterar en el próximo capítulo. Au Revoir!


	16. Zombies y Advertencias

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Zombies y Advertencias ----

Un par de ojos dorados brillaban con diversión bajo una capa de invisibilidad mientras se abría camino por un pasadizo secreto que había descubierto. Tosiendo un poco por el polvo, Alex hizo una mueca y conjuró una burbuja para protegerse. Suspiró ligeramente mientras tomaba nota de ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro sobre encantamientos limpiadores.

Incluso su padre, con su mega-conocimiento de la magia, poseía el mismo conocimiento de un graduado de Hogwarts cuando se trataba de este tipo de encantamientos. En otras palabras, el Señor Oscuro solo sabía lo básico cuando se trataba de mantener limpia la casa. Los labios de Alex formaron una sonrisa. Para eso estaban los mortífagos. Esos Sangre Limpia todopoderosos con su repulsión ante la mugre eran los mejores en el negocio.

Después de todo, nada asustaba más a la mayoría de los sangre limpia que los insectos y el polvo.

Y al estar encerrados en una cueva, los mortífagos usarían muchos encantamientos de mantenimiento todos los días. La sonrisa de Alex creció, 'el miedo es un gran motivador.'

Lentamente, Alex se movió por el túnel, inconscientemente memorizando el camino. Mientras más caminaba, más pequeño se volvía el túnel, tanto, que Alex se vio forzado a arrastrarse para seguir adelante. Se dio cuenta que alguien mayor que nueve no habría podido llegar tan lejos…

Alex se congeló cuando escuchó un eco a través de las gruesas paredes de piedra. Sacó su varita. Trató de averiguar de donde venía el sonido. En otra posición, Alex habría buscado refugio inmediatamente….

…sin embargo, en este caso, tal plan fallaría.

Estaba atrapado en un pequeño túnel en el que no se podía mover. Prácticamente era presa fácil.

Alex se paralizó cuando escuchó el sonido sobre él, seguido por un chirrido. Se dio cuenta de que el sonido le era conocido…

Determinado, Alex siguió por el túnel (con la varita en la mano). Si hubiera sido un 'verdadero Slytherin' como su padre quería, Alex ya habría retrocedido, ya que no había forma de pelear en un área tan comprimida.

Sin embargo, Alex estaba feliz culpando a sus genes de Gryffindor por su curiosidad.

Silenciosamente, siguió su camino por el túnel. Alex frunció el ceño cuando se encontró en un callejón sin salida, aunque definitivamente no era uno normal. Una gárgola de piedra lo fulminaba con la mirada. Alex la fulminó también, luego se puso a examinar los azulejos a su alrededor.

No había llegado hasta aquí para nada.

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un interruptor. 'Bingo,' pensó felizmente, mientras el azulejo se hundía y un hoyo se abrió a su izquierda. Alex se le acercó y se asomó…

…y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

El túnel lo había llevado a la habitación privada de su padre, un lugar que Alex solo había visto _una_ vez. Y ese vistazo a la habitación del Señor Oscuro sería algo que Alex jamás olvidaría. Nunca había visto una habitación tan vacía de posesiones. Una cama con dosel se levantaba en una esquina mientras un par de sillones verde esmeralda se encontraban con una ventana. Y los libros, definitivamente Alex jamás los olvidaría. Un batallón de libreros cubría una pared entera…

Agitó la cabeza. La habitación estaba idéntica a como la había visto la última vez hace dos años, cuando accidentalmente se había topado con su padre después de una sesión de duelo. Alex se deshizo de sus pensamientos mientras formulaba un plan…todo el tiempo sus ojos dorados brillando con anticipación.

Alex se dejó caer por la abertura y aterrizó en la esquina de la cama de Voldemort. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa bestial al ver una figura sobre la cama. Alex levantó los brazos como si se estuviera preparando para un clavado, antes de saltar sobre la figura…

…y gritó cuando vio sobre lo que había caído.

Un enorme zombi miraba a Alex a través de sus hundidos ojos amarillos. Alex inmediatamente se hizo para atrás al tiempo que el shock dominaba su habilidad para razonar. La criatura extendió su brazo y logró coger al muchacho…

"¡Incendio!" dijo, y una bola de fuego se disparó de su varita hacia la cabeza de la criatura. Entre los gritos, Alex apenas escuchó otra voz maldecir antes de chocar contra uno de los sillones verdes mientras un chorro de agua apagaba las llamas instantáneamente.

"Demonios, mocoso," maldijo la voz, una voz _muy_ familiar. "La cama que acabas de destruir es mía."

Alex se congeló, horrorizado, mientras lentamente volteaba a ver la furiosa expresión de su padre. Desafortunadamente para Alex, su boca se recuperó antes que su mente…

"¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo un _zombi_ en tu cama?" dijo, mientras su padre parpadeaba sorprendido antes de volver a enojarse. Obviamente eso no era lo que el Señor Oscuro quería escuchar…

Ignorando el peligro, Alex continuó. "No estabas haciendo nada con eso…¿verdad?" logró decir, aunque su cara estaba sumamente sonrojada cuando terminó. Alex tenía que admitir que no era su culpa el saber sobre **_el_** **_tema_**. En su vida pasada, Sirius jamás había sido muy discreto sobre temas que incluían a sus muchas novias.

Una mirada de confusión cruzó la cara de Voldemort. "Mocoso,… ¿Qué estás…?" pausó por un momento, cuando por fin captó y sus ojos brillaron con _incredulidad_.

Desafortunadamente, Alex malinterpretó el brillo en los ojos de su padre por algo t_otalmente _diferente. Con un quejido, se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de procesar la información. Personalmente, _jamás_ habría adivinado que los, eh… zombis…eran el tipo de su padre. Con un escalofrío logró hacer desaparecer la imagen que había aparecido en su mente corrompida por Sirius.

"Mira, mocoso…yo," silbó Voldemort mientras trataba de reunir sus pensamientos. Antes que nada, quería saber _como_ su heredero había llegado a estar tan…eh…bien educado. Y también quería saber como el mocoso había llegado a una conclusión tan _absurda_. Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar lo que quería decir, Alex se lanzó (para el horror de Voldemort) a los brazos del Señor Oscuro.

"Padre," dijo suavemente, mientras apretaba más el abrazo. "No tienes que explicarte. Lo entiendo…"

El ojo de Voldemort se contrajo con irritación. "Niño…"

Alex negó con la cabeza y se hundió más en los brazos de su padre. "Está bien, ¿sabes? No me importa con quien…" el niño hizo una mueca, "…eh…tu me entiendes," dijo con gentileza, aunque su cara había adquirido un ligero color verde. "Aún eres mi padre, y siempre serás alguien para mi…"

La mirada de Voldemort se suavizó ante la lealtad del niño, por más extraña que fuera. "Alex…"

"…pero," Alex hizo una mueca antes de voltear hacia arriba y encontrarse con los ojos de su padre. "…hay algo que quiero saber."

"¿Qué?" silbó Voldemort, desesperado. '¿Qué el mocoso nunca dejaba de hablar?'

Alex hizo una pausa, como eligiendo sus palabras. "Eh…eso," preguntó dubitativo, hablando de la figura que aún se estremecía sobre la cama. "…¿es una chica o un chico?" pudo decir mientras miraba decididamente a sus zapatos.

Una hora después

Alex se rascó la cabeza mientras le dirigía al Señor Oscuro una sonrisa de disculpa. Le había tomado a su padre casi una hora entera convencer a Alex de que no había estado haciendo nada con un zombi. Alex se sonrojó un poco, al recordar la expresión furiosa de su padre. Obviamente al hombre no le gustaba ser interrumpido…

Se estremeció un poco al recordar como debió esquivar las maldiciones que le lanzó su 'amado papá.'

Nop, Voldemort odiaba ser interrumpido.

Su padre había puesto al zombi en su cama deliberadamente (Alex luego se enteró de que el zombi era en realidad una almohada transformada) para asustarlo y atacarlo. Aparentemente, Voldemort había descubierto el pasadizo hace mucho tiempo y había tomado las precauciones necesarias para alertarlo cuando 'alguien' traspasara la barrera de seguridad. Su padre había sentido la magia de Alex al entrar en la habitación, y por eso, el zombi no trató de matarlo inmediatamente.

Alex se recargó en su sillón y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a su padre. "¿Y que vas a hacer con él?" preguntó, apuntando a la figura sobre la cama. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "Sabes, podrías presentárselo a tus mortífagos," sugirió, imaginándose a Nott y a Malfoy corriendo en círculos y gritando como niñas. "¡Sería para un bien mayor!" dijo en defensa propia cuando el Señor oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ah…¿en serio?"

"¡Claro!" agregó Alex, dándole a su padre su sonrisa más encantadora. "Digo, si hicieras más de estos," dijo lentamente. "Les…les enseñaría a defenderse en una situación difícil."

Voldemort rodó los ojos mentalmente. 'Tonto mocoso de Gryffindor.' Aparentemente, el muchacho no había olvidado el incidente con los mortífagos. Hablando de mortífagos…

"¿Cómo van tus lecciones?" preguntó, ignorando la sugerencia del niño. Claro que no iba a asustar a sus mortífagos a muerte. No le haría ningún bien si todos sus seguidores murieran de un paro cardiaco.

Para la sorpresa del Señor Oscuro, la sonrisa de Alex desapareció por un instante antes de regresar a como estaba. 'Interesante…'

"Bueno, es un buen maestro," dijo Alex alegremente, mientras se enderezaba para poder mirar a su padre a los ojos. "La clase pasada me enseñó a preparar una poción para controlar la mente."

Voldemort miró a Alex con una expresión calculadora. "Eso suena educativo," dijo con tono neutral. "¿Aprendiste otra cosa?"

Esta vez, el niño se estremeció. Desde que el Señor Oscuro lo había adoptado, era muy difícil mentirle. Le importaba el hombre, lo respetaba, incluso. Sin embargo, no sabía si podría decirle a su padre que Snape podía ser un espía. Le debía la vida.

…¿estaría bien pagar gentileza con la muerte? Alex negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Pero acaso estaba bien mentirle a una de las únicas personas a las que les había importado? Reuniendo valor, Alex levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada sospechosa de su padre. "De hecho, sí," replicó con calma, su cara ilegible.

"¿Oh? ¿Y que fue eso?" dijo su padre.

Alex dudó otra vez. A los espías se les mataba de la forma más horrible. No quería que eso le pasara a Snape. El hombre era un buen maestro, aunque con una lengua filosa. Con el tiempo, estaba seguro de que llegaría a gustarle tanto como su tío Lunático. No sabía porque, pero de alguna forma, Snape le recordaba a su tío favorito. Ni siquiera se parecían…

Pero también debía considerar a su padre.

Si Snape era realmente un espía, le llevaría información a Dumbledore y al lado de la Luz. Información que podía poner la vida de su padre en peligro. Alex se había encariñado con el Señor Oscuro a través de los años. Lo último que quería era que algo malo le pasara al hombre simplemente porque tenía miedo de divulgar cierta información.

Alex suspiró, no le gustaba ninguno de los dos escenarios. Así que en vez de eso, iba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: diría una verdad a medias. "Hay algo que debo decirte…" dijo suavemente. "Algo de lo que me enteré hace unas semanas."

Voldemort levantó una ceja y esperó a que Alex continuara.

"Creo…creo que tienes a un espía infiltrado en tus filas," dijo con un tono extraño, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro. Alex volteó hacia sus zapatos antes de continuar. "¿Ya sabes como me gusta ir a explorar los terrenos?" preguntó, esperando una señal de su padre. "Bueno, un día me topé con uno de tus mortífagos…y lo vi guardar una amuleto con un fénix en su túnica…"

"¿Quién era?" dijo su padre a través de dientes apretados.

Alex se sorprendió al escuchar el veneno en la voz del Señor Oscuro. Sabía que su padre se iba a enojar cuando supiera lo del espía, pero no se esperaba que se enfureciera tanto. Que bueno que había mentido. "No estoy seguro," dijo suavemente. "Lo vi cerca de la entrada y estaba muy oscuro para poder ver."

"¿Crees que puedas reconocerlo si lo vuelves a ver?"

Alex negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo," dijo con seriedad. "Realmente estaba muy oscuro."

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a su heredero. "¿Puedo preguntar porque retuviste esta información por tanto tiempo?" silbó suavemente, obviamente no estaba feliz con las acciones de Alex.

"Yo…quería descubrir quien era el espía," explicó suavemente. 2has estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas que no quería molestarte con este tipo de información."

El Señor Oscuro se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tu sabes que yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte deliberadamente," dijo Alex, genuinamente herido. Realmente quería que su padre estuviera a salvo. Sino, no le habría pasado la información sobre el 'espía' a su padre. "Te veías muy cansado," dijo débilmente. "¡Y ni siquiera estabas comiendo bien!" exclamó. "¡No quería que te murieras de estrés o algo por el estilo!"

La mirada de Voldemort se suavizó, pero aún era dura. "La próxima vez, niño, me reportarás todo lo que encuentres," dijo. "…incluso si va contra tu propio juicio."

Alex solo pudo asentir mientras trataba de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"Aunque, tu información me agrada," agregó su padre con desgana, al ver la cara que ponía Alex. "Será muy útil."

Alex miró a Voldemort y le dio una débil sonrisa. "Me alegra," dijo suavemente, mientras el Señor Oscuro lo corría de su habitación. Levantó los hombros ligeramente, como tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. Le había informado a su padre sobre el problema del espía y al mismo tiempo había protegido a Snape de una muerte dolorosa. Alex suspiró.

Definitivamente no era fácil ser un 'Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento'.

Hogwarts

"¡Tío Lunático!" dijo una voz mientras se abría camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El niño hizo una pausa cuando escuchó un sonido dentro de un salón. Dicho niño tenía cabello café-rojizo y ojos color chocolate. A diferencia de otros niños, el niño desprendía un aura de entendimiento. Un cambio radical, comparado con el niño feliz que había sido antes de que _eso_ pasara.

El día que su hermano fue asesinado.

Nate Potter, un pequeño de seis años, había crecido un poco después de que su hermano se había ido. Ya no sonreía sin necesidad, y ya no participaba en nada divertido, de acuerdo con Sirius. En resumen, se había vuelto más reservado desde que Harry había sido asesinado. Ya no disfrutaba las bromas; en vez de eso, prefería cuidar el arbusto 'Sueño de Medianoche' que Harry le había dado. Hasta ahora, el arbusto tenía varios retoños plateados. La sonrisa de Nate creció. De acuerdo con la 'tía' Sprout las flores se abrirían en cuestión de meses.

…y entonces podría ver a Harry otra vez.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de nate con solo pensarlo. Realmente había extrañado a su hermano.

Una puerta se abrió y se escuchó una voz, "¿Nate?¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" haciendo a Nate saltar. "¿No se supone que deberías estar jugando Quidditch con Cornamenta?"

"¡Lunático!" dijo Nate dándole a su tío un abrazo. El tío Lunático le alborotó el cabello con cariño antes de alejarlo un poco para verlo a la cara. "Mami y Papi quieren hablar contigo," dijo suavemente, cogiendo la mano de Lunático y jalándolo hacia la oficina del director. "Dicen que es importante."

Remus parpadeó con confusión mientras dejaba que el pequeño lo jalara. "¿Dijeron algo más?" preguntó con curiosidad. A menos que estuviera equivocado, la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix no era hasta la próxima semana…sus ojos brillaron con miedo. '¿Y si alguien estaba lastimado?' Sin advertencia, apuró el paso, pero no mucho para que Nate aún pudiera seguirlo.

"Eh…" Nate contorsionó su cara con concentración. "El hombre malo estaba ahí. Estaba hablando con el señor Dumbledore," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Se veían tristes…"

'¡Tristes!'

Sin una palabra, Remus cargó a Nate y corrió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. '¡Triste! ¿Qué estaba pasando?' Se rehusaba a perder a alguien más en la guerra. No podía.

Primero Harry…

Y ahora los miembros de la Orden estaban cayendo como moscas. Remus sintió como se le apretaba el corazón. 'Maldito seas Voldemort…'

"¡Tío! ¿¡Que estás haciendo?" protestó Nate tratando de zafarse. "Puedo caminar, ¿sabes?"

Remus parpadeó y bajó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos avellana. "Lo siento, chico," dijo suavemente. "Pero tenemos que ir a la oficina de Dumbledore ahora."

El niño miró a Remus, confundido, antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran con alegría. "Harry…¡lo encontraron!" exclamó emocionado. "¡Sabía que estaba vivo!" Obviamente el regreso de su hermano era lo único que hacía sentido en la cabeza de Nate.

Remus agitó la cabeza con tristeza. "No…no creo que ese sea el caso, Nate," dijo con gentileza, estremeciéndose un poco al ver que los ojos de Nate comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Pero quien sabe. Harry puede estar allá afuera esperando el momento indicado para regresar."

"¿En serio?"

El hombre lobo se mordió el labio ante la expresión esperanzada en la cara de Nate. Harry estaba muerto…_nadie_ era capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. 'Pero…no había un cuerpo," dijo su mente. No había razón por la cual Voldemort o sus mortífagos quisieran robarse un cadáver…

…entonces, ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

"Sí. Harry regresará," respondió Remus, mientras se detenía frente a una gárgola de piedra. "Paletas Ácidas," murmuró, y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Pausando, Remus bajó al niño y se agachó para estar al nivel de Nate. "Mira, pequeño, ésta será una reunión de adultos ¿de acuerdo?" dijo suavemente. "¿Estarás bien tu solo por un rato?"

Nate asintió, pero sus ojos brillaron dubitativos. "Si…si escuchas algo sobre Harry…"

Remus sonrió. "Te lo diré," prometió, mientras alborotaba el cabello del niño una vez más. "Lo prometo." Y con eso, Remus comenzó a subir la escalera, asegurándose de haber despedido a Nate con la mano antes de que la gárgola se cerrara. Con eso hecho, Remus observó la puerta con horror.

'Por favor, que nadie haya muerto…' rogó, mientras apuraba el paso otra vez.

"Damas y caballeros," comenzó Dumbledore levantando los brazos en señal de bienvenida a los adultos en su oficina. "Aunque estoy complacido porque todos pudieron venir sin previo aviso, no hay tiempo para juguetear," dijo silenciosamente mientras observaba a todos los miembros a través de los cristales de sus lentes. "Acabo de recibir información de uno de nuestros espías…"

Dumbledore dudó un segundo, sorprendiendo a sus colegas con un signo de debilidad. El director tanteó su anillo mientras reunía sus pensamientos. "Como ustedes saben, la actividad de los mortífagos ha disminuido en los últimos años," dijo silenciosamente. "Algunos de nosotros teníamos la teoría de que Voldemort," Dumbledore pausó por un momento mientras esperaba a que la gente dejara de estremecerse. "…estaba tratando de conseguir aliados. Mientras que el resto creía que nuestros planes habían logrado detener a los mortífagos."

Una voz áspera lo interrumpió. "Ve directo al grano, Dumbledore," gruñó Ojoloco Moody, su ojo azul eléctrico dando vueltas. "¿Por qué nos llamaste?"

El director suspiró en forma de derrota mientras se frotaba las sienes. "Voldemort _no_ estaba ocupado reuniendo seguidores," dijo cansinamente. "La razón por la que el Señor Oscuro raramente se presenta en los ataques es porque…"

"…porque está entrenando a su sucesor."

Nota: Y un capítulo más para ustedes! Una vez más, gracias a los reviewers! Esta historia tiene 20 capítulos, hasta ahora, así que dentro de cuatro capítulos más, vamos a tener que esperar a que la autora actualice la historia en inglés… ¬¬ espero que no se tarde…


	17. Ajedrez

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Ajedrez ----

_Nagini silbó contenta mientras ella y su amo miraban a su niño-serpiente dormir. El Señor Oscuro y Alex acababan de terminar su duelo diario, y el niño no había escapado ileso._

"_¿Amo?" silbó suavemente, y esperó con paciencia a que su amo terminara de meter al niño inconsciente en la cama._

_El Señor Oscuro ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Nagini. "¿Qué pasa?" murmuró suavemente, su voz neutra. Nagini notó satisfecha que la mirada de Voldemort se suavizó un poco cuando sus ojos voltearon inconscientemente hacia su heredero._

"_Me recuerda a ti, amo," silbó de repente, levantando la cabeza. "Tiene tu ojos."_

_Voldemort hizo una mueca al ser comparado con el niño. "Los ojos de Slytherin, quieresdecir," replicó. "Todos aquellos con sangre de Slytherin tienen los mismos ojos."_

_Nagini le sacó la lengua y le dio una versión de risa serpentina. "No, amo, estás pensando como humano," silbó divertida. "Mira más allá de la piel."_

_El Señor Oscuro le dirigió una mirada calculadora al niño que dormía. La cara de Alex estaba deformada por el miedo y sus manos automáticamente apretaron las sábanas, como si eso fuera a ahuyentar a las pesadillas. El niño no dejaba de temblar. Cansado de ver a su heredero tan asustado, Voldemort agitó la varita y le lanzó unos encantamientos para calmarlo._

"_Sí, su pasado y el mío son bastante similares, ¿no?" comenzó Voldemort, al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían con la memoria. "Criados y abandonados por nuestra familia…"_

_Nagini asintió. "Pero ambos son sobrevivientes," silbó tranquilamente. "Y eso es lo que hace que ustedes dos se parezcan tanto."_

_Voldemort agitó la cabeza. "Pero no lo somos," dijo. "El niño creció con morales. Está inmerso en ellas." El hombre pausó un momento mientras reunía sus pensamientos. "Nunca matará por placer."_

"_Pero mataría por ti," interrumpió Nagini al tiempo que se acercaba a su amo. "Puedo verlo en sus ojos, incluso si se rehúsa a admitirlo." Pausó mientras esperaba a que su amo bajara su brazo para que ella se enroscara alrededor de el. "Tiene la misma mirada que tú hace mucho tiempo," silbó suavemente. "Su mirada siempre está concentrada y determinada, tiene ojos fuertes. Los ojos de un líder."_

**Capítulo 17**

"Fin de la reunión," estableció Dumbledore, esperando pacientemente a que los miembros de la orden salieran de la sala. Dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar la expresión en cada uno de los rostros de los miembros de la orden. Miedo, simple y puro. Estos hombres y mujeres eran de los más valientes en el mundo mágico británico, y tales noticias eran capaces de extinguir sus esperanzas. La guerra contra Voldemort estaba acabando con los adultos. El director sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordar las caras felices que una vez pertenecieron a los adultos frente a él. Alas, como volaba el tiempo. "James, Lily," dijo de repente, haciendo que la pareja se detuviera en la puerta. "¿Les importaría quedarse a tomar una taza de té?" preguntó.

Los Potter reconocieron el tono de 'no es broma' en la voz de Dumbledore y accedieron de inmediato. "Claro, Albus," dijo Lily mientras se volvía hacia James. "Será un honor."

El director se levantó y les señaló a los Potter que se sentaran. Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore sacó la varita y conjuró barreras de privacidad para que nadie escuchara. Los tres se sentaron en silencio mientras reunían sus pensamientos.

"Díganme, James, Lily," dijo el director. "¿Qué piensan de nuestro reciente…descubrimiento?"

James se pasó una mano por el cabello en frustración antes de sonreír ligeramente. "Bueno, debo decir que nunca imaginé que Vo…Voldemort fuera del tipo paternal."

Los labios de Dumbledore temblaron con diversión. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo." Conocía a Voldemort desde que era un niño, cuando no era nada más que un estudiante con el nombre de Tom Riddle. Incluso entonces no podía imaginarse a Tom tratando de cuidar a un niño.

Simplemente estaba mal.

"También siento curiosidad, Albus," continuó James con un brillo de confusión en los ojos. "El sucesor de Voldemort, ¿ya sabes quien es?" Al ver que los ojos del director brillaron, James se dio cuenta que había preguntado algo que el mismo director se preguntaba. "Quiero decir, no…no puede realmente ser el hijo de Voldemort," tartamudeó James, estremeciéndose ante la imagen que apareció en su mente. "Es…es muy viejo para _eso_," dijo horrorizado y apenado.

Dumbledore rió suavemente ante la expresión horrorizada de James. "Mi conclusión, exactamente," dijo divertido. Sin embargo, su cara se tornó sombría. "Pero esa información no nos servirá de nada, pues el niño puede ser hijo de cualquiera."

Lily, quien había estado en silencio se volvió hacia Dumbledore. "No, no puede," interrumpió. "Voldemort odia a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles con todo su ser. Nunca adoptaría a un niño con sangre muggle, así que supongo que podemos limitar la búsqueda a niños con sangre pura. Probablemente uno de una familia oscura, ya que la Luz jamás abandonaría a los suyos."

James asintió mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposa. "¡Exactamente!" dijo orgulloso. "El sucesor de Voldemort seguramente es el engendro de un mortífago." Le dio a Lily una sonrisa cálida antes de volverse a Dumbledore.

"Puede que estén en lo cierto," dijo Dumbledore lentamente. "Pero no creo que sea prudente eliminar todas nuestras opciones." Cuando Lily le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, explicó. "Voldemort pudo haber capturado al hijo de una familia sangre-pura de la Luz."

James soltó un bufido.

El director le dirigió una mirada solemne a James a través de sus lentes de media luna. "Puedes opinar otra cosa James," dijo Dumbledore suavemente. "Pero conozco a Tom Riddle lo suficiente para considerar otras opciones. Voldemort está obsesionado con el poder y hará todo a su alcance para obtenerlo. Podría llegar tan lejos como para secuestrar al hijo de una familia de la Luz y criarlo como su propio heredero, solo para poder controlar al niño."

Lily apretó los labios mientras procesaba esta nueva información. "Entonces supongo que deberíamos revisar los archivos del Ministerio de Magia y ver cuantas familias de la Luz han sido destruidas y además tenían un hijo alrededor de la edad del niño."

A su lado, James suspiró. "Eso es imposible Lils," dijo con gentileza. "Muchas familias de la Luz ya han sido destruidas en el transcurso de la última década para saber con exactitud quien es el niño." Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposa. "Aunque debo admitir que fue una increíble idea, amor."

"Oh, no me llames 'amor'," se quejó Lily. "Solo me llamas así cuando estás a punto de hacer algo peligroso o estúpido."

Dumbledore sonrió ante la discusión de la pareja. Tosió para recuperar su atención. "Consideraré sus ideas," dijo mientras les sonreía. "Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que debo hablarles," pausó por un momento antes de continuar. "Ahora que Voldemort ya tiene un sucesor, me urge que vuelvan a esconderse."

Lily y James se estremecieron al oír las palabras.

"Su hijo, Nate, es el niño de la profecía," continuó Dumbledore, ignorando la mirada en la cara de los Potter. "Y Voldemort ya escuchó parte de la profecía, no descansará hasta que su hijo esté muerto." El director agitó su cabeza tristemente. "ninguno de ustedes está a salvo en su casa actual. Voldemort puede traspasar las barreras fácilmente…sí, incluso las que yo mismo puse."

"¿¡Que?" gritó James, poniéndose de pie. "¡Me dijiste que era seguro!"

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Perdóname James. El error de un hombre viejo," dijo suavemente, dándole vuelta a su anillo. "Voldemort ha ido incrementando su fuerza en los últimos meses. Y ahora…"

"¿Albus?"

"…es más poderoso que yo."

Esta vez fue el turno de Lily para impresionarse. "¡Imposible!" dijo. "¡Eres el mago más poderoso del mundo!"

El director agitó su cabeza con tristeza. "Soy viejo y mi magia empieza a fallar, mientras que Voldemort sigue en su punto máximo. Si se da la oportunidad, no creo que me sea posible derrotar a Tom." Dumbledore suspiró. "Pero ahora no es tiempo de discutir esto," continuó. "Es el destino de Nate destruir a Voldemort. Y es muy importante para todos que ustedes se escondan."

A James le faltaron las palabras. "Necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo."

"Por supuesto."

---- ---- ----

Alex bostezó mientras observaba el tablero de ajedrez frente a él, esperando a que su oponente hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Alex abrió un ojo. 'Esto es aburrido…' Como había terminado la poción de la lección muy temprano, Alex le había _rogado_ a su profesor que jugara algo con él. Cualquier juego de hecho…ah…como se arrepentía de esas palabras.

Por lo que él sabía, el ajedrez era, por mucho, el juego más inútil del mundo. La manipulación estaba bien, pero aprender a manipular no era algo que encontraba muy fascinante. Alex hizo una mueca con solo pensarlo. Por el momento no tenía paciencia. ¡El ajedrez llevaba años!

"Alfil a F4," dijo Alex con voz monótona, obligándose a sentarse bien. 'Tumbarse no es propio,' murmuró amenazadoramente la voz de su padre en su cabeza. 'Malditos aristócratas,' maldijo como respuesta.

Snape miró el tablero sobre su nariz antes de poner mala cara. A primera vista, los movimientos del niño parecían espontáneos, la típica estrategia de un niño. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, estaba listo para considerar una alternativa. El niño podía contradecir todos sus movimientos perfectamente, aunque de forma extraña. Y Snape había aprendido que los enemigos más peligrosos eran aquellos que parecían hacer movimientos impredecibles, pero en verdad tenían un patrón a seguir.

"Rey a D2," ordenó, viendo como su rey negro se movía. Al ojo de Snape le dio un tic al ver el niño volvió a bostezar, aburrido. ¿Qué a caso Alex se estaba haciendo el tonto? "Te toca, niño," dijo con tono cortante.

"Sí, sí…lo sé," el niño agitó la mano mientras observaba el tablero y movía a su reina. "Reina a F8," dijo con tranquilidad, mientras sus ojos dorados se tornaban vidriosos. El ajedrez era aburrido…simplemente aburrido. ¿Cuál era el punto de planear todos tus movimientos? Era sentido común que hasta el mejor plan estaba condenado a fallar.

Para él, era mejor planear de acuerdo a la situación.

Alex ahogó una sonrisa cuando pensó en su padre. El Señor Oscuro siempre había culpado a los genes de Gryffindor en Alex por la espontaneidad del muchacho, y también a su edad. Su padre estaba determinado a cambiar su forma de pensar y hacerla 'más Slytherin' para cuando Alex fuera un adolescente. Y por esa razón jugaba ajedrez con su padre a diario…y a decir verdad, Snape era una broma comparado con Voldemort.

"Jaque," gruñó Snape al tiempo que destruía la torre de Alex.

El niño le sacó la lengua. Volteó a ver el tablero y frunció el ceño, antes de tomar la reina de Snape. "Jaque," anunció sonriendo ante la expresión desesperada de su maestro. Alex se estremeció con simpatía, definitivamente no era fácil para un adulto admitir la derrota ante un niño de ocho.

Snape movió a su rey.

"Caballo a B7," ordenó Alex, mientras veía a la pieza destruir a uno de los peones de Snape. "Jaque."

El maestro de pociones lo fulminó con la mirada. "Alfil a B7," gruñó, y Snape tomó el caballo del muchacho.

La sonrisa de Alex creció más. "Torre a B6," dijo tranquilamente, mientras volteaba a ver a Snape por primera vez desde que el juego había empezado. "Jaque mate," anunció recargándose en su silla. ¡Por fin!

Esta vez, Snape gruñó de verdad. El niño, un pequeño de ocho o nueve años, ¡lo había derrotado en el ajedrez! Era…demente. Aunque sabía que no era el mejor para el juego, Snape estaba orgulloso de su habilidad estratégica. Por Merlín, la única persona que jamás lo había derrotado en ajedrez ¡era _Dumbledore_!

¿Quién era este niño?

"Ahora tienes que responder una de mis preguntas con la verdad," dijo Alex. "Después de todo, hiciste una promesa irrompible."

Su maestro dejó escapar un quejido. Cuando el niño había establecido la apuesta, Snape creyó que lo beneficiaría. Después de todo, no había forma de perder contra un _niño_. La apuesta era simple, ambos debían hacer una promesa irrompible y responder con la verdad a _una_ pregunta que haría el ganador. Y Snape, quien estaba seguro de poder ganar, planeaba descubrir el pasado del niño…

Pero ahora…

Su destino estaba en las manos de un niño de ocho años. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le helara la sangre. Porque no era cualquier niño, sino que este era el protegido del Señor Oscuro. Y si el niño le preguntaba por su lealtad, Snape sabía que estaría forzado a responder con la verdad.

Los labios de Snape formaron una sonrisa cruel. Si iba a morir, no iba a irse solo. Mataría a tantos mortífagos como fuera posible. Pausó por un segundo, mientras le dirigía al niño una mirada calculadora. Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿se atrevería a _matar _al niño? Por más que odiara admitirlo, el niño tenía talento. Alex era astuto, fascinante e inteligente.

Por Merlín, el niño era _casi_ el alumno perfecto que cualquier maestro podía pedir.

Pero…Alex era una amenaza para el lado de la Luz.

Alex frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en una pregunta. No veía el punto en preguntarle a Snape si era un espía, después de todo, ¿Para que preguntar algo que ya sabía? Sin embargo, había algo que molestaba a Alex desde que había conocido a su profesor. "¿Por qué…" pausó antes de preguntar. "¿Por qué te volviste un mortífago?"

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa antes de regresar a su estado normal: fulminantes. "¿Para que quieres saber?" silbó Snape con los ojos entrecerrados. "No te concierne."

Alex le sonrió a su profesor. "¿Por curiosidad?" dijo, y se rió cuando Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina. "No, en serio," dijo sinceramente, poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante. "Realmente quiero saber. Eres el primer mortífago con el que he hablado y me da curiosidad saber _que_ te hizo unirte al Señor Oscuro."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hay una razón?" replicó Snape.

El niño levantó los hombros. "Ah, nada," dijo inocentemente. "Es solo que estoy seguro de que tu no estás metido en ese rollo de 'matemos a los sangre-sucia' con el que los otros mortífagos están obsesionados."

"¿Oh?"

"Después de todo, si lo creyeras, no pasarías todo tu tiempo aquí haciendo pociones. Irías a los ataques como cualquier otro mortífago," continuó. "Y claro, no te hubieras molestado por salvarme."

Snape suspiró. "Y de vuelta a lo mismo," silbó irritado. "De haber sabido que harías tanto escándalo, habría dejado a Nott traerte hasta aquí."

Alex explotó riendo al oír la sugerencia. "¿Y que bien habría hecho eso?" dijo riendo. "No solo habrían sido torturados, sino que habrían sido asesinados por lastimarme. Ah…_eso_ me habría dado una lección, ¿no?"

El hombre apretó los dientes, enojado. Como odiaba que demostraran que estaba equivocado.

"Ahora…" dijo Alex arrastrando las palabras. "Si no te importa, ¿podrías responder la pregunta?"

---- ---- ----

Nota: Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto…en los primeros capítulos dije que iba a traducir más rápido…pero creo que no conté con todos los trabajos de la escuela ¬¬' en fin, aquí esta otro capítulo, y parece que se van a empezar a poner más largos : )


	18. El Ataque

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

Nota: este capítulo trae un poquito del libro seis, aunque si no lo han leído tal vez no lo encuentren…

---- El Ataque ----

"¿Padre?" dijo Alex suavemente, detrás de la alta figura de su padre. Jaló ligeramente la túnica negra del Señor Oscuro y esperó pacientemente a tener la atención de su padre.

"¿Qué pasa?" silbó el hombre con irritación mientras se volvía, obviamente queriendo regresar a su trabajo. Dumbledore estaba planeando algo…algo grande. Podía sentirlo. No tenía ni la energía o el tiempo para lidiar con su heredero por el momento…

El niño le regresó la mirada sin inmutarse. Después de tantos años, Alex parecía haberse vuelto inmune al enojo de su padre. Podía soportar palabras duras, comentarios irritantes, pero si había algo que Alex detestaba era desilusionar a su padre. "Te traje algo de comida," dijo con calma, poniendo un plato en el escritorio de su padre. Alex miró a su padre con determinación. "No has estado comiendo bien," dijo. "Los elfos dicen que la última vez que comiste una comida entera fue hace casi una semana."

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada. "No necesito comida," silbó suavemente. "Puedo cuidar de mi mismo, Alex."

Alex le regresó la mirada. "No, no puedes," protestó. "Si sigues con esto por más tiempo te vas a desgastar. Necesitas comer y dormir de vez en cuando." El niño pausó por un segundo y se mordió el labio. "Después de todo, sigues siendo humano."

"¿Humano?" rió Voldemort. "No, no he sido humano por décadas…"

El niño lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué no era humano? ¿Entonces que era? "¿Entonces eres un vampiro?" preguntó con curiosidad, notando la piel pálida de su padre y sus ojos rojos. "Porque bien podrías pasar por uno," dijo especulativamente, mientras su mente reflejaba a uno de los seguidores vampiros de su padre. Alex frunció el ceño, ignorando la expresión irritada de su padre. "De hecho, ¿es esa la razón por la que vivimos en una cueva?"

"No," gruñó su padre.

"Entonces…¿eres un hombre lobo?" dijo Alex emocionado, mirando a Voldemort otra vez. Frunció el ceño, "Naa, eso no puede ser," se dijo a sí mismo. "No tienes suficiente pelo."

A una de las venas de Voldemort le dio un tic, mientras fulminaba a Alex lo mejor que podía. Como era normal, el niño lo ignoró.

"…entonces, supongo que eso deja a los elfos." Alex frunció el ceño una vez más. "¡Pero tus orejas son normales!" exclamó. "Aunque, pensándolo bien…"

Voldemort apretó los dientes. '¿Mis orejas no se parecen a las de un maldito elfo doméstico!' pensó queriendo matar al niño. "No, mocoso," silbó. "Soy **inmortal**," acentuó. "**No** soy ninguna criatura de cualquier tipo. Soy un **humano** inmortal."

"Ah…"

Alex parpadeó lentamente. "¿Cómo sabes que eres inmortal?" preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Haz tratado de suicidarte? O…" el niño tronó los dedos cuando la respuesta apareció en su mente. "¿Esa es la razón por la que intentas morirte de hambre? ¿Para saber si eres inmortal?"

El Señor Oscuro suspiró mentalmente, el niño era demasiado curioso para su propio bien. "La respuesta es NO," dijo en voz alta. "No he tratado de suicidarme y no intento morirme de hambre." Fulminó al niño con una expresión calculadora. ¿Debería confiarle la información a Alex? ¿O debía decirle que se fuera?

"Ah…"

¿Pero a quien más podía confiarle su alma? De los mortífagos, las únicas opciones eran Malfoy o Snape. De hecho, confiaba mucho más en Alex que en cualquiera de sus mortífagos. En ese momento, Voldemort hizo su decisión. "Niño, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?" preguntó.

El niño asintió.

"¿Incluso harías una promesa de mago de que no lo revelarás?"

Alex asintió, entendiendo la paranoia de su padre. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, metió la mano a su túnica y sacó la varita. "Yo, Harry James Potter ahora Alex Mortimer, juro por mi vida, magia y sangre que no revelaré o repetiré nada de lo que se diga esta noche." Con eso, una flama dorada circuló la varita de Alex antes de desaparecer. Ahora más curioso que antes, esperó pacientemente la explicación de su padre.

"Mocoso, ¿te has encontrado con el término Horcrux?"

El niño frunció el ceño. "He…leído algo," dijo vagamente. "Creo que tiene que ver con magia del alma, ¿verdad?"

Los labios de Voldemort formaron una sonrisa. "Correcto. Horcrux es el nombre que se le da a un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma," dijo suavemente. "Partes tu alma y escondes una parte en ese objeto fuera del cuerpo. Entonces, incluso si el cuerpo de alguien es atacado o destruido, la persona no puede morir, porque parte del alma se queda en la tierra y a salvo."

Los ojos de Alex se agrandaron. "Así que eso hiciste," murmuró. "Partiste tu alma en pedazos."

"Correcto."

Para sorpresa de Voldemort, la expresión de Alex se ensombreció. "Asegúrate de que todos los pedazos estén a salvo," dijo silenciosamente, aunque sus ojos brillaron con preocupación. "Si Dumbledore se entera…"

El Señor Oscuro rodó los ojos. Estúpido mocoso. "Eso era exactamente lo que estaba planeando cuando me interrumpiste," dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Estaba tratando de encontrar un escondite para el primer Horcrux."

Alex asintió preocupado.

Voldemort agitó la cabeza y sacó una piedra verde esmeralda y plateada de su túnica. Agitando la varita, hizo aparecer una cadena de plata alrededor de la piedra y se la dio a Alex. "Ten," dijo en voz baja. "Supongo que estará más segura contigo," dijo. "Cuídala con tu vida, Alex."

El niño levantó el collar contra la luz y frunció el ceño. "Este…este es un Horcrux, ¿verdad?" preguntó nerviosamente. "¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que yo lo tenga?" La mano de Alex tembló con preocupación. "¿Qué si se me cae? ¿O si alguien trata de quitármelo con una maldición? O…"

El Señor Oscuro puso una mano en el hombro de su heredero. "El collar es resistente a las maldiciones, no se rompe y tiene encantamientos de invisibilidad, además de estar encantado para que solo **tú** o yo podamos quitártelo." Voldemort dudó silenciosamente mientras le daba un ligero apretón al hombro de su heredero. "Mantenlo a salvo, Alex."

Alex asintió con determinación. '¡Lo juro!'

---- ---- ----

Capítulo 18

Alex miraba hacia afuera a través de su ventana tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Su conversación con Snape lo había tomado desprevenido. Después de cuatro años de tratar de olvidar por completo a sus padres, no estaba preparado para oír de ellos. Solo quería olvidarlos. Olvidar el pasado. Le gustaba su vida tal como estaba en ese momento con su padre, como el estimado protegido del Señor Oscuro. No quería pensar en el pasado…no quería sentirse como un niño desesperanzado otra vez. Harry Potter estaba muerto…había muerto cuando sus padres lo habían abandonado. Era Alex Mortimer, heredero de Slytherin…

…pero, ¿entonces porque se sentía tan mal?

Sus padres lo habían odiado, lo habían negado, y lo habían dejado morir. Merecían el dolor, merecían todo lo que Voldemort les hiciera. Pero, ¿A caso merecían morir? Alex agitó la cabeza con tristeza. No sabía si podría hacerlo. Si se daba la oportunidad, en la batalla final, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte para apuntar la varita hacia sus padre y pronunciar las dos palabras y matarlos? No lo sabía. En el fondo, Alex sabía que su lealtad era hacia su padre – hacia Voldemort; sin embargo, un poco de su lealtad aún yacía a la gente de su pasado. A los que tanto había tratado de impresionar…para que lo aceptaran.

Metió la mano a su túnica y sacó el pendiente del fénix que le había regalado su 'tío Lunático' en su cumpleaños. Pasó un dedo sobre el metal con los ojos tristes. Lunático y Nate eran los únicos inocentes. Eran los únicos de su pasado a quienes les había importado. Los único que lo habían querido por quien era…

Alex suspiró suavemente. Por mucho que quería destruir su pasado, sabía que no sería capaz de lastimarlos. Tío Remus y Nate eran los únicos a los que apreciaba de su pasado. Los únicos que eran amables con él. Sería cruel agradecerles con la muerte. ¿O no?

¿Se atrevería a arriesgar todo por ellos?

¿Qué era más importante? ¿Su vida o la de ellos?

Agitó la cabeza con cansancio cuando la respuesta surgió en su mente. Alex cerró los ojos y se recostó en los cojines. Un poco confundido, alejó sus pensamientos. No tenía punto tratar de resolver algo que no había pasado y que con suerte nunca pasaría.

Una sonrisa oscura pero triste se dibujó en su cara, cuando Alex recordó su conversación con el profesor Snape. Aunque Snape no se había dado cuenta, había revelado a quien le era fiel cuando le contó sobre su pasado. Sobre su odio hacia James Potter y su esposa 'sangre-sucia' y como las constantes bullas de Potter y sus amigos le habían causado tomar la marca. Snape había querido venganza, quería que Potter sufriera una muerte lenta y dolorosa y la mejor forma de alcanzar esa meta era si se unía al Señor Oscuro.

Todo el tiempo, las imágenes recorrieron la mente de Alex. Imágenes del pasado cuando su padre y su tío Sirius presumían sobre sus escapadas en Hogwarts y su conejillo de indias preferido: Severus Snape. El hombre al que su padre y Sirius odiaban con todos sus corazones. El hombre que creían ser un espía del lado Oscuro.

Alex agitó la cabeza ante la ironía.

**Moldeado por tu familia y tus amigos.**

El lado de la Luz estaba lleno de tontos y aún no reconocían que ellos eran los que creaban todo: la muerte, el odio y la venganza. Dumbledore y su Orden estaban destinados a caer de una forma u otra. Uno no nacía oscuro y malvado, todo era causado por los que rodeaban a uno. Ya que, cuando la Luz decidió negar y expulsar a una fracción de gente 'malvada' de su sociedad, habían creado la oscuridad. Y no había otro lugar en la sociedad al que la gente apodada 'malvada' podía ir más que al Lado Oscuro. Era su único refugio porque la Luz los había negado.

Alex observó sus zapatos. "Proteger y perdonar," murmuró con asco, mientras repetía el lema de los Potter. Con un suspiro, se levantó y se metió en la cama. Sacó un frasco con poción para dormir y se la bebió toda de un trago. No quería pensar en el pasado…estaba hecho. Con eso, Alex se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

--- --- ---

Hogsmeade

--- --- ---

Darren Frazer suspiró tranquilamente mientras observaba las estrellas desde donde estaba parado en la calle principal. Una brisa causó que su túnica se revolviera, revelando una varita y un amuleto dorado de un fénix. Esta noche le tocaba la guardia, desafortunadamente. Hogsmeade era absolutamente hermoso de noche, y personalmente creía que era una pérdida de tiempo hacer guardia. Después de todo, ningún mortífago era lo suficientemente tonto para atacar aquí…viendo que Dumbledore solo estaría a unas pocas millas de ahí. Usando su varita, Darren sacó un cigarro y lo prendió.

Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del humo. Desafortunadamente, eso marcó la última vez que Darren Frazer abrió los ojos.

"Avada Kedavra," dijo una voz.

Con un golpe sordo, Darren Frazer calló muerto en la calle. Todo el tiempo, una luz roja había estado parpadeando en el despacho de Dumbledore…

---- ---- ----

"Escuadrón A a la derecha," siseó Malfoy, levantando su varita. Sus ojos grises estaban entrecerrados con concentración mientras dirigía a los escuadrones de mortífagos. Había cinco y cada uno tenía treinta mortífagos y un líder. "¡No dejen sobrevivientes!"

Los mortífagos asintieron y comenzaron a atacar a todos a los que veían. Docenas de maldiciones asesinas volaban por el aire, haciendo brillar a Hogsmeade con un extraño brillo verde. Se escuchaban gritos de terror mientras magos y brujas trataban de evacuar el pueblo.

Malfoy exploró la escena con los ojos. Las cosas estaban saliendo como planeadas; sin embargo, había una oportunidad de que Dumbledore y su Orden entrarían en batalla. "Escuadrón D, ¡pónganse en posición!" ordenó, y un grupo de mortífagos se escondió bajo sus capas de invisibilidad. 'Vamos a ver como te escapas de esta, Dumbledore,' pensó con odio, mientras él y el escuadrón D esperaban ansiosamente a que llegara el hombre.

Y vaya que esperaron.

"¡Morsmordre!" gritó un mortífago, y una serpiente y una calavera escaparon de su varita y brillaron verdes en el cielo. Algunos mortífagos rieron cuando los habitantes de Hogsmeade gritaron más fuerte por el miedo. Obviamente el ver la marca del Señor Tenebroso asustaba más a los tontos.

La cara de Malfoy se torció con satisfacción. Todos esos sangre-sucia y amantes de los muggles merecían sufrir. Eran tontos por no unirse al Señor Oscuro y la muerte era el precio por su insolencia…

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó varios estallidos tras él. Una sonrisa cruel adornó su cara. Así que el viejo tonto por fin había llegado…

---- ---- ----

Dumbledore hizo una mueca mientras esquivaba un rayo de luz verde. Sin hacer una pausa, transfiguró una simple roca en un dragón de piedra y le ordenó que atacara a los mortífagos. Movió la varita en un arco y un látigo de fuego emergió de la punta de la varita. Casi con flojera, dirigió el látigo hacia el grupo de magos tenebrosos.

Con cansancio, sus ojos azules buscaron a otros miembros de la orden. Una mirada de dolor cruzó sus facciones cuando Dumbledore vio todo el daño que se le había hecho a Hogsmeade. Tanta muerte…

Había cuerpos por todos lados – los cuerpos de personas a las que había conocido. Gente a la que consideraba amiga. Dumbledore volvió a blandir el látigo mientras su equipo trataba de esquivar todas las maldiciones. 'Tom…te haré pagar,' pensó con furia, mientras sus ojos brillaban con poder al hacer la promesa. 'Pagarás por hacer sufrir a estos inocentes, lo juro.'

Se terminará – esta tortura, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras dispara maldición tras maldición con muy buena puntería a cada uno de los mortífagos. Dumbledore sintió una punzada de desesperanza al ver que más mortífagos se unían en su contra. Sabía que podía él solo contra ellos, pero…

…se estaba poniendo bastante viejo para esto.

Dumbledore suspiró mientras esquivaba, atacaba y se defendía del frente de maldiciones. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que fallara.

"¡Albus!"

Estremeciéndose un poco cuando un rayo de luz le rozó la mejilla, Dumbledore miró hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, lanzando maldición tras maldición, cuando vio a un grupo de miembros de la orden abriéndose camino hacia él. '¿Qué pasa?'

"¡Albus, tenemos que retirarnos!" silbó Ojoloco, mientras su ojo azul eléctrico daba vueltas como loco. "¡Hay demasiados! Ya hubo cinco casualidades para la orden y dos severamente heridos." Dudó un poco, antes de gruñir enojado. "Y no solo eso, sino que…" Moody tuvo que esquivar un rayo de luz verde que iba hacia él y Dumbledore.

"¿Qué?"

Ojoloco frunció el ceño, haciendo que su cara se viera incluso más siniestra. "Tienen a Lupin."

---- ---- ----

Nota: jeje, sorry por dejarlos así, pero espero que ayude saber que Jessica (xxlostdreamerx) me dejó colgando por más tiempo del que pienso dejarlos a ustedes, jeje gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews! Y hablando de reviews, hace mucho que no veo un review de algunos de ustedes…hmm…me pregunto si siguen leyendo la historia…


	19. SangreMedia y Mestizos

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son d JK Rowling…

---- Sangre-Media y Mestizos ----

"_¡Lunático!" exclamó felizmente, abrazando las piernas de su tío. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron con alegría cuando Lunático lo cogió por la cintura y le dio vueltas por el aire._

_El hombre lobo le alborotó el cabello. "También me alegra volver a verte, Harry."_

"_Te extrañé," dijo, acomodándose en los brazos de Lunático. Harry respiró profundamente y se percató del olor familiar de su tío. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Lunático había visitado la Mansión de los Potter, y a Harry le había parecido una eternidad. Su protector había regresado…_

_Remus sonrió volteando a ver a su cachorro. "También yo, Harry…también yo." Frunció el ceño ligeramente al tiempo que acomodaba al niño que tenía en brazos. Estaba muy ligero…casi como si no estuviera comiendo. "¿Cómo has estado, Harry?" preguntó con gentileza, sobando la espalda del niño. "¿Tus padres todavía te cuidan, verdad?"_

_El niño cambió de posición._

_El hombre lobo sintió una punzada de enojo hacia sus dos amigos. ¿Cómo podían? Harry era solo un niño, ¡un pequeño inocente! Aunque no era el salvador, aún era familia. Remus suspiró ligeramente al tiempo que intentaba controlar su enojo. No había nada que pudiera hacer, Harry era un Potter por sangre. Y él…él era un hombre lobo, simplemente no podía tomar la custodia del niño._

_Todo lo que podía hacer era ayudar._

_Darle una niñez a Harry._

_Remus montó al niño sobre sus hombros y le dijo que se agarrara. "Ven, cachorro," dijo, mientras sentía que las pequeñas manos de su cachorro sujetaban su cabello. Enderezándose, puso una mano en la espalda del niño, por si acaso…"Vamos a buscarte algo de comer," dijo suavemente. "¡Debes tener tanta hambre como para comerte un hipogrifo!"_

_El niño jaló ligeramente el cabello de su tío para llamar su atención. "¿Tío Lunático?" preguntó con curiosidad al tiempo que sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con curiosidad. "¿Qué es un hipogrifo?"_

**El Escondite**

"Mi lord," dijo Malfoy con reverencia hincándose ante el Señor Oscuro. "El ataque a Hogsmeade fue un éxito, de acuerdo a lo planeado. Los mortífagos infiltraron y destruyeron toda la estructura de Hogsmeade," pausó por un segundo cuando una sonrisa fría le cruzó el rostro. "Para cuando el viejo tonto llegó, Hogsmeade ya estaba en llamas. Dumbledore estaba devastado."

Los labios del Señor Oscuro formaron una sonrisa cruel – un poco demente, de hecho.

Tomando esto como una buena señal, Malfoy continuó con su reporte, aunque con cuidado. Después de todo, este era Voldemort a quien estaba hablando. El Señor Oscuro torturaría a cualquiera de sus sirvientes. Y a decir verdad, no tenía intenciones de ser torturado – después de todo, su túnica era nueva…

Tosió ligeramente y continuó, "Dumbledore y su Orden siguieron luchando contra los mortífagos restantes," pausó por un segundo. "No hubo problemas. Los superábamos en número de quince a uno, y a decir verdad los seguidores del viejo loco son débiles. Su ignorancia de las Artes Oscuras y su incapacidad de matar los llevaron a la derrota. Despuésd e todo, esos idiotas no pueden soportar más de unas cuantas muertes."

Voldemort frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Cuántas casualidades hubo en nuestro lado?"

El rubio se estremeció. "Diez muertos y más heridos…" y antes de que Malfoy terminara su oración, ya estaba en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Obviamente eso no era lo que el Señor Oscuro quería escuchar.

"¿Y los habitantes de Hogsmeade?" siseó Voldemort peligrosamente mientras levantaba la maldición, dándole oportunidad de respirar a Malfoy. Los ojos rojos del Señor oscuro brillaron con poder, "¿Sobrevivieron?"

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

"Crucio," gruñó Voldemort, dirigiendo su varita a la figura que temblaba. Después de un minuto de gritos, lo dejó ir. Sonrió burlonamente. "No me hagas señas, Malfoy. Hablarás cuando se te ordene."

El rubio bajó la vista respetuosamente, antes de decir, "Como usted deseé, mi lord." Cuando sus ojos se posaron en su túnica, la sonrisa respetuosa de Malfoy se convirtió en una mueca de repulsión. Su túnica Gilligan hecha a la medida con magia estaba manchada con polvo y sangre. Sus labios se torcieron más. Era muy difícil quitar el polvo y la sangre, incluso con magia. Tendría que usar por lo menos una docena de encantamientos para quitar las manchas…

Malfoy suspiró mentalmente. 'Creo que es hora de ir de compras otra vez.'

"¿Es todo?" dijo Voldemort, sacando a Malfoy de sus pensamientos.

El hombre se estremeció ligeramente, antes de recuperarse. Si había algo que detestaba era tener la completa atención del Señor Oscuro. Esos ojos color sangre eran demasiado…fríos, e incluso harían al más fiero y cruel asesino temblar. Esos ojos no mostraban miedo, eran fuertes y mortales…justo como su dueño. Lord Voldemort no temía a nada…porque ya no tenía nada que perder.

"No Amo," murmuró Lucius. "Durante el ataque, logramos capturar a un miembro de la orden con un rango alto." Pausó por un momento, estudiando la expresión de su amo. "Hemos puesto al prisionero en el calabozo, sabiendo que dejar suelto a un hombre lobo rabioso no beneficiaría nuestra causa."

Voldemort frunció el ceño, "Un hombre lobo…"

"Su nombre es Remus Lupin, mi lord," dijo Lucius. "Según mi investigación, es uno de los miembros más activos de la Orden del Fénix," pausó. "Claro está, después de los Potter…" terminó con un susurro, cuando un brillo ligeramente demente apareció en los ojos del Señor Oscuro al escuchar el nombre Potter. Sintiendo que sería prudente cambiar de tema, Malfoy regresó a su análisis de Lupin.

"El tipo es un Gryffindor," escupió Malfoy, como si se tratara de una maldición. "Aunque debo admitir que es posiblemente el más listo que ha pasado por esa casa dirigida por tontos. Siempre tenía la nariz metida en un libro, o al menos cuando…" Lucius cerró la boca de golpe, al darse cuenta de que había regresado a territorio enemigo.

El Señor Oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Cuándo…?

Lucius respiró hondo. "Cuando no estaba tramando algo junto con sus mejores amigos…Black y P-Potter…"

"Crucio," repitió Voldemort, al tiempo que su aura se encendía al escuchar la palabra. _Potter_. La maldita familia ocupaba el segundo lugar en su lista de asesinatos pendientes, justo después de Dumbledore. Lo enfermaba saber que estaba emparentado con ellos, sin importar que tan distantemente. Silbó con furia a través de sus dientes apretados al tiempo que incrementaba el poder de la maldición. ¡Dios como los detestaba! Como le gustaría reírse mientras morían dolorosamente…

…desafortunadamente, solo podía desear.

Voldemort no podría directamente atacar a los Potter hasta el decimosexto cumpleaños de Alex, cuando sería nombrado heredero oficial de Slytherin. Sus labios se curvaron con repulsión. Como Lily Potter llevaba sangre de Slytherin en las venas, ella y su hijo estarían a salvo hasta que Alex alcanzara su verdadero poder. Los ojos de Voldemort se iluminaron con solo pensarlo. Si trataba de lanzarle la maldición asesina a cualquiera de los Potter, no podría matarlos ya que aún no tenía un heredero 'verdadero'.

Hasta entonces, por lo menos podía torturar a su amigo el hombre lobo…

"Malfoy," dijo con un tono cortante, levantando la maldición. Al pasar por la figura tirada en el suelo, Voldemort se aseguró de patear al rubio en el estómago. "Levanta tu brazo izquierdo," ordenó.

---- ---- ----

"La poción de linaje es extremadamente común en el mundo mágico," sermoneó Snape. "Durante 1600, Lady Eleanor Silvanos produjo la primera poción a base de sangre. Esta poción de linaje, como fue llamada después, es usada para determinar la herencia de una bruja o mago. De acuerdo a la etiqueta, las líneas de sangre son extremadamente importantes. Se rumora que la sangre de uno carga con la herencia mágica y el poder. Y por esto, Lady Silvanos se volvió famosa en la historia de los magos…"

Alex parpadeó lentamente. "Oh, esa parece una razón tonta para ser famoso," dijo después de un rato. "Quiero decir, ¿Qué no se supone que los maestros de pociones deben inventar pociones que sean útiles?"

El labio de Snape se curvó al escuchar el comentario de Alex.

"Quiero decir…la sangre no lo es todo," continuó Alex, su mirada clavada en la pared. "Si tu familia no quiere aceptarte por lo que eres, lazos de sangre o no…"

La sonrisa burlona del hombre se suavizó un poco ante las palabras del niño. Un brillo calculador apareció en sus ojos.

"…entonces, simplemente no valen la pena," terminó suavemente. Los dedos de Alex se curvaron alrededor del borde de la mesa – tanto, que sus dedos se pusieron blancos y su respiración se volvió forzada. "La sangre es inútil," silbó, al tiempo que un brillo de enojo se reflejó en sus ojos dorados. "Estoy de acuerdo con que la sangre es útil en algunas pociones y en algunos encantamientos; sin embargo, una poción creada para determinar la herencia de sangre de alguien es _inútil_," prácticamente escupió.

"Por favor sea más específico, Amo Alex," lo urgió Snape con tono neutral, aunque su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. De cierta forma, el niño pensaba totalmente diferente al Señor Oscuro. Sus labios se curvaron por la ironía. El mismo protegido del Señor Oscuro era…_interesante_. Y por más que quisiera negarlo, el niño era una contradicción andante. Alex era oscuro, misterioso y poderoso; sin embargo, a veces podía ver la inocencia en los ojos del niño – el tipo de inocencia que no existía en los ojos del hijo de un mortífago. Snape suspiró suavemente. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente tonto para creer que el niño no le lanzaría la maldición asesina si se le diera la iniciativa correcta. Después de todo, Alex era el heredero del Señor Oscuro.

El niño se encogió de hombros, como si la información no fuera importante. "Piénsalo Snape," estableció solemnemente. "Solo porque una familia esta unida por sangre no quiere decir que tengan algo en común, excepto por la sangre. La _familia_," dijo Alex en tono burlón, "…no tiene otra obligación más que proveer comida y techo. A algunos no les importaría si su hijo muriera, a menos que el niño fuera el último heredero de la familia…"

Los ojos de Alex se fijaron en Snape por primera vez desde empezar la conversación. "Sangre no iguala a familia."

El hombre suspiró. 'Demasiado cierto.' Snape también había aprendido esa lección durante su vida – cuando ya era mayor. Le había tomado años de seguir los pasos de sus padres, años tratando de ganar su respeto – antes de descubrir la verdad. La familia iba más allá de la sangre. Snape frunció el ceño cuando se le ocurrió algo. Era extraño que el niño fuera más sabio de lo que le permitía su edad. No podía evitar pensar en _que_ exactamente había vuelto a este niño en la figura fría y cínica frente a él.

De forma extraña, parecía como si el chico intentara convencerse a sí mismo.

O…

Snape entornó los ojos mientras estudiaba al muchacho.

…¿sería una máscara?

¿Sería el exterior del niño una defensa automática que escondía a un niño vulnerable? El mismo niño que Snape veía cuando el muchacho sonreía o se reía. ¿O sería esta la verdadera identidad del niño? Snape suspiró suavemente. Aún así, el niño era un Slytherin. Y por mucho que Snape favoreciera a su casa, no confiaba en ellos completamente…

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Snape, haciéndolo estremecerse. ¿Estaría el chico evaluando su lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro hablando de pureza de sangre? Realmente esperaba que no.

Alex era poderoso por si solo, y de seguro se desharía de él si encontraba alguna evidencia. A partir de ese momento, Snape dudaba quien saldría victorioso de un duelo entre ellos. Alex era un niño, sí. Pero el niño había sido criado por el Señor Oscuro más poderoso del siglo. Por otro lado, Snape no era indefenso. Al ser criado por un devoto seguidor del lado oscuro, Snape tenía todo un arsenal de maldiciones.

Y eran maldiciones especialmente dolorosas.

Al ver que el chico esperaba su respuesta, Snape hizo la cosa que odiaba. El habito que había visto miles de veces en sus estudiantes de Gryffindor – se encogió de hombros.

O al menos lo intentó.

A decir verdad, la encogida de hombros de Snape era más un gesto amenazante.

Alex sonrió. Siempre le había divertido ver a Snape tratar de actuar humano.

Y Snape, al ver la sonrisa de Alex, se relajó ligeramente, antes de volver a tensarse. El hombre le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Alex. ¿Acaso intentaba hacerlo bajar la guardia? Apretó los dientes con solo pensarlo. '¡El escurridizo!' pensó enfurecido. Se rehusaba a perder contra cualquiera, ¡especialmente contra un niño! Y Snape hizo lo único que hacía cuando se enojaba. Atacó.

"¿¡Eres de sangre pura, niño?" silbó mientras sus ojos negro brillaban cruelmente, sus palabras cortando el aire como un cuchillo.

Alex parpadeó confundido.

"Tus creencias parecen las de un…Muggle," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, estresando la última palabra. "Después de todo, para una familia de sangre pura la sangre lo es todo. Ah…¿cual es la frase? ¿La sangre es más espesa que el agua?" dijo con frialdad, "¿No al revés?"

Alex se ruborizó cuando captó el insulto. Aunque a él no le importaba la sangre, pudo entender la indirecta de Snape. Para un sangre pura, al que la sangre le importaba más que nada, la peor cosa que les puedes hacer es compararlos con un muggle. Le dirigió una mirada fría a Snape. Incluso peor era insinuar que la sangre de uno estuviera…contaminada, por así decirlo.

Alex entrecerró los ojos, y Snape de pronto pareció horrorizado. Casi como si apenas se diera cuenta de a _quien_ acababa de insultar.

"¿Sangre muggle? ¿Yo?" dijo burlonamente, imitando el tono de Snape. Alex alzó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Mi sangre es lo suficientemente pura si es eso lo que preguntas," silbó suavemente. "Aunque dudo que tu puedas decir lo mismo," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cruel. "_Sangre-media_."

El hombre se tensó al oír la palabra.

"Hijo de Eileen Prince, heredero de la fortuna Prince," dijo Alex con delicadeza con una sonrisita cruel. "Pero también el heredero de un tal Tobias Snape, un sangre sucia bueno para nada, ¿no?" Sintiéndose energizado por la expresión furiosa de Snape, Alex continuó. "Y pensar, que la campaña del Señor Oscuro contra los muggles te incluye también. Mitad Muggle, mitad sangre pura…" dijo inocentemente. "…de acuerdo con él, solo eres mitad humano."

Snape le dirigió una mirada furiosa, como retándolo a continuar. "Soy leal a la causa de mi lord," silbó enojado. "Y con gusto exterminaré a todos los Muggles del planeta."

El niño rió con fuerza, e incluso un poco fríamente. "…¿Cuándo tu mismo eres un _Muggle_?" Alex le dirigió a Snape una mirada. "Sabes tan bien como yo, sino es que mejor, lo que el Señor Oscuro hará una vez que termine con los Muggles." Los ojos dorados del niño brillaron con una luz desconocida. Tosió mientras sacaba sus pensamientos de su cabeza. "Los matará a todos, sangre-media, mestizos y a todos. Y con él, la Luz caerá."

Snape sintió una punzada de miedo y entendimiento ante las palabras del niño antes de suprimirlos. Su instinto le decía que sacara su varita y se deshiciera del niño, ahora que podía. Por más que detestaba aceptarlo, el niño era…peligroso. Demasiado peligroso como para permitirle vivir.

¿Quién era este niño? ¿Este niño que no temía a nada?

El maestro de pociones fulminó a Alex con la mirada. No iba a dejar ganar al niño. Cuando los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, Snape sintió una punzada de incomodidad. El chico era diferente. No había otra forma de describirlo. Alex veía las cosas en perspectiva…sabio en su inocencia. El niño no era un reflejo del Señor Oscuro ni de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo…como pudo haber entendido?

Incluso Dumbledore, el gran líder de la Luz no entendía la razón por la que Snape le había dado la espalda a Voldemort, al lado oscuro, a su pasado. El director había pensado que había sido un cambio de corazón. Snape bufó silenciosamente, 'El viejo tonto,' pensó con aprecio. Pero, las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Snape no había recibido un llamadote la Luz, ni había sido salvado por la amabilidad y la persistencia de su antiguo mentor. Le había dado la espalda a Voldemort porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de la vida que tendría que vivir si el Señor Oscuro ganara…

Snape entrecerró los ojos y evaluó al niño. Pero…si el niño sabía como era el Señor Oscuro, ¿Por qué le era leal? ¿Qué ese futuro se le hacia apetecible? ¿o era otra cosa? Con un suspiro, Snape puso la mente en blanco. No le haría bien pensar lo mismo por tanto tiempo.

"Podría ser el caso," le dijo suavemente, mientras sus ojos color ébano se encontraban con los dorados de Alex. "O tal vez no. Solo el tiempo dirá lo que el Señor Oscuro hará."

Alex se encogió de hombros ante las palabras del hombre. "Si tu lo dices," replicó silenciosamente, sus ojos distantes. Su cerebro trataba de procesar la verdad en sus palabras. Había veces en las que olvidaba de que lado estaba. Se le olvidaba que había una guerra en su patio trasero. Con su padre adoptivo como el líder de la Oscuridad y su amado hermanito como el profetizado campeón de la Luz…salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un silbido de dolor.

Snape estaba recargado contra la mesa y su mano sostenía su antebrazo izquierdo. "El Señor Oscuro espera nuestra presencia," murmuró.

---- ---- ----

Nota: Bueno, desgraciadamente…ni yo se que rayos va a pasar con Remus… Jessica no ha escrito desde hace mucho y a mi también me tiene con la duda…

HADA me preguntó que si Alex tiene la misma apariencia de Harry (menos los ojos dorados) y que si se va a hacer amigo de Ron y Hermione… Jessica dice que en la apariencia de Harry solo cambiaron los ojos y su pelo no está tan alborotado, pero a parte de eso, sigue siendo el mismo. Sobre Ron y Hermione, dice que Harry no se va a hacer una amigo tan cercano a ellos como en los libros, pero que se van a llevar bien. Gracias por los reviews, ya extrañaba a algunos de ustedes :D


	20. Realidad

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…

---- Realidad ----

"_¿Padre?" murmuró temblando, sus ojos dorados húmedos. Alex apretó los puños y miró decididamente al suelo, sabiendo que no podría voltear a ver a Voldemort sin que sus ojos lagrimearan. Él no podía…, no quería creer lo que sus ojos le decían. Su padre no era un asesino…él…no era malo._

_Voldemort se volvió ligeramente y encaró a la figura temblorosa. Más temprano esa noche, sus mortífagos habían regresado con un 'premio' – una familia Muggle. Era una buena presa en su opinión, aunque obviamente no en la de Alex. Estudió el miedo en los ojos de su heredero._

_El niño le tenía miedo._

"_¿Qué pasa, mocoso?" dijo, tratando de mantener su expresión y su tono neutral. Voldemort sintió que se le retorcía el estómago cuando su heredero se estremeció al escuchar su voz. Enojado consigo mismo por haberle importado, Voldemort maldijo al universo en general por tener que cuidar de un niño tan sentimental._

"_L-los…mataste…" tartamudeó el niño, y levantó sus ojos dorados para encontrarse con los rojos de su padre. "¡No te hicieron nada!" exclamó Alex enojado, "¿¡Por qué los lastimaste?"_

_Voldemort le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, al darse cuenta que tan 'iluminado' estaba el niño. El chico, sin importar lo mucho que lo hubieran lastimado sus padres, se había pegado como chicle a los ideales de la Luz. Incluso su influencia (la de Voldemort) no era suficiente para acabar con el sentido moral del chico._

"_Porque se lo merecían," dijo Voldemort fríamente._

_Los ojos de Alex brillaron con furia al oírlo. "Ese es el tipo de respuesta que esperaría de mis padres," replicó suavemente. "Me ignoraron solo porque creían que no **merecía** ser tratado de otra forma." El niño observó el suelo de ébano antes de hablar. "No era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. No era lo suficientemente bueno para que me amaran, para que me aceptaran por lo que soy…"_

_Voldemort observó al niño, al tiempo que una emoción extraña brilló en sus ojos._

_El chico apretó los dientes. "Y no tenían el derecho de juzgarme," silbó. "¡Soy mi propia persona y estoy orgullosos de serlo!" finalmente, Alex levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de su padre. "Solo porque no encajo en su pequeño mundo perfecto no significa que deban tratarme diferente, o peor, tratar de matarme. Todos somos diferentes en cierto nivel. El mundo está como está porque todos creen que pueden juzgar…"_

"_Niño tonto," lo interrumpió. "El mundo no es blanco y negro. Hay maldad – sí," Voldemort dijo esto con un movimiento casual de la mano. "Y el preciado lado de la Luz cree que soy la maldad pura. Pero tú, antes de esta noche claro está, ¿creías que yo era malo?" preguntó neutralmente. "¿Me haz odiado o intentado matar por alguna razón?"_

_Alex se quedó boquiabierto, horrorizado. "¡Claro que no!" exclamó incrédulamente. "¡Eres mi padre! Me aceptaste y me cuidaste cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría odiarte?"_

_Voldemort sonrió. "No trates de negarlo, niño, crees que lo que hice esta noche cuenta como 'maldad', ¿no es cierto?" dijo. "Y aún así, no soy malo," continuó, pausando por un segundo. "…bueno, al menos no para ti."_

_El niño parpadeó confundido. "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó duramente. "Sé que no eres la 'maldad pura' ¡pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste!"_

"_Y tenemos a tus padres," continuó, ignorando las palabras del niño a propósito. "Están en el glorioso lado de la Luz," dijo burlonamente. "Conocidos por capturar mortífagos, su amabilidad, su generosidad…" se detuvo por un momento al ver el dolor en los ojos del niño. "Y aún así, tu mejor que nadie haz de saber que no son tan 'buenos' como dicen."_

"_Yo…yo solo…," Alex agitó la cabeza. "¿¡Quieres ir al grano?"_

_Voldemort sonrió ante el tono ansioso del chico. Obviamente la discusión sobre los Potter o había agitado la confianza de Alex. Era como si el chico temiera volver, temiera recordar su pasado. Al Señor Oscuro le remordió la consciencia por un instante. Tarde o temprano, el niño estaría obligado a encarar su pasado – y con eso decidir su futuro._

"_El punto, mocoso, es que no hay tal cosa como el bien y el mal," dijo fríamente. "Solo existe el poder y aquellos que lo buscan. Puedes creer que mis acciones esta noche fueron crueles, y tal vez lo fueron," sugirió. "Sin embargo, ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar que está bien y que está mal?" dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel, repitiendo las palabras de su heredero. "Estamos en guerra, y ellos," señaló los cuerpos, "…son el enemigo. Tal vez aún no habrán hecho nada para merecer la muerte; sin embargo, ¿Quién dice que no lo hubieran hecho de haber vivido?" los fríos ojos de Voldemort se encontraron con los de Alex. "¿No estás de acuerdo con que hay que eliminar una amenaza antes de que se desarrolle por completo?"_

_Alex agitó la cabeza desafiantemente. "¡No, no lo creo! ¿Quién dice que habrían hecho daño? ¡No puedes ver el futuro! No tienes pruebas de que sean una amenaza…" Antes de terminar su oración, Alex supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Una cosa era no estar de acuerdo con las ideas de su padre, y otra completamente diferente era insultarlas…y con sus últimas palabras, Alex supo que se había pasado de la raya._

"_¿Qué no hay pruebas?" murmuró Voldemort, al tiempo que una sonrisa demente aparecía en su cara. "¡No hay pruebas!" repitió más fuerte, mientras se reía. Se levantó, se acercó a Alex y le sujetó el mentón. "¡Mírame, niño!" ordenó, "¡**Yo** soy prueba de lo que en realidad son los Muggles! ¡Ellos me convirtieron en lo que soy!"_

_Alex se mantuvo callado tratando de descifrar las palabras de su padre._

"_Los Muggles son una bola de bastardos crueles que creen demasiado en si mismos," dijo sombrío, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la memoria. "Creen que lo saben todo. Que conocen la verdad del mundo…y por eso son arrogantes. Arrogantes a más no poder." Voldemort gruñó. "Y cuando el mundo les lanza algo – algo que no encaja en su perfecto mundo normal, lo destruyen." Al ver la expresión incrédula en la cara de Alex, agregó, "¿Por qué? Te preguntas…¡Porque tienen miedo! ¡Los Muggles temen a todo lo que no entienden! ¡Y la magia cae perfectamente bajo esa categoría!"_

_Un brillo de entendimiento cruzó los ojos de Alex. "¿Te…te lastimaron?" preguntó horrorizado._

_La cruel sonrisa de Voldemort creció más. "Lo intentaron…" murmuró fríamente. "Desde que era un niño han intentado 'quebrarme'. Trataron de destruir mi anormalidad – trataron de destruir mi magia." Sus ojos se fijaron en un anillo de plata en su mano derecha. "No ganaron," dijo suavemente, regresándole la mirada a Alex por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación. "Yo llegué antes…" murmuró casi con cariño._

_Alex no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Era en tiempos como este cuando recordaba que su padre era un Señor Oscuro. Y no cualquier Señor Oscuro, sino el más poderoso del siglo._

"_Estaba en mi séptimo año en Hogwarts," murmuró Voldemort, casi para sí mismo. "Me forzaron a regresar al orfanato en vacaciones de invierno. De regreso a mi infierno personal. Me torturaron – los Muggles," agregó después de pensarlo. "Me ataron, me cortaron, me golpearon…" silbó con furia, mientras sus ojos brillaron con dolor. "Habría muerto esa noche, de no haber sido por esto." Levantó su mano y Alex pudo ver el anillo de plata en la mano de su padre. "Esto perteneció a Salazar Slytherin – nuestro ancestro," dijo Voldemort en tono neutral. "Esta encantado para proteger al heredero de la familia sin importar el costo. Fue este anillo el que salvó mi vida."_

_Alex frunció el ceño. "Pero…¿Por qué no te defendiste?" preguntó. "¡Eres poderoso! ¡Pudiste haberlos derrotado fácilmente!"_

_Una risa fría emergió de los labios de Voldemort. "¿A que costo, mocoso?" dijo amargamente. "El ministerio está y siempre será controlado directa o indirectamente por amantes de Muggles o sangre sucias. Si me hubiera atrevido a siquiera tocar un pelo de sus preciados parientes, esos idiotas habrían partido mi varita y me habrían encerrado en Azkaban."_

"_¡Pero sería defensa personal!"_

_Voldemort agitó la cabeza ante la inocencia de su heredero. "Yo era un Slytherin," dijo neutralmente. "A todo el mundo mágico, excepto a los Slytherins, se le ha enseñado a odiar a toda la casa. Y por eso, me habrían juzgado más duramente que a un Gryffindor, por ejemplo, de haber cometido el mismo crimen."_

_Alex entrecerró los ojos, enojado. "¡Eso no es justo!"_

"_Ese es el punto, mocoso. La vida no es justa," dijo Voldemort fríamente. "Todos estamos a cargo de nuestro propio destino, sea favorable o no. la vida no es más que un juego en el que algunos jugadores son más talentosos que otros. Un juego en el que solo puede haber un ganador," terminó. "Y para ganar, a veces otros jugadores tienen que ser eliminados."_

_El chico suspiró suavemente. La vida sería mucho más simple en blanco y negro._

---- ---- ----

:El Escondite:

Antorchas con llamas negras brillaban peligrosamente mientras hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro aparecían en la sala del trono. Las máscaras blancas reflejaban la luz de las llamas, dándole al grupo de mortífagos un tono macabro. Una figura vestida con una elegante túnica negra estaba sentada sobre el trono de ébano y plata. Un par de ojos rojo rubí observaba el mar de máscaras blancas con indiferencia.

Como mortífagos servirían.

Y como mortífagos morirían.

A él no le importaba lo que le pasara a su ejército de puristas. Después de todo, al igual que cualquier otro mago o bruja, eran reemplazables. Si uno de sus mortífagos moría, otro tomaba su lugar. Era un eterno círculo vicioso que había existido desde el principio de los tiempos. Un ciclo que sus mortífagos practicaban pero no entendían.

La lucha por el poder – por la fama.

Era un juego que sus mortífagos jugaban a diario. Un juego que era parte de su naturaleza, como el perdón estaba en la de Dumbledore. El Señor Oscuro le sonrió burlonamente a una de las figuras, causando que el hombre se estremeciera con horror. 'Los débiles,' pensó con repulsión. Después de tantos años de servicio, sus mortífagos ya deberían haber entendido que el rango no lo es todo. Mientras más alto fuera el rango, menos vivirían.

Voldemort pausó, finalmente decidiendo pensar en su preocupación. A través de los últimos años, Alex había cambiado. De un niño silencioso y deprimido a un poder peligroso. Un poder que no había llevado al extremo. Sin embargo… ¿estaría el niño listo para encarar las políticas de los mortífagos?

Normalmente, el Señor Oscuro ignoraba los esfuerzos de sus mortífagos por conseguir poder; sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Voldemort frunció el ceño, al tiempo que sintió que el estómago se le retorcía. No estaba preocupado…solo…nervioso. Después de todo, era muy común que los mortífagos de alto nivel simplemente…desaparecieran. Jamás lo admitiría, pero se había encariñado con Alex. No quería que su heredero muriera.

Pero…

A menos que Alex se abriera camino a través del mar de mortífagos y saliera ileso…el chico estaba condenado a sufrir una muerte temprana y violenta. Sabía por experiencia que sus mortífagos no seguirían a un líder más débil que ellos. Voldemort silbó irritado cuando sintió que su dolor de cabeza crecía. Pero no importaba, Alex debería ser capaz de ganar. Después de todo, él mismo había entrenado al muchacho durante los cinco años pasados. Eso tenía que significar _algo_.

Solo el sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron al ver a dos figuras vestidas con colores oscuros. Uno de ellos estaba vestido con una túnica azul medianoche y era extremadamente pequeño y delgado. Una figura que se le hacía familiar…

'Así que ha llegado.'

---- ---- ----

Nota: Hey! Disculpen la tardanza pero esta fue mi semana de exámenes finales… Soy libre! D jejeje, eso significa que voy a poder traducir más, si es que Jessica actualiza pronto… de hecho, ya subió el capítulo 21, así que esperenlo para mañana…no se a que horas pero mañana lo subo ) Gracias por los reviews! CIAO!


	21. Esperanza Perdida

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…

---- Esperanza Perdida ----

La Sala del Trono:

Remus Lupin, hombre lobo del lado de la Luz, maldijo por lo bajo cuando apareció una multitud de mortífagos. Una vez más, se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse ser capturado. Fue por culpa de un solo movimiento Gryffindor que ahora estaba frente a Voldemort. Suspiró suavemente, por otro lado, había salvado la vida del nuevo recluta.

"Traigan al hombre lobo."

La voz, esos silbidos y siseos, causaron que se le pararan los pelos de la nuca. Remus reconoció al hablante como al mismo Lord Voldemort. Antes de que su mente pudiera comenzar a analizar la situación, un mortífago cercano levantó su varita torpemente e intentó levitarlo.

Un encantamiento que obviamente falló.

Remus tuvo un segundo para reaccionar antes de que saliera disparado hacia una de las paredes. Suprimiendo un gesto de dolor, Remus cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor que sentiría cuando chocara de frente con la pared.

…solo que, gracias al cielo, dicha colisión no ocurrió.

Abriendo un ojo para asegurarse de que no sería una especie de broma cruel en la que el mortífago lo estamparía contra la pared una vez que se relajara, Remus se dio cuenta de que los mortífagos estaban en silencio y estaban observando, como hipnotizados, una puerta…

"Parkinson, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido," anunció una voz de niño, mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta. "Ya ha pasado un año y aún no has logrado dominar un simple encantamiento levitador."

Remus, ahora sintiendo curiosidad, torció su cuello (tanto como le permitían las cuerdas que lo ataban) y miró al recién llegado. El niño estaba vestido con una túnica azul medianoche con orillas plateadas y unos pantalones negros. La capucha le cubría la cabeza y una máscara plateada cubría sus facciones. El niño era exactamente igual a un mortífago recluta, excepto por la máscara plateada. Concluyó que no había nada especial sobre el chico. El niño presentaba un aire de aristocracia, algo que no era raro en los círculos pura-sangre de Voldemort.

O eso pensaba él.

Como si sintiera la mirada de Remus, el niño se volvió para evaluar a la nueva víctima y se congeló. Cuando Remus levantó los ojos y se encontró con los dorados del niño, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No sabía como, pero conocía al niño. Esa mirada, la había visto antes. Y si tomaba en cuenta el comportamiento del niño, Remus sabía que el niño también lo conocía a él.

"¿Quién eres?" rugió un mortífago enmascarado, levantando su varita amenazadoramente. "¡Respóndeme!"

Una sonrisa burlona apareció lentamente en la cara del niño.

Un segundo mortífago salió del círculo y se paró al lado del primer mortífago. "Será mejor que escuches lo que te decimos," dijo inflando su pecho arrogantemente. "¡Somos tenientes del cuarto escuadrón de las filas exteriores del Señor Oscuro! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Somos tenientes!" repitió golpeándose el pecho. "Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, ¡responderás la pregunta!"

El niño levantó una ceja y bostezó falsamente. "¿Cuarto escuadrón, eh?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, pareciendo aburrido. "Entonces no eres nadie."

Las caras de ambos mortífagos se pusieron moradas y sus ojos se oscurecieron con odio. Nadie, jamás, los había insultado en su cara. ¡Y especialmente no un niño!

"Maldito mocoso," rugió uno de ellos, mientras se abalanzaba contra Alex queriendo matar al niño con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, antes de el hombre pudiera dar un paso, Alex ya había sacado su varita y había conjurado varios escudos. El segundo siguiente, Alex desarmó y petrificó a ambos mortífagos.

Conciente del mar de ojos fijos en él, Alex se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara aristocrática. "¿Todos los mortífagos son así de débiles?" preguntó, mirando a su padre por primera vez. "¿O solo estos?"

Los mortífagos se congelaron como uno solo cuando escucharon reír a su Señor. "La arrogancia será tu caída, mocoso," replicó, señalándole a Alex que se acercara. El Señor Oscuro se recargó en su trono con la mirada perdida, "Pero por Salazar, que vida tan gloriosa te dará la arrogancia."

Alex bufó. "Tu confianza en mi es sorprendente," dijo secamente.

"Pero realista," respondió su padre, fijando su atención en sus mortífagos atónitos. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alex, Voldemort se levantó del trono y todos los mortífagos cayeron de rodillas. Ojos rojo rubí exploraron el perímetro de la sala, incomodando a los mortífagos.

"¡Inclínate y muéstrale respeto al Señor Oscuro, niño!" gritó un mortífago cualquiera, observando a Alex con una mezcla de horror y asombro.

Al ver el brillo de anticipación en los ojos de Alex, Voldemort suspiró. Su heredero tenía un extraño don para hacer enojar a la gente. Dirigiéndole una mirada al desafortunado mortífago del círculo exterior, Voldemort vio necesario responder en lugar del niño. Por el momento.

Después de todo, no le haría bien dejar a su heredero participar en su juego de matanza verbal. Voldemort le dirigió otra mirada al mortífago. No, ninguno de ellos, a excepción de su círculo interno, podría sobrevivir a la ágil lengua de Alex con su orgullo o su vida intactos.

"Crucio," silbó, dirigiéndole su irritación al mortífago incompetente. Voldemort observó con expresión neutral al hombre retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Después de mantener la maldición por un minuto, lo dejó ir. El mortífago, sudando, se acercó a gatas al Señor Oscuro.

"M'Lord, perdóneme…" murmuró temblorosamente, besando el borde de la túnica de Voldemort. "…no volverá a suceder."

Voldemort sonrió burlonamente a la figura a sus pies. "Asegúrate de que así sea," dijo peligrosamente, pateando al hombre en la cara. El hombre silbó de dolor cuando se rompió su nariz y la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros. "No seré tan indulgente en el futuro," terminó fríamente.

El mortífago asintió rápidamente, sangre y todo, y regresó a su posición en el círculo.

'Miedo,' concluyó Alex, al ver a su padre instruir a sus mortífagos. Así que así era como su padre los controlaba. Voldemort proyectaba una imagen de poder y prestigio, una que superaba a todos sus mortífagos, y controlaba a su ejército con mano de hierro. Una vez más, Alex recordó las palabras de Nagini. Los mortífagos harían lo que fuera por poder, e incluso si se les daba la iniciativa correcta, traicionarían a su Señor (solo si podían escapar con vida, claro). Una sonrisa oscura cruzó su cara. Si así era como los mortífagos querían jugar, tendría que enseñarles quien mandaba.

"Mortífagos," silbó Voldemort. "Hoy darán la bienvenida a otro en nuestras filas," dijo fríamente, su sonrisa creciendo al ver que los mortífagos temblaban. "Esta no es una iniciación cualquiera…" El Señor Oscuro pausó mientras sus ojos rubí examinaban toda la sala, antes de regresar a la figura orgullosa que era su heredero. Una emoción extraña lo invadió. ¿Orgullo? Un brillo de confusión se reflejó en sus ojos. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Nunca antes le había importado la vida de alguien, pero… no podía negarlo. Estaba orgulloso del chico. Y fue esta emoción la que lo llevó a decir sus siguientes palabras. "…sino la iniciación de mi hijo."

Alex logró mantener su máscara pasiva. Aunque por dentro, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo locos. Era extraño, pero esta era la primera vez que su padre lo llamaba así. Se sentía extraño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír (aunque su sonrisa estaba escondida por la máscara plateada). No sabía porque, pero las palabras de Voldemort lo hicieron sentir cálido y feliz.

Su padre lo quería.

Los susurros comenzaron. Muchos de los mortífagos se quedaron petrificados y otros sonreían con aspecto sombrío. ¿Un heredero? El niño no parecía tener más de diez años. Sería presa fácil.

El Señor Oscuro pausó por un segundo, considerando si debía mencionar la posición del chico. Un poco de crueldad se expandió por sus venas, destruyendo cualquier otra emoción. Los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieron. Si el niño no podía sobrevivir a los mortífagos del círculo exterior, entonces no duraría un segundo contra el círculo interior, o 'de confianza'. Se encogió de hombros. Si el niño quería ser su heredero, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte. "Alex tomará una posición en mi círculo interno," dijo fríamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por el mar de mortífagos. "Sus obligaciones le serán explicadas después."

Los mortífagos le dirigieron una sonrisa inocente a su amo. 'Que comience la cacería.'

---- ---- ----

Remus Lupin estaba en un estado de incredulidad extrema. Un hijo. ¡Maldición! Un ligero tinte verde apareció en su cara cuando se le ocurrió algo. Lo enfermaba. Era realmente molesto. Era algo que le daría pesadillas a Remus por el resto de su vida. Se acababa de percatar de que El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado era capaz de _procrear_.

El pensamiento en si le causaba nauseas.

En su imaginación pudo ver una manada de mini-Voldemort siguiendo al Señor Oscuro con sonrisas crueles en sus caras infantiles. Volvió a estremecerse. La imagen dejaría una cicatriz en su mente. Remus estudió la sala cuidadosamente. ¿Podría Voldemort tener más de un engendro? ¿Tal vez escondido entre los mortífagos? Sinceramente esperaba que no.

Después de todo, las consecuencias serían horribles. Un mortífago desconocido podría evaluar la lealtad de sus compañeros con facilidad. Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron. _Snape_. ¿Qué si uno de los engendros de Voldemort había descubierto que Snape era un espía? ¡Eso sería terrible! Snape era la única persona en la Orden que podría salvarse. Por primera vez en su vida, Remus se encontró rezando por que Snape fuera tan antisocial como siempre y no hubiera dicho nada accidentalmente.

"Alex," silbó el Señor Oscuro, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos. "Como nuevo recluta, te daré la oportunidad de torturar al hombre lobo primero," dijo con una sonrisa vengativa. "Hazlo pagar, niño," silbó suavemente, para que solo Alex lo escuchara. "La venganza es dulce…"

Los ojos de Alex se agrandaron con horror. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar ante la injusticia. Gritarle a su padre que _Tío Remus_ no lo había lastimado. Que el hombre era el único que se preocupaba por él en ese entonces. La primera persona en amarlo…

…pero se mantuvo callado.

Estaba frente a un mar de mortífagos quienes, ante cualquier signo de debilidad, le partirían la garganta. Alex tragó saliva. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo que era ser el heredero del Señor Oscuro.

---- ---- ----

Nota: Hola! Sé que me quieren matar por no actualizar hasta ahora, pero se me atravesaron algunas cosas en fin, hasta aquí llega la historia en inglés…ya no tengo otro capitulo para traducir! Ahora dependemos completamente de xxlostdreamerx…'¬¬ Dice que va a subir otro capítulo antes de vacaciones de invierno, pero luego se va a ir en un tour por Europa, así que no sé si vaya a poder actualizar… esperemos que si… Gracias a los que mandaron reviews y a todos los que están leyendo esta historia! Ciao!


	22. Sueños Rotos

Yay! He vuelto! Jejeje perdón por la espera, últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y apenas y tengo tiempo libre… es espantoso… pero bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :D

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…

---- Sueños Rotos ----

Alex miraba el suelo sin ponerle atención, mientras su mente buscaba una solución. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura inmóvil en el piso. Los familiares ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos. Ojos que reflejaban miedo. Alex tragó la bilis que le tapaba la garganta. Su tío le tenía miedo. Ese solo pensamiento lo hacía querer ir hacia su protector y abrazarlo y revelar su verdadera identidad, sin importar los mortífagos. Quería que su tío supiera quien era…

Pero…

Alex volteó a ver al Señor Oscuro. ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la vida con su padre? Ahora tenía un futuro. Era querido. Era aceptado. El labio de Alex tembló mientras se obligaba a mantenerse neutral.

¿A quien amaba más?

Silbó cuando su mente le dio la respuesta. Era un pensamiento vil… pero era la verdad. Alex respiró profundamente y se enderezó, forzándose a parecer el intimidante Heredero Oscuro que los mortífagos temían.

"Muy bien," respondió fríamente, encontrándose con los ojos rojos de su padre. Alex pausó momentáneamente y se preguntó si su padre intentaría leer su mente, antes de deshacerse de la idea. Unos años antes, Voldemort le había prometido que no invadiría su mente sin autorización. La sonrisa de Alex se volvió ladeada. La ironía de la situación no se le escapaba. "¿Deseas que el prisionero esté vivo después de esta sesión?"

Voldemort pausó por un segundo mientras estudiaba la expresión del muchacho. "Puedes elegir," le dijo imperiosamente a su heredero. "Es tu presa."

Alex sintió un rayo de esperanza antes de suprimirlo despiadadamente. "Eres un buen padre," murmuró cortésmente, mientras se abría camino hacia su tí- no, el licántropo. No podía pensar en el prisionero como algo más en ese momento.

_No te preocupes mocoso; las emociones no tienen valor, son solamente un obstáculo. _

Inclinando su barbilla con determinación, Alex se detuvo a un pie del licántropo.

_No los mires a los ojos; te hará pensar que son humanos._

"Licántropo," silbó como reconocimiento, mientras rondaba sobre la inmóvil figura de su tío. Su cabello negro le cubría una parte de la cara, dándole un aspecto siniestro, mientras que sus labios se torcieron en una mueca oscura. Alex se inclinó levemente. "Has elegido el lado incorrecto," dijo fríamente, "Eres una criatura oscura. Has vivido tu vida solo; abandonado por los que apoyas tan activamente. No le importas al lado de la luz." Una chispa de algo osciló a través de sus ojos. "Un hombre lobo es un hombre lobo, para ellos. Un hombre lobo no es humano. Un hombre lobo no es nada más que un monstruo para ellos..."

Remus apretó los dientes furiosamente. "Mientes," escupió. "Si les importo..."

"Crucio."

Alex se cerró los ojos mientras su tío se retorcía sobre la tierra, pero sostuvo su varita constante. Ya no podía echarse para atrás. Había tomado su decisión. Después de un minuto, levantó la maldición mientras evitaba los ojos del hombre lobo.

"Eres un tonto, Lupin," dijo fríamente. "Te preguntaré otra vez, ¿te unirás al lado Oscuro?" los ojos de Alex se llenaron de emoción. "¿te unirás al lado al que perteneces?"

El silencio era ensordecedor.

Remus miró fijamente al niño con una expresión inescrutable en su cara. "¿y si me niego?" desafió, mirando al muchacho. No entendía esta oleada repentina de valor. Seguro, él era un Gryffindor, pero honestamente, era más de Ravenclaw en el corazón. Gimió de nuevo. Ahora, de todas las cosas, desafiar las palabras del heredero oscuro estaba muy arriba en la lista de cosas estúpidas que había hecho en su vida.

La cara de Alex obscureció. "Entonces morirás," acabó reservado, su voz solemne.

El hombre lobo tembló ante la certeza en la voz del muchacho. Por primera vez desde haber conocido al Heredero Oscuro, Remus se vio forzado evaluar de nuevo su opinión. El muchacho no era ningún niño. Después de todo, ningún niño debe poder hablar de la muerte tan ligeramente. Bueno, ningún niño normal.

_"Entrenado por Voldemort mismo en las más oscuras de las artes," Dumbledore había indicado solemnemente. "El muchacho puede matarlos a todos con un solo vistazo, robar su identidad, destruir a sus familias y a todos sus seres amados." Exploró el mar de caras asustadas antes de continuar, "De acuerdo con el informe de Severus, el Heredero Oscuro no tiene igual en duelo. Puede matar a una escuadrilla de veinte mortífagos en cuestión de minutos. És cruel y despiadado; no tiene corazón y tiene, quizás, el potencial de ser más fuerte que incluso el mismo Voldemort..." A esta altura, Dumbledore estaba parado. "Si alguno de ustedes se encuentra con el Heredero Oscuro, sería sabio retirarse..."_

Remus sentía la histeria burbujear. '¿Retirarse? Demonios, Albus, no hay nada que quisiera que más en el mundo que salir corriendo de aquí,' pensó. Iba a morir; no había forma de salir de esta. Pero, él no podría...no, no traicionaría a sus amigos.

Él no era oscuro.

"Si no vas a torturar al hombre lobo," una voz maligna dijo en voz alta desde la muchedumbre de mortífagos. "Dánoslo. Te enseñaremos cómo torturan los verdaderos mortífagos." Los murmullos respaldaban las palabras del hombre.

Remus miró con maravilla como la expresión del muchacho endureció. La cara del Heredero Oscuro se tornó fría mientras volteaba a ver al dichoso hablador.

"Un mortífago ideal, ¿dices?" Alex dijo con voz cansina, encontrándose con la mirada fulminante del hombre "¿alguien como tú, talvez?" sin advertencia, torció su muñeca y lanzó una daga al hablante. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon con miedo mientras que el cuchillo se encajaba en la pared de piedra a unos centímetros de él. "Entonces dime, Nott, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿Qué le harías al prisionero con esa daga?"

Nott sonrió con desprecio mientras recuperaba la calma. "Lo torturaría, por supuesto," silbó suavemente mientras que una mirada lejana entraba en sus ojos. "Le cortaría las extremidades poco a poco mientras él grita por piedad..."

Alex levantó una ceja.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más grande. "Tallaría la marca tenebrosa en todo su cuerpo y la rellenaría con plata líquida," terminó, mientras un brillo de asco y locura entraba en sus ojos. "Después de todo, un hombre lobo no merece más que un animal. Es solamente… _lógico_ que muera como uno."

Remus se forzó a no estremecerse. _Plata_. Dios, como la odiaba… especialmente estando tan cerca de la luna llena. El lobo _odiaba_ la plata e incluso mencionarla le ponía la piel de gallina. Esperaba que el Heredero Oscuro no se tomara las palabras de Nott en serio…

"¿Eso es todo?"

Remus volteó a ver al muchacho, boquiabierto. '¿¡Eso es todo?' gritó mentalmente, observando al muchacho sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este niño?

Alex continuó su discurso. "¿Es eso todo lo que harías, Nott? ¿Torturar y matar a tu prisionero?" preguntó casualmente, ladeando la cabeza.

"No, también cortaría…"

"Sí o no, Nott," siguió Alex, mientras otra daga aparecía en su mano. Le dio vueltas expertamente, observando con una sonrisa burlona a sus _compañeros_, que lo miraban con diferentes niveles de miedo. Las dagas, especialmente las mágicas, eran temidas por muchos sangre pura. Después de todo, era el arma de elección de Salazar Slytherin. "Seguro entiendes un concepto tan básico, ¿verdad?" dijo casualmente, mientras atrapaba la daga otra vez.

Nott gruñó furiosamente, pero se abstuvo de atacar al muchacho. "Sí, eso es todo lo que haría," respondió suavemente, dejando escapar el insulto del muchacho. '_Pronto_', se prometió a si mismo, 'Pronto haría pagar al muchacho…'

Alex rodó los ojos cuando notó el brillo en los ojos negros de Nott. Perfecto, _otra_ persona que quería matarlo. Aunque, tenía que admitir que Nott era un poco más competente que el resto. Se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y repetía su mantra favorito. 'Si tu vida es horrible, compártela con otros."

"Entonces eres un tonto," escupió, notando con satisfacción que los ojos de Nott se encogían de furia. "Si los verdaderos mortífagos son así, entonces me alegro de no ser uno." Una sonrisa burlona cruzó su cara mientras observaba a la multitud de mortífagos. "Según tu descripción, un mortífago no es nada más que una mole sádica," dijo con facilidad, y se encontró el objeto de odio de todos los mortífagos.

Nott ya no soportó más. "¡Pequeño bastardo!" gruñó, y sacó su varita queriendo enseñarle una lección al muchacho… solo para congelarse con sorpresa cuando un rayo plateado cruzó su visión. Un silbido de dolor se le escapó de los labios mientras atendía una herida en su muñeca. Su expresión estaba contorsionada por el odio y el miedo y sus ojos se paseaban del muchacho a su varita (que estaba ensartada en la pared por un cuchillo de plata) a la herida en su muñeca.

"Ahora," dijo Alex, dándoles la espalda a los mortífagos a propósito (levantando su escudo más poderoso) y encaró al hombre lobo. "…¿haz tomado tu decisión?"

Remus apretó los dientes. "Me rehúso," declaró. "No me uniré al lado oscuro, ¡ni ahora ni nuca!" los ojos del hombre lobo se oscurecieron con pasión. "No traicionaré a mis amigos a personas como ustedes…"

"Crucio," dijo Alex calmadamente, interrumpiendo las palabras de su tío a propósito. Un rayo de dolor y enojo cruzó su corazón. Después de unos segundos levantó su varita, dejando que el hombre lobo se recuperara. "Aunque tu lealtad es impresionante, Lupin," dijo fríamente observando la figura temblorosa de su tío, "el honor no le sirve de nada a un hombre muerto."

Una risa ahogada escapó de los labios de Remus. "El honor es todo lo que me queda," murmuró, antes de escupir una bocanada de sangre.

Una sensación extraña se levantó en el pecho de Alex ante esas palabras. ¿Qué acaso las cosas se habían deteriorado tanto que su tío, quién había sido uno de las personas más fuertes que había conocido, había perdido la esperanza? ¿Es que el lado de la luz había caído tan bajo? Por primera vez desde que puso sus ojos en su tío, Alex notó las cicatrices finas que cubrían cada pulgada de la piel del hombre.

"¿Te gusta cortarte, Lupin?" preguntó burlonamente, mientras los ojos de Lupin se llenaban de emoción. Alex sonrió salvajemente. "¿La sangre despierta la bestia en ti?" dijo con desprecio desdeñosamente, señalado la muñeca de su tío que estaba especialmente cubierta de cicatrices. Alex trazó cuidadosamente el cuello de su tío con su daga, dejando una línea fina de sangre en su estela.

La boca de Remus se secó.

Alex se inclinó hacia adelante, "Deseas morir, ¿hombre lobo?" silbó burlonamente, presionando su daga más profundamente en el cuello del hombre. "Porque sabes que la menos puedo darte eso, Lupin," susurró, su voz gentil. "Puedo terminarlo si deseas - todo este dolor, sufrimiento y agonía." Su mano se sacudió levemente cuando se encontró con los ojos de su tío. "¿quieres que te conceda esto?"

Remus asintió, arqueando su cabeza en derrota.

La sonrisa cruel de Alex obscureció. Dio vuelta y miró los ojos rubí de su padre fijamente. "En ese caso, he tomado mi decisión. Mi Lord, deseo mantener al prisionero vivo para algunas otras sesiones, por favor. Deseo hacerle pagar..."

---- ---- ----

Nota: xxlostdreamerx dice que Alex no va a elegir ni al lado de la Luz ni al lado Oscuro…. Porque no pudo decidirse jeje. Ciao!


	23. Recuérdame

NT: Por fin una actualización! Jaja como que ya hacía falta, no?

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…

----- Recuérdame -----

Las sombras en el corredor titilaban ligeramente mientras la flama dorada bailaba. El viento silbaba en las ventanas, golpeando, gritando con toda su fuerza… esperando poder escapar.

Sus ojos dorados, tan vacíos durante la sesión de tortura, se oscurecieron con dolor y odio a sí mismo el momento que escapó los confines de la sala del trono. Alzando el mentón, se encontró con la mirada de varios mortífagos curiosos que andaban por el corredor. Manteniendo el paso firme, Alex se deslizó entre la multitud de figuras oscuras y se abrió camino hacia su habitación. Unos cuantos mortífagos, impresionados por su demostración, hicieron reverencias. Otros, arrogantes y egoístas, lo fulminaron con la mirada como una jauría de perros rabiosos.

Y Alex, perdido en sus pensamientos, los ignoró a todos.

Aún podía escuchar el eco en su cabeza. Ese espantoso grito. Alex se apresuró a llegar a las escaleras, en un acto desesperado para encontrar un lugar en el cual acurrucarse y escapar del mundo. Sus botas caían sobre los escalones con un golpe sordo, ahogando las burlas de los mortífagos cuando el prisionero salió de la sala.

Un prisionero que alguna vez fue su todo.

Un prisionero al que alguna vez había amado con todo su corazón.

Un prisionero al que mataría.

Volteando un poco la cabeza, Alex alcanzó a ver un poco de cabello café veteado de gris y los ojos ambarinos del hombre lobo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que las memorias inundaban su cansada mente.

'Siempre estuvo ahí para mi,' reflexionó. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los ambarinos del hombre lobo. 'Me cuidó cuando nadie más lo hizo; me enseñó a jugar; me cantaba para que me quedara dormido.' El labio de Alex tembló, mientras recordaba brazos cálidos y una voz gentil. 'Me… quería.'

El ácido subió por su garganta cuando otro conjunto de recuerdos lo asaltó. Recuerdos de la hora anterior; recuerdos de cómo había torturado a la única persona en su pasado que lo había querido. Parpadeando, Alex se dio la vuelta repentinamente y siguió su camino hacia el piso superior. Acercándose a un tapiz, silbó una contraseña en Pársel y entró al cuarto escondido.

¿Qué hice?

Alex se colapsó en una esquina y escondió la cabeza en las manos. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? Mirando perdidamente las piedras del piso, trató de encontrarle sentido a sus emociones. Amaba a su padre, no cabía duda. Lord Voldemort, el mago Oscuro más poderoso del siglo, lo era todo para él. Su padre lo cuidaba; lo protegía; simplemente…

… simplemente amaba.

Sabía que seguiría a su padre hasta el fin del mundo sin pensárselo dos veces si fuera necesario. Era estúpido, era sentimental, era lo que haría un Gryffindor… pero sabía que lo haría sin dar cabida a dudas. Alex estudió sus manos salpicadas de sangre y reprimió un temblor.

Pero… no sabía si podría soportar la Oscuridad. Podía intentar, pero Alex sabía que jamás podría cometer un asesinato a sangre fría. Y sabía sin lugar a dudas que jamás aprendería a disfrutar. Simplemente… no estaba en su naturaleza. Sí, podía matar para proteger a su padre; sí, podía matar en batalla; sí, podía matar si se le ordenaba. Pero…

Alex bajó la mirada, apenado y disgustado consigo mismo. Antes de esto, sus víctimas no habían sido nada más que el ocasional mortífago o algún sin nombre. Pero ahora era diferente. Conocía al prisionero. Aún peor, le importaba el hombre lobo. Enterró las uñas en la palma de su mano.

¿Podría matarlo? ¿Acaso tenía el coraje o el control necesarios para mirar a los ojos a su tío Re- el hombre lobo, y soltar la maldición asesina sin más?

Alex bajó el cabeza, abatido, cuando su mente le proporcionó la respuesta.

No. No podría.

Era demasiado débil.

Estaba demasiado atado a su pasado.

Una amarga risa escapó de sus labios. Dios, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Había jurado, el día que su padre lo había adoptado, a dedicar su vida a servir a la Oscuridad. Había prometido olvidar su pasado; había renunciado a todo.

O así lo había pensado.

Tenía cada pie en mundos diferentes. Debía darse cuenta de que su pasado y su presente estaban conectados. Aunque fuera Alex Mortimer, heredero del Señor Oscuro… aún era Harry Potter, hermano del niño de la profecía y el hijo olvidado de la famosa familia Potter.

Al aceptar el apellido de la familia de su padre, había creído poder enterrar su pasado. Pensó que ya todo había terminado; que los monstruos y los héroes de su niñez se habían ido. Que ya no volverían a entrar en su vida.

Una lágrima solemne se resbaló por su mejilla y se estrelló contra el suelo. Por primera vez en su vida, Alex aceptó la verdad.

Debía hacer las paces con su pasado… de una vez por todas.

--- --- ---

Remus levantó su cabeza al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta de su celda. Un momento después, escuchó un golpe y una figura vestida con colores oscuros entró, cerrando la puerta detrás. Entrecerrando los ojos, Remus notó que la figura era delgada y pequeña, más caminaba con paso firme.

Se hizo el silencio mientras las dos figuras se observaban. Remus inhaló, temblando, cuando se encontró con un par de ojos dorados curiosamente vacíos. Era _él_. El Heredero Oscuro. Una oscilación de miedo y aceptación recorrió su cuerpo.

Solo podía haber una razón por la que el Heredero Oscuro estaba aquí, parado frente a él con ojos tranquilos y vacíos.

"¿Vas a matarme?" preguntó Remus, rompiendo el silencio. El muchacho se enderezó, como si no hubiera estado esperando tal bienvenida.

"¿Quieres que te mate?" replicó el muchacho con la voz firme.

Remus hizo una pausa y estudió al muchacho antes de volverse. Sonrió débilmente, "¿No tendría mucha importancia o si?"

El muchacho no se movió.

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de la atmósfera.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Remus trató de ponerse en pie para apoyarse contra la pared. Una chispa de desafío se prendió en su corazón, ignorando el dolor que le causaron sus nervios torcidos. Si iba a morir, no planeaba hacerlo a los pies del muchacho. Al menos moriría cara a cara…

Dolor se disparó a través de su pierna rota, haciéndolo sollozar. Remus silbó suavemente tratando de vencer al dolor. 'No voy a gritar, no voy a gritar…'

Apenas escuchó al muchacho murmurar algo.

Y entonces, tan rápido como había llegado, el dolor desapareció.

Remus levantó la cabeza, observando al muchacho con confusión antes de voltear a ver su pierna entumecida. "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

El muchacho tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado por sus acciones. Su capucha negra bajó más, escondiendo las facciones del muchacho en la sombra.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste?" presionó, sabiendo que solo debió haber aceptado su suerte. Pero… había algo sobre el muchacho. Algo conocido. Remus se fijó en los ojos dorados del niño y buscó algo que disparara un recuerdo. Quería saber quien era el niño.

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio.

"Yo…" Remus agitó la cabeza, suprimiendo el deseo de pedirle al muchacho que se sentara. "¿Quién eres?"

El muchacho levantó la vista ante la pregunta, casi a la defensiva. "Alex Mortimer," dijo fríamente.

"Alex," dijo Remus, probando el nombre. Por alguna razón, no sonaba… bien.

Remus estudió al muchacho. Aunque el chico estaba vestido con una túnica gruesa, podía percibir los pequeños tremores que recorrían su cuerpo. ¿Qué acaso estaba asustado? ¿O enojado? Se mordió el labio con desesperación. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo el muchacho?

Después de un silencio corto, Alex se agachó y se sentó frente al hombre lobo. "Tengo un mensaje para ti," dijo cortantemente, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. "… es de parte de un niño que conocí una vez."

Remus asintió.

"Él – este niño – era muy pequeño cuando lo ví por primera vez; estaba sucio, y tenía un par de ojos tristes color esmeralda. Siempre estaba solo," Alex pausó por un segundo mientras consideraba sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente. "Él lloraba el día que me topé con él, y le pregunté que le pasaba."

Los ojos de Remus mostraban simpatía.

"Me dijo que no le importaba a nadie, excepto a su 'Tío Lunático'. Me dijo que quería escaparse pero no sabía a donde ir," continuó Alex con su mentira. "Me pidió que le pasara un mensaje a un tal Remus Lupin, en caso de que si escapara."

Remus miró al heredero en un estado de negación y confusión. "No quieres decir…"

"Sí, su nombre era Harry James Potter, hermano del niño de la profecía," dijo Alex suavemente. "Dijo que quería dejarlo todo atrás. Y… quería decirte que lo sentía y que siempre te querría sin importar lo que pasara."

Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por las mejillas de Remus. No, esto no podía estar pasando. Creía haber hecho las paces con la memoria de Harry hace años. Había perdonado a James y a Lily por lo que habían hecho; había enterrado su sufrimiento y su culpabilidad muy adentro.

Y ahora… todas esas emociones hicieron erupción en una especie de cascada. Remus escondió su cara en sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba por cansancio físico y mental. Dios… había pasado tanto tiempo. Extrañaba a su pequeño cachorro con cada célula de su cuerpo. Solo quería abrazar a su cachorro y escuchar su risa inocente.

Pero era imposible.

El chico estaba muerto.

Se había ido como un respiro.

Perdido… para siempre.

Con eso en mente, Remus se acercó más a la esquina esperando desaparecer. Ya no podía soportarlo. El dolor físico era una cosa, pero esto… esto era cruel.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" demandó Remus. "¿¡Por qué?"

El muchacho, heredero del Señor Oscuro más poderoso del siglo, fijó sus ojos en los de Remus. "Porque siempre cumplo mis promesas," dijo suavemente, mientras una emoción desconocida cruzaba sus ojos dorados.

"Siempre."

----- ----- -----

NT: Whew! Terminé… me da bastante flojera traducir a las diez de la noche pero ustedes se merecen el sacrificio jajaja xxlostdreamerx dice que ya va a poder actualizar más seguido porque ya terminó examenes… yo todavía tengo que presentar historia y química ¬¬ Aushwiedersen!


	24. El lado oscuro de la Luna

N/T: Hiyo! Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews jeje parece que xxlostdreamerx ya se curó de su bloqueo y vamos a seguir con nuestro ritmo de por lo menos un capitulo por semana (**espero**)... Tambien, este capitulo es más largo que el pasado, porque el pasado estuvo muy corto jeje… Todavía no sé cuando vaya ir Harry/Alex a Hogwarts o bajo que circunstancias y tampoco sé como Remus se va a escapar… pero la Orden ya está planeando algo en este capitulo. Bon Appetit!

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…¬¬

----- El lado oscuro de la Luna -----

Un par de ojos rojos brillaban con curiosidad suprimida al tiempo que Lord Voldemort observaba a su heredero con aire de científico estudiando a un amado y extraño insecto. El muchacho había estado actuando… raro en los últimos días. En vez de causar desastre y hacer sufrir a sus pobres mortífagos, el muchacho se había mantenido callado y encerrado en sí mismo, desperdiciando la mayoría de sus días observando el pequeño lago cerca del escondite.

Hoy no fue diferente.

Alex estaba recargado contra un viejo sauce con una expresión preocupada en la cara. De vez en cuando, el muchacho fruncía el ceño y murmuraba algo por lo bajo. ¿Una maldición? ¿Un encantamiento? Voldemort frunció el ceño, estudiando a su heredero con cuidado. Quería saber que le pasaba al muchacho. Alex no era muy paciente, especialmente la necesaria para la reflexión. El chico se enojaba fácilmente, sacaba conclusiones inmediatas y siempre estaba listo para actuar; el muchacho siempre… había estado escapando de su pasado.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora que el pasado del chico finalmente había regresado?

Voldemort hizo una mueca. Había esperado y creído, hasta cierto punto, que el muchacho había renunciado a todos los aspectos de su vida pasada. El chico era un Mortimer, o eso había pensado. Después de tantos años con el muchacho, entrenándolo, había incluso llegado a considerar al muchacho como su sangre… su hijo. Era un sentimiento extraño, sin duda. El orgullo, el asombro, la incredulidad de que el débil e inocente niño con los ojos brillantes que casi había matado durante la invasión a la arena de Quidditch se había convertido en un mago tan poderoso.

Un chispazo de dolor lo invadió como un golpe amplificado con magia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sintiendo una ola de magia negra salvaje flotando en el aire, los ojos rubí de Voldemort resplandecieron con ira antes de cerrarse. Sin perder un segundo, levantó sus barreras mentales y despejó su mente… esperando impacientemente a que el dolor bajara.

Y vaya que bajó.

Como Señor Oscuro, por nacimiento y por elección, Voldemort estaba condenado a viajar a solas por un camino desgastado y estéril. Al intercambiar su alma y aceptar su derecho por nacimiento y su poder, había acordado que no debía… no… no podía formar lazos. Era el precio del poder. Nada podía importarle; no podía amar; no se le estaba permitido sentir nada a excepción de enojo u odio. Había parecido tan fácil entonces, cuando era más joven, ya que la gente le importaba un comino.

Pero luego llegó Alex.

'Maldito mocoso,' pensó afectuosamente, ignorando la ola de dolor que siguió al pensamiento. Voldemort abrió los ojos y fulminó con la mirada el lugar en el que había visto a la magia negra por última vez. No sabía que había hecho a la magia vengarse precisamente en ese momento. En los últimos años había estado tranquila, durmiente, mientras sus emociones (las de Voldemort) estaban fuera de control. No le había importado (a la magia) que él hubiera roto su promesa en ocasiones anteriores… pero aparentemente ya estaba cansada de hacer la vista gorda.

Voldemort frunció el ceño aún más.

"¿Padre? ¿Qué haces aquí?" llamó una voz suave, volviendo a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Volviéndose ligeramente, a Voldemort le sorprendió encontrar un par de cansados ojos dorados fijos en donde él estaba parado.

Agitando la varita para levantar el hechizo que lo mantenía invisible, Voldemort se unió a su heredero cerca de la orilla del lago.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?"

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, pero no le quitó la vista de encima al lago ondeante frente a él. "No lo sé," admitió. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Alex continuara dubitativamente. "Sólo supe que ahí estabas. Algo… me lo dijo."

Voldemort le dirigió al muchacho una mirada extraña.

Como si sintiera los ojos de su padre fijos en él, Alex continuó. "No es una voz, si eso te estabas preguntando," dijo con una sonrisa apretada. "… es más como un sentimiento."

Un silencio tranquilo descendió sobre ellos, mientras los dos estaban sentados cómodamente bajo la sombra de los sauces.

Y entonces los labios de Voldemort se crisparon. "Muy bien, mocoso. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado."

Alex lo volteó a ver por primera vez desde el comienzo de su conversación y sonrió cansinamente, "¿Así que este… talento es en realidad una habilidad?" dijo ligeramente, notando la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su padre ante su tono. "Por un segundo creí que las Cruciatus se me habían subido a la cabeza."

Los ojos del padre se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "¿Y quien fue el… ambicioso que las conjuró?" silbó suavemente, mientras un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos fatales daba vueltas en su cabeza. _Alguien había maldecido a Alex. Alguien había herido a **su** heredero…_

Pero entonces, Alex siendo Alex disipó sus miedos.

"Nadie," dijo tranquilamente mientras sus ojos dorados reflejaban diversión. "Es solo una expresión que se me quedó pegada."

Voldemort frunció el ceño. "¿Y en donde, pregunto, aprendiste ese comentario inane?"

"Por aquí y por allá," dijo Alex maliciosamente, estirando sus extremidades entumecidas. "Tus mortífagos usan el lenguaje más colorido que he escuchado en mi vida."

_Demonios_.

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su heredero. "Y debo asumir, mocoso, que no te has tomado sus… comentarios en serio, ¿o no?"

La sonrisa de Alex se hizo aún más grande. "Ah, ¿quieres saber si voy a maldecir tanto como un marinero borracho todos los días?"

El Señor Oscuro levantó una ceja impaciente.

"Bueno," dijo Alex arrastrando las palabras, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. "No. supongo que no…"

Voldemort dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"… aunque, uno que otro día estaría bien," terminó Alex, volteando a ver el lago para esconder su sonrisa. Y claro, para escapar de la mirada furiosa de su padre.

"Mocoso…"

Mirando furtivamente su reloj, Alex se paró de un salto y sacudió su túnica. "Em… bueno, ¡mira que hora es!" dijo rápidamente, alejándose lentamente del mago enojado frente a él. Cientos de planes de escape le pasaron por la mente al tiempo que le daba al Señor Oscuro su mejor sonrisa. "Tengo que… ir a hacer mi tarea. Sí, pociones. El profesor Snape me dio una tonelada de tarea," dijo con un puchero. "Quiero decir, que es cruel e inusual darle a un estudiante meses de tarea en un mismo día. ¿Verdad?" continuó balbuceando, esperando pacientemente a que su padre se quebrara, y con la esperanza de poder escapar el sermón.

Acercándose conspiratoriamente, Alex le susurró. "Y… no sé como decir esto pero," respiró profundamente. "… pero creo que vi algo el otro día."

"¿Qué?" gruñó Voldemort con los dientes apretados. _Merlín, ¿es que el muchacho nunca tenía la necesidad de respirar?_

"En el pelo del profesor Snape," dijo Alex con expresión inocente. "Podría jurar que vi algo ahí… era verde, era peludo y… baboso," terminó con una expresión asqueada. "¿Crees que es seguro que el profesor Snape siga dándome clases?" dijo con preocupación. "¿Qué si a su pelo le da hambre un día y decide comerme?" Alex hizo temblar sus labios. "No… no quiero convertirme en comida."

En el fondo, podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de su padre.

"Digo, me protegerías, ¿verdad? Como prometiste," continuó, sintiendo una emoción burbujeante. Era tan divertido molestar a la gente. Alex le dirigió a su padre su mejor mirada de perrito perdido. "No… no sé que ha-"

"Silencio."

Alex se quedó boquiabierto por un momento y luego hizo un puchero.

Voldemort se levantó y luego se agachó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de su heredero. "No, no hay nada vivo en el pelo de Snape. Nada va a comerte. Por lo tanto, no necesito protegerte," terminó, sintiendo que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza masivo. Fulminó al muchacho con la mirada.

"Vete. Ya."

Alex asintió rápidamente y escapó del claro. Sin embargo, después de escapar el rango visual de su padre su cara se partió en una sonrisa y sus ojos dorados brillaron traviesamente.

'Y Padre creía que yo no era lo suficientemente Slytherin,' pensó divertido.

----- ----- -----

Hogwarts

----- ----- -----

"Pero, Albus," farfulló Severus Snape. "… soy un Slytherin."

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon con deleite. "Sí, estoy consciente de eso, Severus," dijo cortésmente, haciéndole una seña al maestro de pociones para que sentara. Por una hora, la Orden había estado haciendo planes para rescatar a Remus de las garras de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y finalmente, a Dumbledore, el senil viejo loco, se le había ocurrido el mejor plan. Y el más tonto.

"No puedo ir a salvar a Lupin," repitió Severus desalentado, fulminando al director con la mirada. "Soy un Slytherin, como recordarás," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras. "Los Slytherin no hacen misiones suicidas. Simplemente no es así como funciona."

Los labios de Dumbledore se crisparon. "Pero Severus, las tradiciones se hacen para romperse."

La mirada fulminante de Snape se intensificó.

"Como la Orden y yo lo vemos, tú eres el mago indicado para ayudar a rescatar a Lupin," continuó el director alegremente, ignorando como Snape formaba palabras con los labios 'Quieres decir que tú decidiste. La Orden te sigue como una bola de perritos perdidos.' Después de todo, muy en el fondo sabía que Severus no lo decía en serio. Snape era atormentado por su pasado; tanto que el hombre sentía la necesidad de actuar como un bastardo. "Como nuestro espía, y ex-mortífago residente, eres el único que conoce el escondite. Y… eres el único que puede caminar por los pasillos sin ser asesinado."

Snape frunció el ceño. "Pero, Albus, sin importar las tradiciones, no estás contando con un gran punto."

El director se mordió el labio con preocupación. "¿En serio?"

"Sí," dijo firmemente. "Odio a ese lobo sarnoso desde el fondo de mi pequeño corazón negro," dijo Snape cortantemente. "Incluso si estuviera de acuerdo con esa… farsa, no salvaría al bastardo ni aunque el mismísimo Merlín resucitara de entre los muertos y me lo rogara."

"Oh, Severus, no lo dices en serio."

Snape se inclinó y fijó sus ojos en los del director. "Sí, Albus, es en serio."

"No."

"¿¡Que quieres decir con no?

"Quiero decir que no puedes decirlo en serio. Eres nuestro ex-mortífago," balbuceó Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Snape una mirada triste y decepcionada. "Se supone que debes darle el ejemplo al resto de nuestros futuros mortífagos reformados."

Una vena saltó a la vista en la frente de Snape.

"Albus…"

Dumbledore parpadeó inocentemente. "Dime, Severus."

"… esa es la cosa más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida," dijo impasible. "Puede que esté… reformado, como dices tú," Snape sonrió burlonamente ante la palabra. "Pero de ninguna forma soy un _Gryffindor_. Y una escapada de este tipo y nivel solo la haría el más humilde, el Gryffindor más idiótico de la historia."

El director hizo una mueca. "En ese caso, discúlpame, Severus," dijo cansinamente. "Supongo que estoy pidiéndote mucho."

Snape asintió.

"Después de todo, espías para nosotros y le enseñas Pociones a nuestros estudiantes," dijo Dumbledore, más a sí mismo que a Severus, mientras se quitaba sus pequeñas gafas y las pulía. "Haz hecho tanto por nuestra causa, y mira como te hemos tratado."

Snape asintió de nuevo.

Dumbledore suspiró suavemente. "Si lo deseas, puedes irte y regresar a tus obligaciones." Se recargó en su silla y fijó la mirada en el techo.

"Por supuesto, Albus," replicó Snape con satisfacción, levantándose de su asiento. Su túnica hizo un movimiento ondeante mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra escapar, lo voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo.

"¿Severus?"

Con algo de impaciencia, Snape se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y puso mala cara.

"¿Podrías decirle a Sirius que venga a mi despacho en la tarde?"

Snape trató de disimular una expresión asqueada. "¿Para que necesitas a ese chucho sarnoso?" gruñó, fijando sus ojos negros en los cansados de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, antes de explicar. "Ya que no estás dispuesto a salvar a Remus, la única otra persona con oportunidad es Sirius."

"¿Black?" repitió Snape escéptico. "De todas las personas que puedes elegir, ¿esperas que _Black_ tenga las habilidades necesarias para ejecutar la misión?"

El director asintió. "Bueno, sí," dijo tranquilamente. "Sirius es un duelista excelente, piensa rápido y es lo suficientemente espontáneo para confundir a sus enemigos."

"Sí pero," Snape bufó, recargándose en el umbral. "… el chucho es tan bueno con las direcciones como un aviador borracho. Juro que no tiene ni una pizca de sentido de la dirección."

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza. "Vamos, Severus, estoy seguro de que Sirius ha mejorado con los años. Debería poder hacerse cargo de la misión."

Snape levantó una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona, Albus?" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Si más no recuerdo, Black se las ingenió para perderse en _Hogwarts_ hace unas pocas semanas."

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza ligeramente y barajó unos papeles. "Bueno, logró regresar al final ¿o no?" dijo optimistamente. "Eso es lo que cuenta."

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Si tú insistes."

Albus suspiró, hundiéndose más y más en su silla. "Sirius tiene el corazón puesto donde debe. Iría hasta el fin del mundo para rescatar a su amigo." Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de Severus. "No importa si no es el guerrero perfecto, o el mejor navegador. Es suficientemente valiente para defender sus creencias…"

Snape resistió las ganas de decir, 'Ahí va otra vez.'

"… y por eso, creo que siempre vencerá," terminó Dumbledore con una expresión pensativo pero orgullosa en el rostro. "Es un gran hombre, Sirius Black."

Severus sonrió burlonamente. "Suficiente, Albus, ya capté el punto. Black es tu mascota favorita y la más leal," dijo cortantemente. "Lo contactaré ates de retirarme a mi despacho."

"Gracias."

----- ----- -----

2 horas después

----- ----- -----

Snape quería gritar. O mejor aún, exprimirle los sesos a la maldita cabeza en su chimenea hasta convertirla en pulpa. Sus ojos color ébano irradiaban odio y asco al tiempo que Snape escuchaba a su enemigo de la infancia y de la actualidad decir un montón de cosas sin sentido.

En otras palabras, insultos.

"Black," gruñó a través de dientes apretados. "Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Lárgate. No tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para escucharte balbucear."

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el tronido de las llamas.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos. "Yo no balbuceo," balbuceó Sirius, dándole a Snape su mejor mirada fulminante. "Hablo muy elocuentemente."

"Black…"

"Pero claro, a ti todo debe sonarte como balbuceos… serpiente babosa," continuó Sirius, rechinando los dientes. "Todo lo que haces es silbar y silbar. Estúpido cobarde inútil."

_Eso_ le llamó la atención.

"¿Cómo me llamaste, Black?" preguntó Snape peligrosamente con un tono de amenaza en a voz. El tonto no se habría atre-

"Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde," se burló Sirius, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado como un niño cantando su canción favorita. "Snivellus es un co-"

Snape se quebró.

Hizo un movimiento para patear a Sirius en la cara. Sin embargo, antes de que su pie hiciera contacto, el hombre desapareció.

"Que-"

Y entonces, tan pronto como desapareció, la cabeza de Sirius se hizo visible otra vez. "¡Jaja, te engañé!"

"¿¡Que quieres, Black?" silbó Severus al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de hierro. Aparentemente, la paciencia de Snape había llegado a su límite.

Los dos hombres se fulminaron con la mirada antes de que Sirius rompiera el silencio.

"Bueno," dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras con la expresión seria. "Quiero que me digas donde está Remus."

Snape resistió la tentación de arrancarse el pelo. "Ve con Dumbledore. Ya le di toda la información."

Sirius agitó la cabeza, adoptando una expresión petulante. "No, no es eso. Yo…" hizo una pausa mientras buscaba palabras.

Snape se acercó con interés sadista. ¿Y que está pensando el roñoso?

"Quiero… que te unas al equipo de rescate," dijo Sirius finalmente. "No a nuestro equipo exactamente… sino como refuerzo." Miró nerviosamente a todos lados, como esperando encontrar una salida. "Remus es uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero riesgos en esta misión."

"Ah… ¿no eres suficientemente Gryffindor para poder con la misión?" se burló Snape, disfrutando la expresión agria de su rival. "Y yo que creía que jamás llegaría el día en el que Sirius Black le pediría ayuda a un _Slytherin_."

La cara de Sirius estaba roja de enojo y preocupación. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. "Como ya dije, Snape, la vida de Remus está en la línea. Haría todo lo posible para que se salvara." Su expresión se tornó aún más agria. "Incluso pedir tu ayuda."

"¿Qué ganaría?"

Sirius parpadeó confundido. "¿De que estás hablando?"

Snape rodó los ojos. Obviamente a Black le hacían falta unos gramos de inteligencia. "Quiero decir," dijo burlonamente, "¿Por qué debería ayudar? ¿Por qué debería arriesgar mi vida por algo en lo que no creo?"

El chucho se inclinó hacia delante. "Ésta _es_ una causa, Snape," dijo bruscamente. "¿Apoyas a la Luz no es cierto? Y salvando una vida te redimes de tus 'pecados'."

_Maldito tonto idealista_.

"No, Black, no lo haré," replicó. "Salva a Lupin tú mismo."

'_Pues no apoyo a la Luz tanto como crees.'_


	25. Bajo la estrella que desvanece

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…¬¬

----- Bajo la Estrella que Desvanece -----

'Maldito bas-'

Remus Lupin dio un gruñido de dolor mientras el mortífago resbalaba lentamente un cuchillo de plata entre sus omoplatos, dejando un rastro de sangre y la piel roja ampollada. Refrenando el impulso de estremecerse, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer quieto y no lastimar más su muñeca que ya estaba en carne viva por el contacto con las esposas de plata.

El mortífago silbó suavemente con placer mientras miraba un rastro de la sangre roja carmesí fluir hacia el suelo. Llevando su cuchillo a su boca, lamió el líquido rojo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un deseo violento.

"¿El pequeño hombre lobo se siente débil?" preguntó burlonamente, haciendo un movimiento rápido con la varita y cortando profundamente la piel del otro hombre. "¿Desea jugar más?"

Remus levantó su cabeza y escupió en la cara del hombre.

Los ojos del hombre se obscurecieron con odio, antes de golpearlo con toda su fuerza. "¿Te atreves a mofarte de mi?" silbó, levantando ambos cuchillos con la intención de matar, no… jugar.

"No, no tengo que hacerlo," Remus replicó, esperando que el hombre finalmente lo liberara del dolor. "Tú ya posees la imagen de un tonto."

El hombre descubrió sus dientes. "Es eso lo que crees, ¿hombre lobo?"

Remus rodó sus ojos. ¿Qué tenía la gente malvada? "Por supuesto," dijo secamente, "No lo habría dicho si no fuera así."

El hombre dejó salir un rugido de desafío y corrió hacia Remus, sus cuchillos levantados y alistados para la matanza.

Remus cerró los ojos mientras esperaba la muerte. Imágenes de su pasado, su vida, destellaban frente a él - su primer encuentro con James y Sirius, su primera broma, Lily y James que le sonreían por haber ido a desayunar, Nate que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos alegres y redondos, y Harry… tan triste, sorprendido cuando recibió su regalo de cumpleaños. Remus dejó caer su cabeza en derrota. Había cometido muchos errores en el pasado… pero ahora, por fin terminaría.

La Muerte – negra como la tinta - lo llevaría a casa…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse con un golpe seco. Y entonces, Remus se encontró mirando fijamente un par enojado de ojos dorados que le eran familiares.

"Crucio."

El mortífago, quién ahora estaba parado alrededor de un pie lejos de Remus, dejó caer sus cuchillos y cayó al suelo gritando.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves?" el muchacho silbó furiosamente, mientras se acercaba al mortífago y aumentaba el poder de la maldición. "Él es mi prisionero. Mío. Nadie debía dañarlo a menos que yo le diera el permiso."

El mortífago se revolcó violentamente en el suelo al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a desbordar su boca.

"Desobedeciste órdenes," le dijo Alex levantando la maldición. "No sólo mías pero de mi padre también."

El hombre tembló de miedo, antes de tartamudear un débil. "M'lord… yo…" Sin embargo, se calló rápidamente ante la mirada oscura que le dirigió Alex.

"¿Sabes cuál es la pena para tu crimen?"

"Err… algunos Crucios, ¿M'lord?"

Alex le dio una sonrisa salvaje. "Sí, bien, puede ser que pienses eso ya que eres un nuevo recluta…"

"Jenson," el hombre proveyó puntualmente. "Arigen Jenson"

"Bien, Jenson," repitió Alex. "Solamente supongo, que el tonto que te permitió entrar aquí, obviamente no te enseñó las reglas y las consecuencias que tendrías que enfrentar."

Jenson tragó temeroso. "¿Y cuales son esas, M'Lord?"

Alex descubrió sus dientes y sonrió más. "Pues, la pena de muerte, por supuesto, Jenson," le dijo burlonamente, mientras comenzaba a rodear al hombre que palidecía rápidamente.

"Pero, ¡pero yo no sabía!"

Los ojos de Alex brillaron burlonamente. "La ignorancia no es una excusa en este lugar."

El mortífago se mordió sus labios. "¿C-cómo moriré?"

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. "Eso dependería de mi padre," le dijo cruelmente, mirando como la cara del mortífago se drenaba inmediatamente de todo el color. "Él tiene esta manía inusual por la tortura y le gusta hacer un ejemplo fuera de…tontos."

Jenson parecía listo para desmayarse.

"Pero…" Alex le dio al hombre una sonrisa conspiratoria. "Si me das los nombres de tus cómplices, puede ser que considere matarte con una maldición asesina."

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con esperanza. "¿Habla en serio?"

'Idiota.' Alex rodó sus ojos. "Por supuesto."

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Jenson comenzó a decir algunos nombres. "Nott, Malfoy y Parkinson. Me dijeron que había un hombre lobo aquí abajo y que nuestro señor estaría contento si yo fijara un ejemplo de la conducta que debe mostrar un mortífago."

Alex no pudo evitar asombrarse de la idiotez del hombre. No se le ocurría como alguien podía ser manipulado por una mentira tan simple y patética.

Jenson volteó a ver a Alex. "¿Por favor? ¿Puede hacerlo ahora?"

Alex suspiró y levantó su varita. "Avada Kedavra." El mortífago idiota cayó con un ruido sordo, muerto.

Así que… el círculo interno era responsable de esto. Alex sacudió su cabeza con repugnancia. Ignorando su posición y las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, el círculo interno había declarado un desafío.

Uno al que debería responder con fuerza y astucia, o bien resignarse a una muerte miserable y dolorosa.

Alex suspiró.

'Odio ser el heredero oscuro.'

Remus Lupin, hombre lobo honorario del lado de la Luz, miró fijamente al muchacho con una expresión desconcertada. Era extraño, que incluso después de ver y experimentar el lado oscuro del muchacho… no pudiera odiarlo. Sabía que el muchacho era despiadado; sabía que mentiría y engañaría para conseguir lo que quisiera; sabía que el muchacho era un asesino, pero, no podía odiarlo. El muchacho le recordaba a alguien.

Alguien familiar.

"Finite Incantatem," murmuró el muchacho, apuntando su varita hacia las esposas y las cadenas de Remus. Y dicho esto, las cadenas desaparecieron y Remus se derrumbó aliviado sobre la tierra.

Los dos de ellos se estudiaron silenciosamente.

Alex rompió contacto primero. "Voltéate," le ordenó, usando su varita para levitar a Remus en el aire. Cuando el hombre se rehusó a hacer como le dijeron, Alex gruñó y le dio la vuelta él mismo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Remus débilmente. 'Merlín, por favor, ¡no más tortura!'

El muchacho le dio un vistazo extraño. "Curándote, por supuesto."

El cerebro de Remus congeló ante esas palabras. '¡Curando!'

Trabajando rápidamente, el muchacho echó algunos encantamientos de diagnóstico antes de curar lo peor de las heridas de Remus. Alex frunció el ceño cuando encontró algunos huesos quebrados.

Aún no había aprendido encantamientos para curar huesos. Y dudaba que pudiera sacar alguna poción del laboratorio de su padre sin ser descubierto.

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"

Alex sacudió su cabeza disgustado consigo mismo. "Me volé las clases de la semana pasada y no aprendí a curar huesos."

Remus asintió.

Hubo un silencio corto, mientras Remus miraba al muchacho cada vez más confuso. Conocía a ese muchacho. ¡Tenía que!

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Alex parecía cansado, pero asintió.

"¿Por qué sirves a Voldemort?" preguntó Remus. "Podrías ser mucho más si te vas."

Alex sacudió la cabeza con diversión. "¿Por qué más, porque él me importa. Es mi padre, después de todo."

Remus sacudió su cabeza. "Pero no sigues sus ideales."

La quijada de Alex se apretó, pero luego forzó una sonrisa. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

El hombre lobo hizo sonrió ligeramente. "Bien, me curaste," dijo suavemente. "Cualquier otro mortífago habría dejado que me pudriera antes que desperdiciar su magia."

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, pero se mantuvo callado.

Remus insistió. "Sólo piénsalo. Si te vas no tendrías que seguir órdenes o hacer las cosas que no quieras hacer. Serías libre."

El muchacho le dio una sonrisa vacía. "Sí… y supongo que el lado de la Luz me daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos."

Remus asintió. "Pero, ¡por supuesto! Quiero decir, no es tu culpa que te hallas vuelto Oscuro. Voldemort fue el que te secuestró y te alejó de tu hogar…"

Los ojos de Alex se llenaron de cólera. "Nunca tuve un hogar," escupió.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon con sorpresa y confusión. "Oh, perdóname, ¿vivías en las calles?"

Alex le dio una sonrisa misteriosa, antes de darse la vuelta. "No te molestes, hombre lobo," él dijo casi gentilmente. "Mi lealtad está con mi padre y nada, ni la libertad, me hará cambiar de opinión."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" exigió Remus. "¿¡Qué bien ha hecho Voldemort?"

Alex sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "¿Qué más? Me dio un lugar al que puedo llamar mi hogar." _Y me amó con cada fibra de su alma rota, eso hizo._

Remus suspiró. "Muy bien, aún cuando insistes en ser tan obstinado, yo… gracias."

La tensión en el aire era tan densa que era casi tangible, cuando el heredero oscuro le dio a Remus una mirada fija. Alex se estremeció al ver una indirecta de gratitud y de alivio en los ojos de Remus. 'Merlín, ¿por qué no puedes odiarme?' su mente gritó mordazmente. 'Ahora soy tu enemigo, tío. ¡Porqué no puedes aceptar eso!'

"Has sido relativamente… amable a mí durante mi estancia," Remus continuó suavemente, sus ojos ambarinos llenos de calidez. "Bien, la amabilidad que me puede brindar alguien en tu posición y mientras que no tengo ninguna ilusión sobre mi futuro, o carencia de futuro en este caso," el labio de Remus se crispó en una sonrisa débil. "Deseo agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mí."

"No. Nunca digas eso." Alex se dio la vuelta, repentinamente cansado. "No te molestes en agradecerme."

Remus frunció el ceño con confusión, mientras estudiaba la postura tiesa del muchacho.

"... mañana lamentarás haberlo hecho."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Merlín, estamos _condenados_.'

Mientras que James era normalmente un optimista, cuando le hacía frente a tan desalentadoras… _cosas_, era todo lo que podía hacer para no ponerse histérico y salir corriendo de la habitación horrorizado. Esto no estaba bien. No, estaba lo más lejos posible de estar bien. Estaba mal, con un M mayúscula.

Era la noche antes del suici- ahem, tentativa del rescate, y la Orden entera estaba hecha un alboroto. Pero entonces, no podía culparlos, ¿o sí? Después de todo, estaba bastante seguro de que él había sido uno de los que se habían asustado.

Había comenzado como cualquier reunión normal de la Orden. Los miembros habían entrado, tan ordenadamente posible, mientras Dumbledore les sonreía a todos. Entonces fueron directo al punto - o intentaron de todos modos.

Con la misión de rescate fija para mañana, Dumbledore incitó a la Orden a generar algunos planes propios. Planes mágicos, de miedo o extraños que pudieran terminar con un mortífago instantáneamente.

James se estremeció mientras intentaba sacar _esa_ imagen de su mente.

Todo iba normalmente, pues Ojo-Loco sugirió puntualmente los varios planes que podrían utilizar para… _lastimar_ (dicho amablemente) a cualquier mortífago. Entonces como equipo, la orden había logrado inventar un plan bastante decente para el rescate. Uno con el que tenían una oportunidad de supervivencia.

Una oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaban.

James suspiró con desesperación.

Y entonces, había sucedido. Canuto, después de ser ignorado por una hora más o menos, estaba determinado a poner su granito de arena. Sirius creía, extrañamente, que necesitaban un "factor del miedo" implicado si deseaban terminar la misión.

Con eso dicho, se transformó en… _eso_.

_Eso _daba mucho miedo. Con un traje enorme de payaso, junto con una mueca malvada y los ojos rojos como la sangre, Sirius se parecía a Voldemort mismo. James suspiró. Y entonces, la Orden se volvió un caos mientras que un payaso maniático de Voldemort perseguía a cada uno en círculos.

Y peor, incluso Dumbledore se puso a correr.

James sacudió su cabeza con diversión. Era lo que hacía Canuto, dándole vueltas a lo involteable. No sabía que Dumbledore podía correr tan rápido o gritar tan fuerte.

La idea era tan Sirius.

"Bueno, Canuto," le dijo secamente, después de que todos se habían sentado. "Supongo que esa _monstruosidad_ tuya nos será de ayuda durante la misión."

La Orden asintió temerosamente.

Después de todo, si algo podría asustar tanto a Dumbledore, los mortífagos no tenían oportunidad de supervivencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escondite

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día típico, bastante tranquilo, en el Escondite. Los antiguos robles negros, arrugados con la edad, vacilaban con el sonido más leve del viento, de la música y de la magia. Los arbustos grises y espinosos, crecían por toda el área, ofreciéndole a los mortífagos un punto perfecto sobre el cual derrumbarse. Después de todo, tantos idiotas "practicando" cómo combatir en duelo en un área tan confinada, estaba ligado a traer dolor y miseria.

Y, por supuesto, un dolor de cabeza espantoso a un Señor Oscuro con los ojos color rubí mientras miraba a su ejército exterminarse frente a sus ojos.

'Malditos idiotas…' su mente gruñó con repugnancia, cuando escuchó, más que vio a uno de sus mortífagos caer sobre un arbusto que se veía particularmente malvado. Los ojos de Voldemort se posaron en su heredero por un instante.

"¿Bien?" le dijo con voz cansina, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del muchacho. Se había convertido en un juego para ellos, por así decirlo, mientras observaban a los idiotas de sus mortífagos; la meta era simple, rasgar y destrozar cualquier cosa que tenga la mala suerte de cruzar tu camino.

Alex parpadeó para sacarse a sí mismo de su ensueño y echó un vistazo por la ventana. "Veo que Parkinson todavía debe aprender su lección," dijo uniformemente. "Por más que ame el dolor y err… molestar, no es la mejor de las ideas caerse sobre arbustos salvajes."

"Sí, ¿entonces sugieres los domésticos?" dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras, con una mezcla de diversión y de preocupación en sus ojos. Esa contestación había sido sin entusiasmo en el mejor de los casos, observó. El muchacho había estado cavilando y frunciendo el ceño como loco desde que había acabado de torturar al hombre lobo. Sus ojos rojos como rubíes se entrecerraron, mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente las expresiones del muchacho.

Alex se encogió de hombros. "Quizás," dijo con la indirecta de una sonrisa. "Sin embargo viendo como Parkinson pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí, honestamente dudo que serías feliz con… _deshechos_ blancos por todas partes en nuestro césped," terminó, viendo como su padre hacía una mueca de repugnancia Su sonrisa creció. Siempre era muy divertido desconcertar a su estimado papá.

Los labios de Voldemort se torcieron con horror y determinación. "Mocoso…" dijo friamente, mientras se inclinaba para ver a su heredero a los ojos. "...si alguna vez, y repito, si alguna vez le sugieres a Parkinson o a cualquiera de mis mortífagos hacer eso a mi césped…"

Alex parpadeó. Él había estado bromeando. 'Parkinson no…' Alex se congeló horrorizado, mientras las imágenes del hombre tonto con cara de pug desfilaban por su mente. '¿Él no…?' su mente acabó débil.

"… te arrancaré la piel y alimentaré a Nagini con tus restos."

El muchacho parpadeó de nuevo ante la extraña amenaza. Ah… Nagini y su padre no lo lastimarían jamás. Alex sonrió divertido, "Yo también te amo, padre," dijo arrastrando las palabras, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de un libro particularmente grande.

"Ow…" puso mala cara, dando a su padre una mirada herida.

"Maldito mocoso sentimental," se quejó Voldemort en respuesta practicada, haciendo a un lado su varita. Después de todo, no le haría bien a nadie que el muchacho tuviera una concusión. Los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieron, cuando recordó el porqué detrás de éso. El muchacho tenía una semana para asegurar la lealtad de sus ocho mortífagos del círculo interno, o bien morir intentando.

Con suerte eso no sucedería.

Hubo un silencio corto, mientras Alex y Voldemort intercambiaron vistazos inquietos. Durante sus cinco años juntos, Alex se había sorprendido al descubrir lo preocupantemente similares que eran él y su padre. Pensaban igual a tal grado que a veces le daba una sensación extraña de déjà-vu; no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que a veces su padre decía lo que Alex estaba pensando casi palabra por palabra.

Aterrador.

Sin embargo, su padre había dicho rápidamente cuán diferentes eran sus personalidades. Alex, a pesar de todas sus enseñanzas, todavía poseía un sentido que desvanecía de justicia y compasión. Mientras que él sí mismo, no era mas que un cruel infeliz Oscuro (acentuó la parte cruel). A diferencia de él, al muchacho le importaba mucho la gente; lo hacía vulnerable; lo hacía perdonar muy fácilmente. Lo hacía también…Luz. Y era esta característica que Voldemort odiaba con una pasión. Por más que odiaba admitirlo, él estaba… preocupado por el muchacho. No quería que Alex muriera, después de todo… ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía del muchacho después de tantos años.

"Asumo, mocoso, ¿Qué ya tienes todo planeado?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirando cautelosamente a Alex. Voldemort tocó su varita impacientemente, cuando el muchacho le dirigió una mirada preocupantemente inocente. "¡La inauguración, mocoso! ¿Seguramente haz pensado en ella?"

"Por supuesto," replicó Alex indignadamente. "Yo… yo…" Un parpadeo de vergüenza cruzó su máscara generalmente neutral. "Lo tengo todo planeado," dijo arrogante. "espera y ya verás."

Voldemort suspiró mentalmente, 'el mocoso se olvidó probablemente…_otra vez_.' Fulminó al muchacho con la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba al mocoso? ¿Seguro él sabía que estaba en juego? Alex había experimentado de primera mano la crueldad estúpida de su círculo externo y medio. Sus mortífagos eran despiadados; sus únicas preocupaciones eran poder y prestigio… y cuando algo se les atravesaba, se deshacían de ello de manera rápida y sucia. Pero su círculo interno era otra cosa enteramente. Tenían cerebro y fuerza…

"Si insistes," dijo con voz cansina, fijando a Alex con una mirada oscura que el muchacho sostuvo con facilidad. Los labios de Voldemort se crisparon. El muchacho era ciertamente valiente, tenía que admitirlo. No muchos eran capaces de sostener su mirada por más de algunos segundos a lo mucho. Pero en tales casos como esta inauguración, el valor del muchacho iba indudablemente a conseguir matarlo. El muchacho necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero cómo en el nombre del maldito infierno iba él a llegar más allá de la autodeterminación y del orgullo del muchacho? Sus ojos se ensancharon una fracción con realización.

"Intentemos un ejercicio, mocoso," sugirió, caminando hacia la ventana. Los ojos de Voldemort barrieron los terrenos en busca de una mata arreglada de cabello rubio platino. "Repasemos y analicemos las debilidades y las fuerzas, si cualesquiera, de mis estúpidos mortífagos favoritos."

Alex se encogió de hombros. "Bien," dijo, parándose al lado de su padre. "¿Quién es nuestra primera víctima?"

Como si estuviera ensayado, Voldemort avistó a dicho mortífago rubio cerca de la orilla del campo torturando a otro mortífago. "Comencemos con Lucius Malfoy."

Alex ladeó su cabeza levemente y estudió cuidadosamente al hombre mayor.

"¿Cuáles son sus debilidades?"

El muchacho bufó. "Su pelo, por supuesto. Es una monstruosidad tan obscena que cualquier Auror digno de su paga lo destruiría inmediatamente."

El ojo de Voldemort se crispó. "Hablo en serio, mocoso."

Alex puso mala cara. "¡Yo también!" protestó. "Su pelo es una característica tan distintiva que todos sus oponentes saben quién es y donde está. Además…" Se inclinó conspiradoramente hacia su padre y susurró, "¡Pienso que todo el oxigenado es peligroso para su salud! Quiero decir, nunca se sabe… puede ser que se caiga y se muera uno de estos días."

"Y tú estarías devastado, ¿correcto?" replicó Voldemort secamente.

Alex sonrió.

"¿Qué más, mocoso?" incitó, mirando al Malfoy mayor.

La frente del muchacho se arrugó con concentración. "Bien, parece ser un poco… entusiasta al torturar," contestó. Los ojos de Alex se enangostaron a tiempo para ver a Malfoy saltar a un lado mientras que un rayo amarillo de luz no le pegó por cuestión de centímetros. "Lo goza tanto que se olvida de lo que lo rodea," exclamó. "También es lo bastante arrogante para creer que el resto de los mortífagos están demasiado asustados de él para atacarlo cuando les está dando la espalda."

"Y…"

Alex frunció el ceño, mirando al rubio tomar represalias. "Y tiene una propensión hacia las maldiciones oscuras y de gran alcance… especialmente los que necesitan mucho poder mágico."

Voldemort asintió en aprobación. "Correcto. ¿Cuál sería tu plan si tuvieras que luchar con él?"

"Uhhh… Supongo que le tiraría un balde de tierra e insectos encima," Alex intentó débilmente, sosteniendo la mirada de desaprobación de su padre. "¡Es un viejo escandaloso! Estaría _horrorizado_." Sonrió vacilante. "Y mientras que él está quejándose por su túnica, simplemente ¿lo termino con un _Desmaius_?"

Voldemort cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. "Mocoso… ésa tiene que ser la táctica más vergonzosa y más estúpida que he oído en mi vida," dijo entre dientes. "Si intentas esa táctica, mi círculo interno morirá de _risa_."

Alex puso mala cara de nuevo. "Tienes que admitir que es eficaz."

"Sí, pero no práctico," contestó su padre. "Inténtalo otra vez."

Suspiró. "Supongo que debo conseguir que alguien lo haga enojar y después atacarlo por detrás," indicó en una voz monótona. Una breve sonrisa cruzó su cara, "O supongo que podría hacer que Parkinson le vomitara encima," dijo Alex inocentemente. "Malfoy estaría aterrorizado."

Voldemort se frotó las sienes con frustración. "La primera parte tenía mérito," admitió lentamente, como si tal admisión le doliera. "Sin embargo, el resto no es nada más que parloteo obsceno."

Alex rodó sus ojos. "¿Ya podemos cambiar de mortífago?" rogó. "Malfoy es _aburrido_."

"Muy bien," cedió, al tiempo que escuchaba otro grito. Levantando la vista, Voldemort notó con satisfacción que Parkinson aún no había logrado zafarse del arbusto. "Dime, mocoso, ¿Cuáles son las ventajas de Parkinson?"

El muchacho lo miró como si de repente le hubieran salido alas y se hubiera unido a la cruzada de Dumbledore. "¿P-Parkinson?" tartamudeó Alex. "¿Ventajas?"

Voldemort hizo una mueca. "Sí. El hombre será un imbécil, pero es uno bastante poderoso."

Alex agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando del mismo mortífago?" insistió. "El Parkinson que _yo _conozco tiene dos pies izquierdos, piensa que dos más dos son tres y ni siquiera puede hacer un simple hechizo _levitador_."

"Sí. El mismo Parkinson que resulta estar en mi círculo interno."

Los ojos de Alex se ensancharon. "Dios, Padre, ¡No sabía que estabas tan desesperado!" dijo con lástima. "El resto de tus mortífagos deben ser unos _idiotas _si Parkinson logró entrar a tu círculo interno."

Voldemort se aclaró la garganta. "Tal vez," consintió. "Sin embargo, lo que Parkinson no tiene de cerebro o de poder mágico lo tiene en fuerza bruta." Movió la cabeza en dirección de la figura retorciéndose en el arbusto. "Dime, mocoso, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre el arbusto espinoso 'Larito'?"

Alex sacudió la cabeza

"A este arbusto se le apodó el 'cuchillo sangriento', debido a su habilidad para cortar hueso y magia como mantequilla," explicó. "Y por razones de seguridad, muchos arbustos Larito crecen alrededor de nuestro escondite… dificultando el paso a los espías."

"No me digas…"

La sonrisa de Voldemort se volvió salvaje. "Sí, correcto. El arbusto en el que Parkinson se está retorciendo es de hecho un arbusto Larito; sin embargo, sería útil que te dieras cuenta de que el hombre no parece estar herido."

Alex frunció el ceño. "¡Pero eso no es posible! Dijiste que podía cortar…"

"Correcto otra vez, mocoso." Los ojos rubí de Voldemort se encontraron con los dorados de Alex. "Sin embargo, debido a un extraño giro en los genes de Parkinson, su piel es naturalmente dura. Tanto que nada la atraviesa."

"¿Me estás diciendo que la mayoría de los encantamientos no le hacen daño?" dijo Alex con horror creciente.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza. "Sí y no. Solo ciertos encantamientos o las Imperdonables pueden penetrar la piel de ese hombre." Pausó por un segundo. "Así que, mocoso, ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que enfrentar un oponente como este?"

Alex se mordió el labio. "Supongo que… podría intentar pegarle con _desmaius_ hasta que se caiga," trató dubitativamente. "O tal vez ¿transforme algo en un arbusto y espere que lo persiga y me deje en paz?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada.

"O tal vez no…"


	26. El fuego de la realidad

Nota: Gente! Los extrañé! T.T Y se que me quieren matar por tardarme tanto pero la prepa me está maltratando últimamente… y no solo eso pero la vida tambien ¬¬ me han estado dando ataques de tos que no me dejan respirar, no he dormido mas de siete horas en mas de un mes y ahorita deberia estar haciendo un proyecto de historia de 10 hojas para el martes pero me da muuuuuuucha flojera. Erm… si. Asi que aquí está su capitulo tan esperado :D

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…¬¬

----- El fuego candente de la realidad -----

- Escondite

Era el atardecer – el momento más glorioso del día. Era la hora en la que la luz cedía el lugar a la oscuridad, justo como debería ser. El claro azul del día era vencido poco a poco por rojos, amarillos y naranjas intensos.

Era un augurio.

Tenía que ser.

Lord Voldemort, el mago más Oscuro del siglo, se recargó en el barandal mientras sus ojos rojo rubí brillaban en la luz menguante. Algo lo llamaba, algo… extraño.

Algunos lo clasificarían como paranoia, otros como locura. Después de todo, los magos normales no se sentían impulsados a obedecer algo intangible.

Pero él sabía más.

La Oscuridad era un ente extraño – caprichosa y cruel. Siempre la primera en castigar mas siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Y ésta noche, Voldemort creía que haría lo segundo.

Dumbledore estaba planeando algo. Lo sentía en los huesos. El viejo tonto y sus seguidores habían estado extrañamente tranquilos desde el momento en que habían capturado al hombre lobo. Los ataques a sus tropas de mortífagos habían caído exponencialmente.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza para estudiar el atardecer mientras una expresión de confusión crecía en su cara. ¿Qué había aquí que la Oscuridad quería que viera? ¿Era un augurio sobre su campaña contra el mundo mágico? ¿O era algo más?

_Mentiras. Engaños. Artimañas._

Después de tanto tiempo, no había olvidado la verdadera naturaleza de la Oscuridad. Algo iba a pasar ésta noche, algo tan importante que había llamado la atención de la indomable Oscuridad. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante?

Voldemort frunció el ceño, su piel brillando extrañamente bajo la decadente luz del sol.

¿Tal vez un ataque?

Tendría sentido puesto que Dumbledore y sus tropas se habían estado escondiendo últimamente. Entornó los ojos con sospecha. Y aún así, no tenía sentido. Dumbledore era de la Luz. Sería absurdo que planeara atacar en medio de la noche, cuando la Luz era débil.

Pero después de todo, era Dumbledore.

'Reforzaré la seguridad ésta noche,' concluyó Voldemort, mirando el atardecer por una última vez. 'Y llamaré más mortífagos.' Con eso dicho, se alejó del balcón.

El sol brilló un rojo insólito mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

Con una sonrisa cruel, Voldemort le dio la espalda y se fue. 'Ven si te atreves, Dumbledore,' lo retó silenciosamente. 'Ésta noche veremos quien tiene las mejores tropas.'

Poco sabía Voldemort que Dumbledore ya había aceptado el desafío.

Pues detrás de él, y bajo el brillo del sol, un pequeño grupo de figuras encapuchadas emergieron de los cegadores rayos. Figuras que estaban vestidas con túnicas rojas…

- Aposentos de Alex

Con un sonido suave de la tela, Alex dio media vuelta y observó, con un aire de solemnidad, el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto. Últimamente, su padre había agarrado la manía de vestirlo en túnicas que lo designaran como su mano derecha y heredero.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro al tiempo que se obligaba a evaluar el estado de su ropa.

Su túnica era oscura como la noche – una mezcla de negro y plateado con algo de verde. Vista de cerca parecía hecha de tela de araña. Un escudo le colgaba del lado derecho del pecho proclamando su conexión a la línea de Slytherin – o más bien como el heredero de Lord Voldemort.

Era cierto que estaba agradecido de que su padre lo hubiera aceptado, pero Alex simplemente odiaba la posición en la que se encontraba. Como heredero de Voldemort, tenía que probar su fuerza y su fineza constantemente a través de la muerte, destrucción o tortura.

Alex suspiró ligeramente. No tenía nada en contra de las artes oscuras… pero odiaba cuando se derramaba sangre inútilmente. Después de todo, si mataba a una docena de mortífagos sobre ambiciosos no haría ninguna diferencia, ya que otros mortífagos idioticamente ambiciosos llegarían a ocupar su lugar. No era nada más que un círculo infinito de matanzas…

Era tonto, incluso patético, como tantos otros querían su título y la posición como la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Alex había visto, en sus doce años, el asco que su padre le tenía a sus seguidores. Si alguno de ellos se atreviera a quitarle su puesto, Alex estaba seguro de que su padre los mataría por eso.

Vengarse o no vengarse.

Alex tenía que admitir que la forma en la que su padre pensaba de él era un tanto conflictiva. Por un lado, el hombre lo veía como una herramienta – bien hecha y confiable. Pero una herramienta a fin de cuentas. Voldemort era un hombre altamente ambicioso; estaba decidido a llegar a algún lado y usaría cualquier cosa como un escalón para llegar ahí.

Sin embargo, y aunque hasta cierto punto era un herramienta, Alex sabía le importaba a su padre. Y era ahí donde estaba la diferencia. Incluso si lo usaba como un escalón, Alex estaba seguro de que su padre lo llevaría con él hasta la cima.

Señor Oscuro o no, su padre lo amaba.

Si fuera por Alex, el mundo podía destruirse a si mismo. Su lealtad le pertenecía sólo a su padre, Voldemort, y nada iba a cambiar eso. El hombre le había dado todo lo que siempre había soñado – una familia. Su padre lo había salvado de una vida de depresión e ignorancia y le había ofrecido poder y prestigio con algo de amor familiar.

'¿Y qué le he ofrecido yo?' Pensó Alex amargamente. 'Nada más que pensamientos traicioneros.' Una sombra le pasó por los ojos. 'Desde que 'tío Lunático' regresó a mi vida, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para aliviarle el dolor. Incluso he ido en contra de los deseos de mi padre.'

Alex comenzó a alejarse del espejo, pero se detuvo cuando vio sus propios ojos. Los irises dorados lo fulminaron con la mirada. Podía sentir, incluso a distancia, el asco y la oscuridad en su alma tratando de escapar de sus barreras.

Y dolía.

'Harry Potter está muerto,' se dijo firmemente, obligándose a sostener su propia mirada. El muchacho que conocías se ha ido. Eres Alex Mortimer, heredero de Lord Voldemort, nada más y nada menos. No puedes dejar que tu pasado te domine.

Alex volvió la cabeza.

'¿Quieres ser fuerte, verdad?' le susurró su mente. 'Entonces déjalo ir. Deja ir a tu pasado – deja atrás tus memorias como una segunda piel y sal de tu escondite. Serás libre – completamente libre.'

Alex silbó entre dientes. Sí, quería ayudar a su padre y normalmente lo haría sin importar el precio. Mataría por su padre; torturaría; moriría por él. Pero… no había esperado que el precio fuera tan alto. ¡Era su tío, maldita sea!

'Tío Lunático… n-no quiero lastimarte,' pensó débilmente. '¿Pero que otra opción tengo?'

Sería demasiado cruel que revelara su verdadera identidad. Harry James Potter estaba muerto – lo único que quedaba de él eran fragmentos de memorias y emociones. Aunque en realidad le importaba su tío, su lealtad pertenecía a su padre.

Y estaba empezando a volverlo loco.

Dos personas completamente diferentes lo habían sacado de lo más profundo de la desesperación y le habían dado esperanza. Los amaba a ambos con todo su ser… y la guerra lo había destruido todo.

'¿Cómo voy a matarlo? Él es todo para mi, y aún así, si no lo hago habré fallado.'

Alex cerró los ojos.

¿A quién amaba más? ¿A su tío Lunático – la luz que le dio esperanza al joven Harry cuando ya no le quedaba nada? ¿O a su padre Voldemort – la oscuridad que había sanado sus heridas y le había devuelto la salud? Agitó la cabeza con desesperación. Ni ahora que era la víspera de la ejecución de su tío lo sabía.

'_Piensas demasiado, mocoso,'_ dijo la voz severa de su padre desde una memoria casi olvidada. _'Tienes la respuesta debajo de toda esa información.' _Al seguir confundido, Voldemort le dijo, _'Da un paso atrás y observa el cuadro completo.'_

Y Alex hizo justo eso.

Esa noche tío Lunático moriría a sus manos mientras el círculo interno miraba como una parvada de buitres rabiosos. El hombre sufriría, sin duda alguna, pero – Alex abrió los ojos de golpe – no se quebraría. Su tío era fuerte física y mentalmente; su única debilidad siendo sus seres queridos.

'_Harry Potter está muerto.'_

Alex ladeó la cabeza con determinación. Sabía que si le revelaba su verdadera identidad a su tío y después lo torturaba, el hombre moriría quebrado – en cuerpo y en espíritu. Y no podía, no dejaría, que eso pasara.

Y entonces tomó su decisión – de una vez por todas.

'Seguiré las órdenes de mi padre,' pensó luchando por mantener sus emociones controladas. 'M-mataré a tío Lunático, pero… en vez de tortura le daré una muerte rápida y limpia. No revelaré mi identidad ni le daré a Re – el hombre lobo – razón alguna para sentir algo por mi.

'_Porque Harry Potter está muerto.'_

'No me merezco ni su amor ni su compasión,' pensó Alex adolorido, mirando el piso. 'Sería mucho más fácil para nosotros si los dos me odiaran.'

'_No eres Harry Potter.'_

La tristeza cruzó los ojos de Alex por un momento antes de que se deshiciera de ella. 'Lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que el tío Lunático muera con su orgullo y su corazón intactos. Me amaba – como Harry, claro está – con todo su corazón. No destruiré sus ilusiones. Quiero que encuentre la felicidad en la muerte; quiero que sea libre.'

De acuerdo con lo poco que sabía, después de su supuesta 'muerte' a manos de Lord Voldemort, tío Lunático se había convertido en una mole. Apenas comía, se bañaba, o hacía algo. Sólo… existía – como una aparición. Los únicos momentos en los que mostraba espíritu era cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Era una vida horrible. Y lo peor, era que Alex lo entendía.

Su tío era un hombre lobo y lo consideraba – a Harry – su cachorro. Era un simple sentimiento de manada – como el alfa, era su obligación proteger a los jóvenes. Y el tío Lunático creía que había fallado.

Y ese día, cuando Harry Potter fue 'asesinado' un pedazo de su tío había muerto junto con él. Alex suspiró y lentamente volvió a mirar el piso.

'Tengo que dejarlo ir; soy Alex Mortimer – nada más, nada menos.'

**Una hora después**

El ya conocido sonido de pisadas en el corredor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente, Alex forzó una sonrisa, antes de sacar su varita y quitándole el seguro a la puerta. Sólo había una persona en todo el escondite que conocía la locación de sus aposentos – su padre, Voldemort.

"Buenas tardes, padre," dijo, tratando de aparentar un aire de solemnidad mientras metía algunos artículos de ropa bajo la cama con el pie.

Voldemort suspiró. "Tu cuarto empeora cada vez que entro," dijo, observando las pilas de sabrá-Dios-que en el piso con disgusto. "Podría jurar que tu mugrero está procreando."

Alex hizo un gesto de asco. "No está _tan _desordenado," protestó.

"En serio," dijo su padre sarcástico, arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Qué no!" se quejó Alex. "Es sólo que eres un fenómeno de la limpieza," dijo defensivamente. "Sólo porque hay unas cuantas manchas de polvo aquí y allá…"

Voldemort levantó una ceja. "No es el polvo lo que me preocupa," dijo, usando su pie para tocar algo verde que se convulsionaba en el suelo.

"… y unas cuantas pilas de mis pertenencias," continuó como si su padre no hubiera hablado. "No quiere decir que mi cuarto sea inhabitable."

Su padre rió. "Tienes un talento para la subestimación, mocoso," dijo con voz cansina. "Al paso que vas, estoy seguro de que tus desperdicios pronto se rebelarán y te expulsarán."

"¡No lo harían!"

"Entonces, ¿dime por qué esta bola verde tuya parece querer sacarme de aquí?" Voldemort preguntó, cabeceando deliberadamente hacia la ameba alrededor de su bota.

Alex sonrió. "Simple, padre," dijo fácilmente. "No le gustas."

"Oh?"

"Sí, por lo que he descifrado, a dicho mugrero le gusta el aspecto de mi habitación así como está," dijo Alex con una sonrisa pícara.

"Bah, eso es ridículo."

Alex sacudió la cabeza. "En el mundo mágico, nada es imposible."

"Tal vez," permitió Voldemort. "Pero los desperdicios se tienen que ir." Silenció a su heredero con una mirada. "Eres el heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo. Deberías vestirte y actuar de forma que…"

Alex levantó su ceja sin poder creérselo. "¿De verdad crees que me gusta vestirme así por diversión?" preguntó, dando una vuelta para darle a su padre un vistazo de sus caras túnicas. "Son calientes, pican, y demasiado negras. Si tuviera opción, no me importaría andar por ahí en solo ropa interior."

Voldemort hizo como que fulminaba a Alex con la mirada, antes de tornarse serio. "No necesitaba esa imagen mental," dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos oscurecidos por preocupación. "Debatiremos esto en otra ocasión; tenemos que hablar."

Al ver la expresión seria en la cara de su padre, Alex asintió. "Por supuesto."

"¿Estás listo para ésta noche?"

Alex fijó sus ojos en los de su padre – rojos, sin piedad. "Lo estoy," dijo neutralmente. "De ahora en adelante, atenderé a éstos encuentros como tu heredero, confidente, e… hijo."

Voldemort asintió. "Bien."

Se hizo un silencio cómodo mientras los dos hombres pensaban en su futuro. Durante los años pasados, el padre había usado todo su poder y conocimiento para educar a su heredero. Y en efecto, había hecho su posición como Señor Oscuro a un lado.

Pero ahora, todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Alex fue el primero en romper el silencio. "¿Padre?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo…" hizo una pausa. "Sólo quería decirte algo," comenzó, fijando su mirada en una grieta sobre la cabeza de su padre.

Sorprendentemente, Voldemort parecía confundido. "Continúa."

Alex se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Me acabo de dar cuenta," dijo lentamente, "de que en estos siete años en los que te he conocido, jamás te he estado agradecido por nada."

El Señor Oscuro abrió más los ojos.

"Haz sido amable conmigo – mucho más de lo que los Potter lo fueron," balbuceó, decidido a desahogarse. "Sé que soy una desilusión. Nunca he sido el mejor heredero ni el mejor compañero, y lo siento. En verdad." Alex cambió de posición antes de continuar. "Soy irresponsable, terco, y bueno, no un buen heredero. Y se que de no ser por el accidente ése que me marcó como tuyo, habrías podido encontrar un mejor heredero…"

Se hizo un silencio extraño.

"Mocoso, si escucho otra disculpa de tu parte, no me haré responsable de mis acciones," silbó Voldemort irritado, llamando la atención de Alex. "No tengo idea de que te hizo ponerte tan sentimental, pero te aseguro que las conclusiones a las que llegaste no son adecuadas."

Ahora le tocaba a Alex estar confundido. "¡Pero es la verdad, soy un pésimo heredero!" protestó.

"Y grosero, además," agregó su padre. "Tal vez seas un mocoso que se deja llevar por emociones, causes problemas y no tienes modales…"

Alex bajó la cabeza, apenado. _Lo siento…_

"… pero, tienes talento para la magia y provees una diversión razonable cuando las cosas se ponen pesadas," Voldemort dudó por un momento mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada. "Y, por más que odie admitirlo, eres el único al que le confiaría mi vida."

Alex ensanchó los ojos con incredulidad. '¿En serio confía tanto en mi?'

"¿En serio?"

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada. "Por supuesto."

Alex se mordió el labio, observando el piso. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo mundo? ¿Por qué no veían que era una mala persona? ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta de que intencionalmente o no, abusaría de su confianza?

Después de unos minutos de un extraño silencio, Voldemort suspiró y decidió regresar al tema anterior. "Mocoso, le reunión comienza en media hora," dijo neutralmente, acercándose a la puerta antes de darle a Alex una mirada algo dura. "Espero que estés presentable para entonces."

Alex asintió. "Claro." Y en el último momento cogió la capa de su padre, haciendo parar al hombre.

"¿Si?"

Alex se estremeció un poco al oír el tono cansado de su padre. "Ya sé que me estoy repitiendo, pero quiero decirlo una última vez," dijo Alex suavemente, levantando sus ojos dorados y fijándolos en los rojos de su padre. "Gracias. Gracias por todo, Padre."

Voldemort lo miró por un largo rato, antes de responder. "De… nada, Alex." Y con eso, el Señor Oscuro salió de la habitación de su hijo para preparase para la reunión de esa noche.

**El lado de la Luz**

James Potter sonrió cuando él y sus tropas lograron infiltrarse en el perímetro del escondite. Justo como Dumbledore había explicado – o había intentado explicar – lo ideal sería dar el golpe al atardecer. Puesto que cuando la luz sangraba y descansaba, la oscuridad y sus seguidores se relajarían lo suficiente como para que ellos – la Orden – entrara.

Así que con los últimos rayos del sol sobre su piel, la Orden se acomodó de tal forma que el brillo del sol los escondía.

Miró hacia abajo, y vio algunos mortífagos descansando en el bosque. La sonrisa de James creció mientras él y la Orden los sobrevolaban sin problema. 'Merlín, esto es fácil,' declaró arrogantemente. 'Al paso al que vamos, sacaremos a Lunático de ahí muy pronto.'

"Encantamientos desilusionadores ahora," ordenó Sirius, cuando se acercaron más a los rayos del sol. "Apúrate, amigo," silbó suavemente, al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisita en la cara. Puso su escoba junto a la de James y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

James soltó un quejido y volteó a todos lados antes de que su mirada cayera sobre Sirius.

"El encantamiento, Cornamenta."

"Oh, bien," murmuró James algo apenado. Después de todo, no había nada más patético que ser encontrado fuera de guardia en territorio enemigo. "Mi culpa."

Siriurs le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. "Sólo ten cuidado, ¿está bien?" dijo suavemente, inspeccionando el territorio. "La vida de Lunático pende de un hilo. No podemos darnos el lujo de fallar."

"¿Por qué tan serio, Canuto?" preguntó James, parpadeando. "Hasta ahora el plan va muy bien. Nadie, ni un mortífago ni Voldemort, ha descubierto nuestra presencia aquí," explicó impacientemente. "Todo va a estar bien, relájate."

Sirius le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

"¡Relajarme!" balbuceó Sirius. "¿Qué acaso perdiste la cabeza, Cornamenta?"

James frunció el ceño.

"Estamos en el territorio de Voldemort con sólo un escuadrón de cincuenta. No tenemos idea de donde puedan tener a Lunático o si no se ha vuelto loco." Hizo una pausa, agitando la cabeza como perro. "Más que nada," dijo suavemente. "ésta es una misión suicida."

James hizo un giro en el aire y se puso junto a Sirius. "Vamos, Canuto," dijo suavemente. "Sabes que eso no es verdad. Dumbledore no nos habría mandado aquí a menos que supiera que tenemos una oportunidad de ganar."

"Una oportunidad," repitió Sirius. "Sí, una pequeña."

James se pasó los dedos por el cabello con frustración. "¿Por qué estás tan negativo, Canuto?" preguntó. "No es tu forma de ser."

Se hizo un corto silencio, mientras los dos hombres observaban la enorme cueva frente a ellos.

"Tal vez," dijo Sirius, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Pero no puedes esperar que esté alegre cuando la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos está en la línea. Es sólo… que cada vez que veo a Voldemort no puedo evitar pensar en todos a los que no pude salvar." Respiró profundamente, levantando la mirada hacia los cielos. "Y eso me preocupa. Tantos muertos…"

James suspiró. "Pero hiciste lo que pudiste, Canuto. Somos Aurores – los héroes y protectores del mundo mágico. Nadie puede esperar que los salvemos a todos."

Sirius bajó la cabeza, apenado. "Lo sé. Pero a veces…"

James se inclinó para escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

"… me preocupa que mi mejor esfuerzo nunca es el mejor," dijo levantando la mirada y fijándose en los ojos de James por primera vez desde el inicio de su conversación. "No quiero que Remus muera," susurró. "Pero tengo miedo de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo."

James lo entendía. "Lo se, Canuto. Lo se," dijo suavemente, dándole una palmada a su amigo en su espalda. Ambos vivían en tiempos oscuros. La muerte estaba suelta en el mundo mágico, separando familias, destruyendo vidas, y quebrando espíritus. Y Sirius, un Auror por más de trece años había visto su ración de horrores – muchos de los cuales habían devorado su corazón y espíritu tan efectivamente como lo habría hecho un dementor.

"Pero por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar," dijo James, ofreciéndole a Sirius una sonrisa, que el otro hombre regresó tentativamente.

Sirius observó la luz menguante con determinación. 'No voy a perderte, Remus,' pensó tercamente. 'Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y maldito sea yo si te pierdo.'

Todo ese tiempo, los miembros de la Orden estuvieron ocupados encontrando donde aterrizar. En algunos minutos, encontraron un claro en el que no había guardias, cerca de la orilla del bosque y que estaba cubierto de hiedra. Era perfecto para su plan.

O eso parecía.

"La operación Lunático está de camino," murmuró Sirius aterrizando junto a James. "¡Que Merlín nos ayude!"


	27. Restitución

**Nota: Por fin una actualización… como que ya nos hacía falta no? Y pues, les prometí que no me iba a volver a tardar tanto con las traducciones, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo traducido! Por cierto… se me murió el teléfono y por eso se me murió el Internet, entonces no les pude subir el capitulo hasta ahora… sowy :(**

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling…¬¬**

----- **Restitución** -----

Un sudor frío le escurrió por la espalda al ver entrar el mar de figuras vestidas de negro a la sala del trono. Uno por uno cada mortífago se hincó y besó la túnica del Señor Oscuro con reverencia antes de tomar su lugar designado, formando un intento de semi-círculo alrededor de la figura del prisionero.

_Remus Lupin._

_Hombre Lobo._

_Merodeador._

Sus ojos negros como ecarabajos se ocurecieron de asco y enojo, al ver al _hombre lobo _luchar ligeramente contra las cuerdas de plata que lo ataban. Era algo tonto, notó, como la gente siempre luchaba tanto contra lo inevitable. La muerte era tan natural como el viento. Pasa por las vidas de las personas inesperadamente, apagando esa pequeña llama de vida que cada individuo lleva dentro.

Indiferentemente, veía como los recuerdos de sangres sucias y medias luchaban con uñas y dientes contra la oscuridad que cruzaba su mente, queriendo mantenerse a flote. Había sentido el horror y el dolor de los prisioneros cuando sus ojos se fijaban en los de ellos, sin necesidad de usar Legilimencia.

'_¿Por qué luchaban? ¿Qué era tan especial sobre la vida?'_

Snape se agachó para besar la túnica de su Señor al tiempo que lo saludaba formalmente antes de tomar su lugar en una esquina de la sala. Inclinó la cabeza para saludar a algunos mortífagos del círculo interno que se encontraban en la multitud antes de perderse en las sombras de la monotonía.

En el momento que se colocó la máscara blanca sobre la cara sus miedos e inhibiciones cayeron como piedras. Aquí, dentro de los confines del escondite del Señor Oscuro, no era nada más que un mortífago – un soldado devoto dedicado a destruir a los enemigos de su Señor. Snape bajó la cabeza reverentemente cuando los ojos del Señor Oscuro le pasaron por encima.

Lo hacía sentir… frío.

Le daba control.

Le ofrecía poder.

Él era un Snape – el bastardo sangre media de la línea de los Prince. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿cómo podría _él_ rechazar la oferta de unirse al Señor Oscuro más poderoso del siglo?

'_Lo acepté todo. Dolor por gloria; sangre por poder; obediencia por control. Y aún así no fue suficiente.'_

Se había unido a Voldemort para vengarse de los Merodeadores, pero al final, sólo se había lastimado a él, a Lupin, y tal vez al chucho tarado. Snape hizo una mueca debajo de su máscara. No era justo lo relativamente sanos que los Potter habían salido de la odisea. Había esperado que se cayeran a pedazos, que atacaran al Señor Oscuro con pasión suicida, o bajarse del barco y esconderse.

Pero no había esperado _esa_ reacción.

_Un par de ojos color avellana lo voltearon a ver confusos. '¿Harry, señor? Hace años que se fue,' murmuró el pequeño Potter tímidamente, pausando para enjuagar el trapo para pociones antes de seguir limpiando. 'A mis padres no les gusta hablar de él. Dicen que era una…' hizo otra pausa para forzarze a decir la pelabra siguiente, '… una mala influencia.'_

Las creencias de Snape se cayeron al procesar las palabras del mocoso. Nunca había esperado que los Potter fueran a estar aliviados por la muerte de su primer hijo. Tampoco había podido sostener la mirada triste pero determinada del niño.

'_Pero se equivocan,' continuó el muchacho tercamente para sorpresa de Snape. 'El Harry que recuerdo era amable conmigo. Era mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo,' añadió después de una pausa. 'Lo… lo extraño.'_

Al estar cara a cara con un crío deprimido y sentir que se le hinchaba la culpa, Snape se sintió más raro que nunca. En ese entonces había sido un espía doble – con un pie de cada lado, atrapado por siempre en el medio. Y en un momento de venganza, le había pasado al Señor Oscuro informción sobre los planes de los Potter para 'la fiesta de cumpleaños del Elegido'. Había estado muy enojado ese día, después de ser la víctima de otra de las bromas pesadas de Potter y Black.

Snape suspiró al ver a un mortífago cualquiera patear las costillas de Lupin disimuladamente.

Él entonces había deseado venganza sobre la familia Potter. Pero, para su desilusión, fue el Potter más joven que recibió el rebote de sus acciones, no su padre, James maldito Potter. Y no solamente eso, el tonto estaba realmente _agradecido_ de que había sucedido. Los ojos de Snape brillaron con repugnancia.

'_Y te atreves a llamarme una serpiente traicionera, Potter,' murmuró su mente. 'Al menos yo no abandono a mi familia.'_

No podría establecer claramente que era sobre esa reunión con el muchacho de Potter que lo había cambiado. Pero era obvio que algo había pasado. La próxima vez que se encontrara con Dumbledore, se aseguraría de extraer más información que de costumbre y la manipularía un poco antes de llevársela al Señor Oscuro. Y entonces comenzó lentamente a darle la espalda a la Oscuridad y a Voldemort.

No sabía porqué las palabras del muchacho lo habían afectado tanto. Después de todo, él era Severus Snape, estimado mortífago del Señor Oscuro, y no tenía ningún corazón.

_'Ah... incluso después de todos estos años no has escapado de tu pasado,' _le susurró su mente cruelmente _'Pequeño Severus… pobre – hijo bastardo de sangre media de la noble línea de Prince- incluso después de todos estos años no has perdonado a tu padre por dejarte, o si?'_

Con un gruñido, Snape levantó sus barreras de Oclumencia y empujó sus memorias a las profundidades más oscuras de su alma. Sus ojos como escarabajos negros observaron a la muchedumbre, cuidadosamente evaluando a sus compañeros, en parte escuchando hablar al Señor Oscuro hablar sobre la victoria sobre Dumbledore.

Aquí en el escondite, los mortífagos podrían ser agrupados en cuatro categorías. Los Roncos eran los más bajos y mas estúpidos de todos; eran crueles y viciosos, a menudo prefiriendo armas mágicas a las varitas. El nivel siguiente eran los Ineptos, quiénes eran miembros del círculo externo de Voldemort; eran temerarios, absurdos, y generalmente los que se metían en misiones suicidas con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los Roncos eran bastante decentes con la varita, aunque de ninguna manera proficientes. Después estaban los tenientes del círculo externo. Tenían un gran alcance mágico; sin embargo, carecían el genio y la creatividad para incorporarse al famoso círculo interno. El círculo era... especial. Cada miembro tenía un poder el cual sólo conocía su Señor - piel a prueba de magia, esgrima, talentos para la fabricación de pociones incomparables...

Pocos fuera del círculo interno habían atestiguado los talentos de los miembros y habían vivido para contar el cuento. Pero el chisme prevalecía; y el círculo interno era visto con celos, miedo y respeto.

Eran la crema y nata.

Snape fue sacado de un tirón de sus contemplaciones, una mueca oscura dibujándose detrás de su máscara. Un nuevo había caminado del semi-círculo informal hacia la forma temblorosa del hombre-lobo, agitando su varita como el idiota que era...

**AVAVAVAVAVAVA**

"Cruc -"

Remus cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor. Al parecer su plan de permanecer relativamente invisible no estaba funcionando. Incluso tenía a los mortífagos observándolo como a un ratón en una guarida de serpiente, pues se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle - él era, después de todo, el único no-mortífago en la mansión.

Suspiró.

"Crucio," intervino una voz sibilante, fría, haciendo al mortífago tirar su varita y gritar de dolor. Voldemort miró tranquilamente mientras que su criado rodaba a sus pies. "Creí que había dejado en claro durante nuestra reunión anterior," indicó neutro, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando sus seguidores bajaron la mirada con miedo. "… que el hombre lobo era... un presente, se puede decir, para mi heredero."

El mortífago continuó gritando.

Los ojos rubí de Voldemort brillaron peligrosamente al explorar la sala con la mirada, adrede enviando un fuerte jet de energía al tonto casi en coma frente a él. "El lobo es suyo para _jugar_," indicó con un tono helado. "Alex puede matar o torturar al tonto si así lo desea. Pero... "

El mar de trajes negros se parecía contraerse en sí mismo después de una mirada de su señor.

"... ninguno tiene ese lujo, ni excusa," Voldemort acabó en un susurro suave, inclinándose sobre su trono con una sonrisa cruel. Después de pocos segundos, finalmente soltó la maldición, haciendo al mortífago caer como un bulto a sus pies. "¿Fui claro?"

"Sí, mi Lord," los mortífagos dijeron a coro, sumergiendo sus cabezas con reconocimiento.

Voldemort les echó un vistazo llano antes de señalar el cuerpo en coma frente a él. "Desháganse de él," indicó antes de que algunos mortífago levitataran el cuerpo y procedieran hacia el calabozo, proponiéndose tener cierta _diversión_ con el cuerpo antes de deshacerse de el.

Remus se sintió levemente enfermo al escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se obscurecieron en repugnancia al notar la sed de sangre que brillaba como un velo rojo sobre los ojos de los mortífagos al ver el goteo de sangre de su ex-camarada. Su estómago se revolvió con repugnancia.

Eran unos monstruos, todos ellos. Monstruos sin diluir.

Sus ojos ambarinos oscilaron hacia el Heredero Oscuro revestido con un aire de despego, recargado contra el trono de Voldemort. Estaba vestido con una elegante túnica negra que portaba el escudo de armas de la familia de Slytherin, orgulloso sobre su pecho izquierdo.

¿Seguramente al menos él veía que algo estaba mal respecto a todo esto?

Remus había sentido, durante su breve charla con el heredero oscuro, que el comportamiento del muchacho era solamente un acto, una máscara. Después de todo, no podría ser natural para un ser tan despiadado... sentir las emociones que él había visto en los ojos del muchacho - culpabilidad, dolor, preocupación.

Seguramente el muchacho era una oveja con disfraz de lobo. Él había, como el resto de la orden, escuchado rumores sobre cómo Voldemort había secuestrado a un niño y le había lavado el cerebro para moldearlo como el heredero perfecto. No importaba que tan bueno era el muchacho actuando; no importaba cuan cruel o peligroso era; no le importaba. El heredero oscuro se le antojaba como con las mejores intenciones - lealtad, orgullo, y amor familial.

Pero...

Los labios de Remus se curvaron en un ceño. Un crimen era un crimen. Era algo hipócrita de su parte, por un lado perdonar las acciones del heredero oscuro mientras que condenaba a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le bastaba un vistazo a esas piscinas color oro para deshacerse de todo sentido de la realidad.

Eran siempre tan tristes.

El hombre lobo sacudió su cabeza violentamente. ¿Qué tenían los ojos del muchacho que le causaban tal efecto? ¿Qué había en el muchacho que lo hacía creer que era mucho más que sólo una herramienta a la que le habían lavado el cerebro?

No lo sabía. Sin embargo al mirar al Señor Oscuro y a su heredero intercambiar algunas palabras, Remus sabía que era altamente improbable que él pudiera solucionar el rompecabezas antes de morir una muerte dolorosa en las manos del heredero oscuro.

Y extrañamente eso no lo asustaba.

Los ojos de Remus cayeron sobre los azulejos en el piso, mientras memorias del pasado oscilaban a través de su mente. Los pocos años pasados habían estado tan vacíos para él. Tan sin objetivo.

Había vivido porque no deseaba lastimar a sus amigos.

Había vivido porque era necesario ayudar a luchar contra Voldemort.

Pero principalmente, había vivido porque le daba miedo matarse.

Y ahora, al ver a su verdugo caminar hacia él, Remus no podía evitar sentir un poco de alegría. No podía evitar sentir la paz por primera vez desde la muerte de Harry. Si él muriera, sus amigos estarían a salvo. No necesitarían montar una misión suicida para salvarlo. Ningunos otros morirían debido a su incompetencia.

**Escondite: En alguna parte exterior **

"¿Ugh, qué es esto?" murmuró un miembro disgustado de la orden que señalaba la sustancia pegajosa blanca que cubría los arbustos espinosos y la hierba en la que habían aterrizado.

James hizo una cara, pero se inclinó más para mirarla mejor. "No estoy seguro, Hestia, pero creo que..." Despejó su garganta torpemente, volteando a ver a la nueva recluta.

"¿Sí?" Hestia Jones preguntó.

James limpió el área a su alrededor con un chorro de agua, antes de mirar a su alrededor por ayuda. Esperando que otro miembro le ahorrara esta discusión embarazosa.

"¿Es peligroso?" Hestia susurró preocupada.

El hombre de cabello oscuro sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "No, no lo es," él dijo de modo tranquilizador. "Sólo estoy algo perturbado por saber lo que ocurre en las afueras de la fortaleza de Voldemort."

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella, absolutamente despistada.

James se mordió el labio. "Bien, yo- pues es así. Usted ve, cuando dos mortífagos se están sintiendo que muy... em... exitados, se ayudan... a calmarse."

Hestia parecía confundida. "¿Combatiendo en duelo?"

"Sí... combatiendo en duelo," él dijo, un poco verde. "Que dada la cantidad... de materia aquí, tendría que decir que se usaron... dos varitas."

"¡¿Dos?!" Hestia parecía haber sido electrocutada. "¿Mortífagos que pueden usar dos varitas al mismo tiempo? ¡Merlín! ¡Eso es una locura!"

"Sí. Una locura." James murmuró, sintiéndose enfermo.

Hestia golpeó ligeramente su pie impacientemente. "¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos encontramos a tal mortífago? Sé que es un hecho que ninguno de nosotros puede manejar dos varitas al mismo tiempo y dudo que podríamos sobrevivir tal asalto."

"Sé lo que quieres decir," cabeceó James torpemente. "Si encontrara algo como eso, quedaría traumado de por vida."

Hestia cabeceó. "Bueno. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos al respecto?" ella preguntó, mirando a James a los ojos. "En lo personal, me gustaría salir de esta misión con vida."

"Lo mismo aqu -" James se detuvo brevemente, viendo que Sirius dejaba su propia conversación. Dando a la joven bruja de mejillas rosadas y cabello negro un vistazo de disculpa, murmuró algunas excusas sobre discutir la idea con Sirius e hizo rápidamente su escape.

**AVAVAVAVA**

Sirius levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a James alejarse de una bruja joven con cabello oscuro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con confusión al captar algunas de las palabras que murmuraba su amigo.

"... las varitas, trauma, cosa blanca, la 'charla'…"

Sacudió su cabeza. Quizás era mejor que no preguntara.

"Cornamenta," Sirius dijo en voz alta, mirando con diversión a su amigo abriéndose paso hacia él. "Tan fascinante como tu discusión pudo haber sido," dijo con voz cansina, con una sonrisa leve, "Estoy seguro de que Lily tendría tu cabeza si no hubieras logrado escapar."

James sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "No, lo dudo. De hecho, ella estaría contenta. Y bien contenta, te digo, de que estoy practicando para... la 'charla' horrible que tengo que darle a Nate en algunos años."

"La charla," Sirius repitió en blanco. "Quieres decir..."

James se estremeció. "Sí. Ésa."

"Pero entonces porqué Hestia... cómo..." Sirius sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "Olvídalo, supongo que es mejor si no pregunto."

James asintió con la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio corto en el que Sirius recolectó sus pensamientos. "Bueno. Operación Lunático. Hemos decidido que sería más práctico... alterar el plan un poquitín."

"¿Pero por qué?" James se quejó. "El plan es perfecto. ¡Dumbledore lo organizó!"

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. "Encontramos un defecto."

"Un defecto," James repitió, mientras que sacudía su cabeza. "¡Qué absurdo! Dumbledore no se equivoca."

Sirius suspiró y conjuró un rollo de pergamino y lo abrió, revelando un mapa del escondite (proporcionado amablemente por Snape). "Mira, James," dijo tranquilamente. "Dumbledore planeó originalmente que atacáramos cuando se pusiera el sol. Él había esperado, entendiblemente, que encontráramos cierta oposición por lo menos antes de entrar en la fortaleza; así, necesitaríamos partir nuestras fuerzas." Él remontó la línea roja que marcaba el borde del bosque. "Originalmente, dos equipos debían revisar el bosque. Uno para encontrar las trampas y los guardias, mientras que otro equipo debía ocuparse de todos los mortífagos alrededor de la fortaleza entera. Y entonces nosotros y Ojoloco debíamos entrar a la fortaleza y rescatar a Remus."

James asintió.

"Pero... la cosa es, que encontramos poca resistencia."

James levantó una ceja. "¿Y?" dijo con voz cansina. "¿No es bueno eso, Canuto? ¿Mientras menos mortífagos mejor?"

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo es. Si no hay muchos guardias, significa que debe haber una reunión de alguna clase que ya comenzó." Sus ojos azul marino oscilaron con preocupación. "Y desde mi punto de vista, Lunático está ahí."

"Ya veo," James dijo lentamente. "Pero, ¿entonces qué hacemos?"

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Ojoloco y yo pensamos que sería mejor dividirnos en dos equipos y que uno de ellos active la alrma en el otro lado de la fortaleza. Y nosotros entramos furtivamente mientras que los mortífagos se ocupan, dejando a Remus libre para que lo rescatemos... "

**El Escondite:**

Con los pasos silenciosos de un depredador, Alex hizo lentamente su camino hacia el hombre de los ojos ambarinos en el centro del cuarto. Sus túnicas sedosas de la tela de araña crujieron suavemente en su estela, creando un sonido casi sibilante.

Él era el heredero oscuro.

Levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos de los mortífagos con determinación. Eran suyos para controlar. Alex sonrió ligeramente mientras que algunos mortífagos le hacían muecas de disgusto y otros lo reconocían con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Todos sabían porqué estaba aquí.

Sabían que esta noche era su iniciación oficial como el heredero y comandante de Voldemort. Los mortífagos lo odiaban. Odiaban saber que la posición más deseada dentro del ejército de su señor había sido usurpada por un _niño_.

_"Tienes que ganar su respeto," su padre había ordenado. "Los mortífagos, mientras que son sobre todo absurdos, son orgullosos. No se arrodillarán ante cualquier persona consideren indigna." Voldemort había dicho constantemente, fulminando a Alex con la mirada. "Debes superar tus tendencias hacia Gryffindor. Debes lograr que te teman." Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron cruelmente. Debes demostrarles porque les conviene ser tus aliados…"_

Alex suspiró suavemente.

_"Usa al hombre lobo como ejemplo," su padre había silbado suavemente. "Tortúralo lo mejor que puedas. Hazlo querer morir…"_

Sus ojos oscilaron y se encontraron con los carmesí de su padre. Voldemort había hecho tanto por él. Había tomado a un huérfano quebrado y lo había educado. Le había dado energía y fuerza. Le había demostrado amor...

Mientras que era verdad que su tío también lo amó como un hijo, Alex ya no era Harry Potter. Puede que aún amara al hombre, pero si tenía que elegir, su lealtad se quedaba con su padre.

'_Lo siento, Remus. Perdóname.'_

La quijada de Alex se apretó, sintiéndose resuelto. "M'lord, si puedo proceder," murmuró suavemente, indicando al hombre lobo en el piso. Algunas chispas salieron de su varita, haciendo que Remus se estremeciera.

El Señor Oscuro cabeceó concisamente. "Haz lo que te plazca, Alex," dijo con un brillo... de _orgullo_ es sus ojos. "Después de todo es tu presa."

Alex bajó su cabeza con respeto, observando que su padre le había llamado Alex y no 'mocoso'. Rodeó lentamente al preso, tomando nota del estado pobre de Remus - piel pálida, pérdida del peso, ojeras y... extrañamente, los ojos cansados.

Ésos eran los ojos de alguien que se había dimitido ya a la muerte.

Ésos eran los ojos de alguien que deseaba morir.

Alex se sintió incómodo al mirar fijamente a esos ojos familiares. ¡Éste era tío Remus, por Dios! Remus su protector. Remus su único amigo. Remus su padre en todo menos en nombre.

Pero tenía un deber.

Y él ya no era más Harry Potter.

"Lo siento, Remus," él susurró suavemente, mirando los ojos del hombre lobo que brillaron con confusión y comprensión, antes de levantar su varita y de silbar, "Abscido Commoveo!" en Pársel. Un jet de luz anaranjada salió de su varita y golpeó al hombre lobo en el pecho, y dentro de segundos, el cuerpo de Remus comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor...

'_Es lo mejor. Lo siento... '_

El encanto en Pársel era una maldición oscura de la justicia. Durante la edad feudal, los magos tenían que luchar a muerte para preservar su honor y el de la familia. Así, los amigos luchaban contra amigos. Sangre contra sangre. Era algo violento y muchos magos cometían suicidio después de tales batallas, siendo incapaces de reconocer que habían asesinado a alguien que amaron. Así Abscido Commoveo fue inventado. Separaba el alma de una víctima de su cuerpo, que parecía estar bajo tortura. La víctima no sentía ningún dolor, ninguna agonía durante la transición entera. Y a cambio, el atacante debía abandonar un pedazo de su alma para accionar el encanto. Lo que provocaba que el atacante no sintiera remordimiento o culpa por las acciones tomadas contra la víctima.

Las Artes Oscuras simple y sencillamente.

El muchacho no hizo caso de los gritos de asombro y de los susurros ásperos que venían de los mortífagos; no hizo caso de la mirada de aprehensión que le daba su padre; no hizo caso del hecho que este hombre lobo – alguna vez su tío honorario – tenía la cara contorsionada en agonía.

Sangre. Había tanta sangre.

El hombre lobo comenzó a rasguñar su piel, a morder sus miembros, y a gritar roncamente. Siguió así por minutos, haciendo a los mortífagos inquietarse. Y entonces, repentinamente terminó.

Alex sintió a su magia levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Y con un movimiento rápido, Alex cerró sus ojos y silbó suavemente ante el dolor, estremeciéndose cuando un pedazo de su alma se separó violentamente. Sus ojos oscilaron del oro, al verde esmeralda, antes de volverse de un rojo rubí muy familiar…

_Continuará…_

**Nota de la autora: **

**1. El alma y el cuerpo de Remus ahora se separan; así, él no puede sentir ningún dolor. Su cuerpo parece sufrir debido a la separación del alma. El cuerpo no está muerto todavía, y posiblemente tarde un rato, por lo que técnicamente Remus está vivo puesto que su alma sigue por ahí.**

**2. Faltan dos capítulos y un epílogo para que termine esta historia y empiece la segunda parte, que se llama Sinfully Treacherous**

**Nota de la traductora: Sin más que decir, aquí los dejo con una disculpa por la tardanza, pero como ya les dije mi Internet anda muerto, y también estoy escribiendo Dawn of Power, y eso me quita mucho tiempo… total… mil gracias a toooodos por su inmensa paciencia:D**


	28. En la víspera de la Oscuridad

**Nota de la Traductora****: Miren! Regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo!!! Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando abrí mi correo y vi una actualización de este fic… ni me lo podía creer! Pero en fin, ya está aquí traducido para ustedes, leales lectores.**

**Por cierto, acabo de regresar de Orlando, Florida… estuvo increíble el viajecito. Nos fuimos por carretera y nos tardamos 2 días en llegar, pero valieron la pena. Hay una nueva montaña rusa en Disney, por cierto… se llama Expedición Everest y esta impresionante. Y en Universal Studios también hay montaña rusa nueva… se llama La venganza de la Momia y también esta increíble!**

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco, y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling**

----- **En la víspera de la Oscuridad** -----

Voldemort resistió la tentación de levantarse y echarle al pequeño idiota todas y cada una de las maldiciones existentes bajo el sol. El niño no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer; no tenía idea de que tan oscuro era el hechizo que acababa de usar. Especialmente hablada en Pársel que naturalmente amplificaba hechizos.

_Había desgarrado su alma._

Desgarrado, sí, no partido. Y un alma, que consiste de tres cosas – mente, cuerpo y emociones, al ser partida cuidadosamente, separaba partes iguales de cada cosa. Así, se le permitía al mago o bruja actuar sin enloquecer y procesar información eficientemente. Pero si se desgarraba…

Merlín nos ayude.

_Pues al final, todos perecerán… por su propia mano o la de otro._

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos carmesí mientras estudiaba a su heredero antes de posar la mirada sobre el hombre lobo que aún se convulsionaba. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín había Alex sacrificado tanto por un maldito licántropo? ¿Por qué querría Alex aminorar el dolor de un hombre que había sido parte del abandono de sus padres?

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

El chico _odiaba _ a sus padres. De eso no había duda. Si bien Alex no los odiaba hasta el punto de querer perseguirlos, Voldemort no ponía en duda que cuando llegara la hora, Alex no se arrepentiría de lanzarles una maldición asesina.

¿Pero qué tenía de importante el hombre lobo? Lupin, ¿cierto?

No lo sabía, no en ese momento… pero de una forma u otra tendría sus respuestas. A Voldemort le brillaron los ojos con determinación al tiempo que una sonrisa oscura se dibujaba en su rostro. De una forma u otra salvaría al niño; de una forma u otra destruiría al hombre que indirectamente había herido a su heredero…

Incluso si el licántropo se había vuelto una especie de Horrocruxe incompleta.

"_Mocoso… tienes mucho que explicar," _pensó Voldemort vagamente, al tiempo que el muchacho levantaba la vista y carmesí se fijaba con carmesí.

--- --- ---

Un ligero silbido se le escapó de los labios; luces y sombras se mezclaban con el dolor y le nublaban la vista mientras observaba al hombre lobo a sus pies. Sangre, tanta sangre.

_¿Qué pasó?_

Los ojos de Alez centellearon de forma extraña, causando que los mortífagos murmuraran e inhalaran al tiempo que el muchacho evaluaba la situación silenciosamente. Apretaba y relajaba los puños, observando confundido la sangre que se escurría de la palma de su mano donde sus uñas habían dejado su marca. No se acordaba de que había pasado. No podía.

_¿Por qué? Quién…_

Un zumbido resonaba en sus oídos – oscuro, profundo, musical – haciéndole eco en el alma. Algo hacía falta; algo andaba muy mal. No entendía. _¿Qué he hecho? Merlín, ayúdame ¿qué hice?_ Podía oler el miedo que inundaba la habitación, la incertidumbre cocinándose como lava – destructiva e imparable. Lo envolvió en una ola gigantesca. Y se asustó…

_Remus. Hombre lobo. Tío._

Una risa enloquecida se le escapó de los labios. ¿En serio lo había hecho? ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Había logrado proteger a su tío de la traición? Sí, sí ¡seguro que sí! Incluso ahora podía sentir las punzadas en la cabeza inducidas por poder; su pecho se contraía por la pérdida… _**"Abscido Commoveo"**_ había funcionado. Tenía que…

_¿Seguro todo ese dolor no había sido en vano?_

Había completado el hechizo; había separado el alma de su tío de su cuerpo; había ganado. _¿O no? _Alex ladeó la cabeza y estudió el mar de mortífagos presentes. Tenían miedo… mucho miedo. Se confundió un poco.

'_¿Por qué están asustados? ¿Qué no hice el __**bien **__y no el mal con mi acto? ¿Qué acaso no fue… piedad?'_

Alex observó al hombre lobo algo confundido. ¿Había hecho lo correcto, cierto?

--- --- ---

"¿Mocoso?" silbó Voldemort suavemente en lengua Pársel, consiguiendo que los ojos carmesí de su heredero se reencontraran con los suyos. El niño era un idiota, sí, pero no podía permitir que Alex arruinara su imagen frente a sus subordinados. El niño era su heredero, maldita sea, y por Merlín que seguiría siéndolo.

El muchacho agitó la cabeza y enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa de miedo. "Padre," le contestó también en Pársel. Se hizo un silencio corto mientras los dos se evaluaban, hasta que Alex lo rompió con una risa tensa. "No tienes porqué estar tan preocupado," le dijo lentamente, "El hechizo fue un éxito. El licántropo morirá…"

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

"… y entonces habrá terminado todo," suspiró Alex, observando fijamente al desastre que todavía se convulsionaba. "No hay nadie más que…" el muchacho parpadeó forzadamente, al tiempo que un dolor desconocido invadía su mente.

_Dolor. Agonía. Cachorro… perdóname, perdóname._

"¿Sí?" silbó Voldemort, impaciente.

"Yo…" Alex inclinó la cabeza y resistió las ganas de hacer una mueca cuando se intensifico el dolor en sus sienes. "Olvídalo," dijo, agitando su mano con desdén. "No tiene importancia."

El Señor Oscuro contempló a su heredero en silencio. Era obvio que su hipótesis estaba correcta; el niño había desgarrado su alma hasta cierto punto. Si era seguro que el muchacho aún retenía sus capacidades mentales… era obvio que _algo _había cambiado. Este Alex no era el mismo Alex con quien había discutido en broma hace solo una hora. Este Alex era… diferente. ¿Más frío? ¿Más distraído?

_Lily. James. Sirius._

"Alex," silbó Voldemort otra vez, notando que los ojos de su heredero estaban fuera de foco. Podía sentir la magia en el ambiente; toda esa magia atrapada en la forma de un Abscido Commoveo sin terminar… esperando el momento preciso para cobrar una víctima. "No puedes terminar el hechizo," dijo abruptamente. "No tienes idea de qué estás sacrificando."

Los ojos del muchacho se pusieron verdes por un momento, antes de regresar a ese extraño color carmesí. "Por supuesto que lo sé."

La ceja de Voldemort se elevó ante la falta de respeto a su autoridad, pero lo dejó pasar de momento. "Desgarraste tu alma, muchacho," saltó. "Cual sea el pedazo que sacrificaste con ese hechizo ahora está aferrado a la energía del licántropo. Es como un Horrocruxe. Destrúyelo, y destruirás una parte de ti mismo."

Alex siguió sin inmutarse. "Ya tomé mi decisión," silbó fríamente. "No me arrepiento de nada," agregó, apuntando su varita a la figura que aún gritaba. "El hombre lobo debe morir. Ya no significa nada para mi. Puedo destruirlo. Tengo que. El hechizo no puede romperse…"

Al Señor Oscuro se le oscureció la mirada. "Puede que no, pero siempre existen otros… remedios."

"¿Ah?"

"Así es," dijo Voldemort suavemente. "Es magia negra… talvez permita que algún otro individuo sea el… sacrificio." Rodó su varita entre los dedos, apuntándola casualmente hacia un grupo de temblorosos mortífagos. "Y si uno no es suficiente, tenemos muchos idiotas disponibles," dijo en inglés. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver como sus seguidores palidecían.

Y uno, evidentemente nuevo recluta, incluso se desmayó.

La mirada de Alex se tornó más fría. "No funcionará," le contestó en Pársel. "El hechizo quiere sangre… su sangre," agregó apuntando a su tío. Caminaba deliberadamente lento alrededor del hombre lobo, jugando con su varita. "Acepto el precio, padre," dijo repentinamente. "Sólo es un pedazo de mi alma. No es muy importante para el resultado final."

Voldemort gruñó ligeramente. "No estás pensando claramente."

El muchacho echó la cabeza para atrás y rió. "¿Qué no estoy pensando claramente?" dijo burlonamente. "¿De que estás hablando, Padre? Nunca he visto el mundo tan claro como lo veo ahora. Después de todo…" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "… ¿qué las emociones no son para los débiles?"

El Señor Oscuro apretó la mandíbula. Así que tenía razón: el muchacho había desgarrado su alma… y el hechizo se había llevado gran parte de su lado emocional. Sus ojos rubí se entrecerraron mientras estudiaba la postura relajada pero predatoria del muchacho y el ligero brillo de locura en sus ojos.

No, esto no estaba nada bien.

"Sí, lo son," admitió finalmente, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Una sonrisa, oscura pero traviesa, se le dibujó en los labios. "Pero yo diría que en tu caso, siempre he atribuido tus logros a tus emociones." Voldemort evitó sonreír cuando vio que su heredero fruncía el ceño, molesto. "Y ahora… supongo que haz caído bajo."

Alex hizo una pausa, antes de enseñarle los dientes a su padre. "¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"Por supuesto," lo persuadió Voldemort.

_Harry. Dónde estás. Harry… cachorro…_

Los ojos del niño se pusieron verdes por un momento y relajó la mano en la que sostenía la varita. Pero en segundos, regresaron a ese espantoso color carmesí, sangre y muerte. Alex inclinó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en los de su padre. "Mientes," le dijo fríamente. "Sabes que ahora soy más fuerte. Sabes que soy un mejor heredero ahora de lo que había sido jamás."

"Mocoso…"

La cara de Alex se oscureció. "Tu me diste al hombre lobo. Es mío. _Mi _presa. Y voy a matarlo pedazo a pedazo…"

Voldemort gruñó silenciosamente ante la impertinencia del muchacho.

"… no te pongas en mi camino."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los Guardias**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la parte más alta de la caverna conocida como El Escondite, dos centinelas mortífagos se mantenían adormilados en sus puestos vigilando la gran expansión de terreno que le pertenecía a Voldemort. A sus alrededores, frondosos arbustos espinosos cubrían el suelo como hormigas, y a lo lejos, grupos de árboles anchos y viejos proveían una barrera conveniente contra cualquier ataque terrestre. En conjunto con sus barreras naturales, el Escondite también contaba con un sinnúmero de artillería pesada en barreras y otros encantamientos, todos enfocados en detener y Obliviar a cualquier intruso. Sin mencionar el gran número de mortífagos que protegían los límites del territorio e impedían la entrada la mayor parte del tiempo…

La mayor parte del tiempo aquí siendo la frase clave.

Pero en fin, este par de mortífagos en particular no inspiraban miedo a sus oponentes. Altos, delgados y _muy _habladores, los gemelos castaños no se veían como mortífagos… excepto por los ojos – fríos y calculadores como el hielo.

Sin embargo, nadie, mas que Voldemort, sabía sus verdaderas identidades y su uso. Los gemelos eran, en esencia, espías que el Señor Oscuro había infiltrado en sus propios regimientos. Su trabajo era sencillo y fácil de recordar – encontrar a los traidores y matarlos sin un escándalo.

Eran dos, de muchos, pertenecientes al escurridizo grupo conocido como las Sombras.

Nacidos y criados bajo el mando de Voldemort, las Sombras eran leales hasta el punto del fanatismo. Después de muchos lavados de cerebro tanto psicológico como mágico, estos individuos se habían vuelto más máquinas que hombres. No tenían sueños, ni metas, y rara vez una personalidad. Eran lo que Voldemort denominaba los espías perfectos. Sin emociones ni otros cabos sueltos, estos hombres eran rápidos, eficientes y dignos de confianza.

Sin mencionar que sus máscaras estaban perfectamente bien hechas.

Con sus naturalezas amigueras y sonrisas cálidas, los gemelos habían conseguido acceso fácil a muchos secretos entre los mortífagos. Y con ellos, chantajearlos y cazarlos antes de alertar al Señor Oscuro.

Bueno, al menos así funcionaban las cosas _antes._

Hace solo unas semanas, habían sido llamados junto con el resto de los mortífagos ante la presencia de su Señor. Y ahí habían visto al muchacho, un joven preadolescente, defenderse una y otra vez de los ataques de algunos de sus compañeros más imbéciles. Y Nott, ese idiota, se había atrevido a levantarle la varita al heredero del Señor Oscuro…

Idiotas.

¿Eran realmente tan densos el resto de los mortífagos que no podían ver que el chico era poderoso? E incluso si no pusieran atención a sus alrededores, ¿no deberían tener la inteligencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro no elegiría a alguien tonto o incompetente como su heredero?

El Señor Oscuro había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos años. Ya no más ira permanente y mirada fría. Ya no estaba obsesionado con Dumbledore y el lado de la Luz. Se había convertido en el líder con el que siempre habían soñado.

El mayor de los gemelos pausó, sus ojos celestes vigilando la orilla del bosque. Se recargó sobre la puerta e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad cuando divisó una luz algo peculiar…

Con una ligera sonrisa, le dio la cara a su hermano y asintió con propósito. Su hermano regresó el gesto. _Intrusos a las tres. _Levantando sus lanzas en forma de cruz, burlonamente las clavaron en el suelo… sabiendo que, a kilómetro y medio de ahí, una alarma sonaría en el interior de la sala de juntas.

Y fue entonces, ya que habían cumplido su deber, que los gemelos casualmente se internaron en el bosque, cuchicheando todo el camino, sus ojos brillando con anticipación. _Se iban de caza._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Lado de la Luz**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ignorantes de la alarma que resonaba ya entre los mortífagos, Sirius y James seguían abriéndose paso a través del laberinto del que estaba compuesto el Escondite. Habían logrado atrapar a dos guardias fácilmente, antes de interrogarlos y sacarles la posición de Remus. Los dos se habían quebrado bastante rápido, para sorpresa de James; cosa que lo forzó a concluir que los guardias no eran más que nuevos reclutas.

_El lobo está en la sala del trono._

Sirius agitó la cabeza con desesperación. La confirmación de los guardias significaba que Remus estaba siendo torturado en este mismo momento. Sabía que aunque los hombres lobo eran inmunes a muchas cosas, había formas de deshacerse de esas inmunidades. O peor, aprovecharlas para que la víctima viviera más tiempo mientras era torturada. Su familia había sido Oscura. _Sabía _de lo que eran capaces. Sabía que Remus tenía una muy pequeña probabilidad de sobrevivir a menos que… tenían que encontrarlo y liberarlo rápidamente.

El tiempo es oro.

"James," silbó Sirius con rudeza. "Tenemos que seguir…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Sala del Trono**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos carmesí peligrosamente cuando se encontró con la mirada desafiante de su heredero. _No se suponía que esto pasara, _protestaba su mente a gritos. Había pasado mucho tiempo moldeando a Alex en su heredero perfecto, y ni una sola vez había considerado la idea de que el muchacho podía rebelarse ante su autoridad. ¡Su control sobre el niño debió ser suficiente! ¿_Le di todo y es así como me paga?_ El Señor Oscuro eligió, en ese momento, entregarse a su enojo por primera vez desde que había adoptado al niño…

"Crucio."

Alex se estremeció, sus ojos verde esmeralda como platos, antes de que lo alcanzara la maldición. Silbó suavemente mientras su mundo explotaba con dolor, sin saber que su padre había reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera. _¡Muerte a la maldición de Slytherin!_ Pasó un largo minuto antes de que el Señor Oscuro levantara la maldición con una mano temblorosa.

"_No cuestiones mi autoridad, muchacho," _silbó Voldemort suavemente. "Eres mi heredero y como tu Señor, es mi deber guiar." Observó como los ojos verdes del niño lentamente se tornaban rojos. Accidentalmente había roto el encantamiento del glamour sobre los ojos del pequeño, que había servido para hacerlos dorados. Pero en fin, ya no tenía importancia.

Alex luchaba por mantener el control sobre su mente, de por sí ya fragmentada por echarle la maldición al hombre lobo, trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba. _'Mi padre nunca me lastimó antes,' _pensó vagamente. _'No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora?' _Su pecho se contrajo adolorido por alguna razón desconocida. El chico bajó la cabeza y trató de comprender estos sentimientos ajenos…

_Cachorro. No temas. Yo… protegeré…_

Alex levantó la cabeza con un respingo cuando reconoció la voz. Santo Merlín, ¿¡qué acaso había perdido la razón!? Había matado a su tío Remus con el hechizo. _Bueno, casi. _Si el hechizo hubiera sido exitoso… no podría escuchar la voz de su tío en su mente.

_Harry…_

Alex se agarró la cabeza y tiró de su cabello. _No. NO. ¡NO! _No podía ser. Las cosas no podían haber salido así. Remus estaba _muerto_. ¡Asesinado por él mismo! No podía… seguro no podía… el niño saltó al sentir una mano en su hombro que lo sacudía. Sus ojos carmesí volaron de un lado al otro de la sala como los de un animal enjaulado, antes de encontrar a la persona que lo sujetaba. _Su padre. Voldemort._

"_Mocoso…" _dijo Voldemort suavemente, viendo a su heredero caerse en pedazos frente a sus propios ojos. _Talvez usar la maldición cruciatus con el muchacho en este estado no fue la mejor idea del siglo… talvez… _El Señor Oscuro agitó la cabeza. _"Seguiremos esta conversación después. Pero por ahora…" _El Señor Oscuro se vio interrumpido por una alarma ensordecedora…

La batalla había comenzado.

-

-

CONTINUARÁ…

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de xxlostdreamerzx****: Alex no parece ser el mismo porque se acaba de desprender de un pedazo de su alma. En el próximo capítulo voy a explicar porqué puede oír la voz de Remus en su cabeza. Hasta entonces, GRACIAS por quedarse conmigo!**


	29. Breve oscuridad

**Nota de la traductora: Holaaaaaa cuanto tiempo de no leernos :D jajaja milagrosamente xxlostdreamerx empezó a escribir para esta historia otra vez y parece que ya la quiere terminar para seguir con la sequela. De hecho ya está empezada en inglés pero tengo que pedirle que me deje traducir esa también. En fin! Estoy segura que muchos han esperado para leer esto. Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 29: Breve Oscuridad**

* * *

Vagamente consciente de que su padre les gritaba órdenes a las tropas de mortífagos, Alex se mantuvo en silencio en un rincón, mirando intensamente su varita. Sus dedos temblaban por la necesidad de terminar la maldición; podía _sentir_ la necesidad como una picazón en la mente, por lo que le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa mas que en el dolor. Cuando había encontrado el hechizo por casualidad, se había sentido aliviado. El precio parecía tan pequeño en comparación con lo que ganaría. A cambio de un trozo de su alma, Alex sería capaz no sólo de aliviar el sufrimiento de su tío, pero también de vivir el resto de su vida libre de culpa y remordimiento.

_Pero dolía tanto._

Su magia se arremolinaba de forma errática, zumbando y silbando como si estuviera viva. Se deslizaba por su piel; podía sentir el calor ardiente, descontrolado, de la magia accidental desgarrándolo. Dejó escapar un suspiro rasposo, y se mordió tan fuerte que se sacó sangre.

–_Cachorro, debes concentrarte_... -hizo eco en su mente la voz de su tío, las palabras a veces no muy claras. -_Completa el hechizo... Debes..._

Al escuchar la voz, Alex se congeló y sintió que el dolor disminuía momentáneamente. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo a una risa amarga escapar de sus labios. Tenía sentido, _tanto_ sentido. Como no había completado el hechizo, la conexión que el hechizo había forjado entre él y su tío todavía existía; y parecía, al menos por ahora, que lo único que evitaba que su alma se rompiera bajo la presión del ritual incompleto era la presencia tranquilizadora de su tío Lunático, metiéndose entre las fracturas.

–_No… permitiré que sucumbas_, -susurraba la voz de su tío, no más que un susurro ronco. –_Debes vivir, Harry._

Alex asintió con la cabeza. Lento pero seguro, arrastró los pies hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su tío. Podía sentir la bilis en la garganta mientras miraba la gastada cara de su tío favorito. –Lamento que tenga que terminar así, -murmuró casi para sí mismo, su alma destrozada negándole el conocimiento de porqué sentía tanto dolor y culpa. –Lo siento.

Hubo una pausa, antes de que la voz de su tío rozara su mente. –_No es tu culpa, cachorro. Nunca lo pienses. -_La voz hizo un sonido extraño, como un ronquido. –_Te amo, Harry. Siempre._

Alex cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio roto.

–Lo entiendo, -dijo, en voz baja. Haciendo caso omiso de la confusión en su cabeza, se las arregló para obligar a su lengua decir una última frase importante. –Yo también te amo, Lunático.

Dicho esto, levantó su varita.

* * *

Al ver a su heredero de pie sobre el hombre lobo, el aliento de Voldemort quedó atrapado en su garganta. _No_, seguramente el muchacho no se atrevería a ir en contra de sus órdenes. Olvidándose del mortífago que estaba postrado ante él, rápidamente se acercó a donde Alex estaba de pie rígidamente, con el rostro completamente desprovisto de emoción.

–Mocoso.

En lugar de mirar hacia arriba al escuchar su voz, el chico murmuró algo entre dientes y alzó la varita. Alex le dio al hombre lobo un vistazo, antes de abrir la boca para comenzar el encantamiento. –Avada...

Actuando rápidamente, Voldemort se acercó y le arrebató la varita a Alex, haciendo que el chico gritara alarmado. –Mocoso, -siseó peligrosamente, finalmente capturando la atención del niño. –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Alex enfrentó la peligrosa mirada carmesí de su padre. –Estoy haciendo lo que necesito, -dijo con frialdad, mientras sus emociones cambiaban de forma errática. –Ese pedazo de mi alma ya está establecido como un sacrificio. Necesito completar el ritual. -Le enseñó los dientes con un gruñido casi animal. –No puedes detenerme.

Voldemort sintió su ira crecer ante el desafío.

–Tonto, -susurró, apretando los dientes en señal de frustración. –¿No ves? El cuerpo del hombre lobo es tu Horrocrux ahora. No _puedes_ acabar con él.

Los ojos de Alex centellearon color dorado por un segundo, mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja. Podía oír al hombre lobo incitándolo a confesar todo a su padre. Decirle sobre el dolor, el insoportable dolor...

Voldemort frunció el ceño, captando la palabra "Lunático" en la conversación mental del muchacho.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Alex suspiró y volvió a enfrentar la consternada mirada de su padre. –No hay otra manera, -dijo, con gesto cansado. Sus ojos dorados estaban desenfocados, y bajó la mirada el suelo. –El hechizo no se deja engañar... Yo… puedo sentir que me llama, -susurró, sonando cuerdo desde el comienzo de la conversación. –Va a destruir el resto de mi alma como venganza si no completo el hechizo.

–No puedes estar seguro.

Alex sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración. –Puedo sentirlo, -espetó. –Siempre me haz dicho que la magia también siente. Sé lo que pasará si me niego -Miró a su padre, suplicante. –Por favor, sólo por esta vez. Confía en mí.

Voldemort silbó con frustración. –No es una cuestión de confianza. Es tu _alma_ la que está en peligro, -dijo enojado. –¿Sabes cuánto más débil te hará esto? Parte de tu magia se encuentra dentro de ese fragmento.

–Ya lo sé, -dijo con calma.

Apartándose de la mirada dolorida de su heredero, Voldemort arrojó la varita del muchacho a sus pies. –Haz lo que quieras, -le espetó, alejándose de él. –Voy a asegurar la base, así que asegúrate de desaparecer en cuanto lo mates. No deberías estar en batalla si tu magia no está estable.

Alex asintió en silencio.

Los ojos rojos de su padre lo miraron fijamente. –No creas que no estas en problemas, mocoso, -le dijo el hombre peligrosamente. –Discutiremos esto más adelante, una vez que ya no estés en peligro.

El chico miró hacia abajo. –Lo entiendo.

Mientras observaba a su padre alejarse, Alex escuchaba la voz de su tío, tranquilizándolo. Tieso, volvió su atención al cuerpo del hombre lobo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, alzó la varita y la dejó caer con un movimiento duro, silbante, antes de terminar con un golpe. –Avada Kedavra, -concluyó, con los ojos oscilando entre dorado y rojo mientras observaba la cara de su adorado tío sin sentir nada.

Podía sentir el fragmento de alma atrapado en el cuerpo de su tío marchitarse, encogiéndose hasta ya no ser nada. Al mismo tiempo, la esencia de su tío, que había estado envuelta alrededor de su alma fracturada, actuando como un amortiguador, comenzó a iluminarse – brillaba con una luz plateada, pálida.

Alex vio confundido como partículas plateadas comenzaban a salir de su piel, flotando hasta combinarse sobre el cadáver del hombre lobo. _Esto no debió haber sucedido_, pensó vagamente. La maldición era un arte oscura, una que tomaba algo de su conjurador - ojo por ojo. Su fragmento de alma se había ido, pero... ¿qué...?

Mientras observaba, los ojos de Alex comenzaron a perder su brillo carmesí, poco a poco regresando a su color dorado original. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, de repente lleno de _arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor_. Jadeando, cayó de rodillas demasiado confundido como para hacer otra cosa mas que mirar a las partículas de plata brillante. Se suponía que la maldición debía quitarle sus emociones. Había sacrificado un pedazo de su alma para obtener ese resultado... no entendía por qué no estaba funcionando.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras miraba a las partículas de plata que se unían y brillaban más y más cada segundo que pasaba. Alex sintió un tirón en su corazón; era como si… lo llamara. No sabía lo que quería, pero mentalmente aceptó el llamado. Se sentía… sucio. Lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar la suave melodía que lo tranquilizaba…

Puesto que sus ojos estaban cerrados, Alex no vio el destello cegador de luz.


End file.
